Gone- Once Again
by Apenad4LIFE
Summary: In 2008, a strange occurrence took place in Southern California, in the town of Perdido Beach. Every human aged 15 or above vanished from the town, causing confusion in Perdido Beach. It was dismissed as a once in a lifetime event. 8 years later, in the city of Westmoor, WA, it happens again. Disclaimer: I do not own the series Gone, Michael Grant does. (UPDATE COMING)
1. Gone- Once Again, Prologue

**Author's Note (8/27/16): I just took a look back at this first chapter and edited some things. I've come a long way in this story, and my writing has really gotten better as this story progressed. I'd just like to thank everyone who sent in characters and ideas. I've edited this first chapter a little, as I found it… eh. And I'm glad that all the worries about the characters being perfect are over- :). Anyway, Chapter 25 just came out- so check that out!**

* * *

In 2008, a strange phenomenon took place in Southern California, at the town of Perdido Beach. Every single human aged 15 or above vanished from the town, causing mass confusion in Perdido Beach. However, three teenagers named Sam Temple, Astrid Ellison and Quinn Gaither set out to explore the area, discovering a barrier cutting the area off from the outside world with a radius centered at a nuclear power plant located outside of town. Eventually, the area within the barrier was nicknamed the Fallout Alley Youth Zone... or FAYZ for short. When one of the kids within the FAYZ turned 15, they would be confronted by something they desire before vanishing. This process would be known as "stepping out", or the "poof". Unbeknownst to the children within FAYZ, when you turned 15, you would teleport outside of the FAYZ, they believed that vanishing meant certain death. So naturally, Sam Temple, and his twin brother Caine, discovered a way to avoid vanishing. A series of events and power struggles would eventually take place, and many children died. A nuclear explosion at the town's power plant 15 years ago ended up giving some children mutant powers, resulting in even further death. In the end, Caine sacrificed himself in order to break the dome, redeeming himself for his previous deeds. FAYZ was dismissed as a phenomenon that could only happen in the most specific of events, but many people weren't convinced. What if an event like that happened again? All the adults could do would be to hope for the best…

* * *

13 year old Amadeus Paris was walking down his school hallway, towards the cafeteria, ready to eat lunch. Amadeus was a popular guy at his school- Westshine Middle School. He played on the school's varsity basketball, soccer, and football team, and was enrolled in the Gifted and Talented program, where he was a straight-A student. Popular among teachers and students alike, Amadeus was also the school's president, and was an undisputed leader. He was handsome, one of those people that just made you stop and look. With short, wavy, black hair, light brown skin, and his muscular and toned body, he could pass for a model. In short, Amadeus was as close to perfect as one could get. But even he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen.

"Olly, how are you doing?" Amadeus asked.

A Caucasian girl about Amadeus' height began walking next to him. She wore navy blue jeans, and a light blue top that contrasted with Amadeus' black jeans and orange muscle shirt. She had soft skin and large, round, blue eyes. Her name was Olive Heart.

"Ame, I told you to call me by my real name- Olive!" Olive exclaimed, tossing her long blonde hair to one side.

"Sorry Olive," Amadeus sheepishly said, "Bad habits. But then you can't call me Ame either. Anyway, did you hear what Mr. Harrison had planned for Social Studies?"

"Well, then I guess I won't call you Ame. Wait, what? Mr. Harrison has something planned for Social Studies?" Olive asked, curiously. "Is this one of your pranks?"

"Why would you think that?" Amadeus said, clutching his chest. "Wait, don't answer that, I know you're about to list at least five of the pranks I've committed.

"Well, you can't blame me," Olive said, defensively, "You have pulled off a lot of shenanigans. You're a troublemaker!"

"Then how come I never get in trouble?" Amadeus questioned, winking.

"Because you're good at turning it into a joke, and for some reason, teachers like you," Olive said, "I can't seem to figure out why."

"Probably because I'm an absolute beast," Amadeus said, flexing, "Anyway, Mr. Harrison is giving us a 100 point pop quiz."

"What?" Olive exclaimed. "There's no way that Mr. Harrison would do that to us!"

"Well, you can ask someone who has his first period class," Amadeus told Olive, "That's the other Gifted and Talented class he teaches."

"I just wish that Mr. Harrison wouldn't be able to give us that pop quiz," Olive said, "I am not ready for it, not at all."

"You want to study during lunch? We can round up some of of our friends," Amadeus said, "A 100 points is a lot."

"Sure," Olive said, "I don't have anything planned for this lunch."

Amadeus and Olive walked into the cafeteria, attracting the stares of many students. Some guys came over and exchanged fist bumps with Amadeus, talking about how he scored 49 points in his last basketball game, while a group of girls flocked over to Olive, telling her about Jackie and Johnson's breakup. After a while, everybody cleared away, and Olive and Amadeus walked over to their lunch table, sitting down with their elite friends.

"Guys, what's going on?" Amadeus asked. "Have you heard about the 100 point pop quiz that we're going to get in Harrison?"

A tall, muscular, Latino boy stops eating his sandwich and nods. He's wearing a green sweatshirt and sweatpants. His name is Jorge Cruz.

"Yeah," Jorge said, "Johnson told me about it… First period was also where Jackie told him that she was breaking up with him. Social Studies was a rough class for him."

Suddenly, screams were heard from all over the campus, and a loud bang sounded across the entire cafeteria. A short Filipino girl sitting with Olive, Amadeus, and Jorge stood up. Her name is Micki Thompson. She's the Vice President of Westshine Middle School. Micki had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and despite being quite short, she held a commanding figure.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Micki yelled at the top of her lungs. "What are you all screaming about?"

A short boy sitting at their lunch table tapped Micki's shoulder. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. He had light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. His name was Daniel Valenti, but everybody called him Dan.

"Micki," Dan said, "Can't you see that all of the adults have disappeared? They're all gone!"

"It's true," A nearby student said, gesturing at an empty space, where a clipboard is "About twenty seconds ago, Mrs. Farwell was there, calling out the names of people who had received lunch detention! Now, all that remains is her clipboard!"

"Well, Dan, you're kind of lucky," Jorge said, reading the notes on the table, "You had lunch detention today."

Students from the classrooms began to walk down towards the cafeteria, murmuring about the adults disappearing. An aura of panic seemed to cloud over the students. Eventually, all 533 students that attended Westshine Middle School were packed in the giant cafeteria.

"What's going on?" One student asked.

"Mr. James," Another student says, "He just disappeared! One moment he was teaching us about exponents with variables, and the next, he was gone! Poof!"

"I think it's FAYZ all over again," A third student tells his friends, "My mom told me about how in 2008, in Perdido Beach, California, everyone that was aged 15 and above disappeared!"

"What's the FAYZ?" Dan asked, hearing this. "I think I've heard about that before."

"It was a phenomenon," Micki answered, "Like that guy said, everybody in Perdido Beach that was 15 or older magically teleported away, and a giant dome formed around the town, trapping everybody within.

"It looks like the same thing has happened again," Amadeus said, pondering thoughts, "But how?"

"I think there was something about a nuclear plant," Micki said, "I could do some more research on it later, but that's not our biggest issue right now."

"I agree with Micki," Olive said, "We need to figure out some way to make sure all of these kids don't go crazy! Didn't you hear about all of the people who died in the FAYZ incident?"

"Well, we live in Westmoor, Washington," Dan said, "In this city, there's two schools. Westshine Middle, and Eastville Junior High. We're going to need to gather them all up, and maintain the peace."

"Don't forget about all of the homeschooled kids," Olive said, "My cousin is one of them. I heard there's quite a few homeschoolers here. That's why our city has a Homeschoolers Foundation."

"But we don't know most of those kids," Amadeus said, "I heard that the kids in Eastville are raised completely differently from us. They view us as, rich, snobby kids. Why would they listen to us?"

"I don't know," said Micki, "But we have to try."

"Well Olly," Amadeus said, turning to Olive and giving her a sad smile, "It looks like your wish has come true. It looks like Mr. Harrison won't be able to give us that pop quiz."

"Yeah," Olive said, "I just wish that it didn't happen like this…"


	2. Chapter 1- Inspiration

**Author's Note: I thought that I would provide some inspiration for people to put in more OC's, to show that I'm serious about writing this story. So, I wrote an introduction to Eastville Junior high, and introduced two of the first characters I received. The other OC's will be introduced too as well, this chapter was just made as incentive for people to send in OC's. :) Those of you who have already sent me an OC, don't worry about sending me another OC. I'm talking about anyone who's read this story and hasn't sent in an OC. :) Not trying to push y'all, but I really need some OC's. XD**

* * *

At first glance, Eastville Junior High didn't look like too much. The rusty building had peeling, lead-ridden paint that had begun falling off of the walls. Cobwebs were seen at every corner, and it was common to see Pest Control at school. The floorboards were rusty and creaky, and the bathrooms were filled with graffiti. The school had gone through 24 janitors in the past 5 years, each who had filed into the principal's office with their resignation form. And soon, that number would become 25. The janitor quitting was almost treated as a school tradition. Sneering kids were standing at the edge of the hallway, laughing at the poor janitor who was making his way towards the office, holding the form. Of course, those children who were kind felt rather bad for the janitor, but they knew it was bound to happen.

"Finally, this one stayed for almost 4 months," One child said to another, "I think that's some kind of record!"

"Eh," The second child responded, "I'm pretty sure in the old days, janitors didn't quit this often."

Ah, yes. The "good old" days. In it's prime, Eastville Junior High was a glorious school. Top students and athletes from all over the United States knew the name. In fact, the school was internationally famous in some area. Founded in the 1930s, the Eastville Eagles were known for producing famous people such as Alaram Petra, (a star basketball player) Jordan Greenwood, (a famous movie star) Alyss Heart, (a world-famous author) Mike Alstoot, (a star American football player) Maurice Clemson, (Nobel Peace Prize winner) Jake Joshes, (WWE wrestler) Lena Goodwin, (star soccer player) Michelle Ilis, (Olympic track sprinter) Yasmine Flowers, (CNN news reporter) and Robert Stephens (President of the United States of America).

 **(Author's Note: Okay, I think the last one makes it obvious that I'm making up all of these people XD)**

Everything was great! Eastville Junior High was the shining pride of Washington State. What janitor wouldn't want to work there? At least until- Westshine Middle School came into the picture. The new school swallowed up half of Eastville's students, stealing talent from Eastville. The schools became bitter rivals, and have fought menacingly in sports for the past 25 years. In 7th grade, when you first walk into Eastville, you get the most important lesson of all- hate everybody associated with Westshine. There is a general dislike between the two schools, with Eastville known as the "hood" school, and Westshine as the "stuck-up rich kids" school.

But Eastville had it's own culture. There were quite a few "gangs" in the school. Most of them were just groups of kids joking around, but the top "gangs" weren't playing around. They were serious. In Eastville, there was a food chain of some sort. And the lion of the food chain, (sometimes referred to as the "top dog") was Christopher Roberts.

* * *

 **Christopher Roberts** was a charismatic person. He was born in England, but he and his family moved to Westmoor, Washington, when he was 6. His father was an accountant, and his mom was a housewife. His father, (who faced incredible amounts of stress at his job) took his anger out on Christopher, (aka Chris) and his mom. Chris' mum protected Chris throughout most of it, but when he was 12, he walked onto it happening. It was a shocking moment of his life, and he felt that he couldn't trust almost anyone. If his own father would do that, who wouldn't? Chris sooned gathered a gang of friends and stayed out late at night. Despite being a strong student and putting in good effort, he was labeled as a troublemaker. Eventually, he began to despise those who disrespected him because of his English heritage, or the fact that he went to Eastville. And he reserved a small little spot in his soul- just for hating his father and Westshine Middle.

"Chris," A student started, "What's going on? I heard that all of the teachers disappeared! And some of the 15 year olds! We were all just watching the janitor make his way to the office, but he suddenly vanished! So did all of the other teachers!"

"You heard right," Chris suggested, looking around. "Just go to the main gym with everybody else and wait there."

Chris was very tall. He was 14 years old and already 6'2". He had short, messy, dark brown hair, and was Caucasian. He was a lean figure, and was muscular. On his left bicep was a nasty scar that his father gave him. Everything about him screamed- "tough guy".

"What is going on?" Chris asked himself, and walked into the teacher's lounge, which was the nicest room in the entire building. It had a nice flat-screen TV, and a refrigerator loaded with food. The paint was actually brand new, and the chairs weren't worn out.

"Lucky b*******," Chris said, "They actually got a pretty nice room."

 **(Author's Note: Yeah, some young children may be reading this story, so I'm going to keep it clean. Plus, I'm not a guy who swears :))**

Chris looked around the lounge, and noticed nothing. The room looked fairly normal, with no trace of a struggle or a fight breaking out. Everything looked like it was where it was supposed to be. The one strange thing was the half written word on the whiteboard, and the uncapped whiteboard pen on the ground next to it. It was almost as if the teacher writing on the whiteboard had suddenly dropped the pen halfway through writing the word.

"It doesn't make sense," Chris thought. "It almost as if… as if they vanished?"

* * *

 **Xavier Johnson** quietly observed the chaos around him. Children were running around, searching for a form of authority. Voices and words swirled around him, but he zoned out the outside world and focused on himself. Xavier's birth name was Xena Johnson, but he prefers Xavier. Everybody calls him X. A transgender male who's homosexual, his parents accepted his identity, but he's passed well enough at school, and has remained closeted. Many assume that he's a cisgender male. Xavier grew up in an unusual family, as his parents were the type to believe in government conspiracies and apocalypses. As a result, Xavier spent much of his early life camping out in the wilderness with his parents. At 6'1". Xavier is a tall but lithe character, and has thin, jet black hair that's kept in a messy bun. His deep green eyes have a distinct ovular shape to them.

"Excuse me," Xavier said to a child standing in front of a door, "Coming through."

Obediently, the child stepped away, letting Xavier open the door and go into the teacher's lounge. Inside was Chris, who was still examining the whiteboard pen. Chris looked up at Xavier.

"Yo, X," Chris acknowledged, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Xavier responded, "What're you looking at?"

"Oh, this marker?" Chris asked. "I'm just looking at this whiteboard pen. It appears that a teacher was writing on this whiteboard, and then suddenly stopped writing- dropping the pen in the process."

"That's doesn't make sense," Xavier observed, "Why would a teacher do that? It's almost as if they disappeared."

"That's what I was thinking," Chris said opening the door, "I'm going to go to the gymnasium now." Chris opened the door and walked out into the hallway, leaving Xavier in the room alone.

"This is all so confusing," Xavier said, "I don't understand…"

Xavier picked up the whiteboard pen and began drawing. A strong and aspiring artist, Xavier was great at all forms of art. It's one of his favorite things to do, and it helps him think.

"Think Xavier," Xavier told himself, "Think… why am I talking in third person?"

Xavier continued to draw, and it began to become self portrait. As he went further and further along, his strokes getting more and more confident, he seemed to get deeper "into the zone". Xavier finished his portrait and stood back, admiring the work. It looked just like him. Then Xavier began to erase the art, removing it from the whiteboard.

"Why did I erase that?" Xavier asked himself. "What a waste. Such as good piece of art, down the drain. Vanished." Suddenly, Xavier looked up, and his face seemed to pale.

"Vanished," Xavier repeated, "Vanished! Of course! Everybody aged 15 and over vanished! How did I not realize?" Xavier quickly regained his composure and left the room, searching for Chris.


	3. Chapter 2- More Inspiration

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so, I decided to post another chapter introducing two more characters! Hopefully this will inspire some people to send in OC's. I'll probably post another chapter soon, (that'll be chapter 3) that also introduces two more characters, and then my fourth chapter will just introduce all the other characters at once. I'll make the fourth chapter once I all of the spots are filled. Anyway, enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

 **Launa Everette** enjoyed people and experiences. She's described as always open to new ideas, and loves to take up possibilities - even ones that seem ridiculous. She has a slightly tan tint to her white-colored skin, and her hair is straight and soft, beachy brown with random blonde streaks within, and is typically kept in two high pony tails, as her hair reaches her waist. he has silky, blue ribbons that hole up the pig-tails. She doesn't tie them in bows, she instead just does a knot. She's got rather large blue eyes. And she is a bit shorter than the average teenage girl. She's slim and petite, but she's got hidden muscle within her, but you can barely tell from her slim physique. Her nose is pretty small, and her cheeks seem to have an autumn blush. She's got a rather small forehead. Her legs are long, and her torso is rather short - which is why she is generally pretty short. But Launa had a really rough backstory.

Launa never got along well with her mother. Her mother was a whiner. Her mother is mainly a huge hypocrite. She has no rationale and no conception. Basically, instead of being grateful for the things she has, she is always moping about the things she doesn't have. She is always yelling at Launa for the tiny mistakes she makes. Her mother is beyond stubborn - she has to get her way no matter what. And she is full of pride and hates people telling her what really is right. Launa also had a younger brother, and her dad was most definitely her favourite parent - he was super chilled out about everything.

One day, her mother had gone too far. She had started getting mad at her younger brother, Nick, and she was being downright rude and was threatening to hurt him. Launa had to step in to protect her brother, since her dad was out. She told her mother to leave Nick alone, and although her mum was pissed, Launa didn't care. She snatched the spatula away from her mum, and swore right back at her - and her mother was surprised, seeing as it was completely out of character. The house was a train-wreck that day, until Launa's dad came home. He had seen the havoc between his family, and he himself was done with his moody wife, so he asked the children to make their way to his old home - where their grandma lived.

Launa trekked through the towns with her brother (their dad was set to come a few weeks later), and so they made it to their grandma's house. However, their dad started his trek a few days later and he got stuck in a storm. He was lost after that, leaving Launa alone with her brother Nick and her grandma. She grasped onto the small inch of hope that her dad was about there - but, he was gone. For good.

But she had to stay positive, for her younger brother. She sang him songs, and told him happy stories about their dad coming back. She remained optimistic - because she couldn't drag her brother down in the dumps. She learnt how to be a smooth liar and act like she was completely fine, always feigning being joyful when near her small brother. She became a great listener, as she let him do most of the talking. She loved her brother to bits and she remained determined to find her dad.

So she left her brother at home with grandma, and went around the area of the storm - helping officers find any victims. She never found her dad. But she did find a woman who had miraculously survived, and although she was underneath a few broken trees- she was alive! She helped the woman to the hospital, and watched as the woman was united with her family. The smiles on their faces were priceless - and she became in love with the notion of a simple smile. She loved helping people and making them smile, which aspired her to be what she was.

When she went back home, though, her brother was packing his bags. Apparently, because her dad had passed away, he had to live with his mum because Launa was only twelve around that time, and she wasn't old enough to be his guardian and his grandma was too old to be able to do anything anymore. So she hugged him very tightly, and told him to be careful. She also asked him to contact her all the time - but that never happened.

But she clung onto that hope. She remembered the smiles she shared with him, and remembered how the only way she managed to stay positive was to act positive. And that though she couldn't do much about her dad or brother, she could still help others. Her grandmother passed away not long after that, and Launa had to move to Eastville, as a boarder. Because of her positivity and cheerfulness, she definitely goes against all the stereotypes of the snobby Eastville school.

"Chris," Launa stopped him as he was running by, "What's going on? Why did everybody disappear?"

"Yo, Lo," Chris said, smiling at his comment, "Just go to the gymnasium. But yeah, everybody over the age of 15 disappeared. I'm not sure why. In fact, I'm panicking deep inside right now, but I'm trying to not show it."

"Okay," Launa said, unconvinced, "I'm trusting you!"

* * *

 **Anderson Rivas** was shocked, and scared. He'd only felt this feeling once before. That was when his parents died in a car crash three years ago. Ever since then, Anderson has had to support himself and his little sister Annaleise with jobs at Wal-Mart, as a Pizza delivery boy, and as a restaurant server even though he was still going to school at Westshine middle- he was there on a scholarship. Everybody else at his school was far richer than him. His parents dying brought him a sense of responsibility, at the age of 14. Anderson has had to control his temper at home, to shield his little sister from the pains of the outside world. The two siblings live in a hotel, and Anderson has placed Annaleise in the hotel's daycare center. Annaleise is all Anderson has in this life, and if she's gone, he has nothing to live for.

"Andy," Olive said gently, "What are you thinking about?"

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Anderson gazed at the girl he had crushed on so many years ago, before he realized that he liked boys, not girls, and was homosexual. Surprised that she knew his name, he responded.

"I was thinking about Annaleise," Anderson said, noticing Olive's confusion, "My sister."

"Oh, that's right," Olive responded, "I haven't seen her in such as long time!"

"Yes, well, we've been busy," Anderson said, "Trying to keep ourselves afloat."

"I sincerely hope things get better for you," Olive told Anderson sadly, "But under our recent… circumstances, everybody's outlook is looking rather grim."

"Yes, well, I have to go now," Anderson replied.

Amadeus walked towards the two, with his usually sparkling eyes now tainted with sadness.

"Andy, Olly, what's up?" Amadeus asked sadly. "Things don't look too good."

"What happened?" Olive asked curiously.

"Well, we've found out that we can actually still call people," Amadeus said, "Micki says that in the old FAYZ, it wasn't really like that. So it's good that we can still call people, but I'm worried about other things that may be different about this "new FAYZ". Anyway, I received a call from Charlie."

"Who?" Anderson asked.

"Oh, it's this one guy that you'll meet later," Amadeus answered, "Charlie Dowling- huge party guy. He's homeschooled, but his parents are RICH."

 **(Author's Note: "this one guy you'll meet later", a bit of foreshadowing there?)**

"I still don't understand," Olive said, "Why did you look so sad?"

"Because Charlie called me," Amadeus responded, "And said that a house caught fire. Probably the adults were cooking, and when they vanished, something went wrong… The homeschooled kids in the area helped put it out, but a little boy… was found inside the house… motionless. He passed away." Amadeus gazed off into the distance.

"We don't even know what else could happen, or what could go wrong," Amadeus continued, "All we can tell ourselves is that when we turn 15, we're going to transport out of the FAYZ, and back to our family. I think that's why everybody isn't freaking out right now. Also, I heard that a kid named Elijah Smith was really helpful in putting out the fire, he come be of use."

 **(Author's Note: Yup, remember the names Elijah Smith and Charlie Dowling. They're two other OC's that will be coming up soon.)**

"My family is here, in the 'FAYZ 2.0'," Anderson said, turning away, "I need to go find Annaleise and check on her."

Anderson turned away and walked out of the cafeteria, and into the parking lot. Ignoring the sounds of car alarms and police sirens going off, he continued walking. He was going to find Annaleise, and he was going to protect her. At 6 feet tall, tanned, rather muscular, with short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes, he was equipped for the tasks ahead.


	4. FINAL UPDATE

**STORY UPDATE: THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME IN THE NEXT THREE DAYS!**

 **Note: * identifies any OC that is not heterosexual/straight, bisexual, or pansexual. (This way, if I messed up, you can alert me) Oh and, I've decided that I need more heterosexual characters, for some more variety, so I'm only accepting characters who are STRAIGHT as of now.**

 **Author's Note: Katrisslol, I've accepted your character, but I had to move her to Eastville Junior High because all the space for Westshine Middle was taken up.**

 **Westshine Middle School:**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Ichabod Rosenthal (HappyLittleFlower)***

 **2\. Anderson Rivas (life among the dead) Nickname: Andy***

 **3\. Ignacio Jorgensun (Alien and Wolfie)**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Claudia Garcia (xxbookwormmockingjayxx)**

 **2\. Lydia Powers (71526483) Nickname: Lyric***

 **DFAB:**

 **1\. Ariana Chancellor (UnendingCeres) Nickname: Victor or Vic.***

 **Eastville Junior High:**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Zebedee McEvoy (HappyLittleFlower) Nickname: Zeb.***

 **2\. Christopher Roberts (Copicat123321) Nickname: Chris.**

 **3\. Xena Johnson (UnendingCeres) Nickname: Xavier or X.***

 **4\. Jayce Chanceford Montgomery (AceSeesYouuu) Nickname: Ace**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Launa Everette (maycontestdrew) Nickname: Lo.**

 **2\. Anya McGrawney (ILoveBacon3) Nickname: Ann.**

 **3\. Alexandra Waters (pochapal) Nickname: Alex.**

 **4\. Catherine Elizabeth Hartley (Katrisslol) Nickname: Lizzie**

 **Homeschooled:**

 **Males:**

 **1\. Elijah Smith (xxbookwormmockingjayxx) Nickname: Eli.***

 **2\. Charlie Dowling (Copicat123321)**

 **3\. Samael Willow (maycontestdrew) Nickname: Samael Black or Sam**

 **4\. Isaiah Davis (71526483)***

 **5\. Lionel Gold (goldenboy61)**

 **Females:**

 **1\. Annaleise Rivas (life among the dead) Nickname: Pup**

 **2\. Atlanta Woods (Tiger75)**

 **3\. Melissa Barnes (Skylar the Swifthearted) Nickname: Mel**

 **4\. Alexandria Elizabeth Slate (3dashesofmoxie) Nickname: Moxie**

 **5\. Annabel Tanner (Outcast001) Nickname: Anna**

 **Special:**

 **1\. Franklin "Fangs" Wilds (Tiger75) Nickname: Fangs**


	5. Chapter 3- Four More

**Atlanta Woods** readied her rifle, and aimed her shot. Her father, Forrest, was right next to her. They were at the edge of the forest, and hunting.

"There it is," Forrest said, in a whisper, "A deer. Male. Just reached its adult stage. Ripe, and with great meat. Don't miss."

"I never miss," Atlanta said, and took one final glance at the poor deer.

Atlanta was a 12 year old that was homeschooled by her father, Forrest. She was raised in the woods, by just her father, as her mother died in childbirth. Forrest taught her how to survive, shoot rifles, find edible plants, grow plants, and other survival skills. Through 11 years, Atlanta hasn't had much contact with the outside world, but she's fine with that. The forest is her home. Atlanta doesn't care about people in charge. A quote, "In the forest, even the King Lion can be taken down," which is why she doesn't care or listen to them, but rather, live an independent life.

"Alright," Forrest whispered, "Whenever you're ready."

Atlanta began to squeeze the trigger, when suddenly- BOOM! A loud sound erupted, and screams and shouts were heard in the distance.

"Father!" Atlanta yelled. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Forrest said, "but the wind's picking up- take cover!"

With nowhere to hide, Atlanta and Forrest stood shellshocked. Suddenly, Forrest ran in front of Atlanta, covering her from the winds. Suddenly, the winds stopped.

"Thank goodness," Forrest said, "I'm glad that's-"

Suddenly, Forrest vanished, without a trace. Shell-shocked, Atlanta let out a loud scream. Her father had disappeared, and she had no idea what to do! Okay, Forrest had said that in the case of an emergency, go back to the house, and check his mystery box in his room.

"I have to find that box," Atlanta said, "Maybe there's something useful within."

Atlanta began running home, her hair flowing behind her and her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Her soft skin had gleams of sweat on it, and her expression was worried. Maybe Forrest was playing some kind of joke? It must be a joke. Oh, she would get him good when she got back home.

* * *

 **Zebedee McEvoy** was running. And he wasn't sure why. He wasn't running from a bully, he couldn't be running from a teacher, as they had all mysteriously disappeared, and he wasn't running towards the cafeteria, though he was VERY hungry. He wasn't running towards his house, he wasn't running towards his old school, Westshine Middle. He was just, plain and simple- running. Running to get away from his troubles. Running to get away from confusion. Running for the sake of running.

Zebedee (everybody calls him Zeb) was born in Ireland and had moved to America only six months prior. It was a "fresh start" for his family. Boy, was it ever. Zeb speaks with a noticeable Irish accent and is EXCESSIVELY proud of being Irish. But Zeb's life isn't your classic immigration story. No, he's been through the mill.

Several years ago, Zeb's mother and father divorced, and his mom went to prison for assault. Zeb doesn't remember anything about her, and doesn't wish to. Zeb lives with his father and his younger brother Josiah. Josiah chose to keep in contact with their mum, and this in turn strained Zeb's and Josiah's relationship, despite Zeb being 13 and Josiah being 9 (Josiah was still a little boy). Zeb's not academically intelligent, but is rather athletic. He originally went to Westshine Middle, but transferred to Eastville Junior High. He was originally disliked at first because he had come from Westshine, but eventually, he was accepted by the other students, because of his friendly and charming personality. But the most significant thing about Zeb was that he was deaf. Thankfully, he's able to read lips, and is fluent in sign language.

With his Irish heritage, Zeb also looked… well… Irish. With, curly, medium-length ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles, he was the stereotypical Irish kid. About 5'5" in height, and 120 pounds, he was a pretty average size as well for a 13 year old. He does have a hearing aid and braces for his mismatched teeth.

"Zeb, hold up for a minute," Chris said sadly as he put down his phone and walked towards Zeb, "I have some bad news."

It took a minute for Zeb to process this information, as he had to read Chris' lips. "What's the issue?" Zeb asked.

"Do you know who Charlie Dowling is?" Chris questioned.

"Yeah, isn't he the huge party dude? The homeschooled one?" Zeb responded.

"Yeah, he just gave me a call," Chris' face darkened, and he looked uncharacteristically compassionate, "Listen man- there was a house fire. We assume some adult left the kitchen stove on, or something like that, and when they vanished, it was left unattended… A 9 year old boy was found dead on the scene. That boy… was your little brother, Josiah."

Zeb's knees buckled, and he was momentarily unable to speak. Deaf to the noises and sounds of concerned people looking at him, he began to cry. Josiah and him had grown far apart ever since his mother was arrested for assault, and their relationship was strained. But he was still his brother, and it felt as if a piece of his soul was ripped apart- never to come back again. His arms felt heavy, and he appeared motionless, with a blank, tear-ridden face.

"Zeb," Chris asked, "Dude, are you alright?"

Zeb, not hearing this, as he wasn't looking at Chris, and wasn't able to read his lips, stood up and began walking away. Far away. Walking towards the only person who would be able to cheer him up. His best friend- Ichabod Rosenthal.

* * *

 **Charlie Dowling** put down his phone and looked at the smoldering remains of a house that remained perfectly intact just a few hours ago. He then gazed at the kids with him, and shook his head. A 9 year old, dead… He looked as if he was sick at home. If only he had gone to school like the rest of the other kids.

Charlie was 5'9", had pale skin, messy blond hair, and brown eyes. He was 13 years old and had a thin build. His father was the creator of Dowling Electronics Ltd., a worldwide computer company. However, with both of his parents busy, neither of them were particularly caring, and were often on holidays away, leaving him to look after himself in their mansion, with only a tutor that comes in on the weekdays. But he doesn't really care, and takes the opportunity to throw parties for the 'cool' kids from the city, be it homeschooled or from public schools. He's known as the "King of Parties".

As a classic party guy, Charlie is also very keen on girls, and always flirts with them, using his good looks and huge mansion as incentive. He's only 13, and has actually had sex before, (though he's never told with who) and drunk.

But Charlie wasn't stupid, and he knew something was fishy about this whole fire. It's not normal for a kitchen stove to start a giant fire like that, one that required the help of every homeschooler in the area to put out. No, this was an inside job. Either someone started the fire on purpose, or someone started the fire inside by accident.

"Poor kid," Charlie said, "He was so young…"

Charlie gazed away from the house and stared at all of the homeschooled kids around him. They were lucky that the fire station was about 35 feet away, or the fire would never have been stopped. With all of the adults mysteriously vanishing, morale was low, and that was never good. Oh, Charlie knew how to raise morale. All that was necessary would be the biggest party in the history of Westmoor, Washington.

* * *

 **Elijah Smith** finished loading up the equipment back into the firehouse and admired his work. Though he had no clue as to why everybody aged 15 and above randomly disappeared, he had a strong guess. All he had to do was remember about something he learned 8 years ago. About the original FAYZ…

Elijah sat down and began thinking. He was 14 years old, and would now be among the oldest in the area, with everybody else gone. With short, dirty, spiky blonde hair,

and an oval shaped face with cupids bow lips and a petite nose, he looked fairly average.

He had football shaped light gray eyes and was a muscular athletic figure with a pale skin tone. Was 5'6" in height and weighed 125 pounds. He knew that there was no time for moping. But unable to control himself, he began to think of his life thus far.

He grew up feeling different while his older brother talked about girls all Elijah thought of was boys. Elijah originally went to Eastville Junior High, and was fairly popular. He kept his sexuality hidden to keep his popularity, but eventually came out at school. He was bullied constantly. He decided to leave Eastvillle and he has been homeschooled ever since. His parents are not completely on board with his sexuality but they still love him and support him. He knows he feels better than he did when he was closeted and he wouldn't change anything. He began photography as a hobby and he loves it. He liked to capture the moment and his room is filled with photos on his wall. And… that was his life. But now, it would all change…

Elijah is a very empathetic, athletic, and quick-witted person. That's why he jumped quickly into action to try to save the little boy- Josiah. But he knew that with all of the adults gone, everything would probably dissolve into pure and utter chaos. Nobody was there to enforce the laws. In fact, are there any laws now? No, there wasn't. Elijah knew what he had to do. He had to find some way to bring Westshine and Eastville together, to form one giant community. It wouldn't be easy, but he HAD to try… There was one elementary school in the area, and a daycare. The older kids had to take charge. They had approximately one to two days to do so.

"Charlie!" Elijah signaled Charlie.

"Elijah, wassup bro?" Charlie asked. "I was just thinking about starting this huge part to raise everybody's morale!"

"No man, we can't do that right now," Elijah said, shaking his head, "We have some work to do first. We have to make sure that all of the 'little' ones are safe. We have to get the leaders from Westshine and Eastville together."

"I'm willing to go to Eastville," Charlie said, "I know you don't want to go there… after the bullying."

"Yeah," Elijah said, "Get them to meet with Westshine at the town square. It's right in the middle of Westmoor."

"Got it," Charlie said, "I do need some exercise. I'm going to start now." With that being said, Charlie began walking away.

"I hope this doesn't turn badly…" Elijah said, "Cause it might."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, I know I told you all that I would introduce Elijah and Charlie in the next chapter, but as a surprise, I decided to introduce Zeb and Atlanta as well! Next chapter, I'll continue introducing the OC's. I'll either introduce the rest of the Eastville OC's, the rest of the Westshine Oc's, or the rest of the Homeschooled OC's. I also read your reviews, and Author's Notes are now reserved for the beginning and/or the end of chapters!**


	6. Chapter 4- Westshine Whales

**Author's Note: Thought I'd just throw this in as a fun fact. Just like there is the Eastville Junior High Eagles, there is the Westshine Middle Whales. Those are their mascots.** **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all of the reviews! Also, I did update last chapter, but I don't think everybody received an email update, so make sure you've read the last chapter, otherwise things may get confusing! I'm also going to start mentioning the time at which the chapter takes place. Next chapter I'm introducing the rest of the Eastville OC's!**

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

 **Ignacio Jorgensun** didn't fit in with the general population of Westshine. Living on the school border of Westshine and Eastville, he was nowhere as rich as most of the other students, as he came from a lower class family. Ignacio had a rough childhood, as his father (an enormous, hulking, viking-like man) had left Ignacio and his mom (a short Latino woman) when Ignacio was only 3, because he found another woman. To make matters worse, Ignacio's mom died when Ignacio (also called Igni) was only 6. She died because of illness, and she couldn't afford medication, leaving Ignacio all alone.

Soon after, Ignacio was put into foster care with the stereotypical "you're here because we get paid for it" foster family. Ignacio's relationship was very strained, and he didn't like them at all. So he stayed mostly on the streets, and came home late, but his foster family didn't care. At around 11 he found a gang with lots of young people (about 15-17 years in age) and joined it, with his (albeit young) Viking physique and his natural Latino instinct to survive, he was easily accepted and rose quickly. Here he learnt a lot of his street skills (thieving, close combat, running) but he also learned about brotherhood. Despite being a large and hulking figure, (with the Viking physique- Ignacio was the second tallest person in his grade at Westshine, the tallest was Jorge Cruz, Amadeus' best friend) Ignacio was fairly under the radar at Westshine, and was somewhat of a lone wolf.

He constantly thinks strategy and uses his good analysing skills to make decisions. His wit is unmatched so his tongue is as sharp as his knife. Despite being a hood rat, he is extremely book smart due to listening in class, his strong points being history (which is why he is so strategic) and biology (which helps him to be his own medic). And it's because of this he's at Westshine Middle, as he's on a scholarship from the Paris program- a program dedicated to helping young kids with potential reach their full educational capacity. Ignacio was one of the few children chosen for scholarships by the program, and the only one at Westshine. But to complicate matters, the Paris program was sponsored by no other than the Paris family (A rich family with some French ancestry). And the youngest member of the family was Amadeus Paris, the president of Westshine Middle.

But Ignacio was worried. Besides phone calls, all of the other sectors of electricity were down. That meant no warm water, no microwaves and ovens, no entertainment, and less ways of communication. The entire area would go into chaos, especially with no adults around. Ignacio knew that he had to go get some people to alert. And he knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

 **Claudia Garcia** has been described as a diva. As manipulative. Vain. Egotistical. Flirtatious. Vindictive. Many have been angered by her, and have called her a b****. She may have an ugly outer shell, but inside is a pearl. She is 5'7"tall, with tan skin, shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes that are the shape of a football, has a slender figure that is slightly toned from her cheerleading and gymnastics, and has an oval-shaped face with full lips, and a petite nose. In short, she was sexy. As she was the daughter of a business tycoon, she got everything she wanted, and had a large ego.

However, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and both of her parents are pretty self absorbed. Her parents always seemed to be leaving for the latest party, or something business related, and it left Claudia feeling isolated and alone from her parents. It was then she started acting up and adopting her queen b**** personality. She hides her true emotions underneath her mask of confidence and snarky comments. She began gymnastics when she was 5 and she continued all her life. When she became a middle schooler she became a cheerleader. She had always aspired to be one because they were always the most popular girls who everyone liked. Plus she thinks the cheer uniforms are cute. Anyway, that's off topic. Claudia Garcia was relatively unconcerned about everybody disappearing. She knew about the original FAYZ, and knew that when she turned 15, she would simply teleport back to the outside world. Or so she hoped so. Rather, Claudia was ready to make sure that in the case of any conflict, she would be on the winning side.

Claudia noticed a tall, hulking, ripped boy walking towards the room Amadeus and his friends were in. She quickly ran over to him and tapped on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. As he turned, she glanced over his ripped structure and frame, and smirked.

"Hey," Claudia started, slightly batting her eyelashes, "What's your name?"

"Ignacio," the boy responded, "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason," Claudia continued, "I saw you rushing over, and I just wanted to ask. What're you doing?"

"I was just going over to talk to Amadeus," Ignacio said, "I have something important to remind them about."

"Oh, that's nice," Claudia said, moving her hand so it rested on top of Ignacio's muscle, and scooted closer to him, "Can I come as well?"

"Um," Ignacio said, slightly blushing at the close scene, but able to maintain his cool, "I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Great!" Claudia said, taking Ignacio's giant hand in her own. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Lydia Powers** noticed Claudia talking to Ignacio, and then walking away. She made a mental note to remember those two. Lydia (usually called Lyric) had short platinum blonde hair cut close to her head, black mascara that brought out her emerald green eyes, pale skin, and her height was 5'7". Lydia's parents are recently divorced and she lives with her mother. She is the self-proclaimed "queen" of Westshine Middle and is also the school's bully. She always get what she wants most of the time. She had a boyfriend for six months before breaking up with him. But Lydia had a secret. She was secretly lesbian.

She is exploitive, manipulating and unfaithful, independent, she doesn't trust others and is threatening to others. Using these traits, she's been able to cover-up her sexuality, and his afraid of it leaking out, because she didn't want to lose her popularity status. But Lydia is also rather cunning, and she had already begun preparing for her future in the "New Fayz".

After the adults disappeared, she broke into the weapons store and stole a bunch of guns and ammo. She gave some of the guns to her friends and she hid two guns in the waistband of her skirt and the inside of her right boot. She plans to use them when she's in danger and to threaten others to get them to do whatever she wants. Lydia knows the guns are power, and power will lead her to the top. Screw Amadeus, screw whoever led Eastville, screw the homeschooled kids. She was going to create the Lyric pack.

"Hey, Marta," Lydia signaled one of her cronies, "Gather the others. I have a feeling that something big is about to happen, and we want to be prepared."

"Are you sure?" Marta asked, uncertain.

Lydia casually whipped out a small pistol from her pocket and loaded it. She began tossing it from hand to hand, causing Marta's eyes to flicker to them. Suddenly, quick as lightning, she pushed Marta to the ground, and held a gun to Marta's head.

"Marta," Lydia said softly, "Don't. Ever. Question. Me. Okay?"

"Definitely," Marta answered, scared, "I'll go get the others." Marta got up and quickly scampered away, attracting attention from walking students. Lydia looked around, scouting out her fellow students.

"It's like a game…," Lydia said, sneering, "One that I plan to dominate and control. Watch out Amadeus, here comes the 'Lyric Pack'."

* * *

Ignacio and Claudia walked into the teacher's lounge, where Amadeus, Jorge, Olive, Micki, Dan, and the rest of the Student Council were having a meeting.

"Igni!" Amadeus stood up and exclaimed, instantly recognizing Ignacio as one of the scholarship kids his family sponsored. "What's going on? We were kind of busy, I hope this is important." Amadeus pointed at the rest of the council and his friends, who were looking at the scene in confusion.

"Amadeus," Ignacio said, "There's something that we have to attend to immediately."

"Yes," Claudia agreed, nodding her head, her hand on Ignacio's bicep, "Immediately."

"What's up?" Amaeus asked, noticing Ignacio's discomfort with Claudia, and trying to fasten the conversation.

"The electricity," Ignacio responded, "It's gone."

"Yeah," Dan snarked, "We noticed."

"Anyway," Ignacio continued, ignoring Dan, "That's a huge problem. Besides phone calls, all of the other sectors of electricity were down. That means no warm water, no microwaves and ovens, no entertainment, and less ways of communication. The entire area will go into chaos, especially with no adults around!"

"Ignacio," Olive said, "I'm guessing that you want us to fix this issue."

"Yes," Ignacio answered, "It's of utter importance that we get this done."

The student council began to grumble amongst one another, wondering how a random kid could just walk in and order that they do something.

"Jorge," Amadeus said, "What do you suggest that we do?"

"Well," Jorge said, "There's only one kid I know that knows enough to help bring back the electricity. Vic."

"Well," Amadeus said, looking around, "We need to go get him. Dan, do you want to do it?"

"Sure," Dan said, "This meeting was boring anyway."

* * *

 **Victor Chancellor** was a genius. Like Amadeus, Olive, Jorge, Dan, and Ignacio (there are more, these are just the ones who will be a part of the story) he was also part of the Gifted and Talented program. He was incredibly smart, especially with technology. When it came to other subjects, he could be rivaled by Amadeus and the others. He wasn't the best at speaking for one. But when it came to technology, he was second to none. Victor was 4'3", and his small height and frame, couple with his "geeky" ways, caused him to be bullied. He was of hispanic heritage, with dark skin, brown, narrow eyes, and sharp features. His hair was cut short, black and quite messy, and always sticking up near the back. However, the most significant thing about Victor would be that he was DFAB, or Masculine Agender. His birth name was Ariana Chancellor, but he prefers Victor, and is nicknamed Vic. This hasn't helped his social life, especially with his cynical and snarky attitude.

With absolutely no social manners, Victor insults others to their faces and makes sarcastic comments, knowing he's safe because he's useful. He has a rare soft side that he shows when he's alone with someone he trusts, but as soon as he's back in public, his snark comes back. He's highly organized and is constantly takes notes, and he seems to always be suspicious of everyone. Victor does, surprisingly, have moral values that he holds dear, and he handles himself surprisingly well under pressure.

Victor grew up in an athletic household, which didn't match up with his small stature and more academically oriented interests. His parents didn't much appreciate his distaste for physical activities and his views on gender, and constantly pushed him to be more like his older brother, who had excelled in a variety of sports. Victor has been left with a heavy dislike for his family, and tends to avoid home as much as possible, spending his time at libraries and at the homes of others, in exchange for doing homework for them. Victor isn't exactly the most popular person at his school, but people don't bully him THAT much.

Victor was fiddling with a Rubix Cube when Daniel Valenti ran up to him.

"Hey, Vic," Dan said, "We need you at the council meeting. ASAP."

"Why should I come?" Victor asked.

Dan was completely unprepared for that question, as he obviously had expected Victor to agree. "What do you mean?" Dan asked. "Why wouldn't you come?"

"Because I don't really want to." Victor said, and continued to fiddle with his Rubix Cube.

"Listen Vic," Dan said, "I've never bullied you, and I'm also short like you. Please listen to me. We need your help. A lot can depend on this. A few lives may even be saved!"

"Well," Victor said, unconvinced, "If lives are on the line, then I'll come."

Dan and Victor walked into the teacher's lounge, where everybody was waiting for them, expectantly.

"Well," Victor said," What's the problem?"

"Igni," Amadeus called, "Can you brief Vic?"

"Besides phone calls, all of the other sectors of electricity were down. That means no warm water, no microwaves and ovens, no entertainment, and less ways of communication. The entire area will go into chaos, especially with no adults around! Wow, I've said that a lot today…" Igni said, and sat down.

"We want you to help us fix this," Amadeus said, "Can you help?"

"Obviously," Victor said, "Here let me draw this out."

The council cleared a path for Victor as he walked towards the whiteboard. Victor picked up a pen and began drawing. As he continued to draw, the diagram ended up depicting two joint buildings.

"Westmoor's electrical hub is at the weather station building, which is joined up with West Electrics, our source of electricity," Victor explained, "In order to regain electricity for all of the sectors, we'll have go onto the roof and rewire the circuits."

"The weather right now is rather windy and rainy," Olive said, concerned, "Is it really safe to do it now? Can't we just do it later?"

"By my calculations," Victor said, "The electrical grid has been unmanned for about 3 hours. That means that to avoid a total electrical collapse, we have to rewire it sometime in the next 45 minutes. Otherwise, it'll be a lot harder to regain electricity. Also, if we fix the problem, I can help you guys rewire it so that the next time we'll have to check it will be in 3 months." A collective gasp was heard across the room, and the council began muttering to one another. It seemed that the group believed that electricity was necessary, and they had to fix it now.

"Let's go," Amadeus said, standing up, "We have to fix that problem. And fast. Jorge, Dan, Ignacio, Victor, Olive, Micki… and Claudia. We'll be the group that goes to fix this solution. Everybody else, stay calm, and try to keep the general order. This may take a while."


	7. Chapter 5- Eastville Eagles

**Author's Note: In the next chapter, I will be introducing the rest of the homeschooled OC's!**

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

 **Anya McGrawney** never really stayed in one place for a long time. Her mother died in a car crash when Anya was only 8, so her dad was left as a single father. Her dad was an eccentric man, and worked as an author- he researched and wrote about different places, so Anya and her dad had traveled all around the world. Unfortunately, that also meant that they didn't stay at a place longer than a few months, so Anya hasn't tried to make any friends or get close to people, because she knew that in a few months, she would simply move someplace else. But her travels around the world has made her rather resourceful. Due to her adventures around the world, she can speak English, French (especially creole French), and Spanish fluently. She also knows a smidge of Chinese, Russian, and Japanese. Furthermore, she knows some martial arts, and has the ability to survive in many exotic places.

Like her father, Anya was also very eccentric, and likes to make a joke out of everything. You could pretty much call her the class clown. Her humor is mostly dark, pun-y, flirtatious, insultive, and contains references to shows and movies. cheesy, and she has absolutely no filter whatsoever. Ann is smart and knows a lot about the world but couldn't really care about school, or most people. She does like to socialize, but only because she likes to talk and joke around with others. Anya is not afraid to pick a fight or take charge, but will most likely try to be a lone wolf. Ann doesn't get grossed out or scared easily, in fact she can be stupidly brave at times, but definitely not afraid to take up a challenge. She's a bit of a tomboy narcissist with a filthy mouth.

Sadly, since she moves around so much, Anya doesn't have very many friends. She has an athletic body type, 5'9", with messy black hair that reaches below her waist and is always in a ponytail, has bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

Anya knows exactly what her plan is to survive in the new FAYZ. As she's 14 years old, she'll only have to stay for a couple of months, and then she'll simply poof back to the outside world! Anya plans on staying by herself or trying not to be noticed too much so she won't draw attention and get sucked into other people's problems. She's going to try her hardest to only look out for herself because that's the surest way of survival, but will only help if it's for the greater good and will benefit her. Anya believed that she should leave the Eastville area, and go over to the Homeschoolers Foundation, and meet up with some of the other loners.

"Excuse me," Anya asked a straggling student, "Do you know where the Homeschoolers Foundation is?"

"It's up north, near Charlie Dowling's house," the student responded, "Rumors are that a kid named Lionel Gold is running the place."

"Lionel Gold," Anya said, "I'll remember that name. Thanks for the help kid." With that being said, Anya turned and walked away. She had to make a quick stop at her home before she traveled up north, to the Homeschoolers Foundation.

* * *

 **Jayce Chanceford Montgomery** was a character who stood out in Eastville Junior High. Contrary to the general population of Eastville, Jayce's family was actually quite rich. His dad was the CEO of Montgomery Enterprises, a huge company throughout America that focused on shopping malls. Jayce's mother was a traveling neurosurgeon, and it was actually throughout her travels that she actually met met his dad in a business trip. His mum is originally from England.

Jayce is 5'8" in height and has a lean and athletic body with lightly tanned skin. He has tousled, ink black hair that's medium length. His eyes are almond shaped with his right eye being light cerulean and the other is a forest green (heterochromia runs in his family). He has an almost defined jawline, a mischievous smile/grin/smirk, aligned white teeth with strangely sharp canines, and dimples on either sides of his cheeks. He has two piercings on his left ear, one that's a diamond earring and one that's a flat black earring.

But Jayce was always a bit of a complicated individual- odd you may say. A good odd, but odd nonetheless. Jayce alternates between activities such as sports, reading, hanging out and loving life. He'll do just about anything to gain more experience in life and also to have fun. He loves school because he learns new things, gets to play sports, be violent and also so he can be with his friends. His parents let him have his fun and let him do almost anything he wants. But it's not all fun and games. He sometimes dabbles in numerous activities discretely. Such as getting valuables and rare things he finds interesting. Sometimes the occasional merchandises from famous people or hard-to-get concert tickets. He gambles and makes deals for them and plays with people's heads to get what he wants. It's more of a hobby for him. People tend to overlook that about him because they think it's much too complex for a "jock" like him. In fact, he was SO much more than just a jock. He had hidden layers. These layers included having split personalities. No, Jayce didn't have multiple personality disorder or schizophrenia, he just had different sides to him. He can be described as many things. Devious, fun, carefree, alluring, sadistic, mysterious, charming, sarcastic, and deceitful. Those are few of his many characteristics. He can be quite reserved- being a person who likes to analyze a certain situation first.

He tends to surprise people with his bad side. There are times where he laughs at people's pain and suffering and takes pleasure at their embarrassment or discomfort. Jayce can lead someone to think that he's wonderful and amazing, and then somehow twists it up, thus spitting it out like a fireball of hate and crushes everything that someone believed in. He will go all out in inflicting emotional, mental, or physical pain to get back at you. Even using things or someone you love to do so.

On the other hand, he's a great guy to be around with. Sometimes sarcastic, but alluring in some way. He can be hyperactive and loud but he's caring and assertive. At first, it would look like he would want to hurt you really badly in every way possible. Which he probably will if you treat him badly. He's a nice guy if you get to know him. He's really sweet and caring under all that and loves to have fun. He loves hearing or learning the latest rumours and gossip. He also loves girls whether they're girlfriend material or just a sister or friend type. He's really carefree. Doesn't lose his temper easily but if he does you better run and hide because he will get his revenge. He's not afraid to go all out. He's always seen with a small smile or smirk. He may seem shy and guarded at first because he doesn't like the change of people or company, but once you get to know him all heck breaks loose (good and bad). He's not afraid to use people to his advantage, but does so quite discretely as to not get caught. He the kind of guy who wants to live life to the fullest. He acts coldly to people he hates or is just plain annoying.

Right now, Jayce was in a good mood. He was going to play along and follow the orders of the "leaders." "Hey, Chris," Jayce said, fist bumping with Chris, "Everything has escalated so quickly."

"I know bro," Chris said, "Hey, do me a favor and start setting up everybody at the gymnasium. I have a little something I want to tell them."

"Sure," Jayce complied, "Why not?"

"Thanks," Chris said, and began walking away, "Tell everyone that the 'time has come'."

Jayce started to laugh when Chris got out of earshot.

"Oh man, Chris actually thought that he could just take control of Eastville with no problem!" Jayce exclaimed, talking to himself. "Well, he should worry about at least one person taking control instead of him. Jayce Chanceford Montgomery."

* * *

 **Catherine Elizabeth Hartley** was power hungry. She adored power. She respected it, and wanted to wield it. With Christopher Roberts acting as the "top dog" at Eastville, it wouldn't be easy to get to the top, but it was something that could be done, and would be done. Catherine hated anybody that could possibly have more power than her, and was rather egotistical. She is an only child but still hates her parents as she's quite psychotic (not as much as Drake though). She's also really smart (but not Astrid smart).

Catherine only truly cares about herself, but she also gets attached to people that she likes. Her strategy was to use manipulation through seduction, (as she was sexy, and very beautiful- many called her "hot". She has dark brown hair and dark green eyes) and be mentally strong enough to be able to kill if she needs it. Catherine has bullied many people, particularly those who she sees as "lesser beings". By her really close friends, Catherine is called Lizzie.

But those really close friends are numbered. Catherine is very "popular", but at a cost. She doesn't have very many true friends, she honestly just has a bunch of followers. In fact, her best friend would probably be someone from Westshine, (but she would never admit it) Lydia "Lyric" Powers. Lydia had already supplied her with some guns and ammo. Like Lydia, Catherine was stone-cold, and was willing to kill.

But she wouldn't kill unless she had reason to. Yes, Catherine hated those who were more powerful than her and girls who thought that they were prettier than her. But she wouldn't just kill them. She may hurt them and threaten them, but not kill. No, she would only kill if her life was at risk.

Currently, Catherine was walking around the perimeter of the campus, just to get some fresh air. Suddenly, she noticed something that caught her eye. A kid named Mickey, one that she knew, was showing his friend something. What was fascinating was what Mickey was showing his friend. Coming out of Mickey's hands were… water? Catherine scoped the area, and saw that nobody was near her. Smirking, she began to walk towards them.

"See Mark," Mickey told his friend, "I told you! My hands- ever since everybody disappeared, they have the ability to shoot water!"

"Dude," Mark said, "That's scary freaky. You have to show the others!"

"No," Mickey said, "I can't! Didn't you hear what happened to some of the 'freaks' with powers in the old FAYZ? They were literally tortured! Nobody will know of this, except for us two."

"And me," Catherine said, smiling as she strolled across the clearing, "Mickey, that water shooting out of your hands is definitely interesting."

"Please don't tell anybody," Mickey cried, practically begging "I don't know what they'll do to me!"

"Mickey, tsk, tsk," Catherine scolded, "Of course I'll tell EVERYBODY! This information is too valuable to keep in!"

"Please," Mickey begged, "I'll do anything!"

"Well Mickey," Catherine responded, "There's nothing I really want from you, nor need from you. I'm telling."

"So," Mickey said, standing up as his voice hardened, "I guess there's no changing your mind?"

"Yup," Catherine answered, "Not a chance that you can change my mind."

"Well," Mickey said, lifting up his hands, as they started to fill with water, "I may not be able to change your mind, but I can end your mind- and the rest of you in the process. Goodbye Catherine, I'm sorry." As Mark looked on, horrified, Mickey began to fill up his hands with water, clearly with the intent to kill Catherine.

Suddenly, quick as lightning, Catherine whipped out a pistol and shot Mickey, who instantly collapsed. Mark let out a scream and ran over to check Mickey's pulse. He put his hand on Mickey's temple, and shook his head.

"You killed him!" Mark yelled. "I'm telling everybody- EVERYBODY!"

"Oh, no you won't," Catherine said, "Adios." As Mark's face paled, Catherine lifted up her pistol and shot, instantly killing him. Mark dropped to the ground, right next to Mickey.

"Well," Catherine said, "Time to clean up the murder scene."

* * *

 **Alexandra Waters** (but the only one who calls her that are her mom, and anybody trying to piss her off, her nickname is Alex) was agitated. She had been told by one of Chris' cronies to wait in the gym. As if Chris would be giving the Gettysburg Address 2.0 or something. Her fellow classmates were joking around, and generally taking things casually. For crying out loud, everybody aged 15 and above had just disappeared, and they were just sitting there as if it was a regular school assembly!

Alex wasn't particularly tall or short for her age (around 5'3" or so), with light olive skin (racially she's mixed white/Native American) and black hair in a messy ponytail or bun (when it's loose it falls to her mid-back but 99% of the time it's tied up).

Alex's life wasn't the greatest but it also wasn't the worst. Her mom worked in the military, and it's because of this that they never really stay in one place for too long (they've only been in Westmoor for six months). Her mom also goes through a series of boyfriends/future step-dads (Alex's real father is unknown) but it never gets that far; still, it's disruptive and between that and her taxing career, the woman hasn't really had the time to bond with Alex. Her mobile lifestyle makes it hard to settle down and really care, and as a result she's done herself no favours at Eastville Junior High because in her mind she's not going to stick around so why should it matter. She's always arguing with teachers (mostly just because she can) and landing herself in trouble. Her mom is either too busy working or dating her man of the week to really care, though.

Alex is pretty brash and reckless; between growing up around a mother that talks to her about combat training (she enrolled in basic self-defence lessons a few years back but never kept it up) and never being in one place long enough to really feel the consequences of her actions, she has this aura of invincibility around her. Authority is another sore spot for her – back when she cared, her mom tried to raise her with discipline, and lord knows she gets enough of that at school. She may be loud-mouthed and challenging, but knows when to shut the heck up when it's in her best interest. Alex dances on that line but never oversteps her mark and drives people insane doing so.

Alex's strategy was simple- don't do anything stupid. She knew that eventually, she'd probably do something dumb, but as of now, she had to just play cool. She wasn't completely certain if she'd be able to pull if off, especially with Chris would be giving some sort of speech, but she had to try. Attracting too much attention wouldn't be the best strategy for survival in the "New FAYZ". So she just had to calm her anxiety and chill out.

"He better not be giving us a speech," Alexandra said, "That'd be horrible." Suddenly, Chris walked onto the the gym floor, to the cheers of the waiting audience.

"No…" Alexandra groaned, "This is going to be terrible. I'm out of here." Alexandra quickly left the gymnasium, and ran outside, to the outskirts of Eastville. When she got there, she noticed something strange. Catherine was slowly dragging two giant bags down into the nearby wetlands.

"What is going on?" Alexandra asked herself. "That looks... strange..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I sometimes get the feeling that people don't read the A/N's, so I've decided to test y'all. :) When you go to type in your review, at the end of your review, answer the following question:**

 **Out of all of the OC's you've seen so far, who seems the most likely to die?**


	8. Chapter 6- Two More

**Author's Note: Okay, before I introduce the Homeschooled kids, I'm going to throw in a little surprise and introduce the final two non-homeschooled OC's. Enjoy! The next chapter for sure will be introducing the homeschooled kids! And sorry for the short chapter guys, I only planned on introducing two OC's this chapter.**

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours after the "Big Poof".**

* * *

 **NOTE: WARNING, THE CREATOR OF THE OC 'FRANKLIN WILDS' GAVE ME A VERY GOOD CHARACTER BIO, UNFORTUNATELY, THE OC'S BACKSTORY IS VERY DISTURBING, SO PLEASE WATCH OUT FOR THAT.**

* * *

 **Franklin Wilds** was walking down the streets of downtown Westmoor, staring and glaring at everything around him. About 3 hours ago, the exact same streets were bustling with people. Now, despite the occasional wandering teenager, it was somewhat empty.

Franklin was a… special boy. In fact, he was one who drew comparisons to a very special boy from the original FAYZ. Drake. Nicknamed "Fangs", Franklin is a "Drake-like" character, and is very violent. When he was 8, he took a shotgun and shot a teacher who gave him a B+ in the back, killing him instantly. He didn't get sent to juvie or a boarding school because his mother, Mary Sue, believed that he was taken over by a demon (she was religious) and with proper care, could have the demon forced away from his soul, while his dad divorced his mother. Mary Sue was very influential, powerful, and rich, and has tried everything, from acupuncture to surgery in order to try healing her only son. When he was 10, he had another moment when the "Demon won the battle for control" and he tortured and killed a girl who was bugging him and falling for him because he was handsome. Fangs has had a couple more of these demon moments (he's not actually controlled by the demon, it's just his mother's excuse) the most recent being that he hung the opposing captain of the football team (after they beat his team) from a pole (like how they executed people in the past) and killed him. Fangs likes to play sports, but is very competitive, and has his "demon moments" when in a rage, angry, or annoyed. He also threatens people, and if they don't obey, something bad will happen to them. Franklin isn't afraid of pain, and he usually doesn't feel it. He's typically the one who deals out the pain.

Unlike other children, Franklin was willing to kill. He was a very good shot and had a "quick trigger" (meaning that he isn't hesitant to shoot). Franklin has cropped black hair and dark brown mysterious eyes, with an athletic body build and tanned skin from doing sports. He would be quite handsome, if not for his signature glare, which he will do to everyone and everything. He is 13 years old.

Franklin knew that he could easily put himself in a position of power with all of the adults gone, and general chaos coming over the area. The problem was, Franklin wasn't cut out to be a leader. As said before, he was very similar to Drake. He needed a "Caine" for help with strategy and manipulation. Franklin was suited for more hands-on work. He had heard rumors of some very influential children in the area. As Franklin was homeschooled, and had recently moved in, he didn't know the people here that well. On the bright side, the people here didn't know him that well either, so it would make things easier for him. But from what small tidbits of information he had heard, he came to the conclusion that there was one kid who could serve as his "Caine". The one and only, Lionel Gold. But first, Franklin had to get some weapons.

"Hey kid," Franklin said to a nearby 9 year old, "Do you know if there's any gun shops in the area?"

"Well, there's one on the outskirts of town," the child responded, "It's called 'Ross' Rifles'. But there's more than just rifles there."

"How do you know all this?" Franklin asked the kid.

"My father went there all of the time," the child responded, "I've even been in there!"

"Can you take me there?" Franklin questioned.

"Eh," the kid said, "I don't really want to right now." The child turned around and began to hum as he walked away. This caused Franklin to laugh, and Franklin immediately pulled the child around, and smirked at him, with a threatening smile.

"How funny," Franklin drawled, "You think you have a choice." Franklin leaned forward towards the whimpering child, and grabbed him by the next, hoisting him up in the air, and began to pass the child around from hand to hand.

"Let me rephrase- you're going to take me to 'Ross' Rifles', and you're going to do it now," Franklin snarled, "And if you don't, I'm going to beat you to a pulp. So, what's it going to be kid, are you taking me to this shop? Remember, if you don't, you'll get beat up… or worse."

Franklin dropped the 9 year old onto the ground, and backed off a few steps. The child picked himself off and dusted himself.

"T-this w-way," the child said, "Follow me."

"Atta boy!" Franklin yelled. "That's the spirit! You'll learn that the best way to stay alive is to not get me mad."

* * *

 **Ichabod Rosenthal** was your fairly average teenager. He's 14 years old, he grew up in a conventional suburban household with his parents and elder sisters, and at Westshine Middle, he receives decent grades and puts reasonable effort into his schoolwork. If he does skip school, he has no trouble catching up. His family were financially secure, enough that Ichabod grew up sheltered, on the straight-and-narrow. He lived a very typical, stable home life: his siblings are good people, his parents love one another, and they aren't struggling to pay the bills. He's a stereotypical suburban teenager.

Ichabod has short, stubbly dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He's about 5'2" and 140 pounds in weight, and is reasonably good-looking. He has a septum piercing in nose and stretched earlobes. He's African-American in ethnicity with very prominent vitiligo on arms, back, chest and one is semi-fluent in ASL (American Sign Language) and Spanish. Very mild and meek by nature, Ichabod rarely loses his temper and would never show it if he did. He's calm and gentle, with a quiet voice and relaxed posture, and is often the voice of reason and logic amongst his friends. If he does somehow get offended or upset, he either goes off on his own to calm down or vents to his best friend, Zeb. Very submissive in nature, he's the first to back down or do as he's told to avoid conflict; but stands firmly by his beliefs. He's very self-confident and carries himself with an air of easygoing happiness. He's justice-orientated and usually sticks to the righteous side. Ichabod is the calm to Zeb's chaos.

Ichabod is a social drifter. He never does anything to hurt anyone and acts like everyone is his friend, so doesn't really need a specific set of friends.. He's simultaneously in every group and in no groups. Mainly, Ichabod just follows Zeb wherever he goes.

Ichabod and Zeb were best friends at Westshine Middle, and when Zeb had to transfer to Eastville Junior High, their friendship remained strong, if not, it became even stronger. This was against many odds, at Westshine Middle and Eastville Junior High were rival schools, and the students from both schools hated each other. But Ichabod and Zeb were one of those rare people that looked past school boundaries, and remained friends. It also helped that Ichabod knew sign language, so it was easier for Zeb to communicate with him rather than others.

Ichabod was currently sitting near the outskirts of Westshine Middle, on a park bench. He was quietly looking at the nature around him, and just trying to engross everything that had just happened. Imagine it. Imagine having your loving family and older friends ripped away from you, in an instant, and you just couldn't understand how or why. That feeling you would feel? That's exactly how Ichabod was currently feeling. But his thought process was suddenly averted when he saw an incoming Zeb.

" _What is Zeb doing?" Ichabod thought, as he saw Zeb steamrolling towards him. "Why is he running so quickly, and why is he crying?"_

Zebedee McEvoy sprinted up to the park bench and collapsed on it, sitting down and sobbing. Confused and bewildered, Ichabod looked at him, wondering what in the blue moon was going on.

"Josiah," Zeb sobbed, "He died."

"What?" Ichabod asked, feeling empathy and sympathy for his friend. "How?"

"He was some sick today," Zeb panted, "And somehow, the house caught fire, with a sick Josiah trapped inside of it. Apparently, the fire started at around the same time all of the adults disappeared… Ichabod, it's bad enough that our families are gone, but Josiah was my little brother! He was so young!"

"There, there," Ichabod said, patting Zeb's back, slightly uncertain on what to do, "I'm still here for you buddy. And I swear, I'm not leaving you, not until the day I die."

"Thanks man," Zeb said, slightly sombering up, "That's great to hear."

"And wherever Josiah is," Ichabod continued, "He wouldn't want to be like this. He would want you to stay strong, and prove all of the haters wrong."

"Haters?" Zeb asked. "I don't have any enemies, though…"

"It was just a saying!" Ichabod exclaimed. "Anyway, we should probably head back to my house. You can bunk there."

"I hope that the houses won't be stolen and plundered," Zeb muttered, "You never know what could happen with no adults around…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, can you imagine the chaos that would occur if there were no adults around? Anyway, the question for this chapter is simple. Let's see if you guys can guess who my favorite character in the "Gone" series is, before I post the next chapter. I'll give a shoutout to everybody to guesses my favorite character. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7- Homeschooled (part 1)

**Author's Note: And that's all of the OC's introduced! Now we can get really into the plot! Enjoy! If I somehow forgot to introduce your OC, PM me! Now, as for my favorite character, I wasn't really sure, so I took a personality quiz to see which character I was most like… and for some reason, I got Sam! (Kinda generic, I know XD) Anyway, shoutout to Skylar the Swifthearted for getting it right. (sorta, I guess I didn't really have a favorite, XD, but good job anyway)**

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours after the "Big Poof"**

* * *

 **Samael Black** was sitting on a park bench, calmly thinking about everything that had just gone down in the past few moments. All the adults had vanished, he had heard that the Westshine and Eastville kids had been dividing up into factions, and that two gunshots were heard at Eastville. And just recently, Charlie Dowling had just ran by, yelling something about Eastville and Westshine meeting up at the town square. THAT could not go well.

Samael (everybody calls him Sam) is known for and has a strong title for his good looks. He has fine, wavy-ish golden blond hair, long eyelashes, and eyes that look golden. He has a slim, muscular build and is about 160cm in height. His face is beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular. He is beautiful and leonine, with a narrow mouth. A flaw in his face is the slight chip in his incisor tooth - proof that he is not inhumanly perfect/human. He has a long scar on his left shoulder. Basically, he would be described as a badass angel (without wings, of course). Many girls would swoon around him. The perfection of his profile, his gleaming dark blond hair, the warm hue of his skin, his piercing hazel eyes that almost seemed gold would be enough to drive someone crazy. Unfortunately, he uses that to his advantage.

Samhas had an interesting life thus far. One of the most interesting things about him was that his original last name was "Willow", not "Black". And the reason why he changed it was very interesting.

Sam's mother was a single mother. She wasn't a respectable woman, and had many affairs with many men - and unfortunately, Sam was born because of one of his mother's reckless nights. His mother refused to send him to a school, because she was worried that he would be bullied for having no father. She always lied to him, telling him that he did have a father but the father had died when he was only a baby. She never actually liked Sam that much, really. He was a mistake. An accident. That's why she named him after a devil: Samael. He often went out to explore the wilderness and watch the kids from the nearby schools. Many of the girls would see him watching them, and they would fawn over him. He went along with the flirting, a habit that he had probably adopted from his mother. Sometimes, the school kids would let him play with them and they would all be amazed at how slender and strong he was at physical games.

One day, after coming back from exploring, he walked into his mother having intercourse with another man. He was horrified. He remembered all the stories his mother had told him about his 'father' dying at war when he was a baby and all that stuff. He realised that it was all a lie. That's why there were no photos of his father, no memories at all. So he left. He tried surviving in the wilderness, and he wasn't doing too badly. Until one day he ran into a man. Surprisingly, the man looked a bit like Sam himself. Golden hair, golden eyes. Sam didn't make the connection, but the man instantly did. The man asked him, "Are you the son of Ms Willow?"

Sam was so surprised that he almost couldn't think about a sarcastic response. The man asked him where he was going, so Sam admitted that he was actually leaving his mother because she wasn't loyal at all. The man decided to offer Sam a spot at his own house. Sam couldn't refuse. There was something about the man that seemed so familiar, so comforting. So he went along with it.

They went into a small cottage, where the man taught him how to use knives for hunting. The man told Sam that his name was 'Vincent Black'. They two males got along very well. Vincent treated Sam like a son, and they went hunting together, stole at shops together and always helped each other survive. Vincent helped Sam become an expert at stealing and fighting, and despite being a master thief, Vincent turned out to have a good heart. Whenever Vincent saw someone who seemed to be struggling to survive, he would offer the broke family some food - even though he barely had food himself. Sam was astounded by how kind the man was. He was a thief, but he stole to help the homeless. Sam spired to be as good as he was.

After a year of staying with Vincent, Sam changed his surname from Willow to Black - because he considered Vincent to be a better parent that his mother could ever have been. ittle did he know that Vincent was his REAL father. Vincent always wrote in his own diary about the adventures he had finally had with his son. One day, being the sneaky boy he was, Sam actually stumbled across the diary. And he read it. And boy, did he have a shock when he discovered that Vincent was his father. First, he felt joy. The man he had come to admire was his father! But then he had a sense of betrayal - Vincent had been lying to him for so long.

Vincent found Sam with his diary, and told Sam that it wasn't actually a diary. It was a book full of short stories, and he had made up some things. Sam was a little sceptical, but he decided to accept that excuse. On Sam's fourteenth birthday, Vincent decided to tell him the truth. Sam was about to go for a regular theft at the nearest shop, but Vincent stopped him.

"Sam, can we talk for a second?" Vincent asked.

Sam turned to Vincent, rolling his eyes, "Yeah."

"Sam, I-" Vincent stopped, unable to continue.

"One second is over," Sam arched an eyebrow, snickering. He was a sarcastic one.

Vincent gave him a serious look, so Sam stopped being so sly. "Sam, listen to me. I'm your father."

Sam nearly exploded in emotions. His eyes widened. "What?"

"I am your-"

POOF. Vincent disappeared out of nowhere. And that was the beginning of the FAYZ for Samael Black.

So yeah, overall, the FAYZ hadn't really started off well for Sam.

* * *

 **Alexandria Elizabeth Slate** (nicknamed Moxie) was an aggressive girl. She was of average size for a twelve year old girl, was dark skinned, and had short, messy, black hair. But she was fierce, and tended to get into many fights. She was a tough girl, and was one of those physical bullies. She isn't the brightest, and relies on her strength and dumb luck. Like many bullies, Moxie is insecure and gets angry easily.

Moxie's parents were inattentive due to their busy jobs and were never around. Moxie's family is wealthy and she lives in a large household. Her parents paid for the best tutors they could, but Moxie rarely paid attention instead spending more time outside, terrorizing others. Moxie only has friends because nobody wants to be on the wrongs end of her fist. And her everyday clothes include a red t-shirt, grey jacket, jeans, sneakers, and a baseball cap.

Moxie's strategy for survival was fairly simple- stray away from kids older than her, and utilize those her age who are afraid of Moxie and her rottweiler named Roxy. In fact, some kids her age were so scared of them, the names Moxie and Roxy strike fear into their hearts. Moxie was homeschooled, so the Eastville and Westshine kids didn't know her that well. But the local elementary school (Highrise Elementary) and the Homeschooler's Foundation were well aware of her.

Currently, Moxie was scouting out some people for a gang. Moxie knew that the older kids would assume power. But if she was able to form a group of people, by the time everybody was about above 20 years old, her group would be able to take control. It wasn't the best plan, but Moxie preferred hands-on work. She would have to find somebody who could help her with the plans.

At Highrise Elementary, there was a group of fifth graders playing tackle (American) football. Usually, they would have to play touch football at school with the teachers around, but with no authority, they were free to play whatever they wanted.

One fifth grader in particular seemed to be running in circles around his opposition, and nobody could tackle him. He appeared to be bigger, faster, stronger, and quicker than everybody around him. Moxie stopped and watched the fifth graders with interest. As she was in sixth grade, she was still bigger than the lot of them, but that one fifth grader interested her. It looked as if Moxie had found her a right hand man. The game came to a close, with the star fifth grader breaking multiple tackles on his way to the game-clinching touchdown. Moxie walked up to him, and immediately, all of his friends seemed to shrink away. The star fifth grader (despite being two inches shorter than Moxie) held his ground.

"What's your name?" Moxie asked the boy.

"Ryan. Ryan Anderson," Ryan answered, offering his hand out, "You must be Moxie."

"Yes, I'm Moxie," Moxie responded, gripping the Ryan's hand and shaking it with all of her might, "I have a proposition to make for you. I'm forming a gang- would you like to join it?" Moxie continued to squeeze Ryan's hand, hoping for a reaction from him. Preferably a scream of agony.

"Sure," Ryan responded, smirking, "It's a deal. Let's wreck this place. Highrise Elementary won't know what hit it."

* * *

 **Melissa Barnes** (frequently called Mel) didn't necessarily know what to do after what had happened, so she began doing what she enjoyed the most- playing sports. She played basketball, softball, archery, and even American football! She had wanted to go to Westshine Middle School, to play sports alongside athletic legends like Amadeus Paris and Jorge Cruz. She wouldn't be on their basketball and soccer teams, but she did play American football, and was decent at it.

Mel is 5'6", with long blond hair that is naturally straight. She wears it in a ponytail for the most part. Mel is Caucasian with green eyes. She's pretty skinny and is only about 110 pounds.

Mel's parents really wanted a son, not a daughter. As such Mel has been in sports since she could walk. She currently plays a different sport each season and shoots archery, and loves to compete. She plays football in the fall, she's a runningback or receiver, basketball in the winter, and softball in the spring/summer. Even though her life is usually consumed by sports, she still prefers to hang out with her friends at the mall and dress up nicely so she isn't known as the crazy sport girl.

Currently, Mel was playing basketball. She was just shooting hoops around. On this specific, day, she was on FIRE. She couldn't miss. Shot after shot, it went in. Layups, free throws, three-pointers, mid-range jumpshots, floaters, hook shots, it didn't matter, whatever Mel shot, it went in. She didn't usually shoot like this, but she was on a hot streak. She had heard of the amazing basketball skills of Amadeus Paris and Lionel Gold, but on this day, she felt as if she could beat anybody in the entire city in a game of HORSE. But playing basketball wasn't going to solve her problems.

Mel sat down on her front steps, thinking about everything that had happened. Her family had just disappeared. It wasn't as if she had the most loving parents, as they had REALLY wanted a son, and she ended up being in sport after sport, as they had tried to make her as much as a stereotypical boy as possible.

"What am I to do now?" Mel wondered out loud. "All of the Westshine and Eastville kids will work together… I'm a homeschooled kid. Who am I supposed to work with?"

"With me," a voice behind her said, "I can help you survive."

Mel turned around, to see no other than the one and only…

* * *

 **Lionel Gold** had been walking by, when he had witnessed this girl suddenly begin making shot after shot in basketball. He then heard her ask about who she was supposed to work with, and immediately knew what to do.

"I can help you survive," Lionel repeated, "Trust me."

"Lionel?" Mel asked. "What makes you say that?"

Lionel turned around, staring off towards the sky. His sandy blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight, and he was smiling, which revealed his dimples. He had striking blue eyes, and was 6'5" tall. He was slightly tanned, and was very muscular. As he sat down next to Mel on her steps, his toned arms showed.

Lionel thought about his time here at Westmoor. He had moved into the city six months prior, and was scheduled to stop homeschooling from the next year. But ever since he moved into Westmoor, he had a LOT of freetime on his hands, as he was being temporarily homeschooled, but his parents were pretty carefree, and didn't take homeschooling too seriously. So he went to the outdoor basketball courts every day, and played with a lot of the local kids. He loved the sport of basketball, and enjoyed winning even more. He hadn't lost a single game at the outdoor courts. But no matter what he did, all he heard was Amadeus Paris this, Amadeus Paris that. When he drilled a deep three-pointer, he would hear- "Hey! You pulled an Amadeus!"

Lionel didn't enjoy this at all. In every city he's lived in, he's always been the best at basketball, and the most charismatic. Playing second fiddle was not something he enjoyed- in fact, it angered him. Lionel doesn't get angry easily, but when he does, he's an unstoppable monster. Once, in sixth grade, (at his old town) a kid had insulted Lionel's family to Lionel's face right before gym class. Unfortunately for that kid, the sport they were playing in gym that day was wrestling. Lionel ended up facing him, and the kid ended up being hospitalized for quite a while. And the interesting thing was, Lionel didn't get in trouble. After all, he was so handsome, so charismatic, and so good at basketball. Why would he ever hurt a kid? The incident was simply dismissed as a "wrestling accident".

But Lionel's acts didn't end there. In seventh grade, (just the previous year before, he had moved to Westmoor right after this) a new basketball player had moved into Lionel's school. His name was Christian Whitley. Christian quickly rose to the top, and ended up becoming equals with Lionel in the sport. Lionel didn't like that, not at all. In a suspicious incident before a basketball game, a chandelier dropped and happened to fall on Christian. Christian broke his leg, and couldn't play basketball for the rest of the season. The reason for the incident was never truly discovered, but a local detective noticed some interesting scratch marks on the chandelier's top, and a piece of string. That evidence led some to believe that it was an arranged accident. Unfortunately, that detective was kidnapped, and when he was returned, he didn't come back quite the same.

Lionel, after thinking about all this, turned to Mel and smied. "Come on Mel," Lionel said, "You know I can help you survive. Just trust me. I've already talked with almost all of the Homeschooler's Foundation, and I've been elected as the President of the Homeschoolers."

"Really?" Mel asked, confused. "Why didn't I hear of this earlier?"

"We couldn't find you," Lionel said, "But it appears that I've found you now." Lionel stood up, and offered his hand to Mel. "So Mel," Lionel continued, "Would you like to join us? Us homeschooled kids have to stay together."

"I guess that's true," Mel mumbled, "Alright then, let's go."

"Great!" Lionel said, "The more, the merrier!"

* * *

 **(Author's Note: The following character introduction is written by Outcast001, great job, she wrote for her own OC and did AMAZING. All I did was edit it. XD And, I'd also like to think maycontestdrew for giving me extremely detailed character bio's.** )

 **Annabel Tanner** was reading a book on plants and their medical purposes when it happened. Belladonna was situated comfortably on her lap reading as well and occasionally pointing at words she didn't understand for the older redhead to read out loud and explain the meanings for her little sister. They were by the window, surrounded by pillows and blankets they had dragged from their bedrooms and the linen closet, the midday sun warming their skin and lighting up the lounge room, making the words easy to see and easier to read.

Sarah, their mum, was already at the hospital since she had the morning shift, but Lucas, their dad, was in the kitchen making a cup of tea. He would be having the afternoon shift, but was still on call in case of an emergency. Old man Roger from across the street was in the hospital after an accident with his ride on lawn mower and everyone was worried infection would set in. Roger had a weak immune system and most medicine was too harsh on his body, and had resorted to teas and certain types of food to try and keep his strength up, but there's still a major risk now that he has an open wound.

The sound of breaking glass startled both children, and they looked at each other for a moment before Annabel called out, "What did you break this time?" playfully, but received no answer. Two pairs of identical violet eyes stared at each other as the silence continued uninterrupted. That wasn't anything like dad. He would be complaining and cursing as he cleaned up whatever mess he made. While he was steady and reliable in the operating room, better than many of his peers who had more experience than him, he was perpetually clumsy outside of the hospital. Always bumping into things and dropping things, they didn't have a single complete set of china in the house. Mum always said that dad is so clumsy outside the hospital so he doesn't have any clumsiness in the hospital.

But now, there was no complaining, no heavy footsteps signalling dad would enter the room with a sheepish, embarrassed grin as he explained what happened. Now, there was silence, an uncommon occurrence in this household.

Setting the book aside and lifting Bell off her lap and setting her down on a small pile of blankets, she sent a smile to her sister before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Upon entering from the archway, she saw it was empty with no signs of life. There was a broken mug on the floor with green liquid surrounding it in a small puddle, the smell of mint a light fragrance in the room, mint was dads favourite, she remembers.

"Where's daddy?" the voice of her sister startled her and she leapt the side with a loud 'Eep!' that had Bell giggling like mad. Annabel was ridiculously easy to scare, and Belladonna found it hilarious and always made sure to be extra quiet when sneaking up on her favourite family member. The older Scotswoman sent a mock-scowl to the smaller girl before turning back to the kitchen.

"Maybe he got an emergency call. Old man Rogers has been on their emergency watch for a while" she offered, walking to the phone mounted on the wall. Picked it up from the receiver, she pressed it to her ear and frowned when she didn't hear the usual sounds from the phone. Putting it back, she moved to the lights-switch and flicked it up.

Nothing happened.

Flicking it a few more times, it flicked it off before climbing onto the island counter and unscrewed the light bulb. There was nothing wrong with it, it looked fine, it wasn't blown or anything. Maybe a power-outage, if something had happened at the power plant, but those guys work really fast.

Her mind immediately went to the hospital. It had its own power source, a bunch of generators that could keep it going for months. They were kept in good nick with constant maintenance checks, even though they hadn't been used in three years. In fact, the hospital was due an upgrade, but the hospital has been so busy these last few months that those things had been forced on the backburner.

Pulling out her barely used cell phone, she speed dialled her mums' phone. It rang, and rang, and rang. She tried twice more, but only got the same result. Her mum would never let her phone leave her person. Quickly, she tried the same thing with her dads' phone, and jumped when she heard "Que Sera" by Justice Crew start playing in the room. Following the sound, she saw it buzzing on the counter next to the kettle. Ice shot through her veins when she saw it, and quickly hung up her phone before she heard her parent's voicemail. Dad is even more fanatic about always having his phone with him at all times, he would never leave it behind, even if he got an emergency call on the home phone or even his pager (who even has those anymore?)

"Oh fudge cakes." she muttered under her breath, aware her sister was still in the room and watching Annabel with big doe eyes. Tucking both cell phones in her pocket, the redhead closed her eyes and took one long breath, held it for a moment, and let it go. She needed to think this through. She started listing things in her head, starting from the blaringly obvious and working through conclusions with what she had.

The power was out, which meant something had gone wrong the main power plant that had caused a grid-wide blackout. And dad and mum were gone, the only reason why they would leave a phone behind or fail to answer her call were if they had vanished somehow. The mobile phones still worked, so the radio tower was still functioning, so that means that mum either left her phone somewhere or that she was now out of range somehow.

But try as she might, she couldn't figure out any reasonable answer that lined up with the facts. Sighing, she decided to try and call the hospital; they would know if something had happened. The hospital was always notified when something happens. But again, all she got was ringing, and no one picked up. That's when it she started getting the electric-ice sensation that one experiences when fear and panic begin to set in, coming in hot-cold waves in quick succession. Closing her eyes again, she repeated her breathing technique until she calmed down enough to think, to think and to make her decision.

Screw staying here and constantly thinking in circles. She didn't have all the facts, true, but she knew the main desk is never unmanned even on the hospital's most hectic and chaotic days. Something was wrong, seriously, terribly wrong. While Annabel didn't officially work at the hospital, she was clocked down as a volunteer and she knew she could help, even if it was just manning the phones or prepping surgery trays with all the needed material, it would save the professionals time and effort, which they could then use on people who needed it.

Quick as she could, Annabel told Belladonna to get her sandals on and to get ready to visit the hospital. The colour-streaked redhead cleaned up the mess as quick as she could and moved to the front door, and barely a moment later Bell arrived with sandals on her feet and a backpack slung over her shoulders. That held a change of clothes, a few books and snacks. Annabel didn't need a change of clothes, since she was able to fit in the scrubs the hospital regularly supplies, so all she really had to do was take a set. At this point, the hospital personnel stopped caring if she was wearing scrubs.

Taking the bag for her sister and shrugging it over her shoulders, the pair left and locked their home before heading off towards the hospital. They didn't live far away, only a block or two, but immediately they knew something was wrong.

"Where is everyone?" Bell asked. Her head was tilted in that way when she's sorting through something in her head, trying to figure it out and understand it.

"I don't know Bell, but we should keep moving" she said as she grabbed her sisters' hand lightly and lead her off the main roads and moved through the parks and back alleys. Something felt unsafe about being out in the open streets like that, where anyone could be peeking out windows or over fences or through bushes and hedges. It took maybe five minutes longer to get to the hospital, but once there they both froze the moment they stepped through the doors. It was deserted.

There was no one sitting or pacing in the waiting zones, nobody was striding speedily through the hallways, clipboard in hand looking over notes and charts, nobody was sitting behind the desk to smile at them or welcome them or direct them to wherever they were needed. There was no one. Nothing, nothing at all, and it made Annabel shiver at the sheer wrongness of it all. The hospital was always alive with activity, always, and seeing it like this made her want to turn and run.

But she didn't. Running wouldn't get her anywhere except tired and probably lost, and then she wouldn't be any closer to figuring this out. With a steadying breath and an encouraging smile to her sister, the pair walked down the hall.

"You check the phones, okay? I'll go up to the director's office" the thirteen-year-old said, kneeling down and handing her sister their dads' phone, "Keep me posted" she added after a moment, smiling softly when Bell gave her a bright smile. She was probably happy about being given such a big job and excited to get started.

"Only try them three times, if they ring put a 'tick' on them, if they don't put a 'circle' on them, and if they're dead put an 'X' on them. You know what I mean by 'dead', right?" Annabel asked after a moment, and the younger violet eyed girl nodded enthusiastically.

"They don't make any of the normal phone-noises, they don't make any noise at all!" she said confidently, and the older sibling nodded proudly. The pair then split up, with Belladonna moving to sit behind the desk and start checking the phones, the younger sibling was taking this seriously because her big sister was taking this seriously and she did not want to let her big sister down! That would be the worst thing ever! Worse than no bickies! Worse than even no gardening! And Belladonna really could not think of a worse fate than not being allowed to garden again.

Annabel took the stairs, partly because she didn't like elevators, she hated staying still and they took so long (to her, at least), partly to burn off some of her nervous energy but mostly because moving kept her calm. If she was doing something, she was happy; she thinks faster on her feet and was more organised, more efficient.

She made it to the director's office in record time, which was only on one of the middle floors so the director could get to every part of his hospital as quickly as possible. And as soon as she entered she knew her fears had been realised.

The hospital had truly been abandoned. The director would have rather died than leave the hospital, like a captain would go down with their ship, the director would have stayed in the hospital if it was on fire and burned with it. This place was his life.

Moving to the large window on the other side of the room, behind the desk with the large plush chair facing away from said window, peered outside and looked down. The main road could be seen easily from here, and she could see quite a distance, and several of the connecting streets. She could even see the shopping mall, which was a fair distance away. It was an excellent viewpoint, it allowed the director to see everything that was happening on the west side of town, and Annabel knew that there were similar offices on the North, South and East side of the building, though at different levels. With all the phones connected, all someone had to do was press a short set of numbers, usually two or three, and one could inform people on the other side of the building that an ambulance was coming their way or that some kids were sneaking into Miss Loren's back yard again.

All the big buildings were visible from some point of the hospital. The fire station, police station, shopping mall, power plant, radio tower, and everything several streets and yards if you were high enough. But that was nothing if you got in the helicopter that was resting silently on the hospitals roof, the landing platform could hold two helicopters at once, but the second one was being used by a Search and Rescue team way south, and was well and truly out of the city, had been for three days.

Her phone buzzed, and Annabel answered it without removing her gaze from the streets far below. Belladonna cheered that she had finished, and asked what to do next. The young teen congratulated and praised her sister for her fast work in completing her task, and after thinking for a moment, told her to check all of the rooms if they weren't locked and call her as soon as she found someone. With a few quick words of affection, the pair hung up and got to work.

Annabel started on this floor, but found no one, and worked up, knowing her sister would be doing the same. The teen checked every patient-room, surgery room, storeroom, and broom closet she could find. Every door she opened, and peered through every outside window she passed, checking the streets for any movement or activity. Outside of burning cars and the odd stray animal, there wasn't much going on from what she could see, but as she got higher she would see more, and maybe then she would see someone moving along the streets, maybe then she would stop feeling like her and Bell were the only two people left in the world. Many doors were locked, but she knew the pass code to most of them, and had taken the directors' spare master key for those she didn't know.

She had gotten halfway through her second floor when Bell called, talking excitedly and too quickly for most people to understand, but Annabel was fluent in child-speech and when she processed what her sister was saying she turned around a bolted for the stairs.

She practically flew down the stairs until she hit the third floor and rammed her shoulder against the door instead of slowing down to open it by the doorknob, quite effectively forcing it open and breaking the framework of the door and tearing off one of the hinges, leaving it to hang awkwardly against the wall with only the top hinge to hold it up. The redhead didn't even slow down or pause, instead skidding her way through a series of turns until she reached the nursery ward, where her sister was waiting with strained patience.

The teen slipped along the smooth floor as she tried to stop outright instead of slowing down, and nearly lost her balance but managed to stay upright as she finally slid to a stop right in front of her sister and by the window to the nursery. She immediately looked through the window and her mouth dropped open as she saw over a dozen newborns sleeping soundly in their cribs. Walking at a fast, near frantic pace, she went down a different hallway and saw several toddlers in a playroom. The window she was looking through looked like a mirror in the playroom, and was completely sound proof. Newborns and toddlers, they were still here, but why? Why were all the adults gone but the kids-

"Oh s***," she breathed as all the pieces clicked into place in her head, "Oh f***. Please, please God no." she spoke lowly to herself, slowly turning to look down the hall so see Belladonna standing at the corner waiting patiently. Perfectly calm and composed, despite the strangeness of the hospital and unaware of the danger they're now in.

"Oh God." she said finally, and ran a hand through her thick curly strands. She hadn't bothered to tie it back today, only give it a quick brush, it had been her day off from her studies, and she had been having a lazy-day, one of the few she allowed herself. Now, it looked like she was going to be working harder than ever before.

She walked to her sister and knelt down, put her arms around the girls' slim shoulders and hugged her tightly. Right now, she needed something to ground her, lest she get swept away by the hurricane of thoughts and feelings crashing through her with violent and reckless velocity. Her sister, bless her, didn't complain about the too-tight embrace, and instead hugged her back as best she could.

"It's okay, I'm sure mum and dad will be back soon." the smaller member of the duo comforted, and Annabel let out a short laugh before pulling back with a resolutely bright smile. She felt her conviction settle into something iron-clad. She stood, back straight, shoulders set and head held high. She had a job to do.

"Bell, I need you to start prepping milk bottles, you remember how, don't you?" she asked her sister kindly, and her sister straightened her back as well as she felt the shift in her older sibling. The younger redhead nodded solemnly, and turned to run to the supply room where the baby-related supply was held to collect everything she would need. She would head either to an office or break room, whichever was closest, and start making as many bottles as she could.

Annabel walked to one of the computer terminals in one of the many offices and checked the rooms that held every kid under fifteen years, wrote them down on a piece of paper, attached it to a clipboard, and headed off.

There was a hospital full of kids who didn't know what was going on, who were scared and needed help. The duty fell to her, and she would do her damndest to make sure everyone within these walls would survive this ordeal.

Now all she needed to do was make sure this place ran smoothly, all the kids were properly looked after and this place was properly defended. Maybe she should find a weapon to carry around?

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm releasing the final two OC's in the next chapter, and then I'll be all done. Enjoy! My question for you is- Who do you think is the most powerful character in the "Gone" series? Just curious.**


	10. Chapter 8- Homeschooled (part 2)

**Author's Note: And with this chapter, all of the OC's have been introduced! YES! As the story is continued, to refresh your memory on characters, just go back to this first 8 chapters and look for their intros. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

 **Annaleise Rivas** was sitting in a room that was full of noisy kids who were all ages six and below. Crying, screaming, throwing things, around, the room was full of utter chaos. Annaleise was trying to calm things down, but what was she to do? After all, Annaleise was only five years old.

Annaleise had an older brother named Anderson Rivas. They didn't have any parents, so Anderson had to take a few jobs to pay for food, and their hotel rent while going to Westshine Middle school. Their parents died in a car crash when Annaleise was two years old and Anderson was eleven. While Anderson was away at school and work, he put her in the daycare service the hotel has. Annaleise has become so advanced in her reading, that she's able to read books that has more than 20 chapters. That basically summed up Annaleise's short life thus far.

Annaleise is an extrovert and an introvert at the same time. She is loyal, playful, compassionate and trusting. She always wants everyone to be happy, so she cheers them up somehow. She can be shy and quiet at times. She's also highly intelligent but she doesn't show it. She only demonstrates the average five year old knowledge. But she's very smart for a child whose education has come from her fourteen year old brother and a group of books at a hotel's daycare center.

Annaleise has dark brown hair that's curly and wavy. She also has light brown eyes, and lightly skin. Her height is 3"2', and she has a skinny body, weighing 27 lbs. She isn't exactly the most intimidating character, and she definitely wasn't the biggest out of the children in the daycare center. But she was the smartest… Oh, she would have to wait until somebody came.

A knock on the door was heard, and a sudden silence fell over the room. Everybody's eyes darted towards each other in anticipation, and the doorknob turned, but the door didn't open, as it was locked. Annaleise walked towards the door, ready to open it, but a five year old boy named Ross jumped in front of her.

"You don't know who's outside!" Ross yelled, waving his hands up in the air. "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

"Oh please," Annaleise scoffed, "It's probably just an adult Ross. Don't worry." With this being said, Annaleise stood on her tippy toes and reached as far as she could to unlock the door, and she did, as a click was heard. Annaleise then stepped back in anticipation. The door opened, and the person who came out was no other than her older brother- Anderson Rivas.

Annaleise jumped up and hugged her brother, who held her tightly back. In that moment, both siblings seemed to be aware that the adults were gone, but it didn't matter, as they had each other. Anderson set Annaleise down and protectively held her hand, almost as if him letting go may make her disappear as well. Anderson looked around the room and took in the entire scene.

"Oh shoot," Anderson said, "We're going to need some help patching this place up."

* * *

 **Time: 3 hours and 30 minutes after the Big "Poof".**

* * *

 **Isaiah Davis** was running away from his house, to look for other people. He had no clue what was going on. He had been walking past a nearby hotel's daycare center, in a crowded street. Suddenly, all of the adults and older kids walking had randomly vanished, leaving a bunch of screaming little kids and no trace of where they went. Isaiah had really panicked, and he had no idea what to do. So he went running for help. And that's why he was currently running. And he had reached the edge of the city of Westmoor, Washington. Maybe there were some adults out of the area.

Isaiah ran forward, and crossed a sign that said, "Welcome to Westmoor". All of a sudden, Isaiah appeared to have run into an invisible wall and was thrown back and sent flying. He landed about 13 yards away, and felt a shockwave go past him. Quickly, a white wall began to form from around the area he had touched, and after ten seconds, a giant dome had formed over the entire city.

Isaiah walked forward and reached out, touching the dome. He was shocked and sent flying back yet again, and landed right on his back. He dusted himself off and stood up, looking with amazement at what had just formed around him. Just 30 seconds ago, he could see what lay outside of Westmoor, but now, a giant white-colored wall had formed around him.

"Oh… wow," Isaiah said, who was quite literally shocked **(A/N" XD- get it? Okay, I'll stop.)** at what had just happened, "I have no idea what I just did, but I don't think that it's good."

"Are you okay?" A voice begin Isaiah asked, causing him to turn around. In front of him stood a girl who looked about 14 years old. She had an athletic body type, was 5'9", with messy black hair that reaches below her waist that was in a ponytail, had bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "That looked like quite the shock."

"Yeah," Isaiah answered, "It was."

"Um," the girl continued, "Were you the one who caused that giant white dome to form around the city?"

"Oh, that?" Isaiah said, motioning towards the dome. "I'm not really sure, probably wasn't me- after all, it's not like I have any powers or anything. I was kinda just looking for other people, since all of the adults had disappeared."

"Well, this just proves my suspicions," the girl said, "The FAYZ, it's back. Oh, by the way, the name is Anya, Anya McGrawney. You can call me Ann though."

Isaiah stared at the girl in utter confusion and shock. The FAYZ? That was a horrific event that took place in Perdido Beach, California. So many people there had died in that event. Isaiah looked around, and his mind started to swirl. Of course it was the FAYZ! How could he have not come to the conclusion? The giant white dome, everybody over the age of 15 and above disappearing, it was a nightmare!

Isaiah slumped down, not even noticing or caring that Ann was staring right at him, confused and worried. Isaiah knew that he could take care of himself though. He was born in New York and moved to Washington when he was eight. His parents were CEOs of two companies; one of fashion(makeup, clothing, etc) and the other Modeling. Isaiah was constantly left behind with a babysitter until he was six years old. He has been taking care of himself since his parents are basically never home. He taken it upon himself to get a tutor and be taught in every subject. But he felt tired, very tired, and felt a rush of power come over him, and all of a sudden, he felt a shock run through his body. Slightly dazed and shocked, Isaiah collapsed, unconscious.

Anya rushed forward towards the boy, and check his pulse. It was still going strong, but when she touched him, she felt a shock and had to jump back. "Jeez," Anya said, "This guys is literally tingling with electricity."

* * *

Amadeus, Jorge, Dan, Ignacio, Victor, Olive, Micki, and Claudia stopped in front of the joint buildings of West Electrics and the local weather station. The wind in the area was picking up, and there was a very heavy rainstorm coming down on the group. In the distance, thunder rumbled.

Amadeus looked up and shook his head. "We don't have much time to finish this," he told the others, "There's thunder that not so far away, and we have about 15 minutes to fix the electricity at Westmoor."

"Are you sure that this is safe," Olive asked, flipping her long, golden-blonde hair to one side, "From what I've seen, the thunder is about a mile away from here."

"With lightning comes thunder," Dan mumbled, "I honestly believe that this is a pretty bad idea."

"We have to get a move on," Victor berated, "Come on, we don't have much time."

The group entered the building, which was empty and deserted. The bottom floor was full of papers and graphs that depicted electrical plans and solutions, and the entire room was painted green. They made their way across the room and up the dreary stairs. As they did this, the wind was howling outside, and the heavy rain could be seen from the amount of raindrops on the window.

Victor stopped suddenly, in front of a door that had the sign- "stairs to roof- high voltage, keep out". The others crowded at him, frowning at the sign, wondering if it was really safe to go through with this, especially with the weather outside.

"Here it is," Victor said, trying to open the door, "But it's locked."

"I can handle it," Ignacio said, and he pulled out a paperclip, and quickly unlocked the door, "I've picked up a few tricks on the streets."

"Wow Igni," Claudia said, putting her hand on Ignacio's shoulder, "You have so many… hidden talents."

"Let' just keep a move on," Micki said, shaking her head, "From what I've heard, we don't have much time."

Amadeus, Jorge, Dan, Ignacio, Victor, Olive, Micki, and Claudia went up the stairs, and all the way up to the roof. As they stepped outside, they felt the roaring wind and the rain coming down. Jorge stepped forward and lifted off the top of the main electrical box, and motioned to Victor.

"Alright Vic," Jorge said, "I've opened it. Do your thing."

Victor began fiddling with the cords and wires, rewiring and re circuiting the open and closed systems, creating new circulations of electricity. The others watched with fascination.

"Uh, Vic?" Amadeus asked him.

"What?" Vic said, annoyed that Amadeus was distracting him.

"I think this red wire is supposed to be connected to this resistor." Amadeus pointed at what he was talking about. Victor looked at where Amadeus was pointing, and his eyes opened.

"You're actually right," Victor said, "Though you are in the Gifted and Talented Program with me, so I'm not giving you props."

"What," Claudia started, offended, as she was the only one on the roof that wasn't part of the Gifted and Talented Program, "You think everybody else isn't smart?"

"Can we talk about that later?" Dan asked. "I think we should get this done. We have about five minutes left." Suddenly, from not too far away, thunder boomed and within eyesight, lightning flashed. Some birds were seen flying away from the scene, and the wind picked up, howling.

"You know what's really interesting?" Olive remarked. "We're at the center of the city, and from here, we can see all parts of Westmoor. It's interesting to see that while some areas of Westmoor appear to be having weather like we have right here, most of Westmoor is actually sunny! It's just a few random blocks here and there that have this stormy weather!"

Amadeus looked around the city, and found that Olive was correct. All around the block that they were on, it was sunny. However, he could see stormy weather over the local gym, over the farmlands, and over the forest. Those were just to name a significant few.

"I wonder if this is somehow connected to all of the adults disappearing," Amadeus thought out loud, "This is all so strange." Once again, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, except this time it was even closer.

"Everybody except for Vic and I, go inside, right now!" Amadeus ordered.

"Ame," Olive said, "You can't just stay up here! It's too dangerous!"

"Olly," Amadeus said, "Trust me here. I'll be fine."

"Come on Olive," Micki said, coming over and putting her hand on Olive's shoulder, "He'll be fine." With a look at Amadeus and Victor, the the others went back inside, with Olive's piercing sky-blue eyes staring at Amadeus as she went down.

"Earth to Amadeus!" Victor yelled, trying to get his attention.

"Oh sorry, mate," Amadeus said, blushing, "I kinda just zoned out."

"Yeah, I know," Victor said, "Can you help me here? I'm almost done!"

"Yeah, of course!" Amadeus responded and kneeled down, and began working with Victor. Victor and Amadeus began furiously working, with Victor giving Amadeus instructions on how to use the technology. However, once more, thunder boomed and lightning flashed, closer than ever.

"Go inside, right now!" Amadeus yelled, pushing Victor towards the door.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked Amadeus.

"I'm positive!" Amadeus yelled over the roaring wind and thunder. "I know what to do! Listen, if I don't make it- Micki's in charge! Also, tell my family that I love them!" Victor nodded his head and headed back inside, and went down to the stairs, where everybody else was. He would later be screamed at by the others (particularly Jorge and Olive) for leaving Amadeus alone.

Amadeus started working on the finishing touches to the circuits and began finalizing the electrical box. He heard thunder boom, and lightning struck down, barely missing him. Amadeus jumped back, and seemed to give up hope. But he then thought of a certain pair of piercing, blue eyes. Suddenly unfazed, Amadeus quickly finished his work, and closed down the giant box, and started to head back. All of a sudden, a shockwave was felt through the air, causing Amadeus to jump up. Amadeus had a HIGH vertical jump, and when he jumped, his head seemed to make contact with an invisible barrier that had seemed to have recently formed. The barrier seemed to slowly turn white.

"What on Earth?" Amadeus wondered. Suddenly, lightning struck down, hitting Amadeus causing him to scream. As this happened, the white barrier seemed to completely form, and the stormy weather stopped.

Jorge, Dan, and Olive rushed out onto the roof, quickly followed by the others. They were welcomed with a scene that they thought they would never see- Amadeus Paris, unconscious, barely alive. Victor ran over and checked the box, and nodded his head in respect. "He fixed it," Victor said.

"But was it worth it?" Ignacio asked. Olive leaned forward and examined Amadeus' handsome features, and checked his pulse.

"H-he's a-alive," Olive said, her voice cracking with relief, "But only just. I don't know if he'll make it."

* * *

Chris walked up onto the Eastville stage, to a roaring set of cheers. It was almost as if this was a perfectly normal school assembly, and the principal had just come onto the stage. Except now, the "principal" was a fourteen year old child, and there was nobody aged 15 or above in the area. Chris walked up to the middle of the podium, and stepped towards the mike.

"My fellow students of Eastville Junior High!" Chris yelled, as the audience cheered. "It is my unfortunate self-given duty to announce to you all on what has taken place over the past three and a half hours. And with a heavy heart, I must tell you all the truth- the city of Westmoor, Washington, has been hit with a dull fate. The FAYZ 2.0."

The students of Eastville mumbled amongst their own groups, reacting to this new. Some reacted with fear, others with disbelief, some with courage, and others with indifference.

"Yes, what rumors you have heard is true," Chris continued, "Everybody aged fifteen and above has vanished from the area- without a trace. Our friends, family, teachers, and others are gone. But we have each other. From this tragedy, I see glory. I see the students of Eastville Junior High- reuniting together!"

The crowd roared, starting to pick up the anticipation, feeding off of Chris' energy.

"For many years the adults and the education system has been holding us back," Chris followed up, "Eastville Junior High used to be a glory school, with fame and fortunes. Then, you all know what happened. Westshine Middle came into the picture and ruined things. The school board quickly favored them, and their students believe that they are better than us, just because they go to Westshine and we go to Eastville. They are arrogant. They're probably over there, thinking that they can control us easily."

The audience seemed captivated by Chris' words, completely agreeing with him. However, the gymnasium door opened, and in stepped in Charlie Dowling.

"Charlie Dowling?" Chris asked. "What are you doing here? Nice party last week, by the way."

The audience stood with abrupt attention. They all knew who Charlie Dowling was- the "King of Parties".

"Yo, dude, thanks," Charlie said, "I've been sent to deliver a message. You're to meet with the students of Westshine Middle at the town square-"

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked the crowd, interrupting Charlie. "Those f****** Westshine kids already believe that they can control us! They've already called for a meeting, probably to administer themselves as the leaders of the 'FAYZ 2.0'. Well, we will not fall for their plans! We will go to this meeting, but we will stand our ground, and we will do whatever it takes to reign in control of the 'FAYZ 2.0'! Are you with me?"

"YES!" Most of the audience yelled.

"Then let's go!" Chris walked outside of the gymnasium, with almost all of Eastville Junior High following.

Launa Everette walked down the steps, towards Charlie. She had been to one of his recent parties, and knew him personally.

"What's going on girlfriend?" Charlie asked, flirting with Launa.

"Shut up," Launa joked, "Anyway, I noticed that you were interrupted by Chris. What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that the meeting was called for by Elijah Smith," Charlie said.

"Oh wow," Launa responded, "There's going to be some huge confusion at that meeting. I hope a giant fight doesn't break out."

"It probably will," Jayce Montgomery said, walking down the steps, "It's funny that Chris thinks that he can reign over the 'FAYZ 2.0' without any challenges. I know exactly who to go to." Whistling, Jayce left the gymnasium.

"What was that about?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," Launa answered, "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of all the intros! The plot is really about to start! Oh, and I'm loving all of the reviews- thanks so much. :) UnendingCeres, I noticed that you said in your most recent review, that the "finish line is almost in sight". I would like to make one small change to that. "The STARTING LINE is almost in sight". I intend to finish the fanfic, and it'll probably be a very LOOOOOOOONG one. I hope you guys like reading! XD Anyway, the question for this chapter is simple- which OC's do you think will develop powers?**


	11. Chapter 9- Pre-Meeting (Extra Long)

**Author's Note: I thought I should clear up one thing that confused some. When Amadeus jumped up and his head hit the top of the barrier, it was because he was on the roof of a very tall building, and he has amazing natural athletic ability, so he can jump high. It wasn't because Amadeus had a power that gave him the ability to super jump. :) Anyway, enjoy this chapter! WARNING: THERE ARE SOME VIOLENT MOMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER… I didn't really enjoy writing them, but it had to be done. ;) Also, BattleScar, I may start adding theme songs to this work of writing starting from the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Time: 4 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Elijah Smith ran towards Westshine Middle School. He passed the glorious plaque that said- "Welcome to Westshine", and turned to corner to reach the front doors. He then opened the front doors and stepped inside. All around him he saw colorfully tiled walls, with ornate designs. He looked at the ceiling that was ever so tall, and at the technology around him. But what struck him the most was that the electricity was on in the school. When he had left to come here, the electricity was off.

"The electricity must have somehow come back," Elijah said, "Looks like it came back on about 15 to 20 minutes ago."

Elijah walked around the school, which was bustling with teenagers. All around him, unorganized children were walking and running. He searched the area for some form of leadership, but he could find none. Finally, giving up on his search, Elijah turned to ask a random student about who the leader of Westshine was.

"It's obviously Amadeus Paris," The boy responded, "He's the president of our school- and the varsity captain of boys basketball, soccer, and football. He's also in some science, math, and writing competitions."

"Yeah, I get it," Elijah remarked, "The guy's some kind of 'perfect' boy, you can stop bragging about your president now. Where is he?"

"Sorry about that," The boy said, laughing, "I'm not really sure where he is. He went along with a small group of people to fix the electricity. I think they went towards West Electrics or something like that."

"Looks like they fixed the electricity," Elijah said, impressed, "Wait, there was a storm over West Electrics. It was kind of random. Are those people okay?"

"How would I know?" The boy asked, "I wasn't there!"

"Then who's the second-in-charge of Westshine Middle School?" Elijah asked.

"Well, I suppose it would be our vice president, Micki," The boy answered, "But she left with the small group as well. I don't think we have any leader here. Why are you so desperate with finding a leader?"

"Leader?" Lydia Powers walked towards Elijah and the boy, followed by a group of twenty people, who all seemed to be holding a pistol. "I heard the word leader! Here I am!"

"You're not the leader!" The boy yelled, annoyed, "Amadeus is! I don't even know who you are!"

"Anyway," Lydia continued, ignoring that comment, "What do you need?"

"I've come up with the idea of having the schools of Eastville and Westshine meeting up at the town square, to discuss everything that's gone on," Elijah told Lydia, "So since you say that you're some kind of person in charge, I need you to round up everybody."

"Okay, that can be done," Lydia said, turning around to her group, "Okay, everybody except for Rick and Marta, go spread the word around campus that everybody is to go to the town square for a meeting with the Eastville kids. If they ask why, say Amadeus said that we all need to. If they still aren't convinced, show them the guns."

18 out of the 20 members of the "Lyric Pack" (not including Lydia herself) nodded their heads and ran outside, leaving behind Lydia, a tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed, lanky boy named Rick, and Marta.

"Okay, I'll go now," Elijah said, walking away, "Seems like you got things under control." Elijah turned and exited the building, heading towards the town square.

Lydia waited until Elijah had left the building, and turned towards the boy who had insulted her. "What's your name?" Lydia asked the boy, innocently.

"Tom," The boys answered, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well Tom," Lydia said, "I have something to show you. Come follow us." Lydia led Tom towards the teacher's lounge, with Rick and Marta following closely behing. Lydia then entered the room.

"Marta, you stay outside and keep watch," Lydia ordered, "Rick come inside. We need to make sure nobody else sees this, it's very cool and secret, very few people can see it."

"Um, okay," Tom said, curious, "What is it?"

"Take a seat here," Lydia told Tom, "Then I'll show you."

Obediently, Tom sat down and looked expectantly at Rick and Lydia. Lydia whispered something into Rick's ear, causing him to nod, and walk behind the boy. Lydia then walked towards Tom, and sat on his lap, and started to caress him

"W-what, are you doing?" Tom asked, blushing.

"Oh, nothing," Lydia said, moving her hand onto the Tom's thigh, "Just making your last few moments a little more enjoyable."

"Last few moments," Tom asked, looking scared, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Lydia jumped up off of Tom's lap, and sneered at him. Almost immediately, Rick walked over and gave a right hook to Tom, punching him, causing the chair to topple over, with Tom still on it. Rick then lifted up Tom, and starting kicking and beating him with the chair, causing the poor boy to scream. Lydia walked over to the boy, and leaned forward, so her face was right in front of his.

"You shouldn't have questioned my authority," Lydia said, motioning at Rick to leave the room, "That was your final mistake."

Tom looked at Lydia, his eyes glistening with fear. "Y- you wouldn't!" Tom exclaimed, his voice shaking with fear. "You're just a child, and so am I! I promise I won't do it again."

"You're f****** right that you won't do it again," Lydia said, "You won't be doing anything ever again." Lydia pulled her pistol out, and put on the silencer, and fired.

"Rick! Marta!" Lydia called. Rick and Marta ran back inside. Marta looked appalled at the scene in front of her. "Come clean up this mess." That's all Tom was… a mess. Lydia turned around and walked away, not even looking one bit guilty at what she had just done.

* * *

 **(A/N: This next segment is inspired by Outcast001- I just changed some things XD)**

There was something big going on at the Town Square. Annabel had been doing her rounds, when she noticed a lot of movement in the streets, but now she was using the binoculars to peer at the goings on. How had she gotten the binoculars? Doctor Martin (a doctor at her hospital) was a nosy gossip and loved spying on people. Everyone joked that he should have been a spy instead of a doctor, since he was so good at getting the best bit of gossip.

The Schoolies (that was what Annabel called the Westshine and Eastville students) were having some kind of meeting. Putting Easties and Westies in the same area was like putting gunpowder by an open flame, it would simply not end well. Whoever was mediating would have to be dang good at keeping everyone calm, or there was going to be a riot, and probably injury and death.

The redhead cringed at that thought, lowering the binoculars, because she knew that would lead people to coming to the hospital. The last thing the young teen needed was a war zone in the hospital, not with all these little ones counting on her.

"Maybe I should head out there and join the meeting?" Annabel wondered out loud. The thought was discarded as quickly as it came. No, no way was she going to hang around a bunch of Schoolies, especially when they looked ready for war. No, she had to keep her priorities straight, and her priorities were inside the hospital. And if that means keeping hellions from getting in and running amuck, then so be it.

"Ah yes, because I am so well equipped to handle a bloody riot in a hospital," she rolled her eyes at her reflection, before sighing and started to pace along the glass wall, "Okay... what do I have? Security cameras in and out of the building, a helicopter that I have no clue how to fly let alone turn on, plenty of medical and cleaning supplies than can easily be turned into bombs or weapons of some sort... but most of that is needed for the kids."

She paused in her pacing and looked out the window again, but this time her eyes trailed towards the shops. The shopping centre was too far away, but there were a few smaller shops along the various roads. They would have what she needed. But dare she leave the hospital, when a massacre could start at any minute? She looked back to the Town Square. They had only just started arriving, maybe, if "Lady Luck" would be kind and smile at her, she would be able to head to one of the closer shops and grab some stuff. But what to get? She couldn't go in there without some idea of what was needed...

Food wasn't an issue at the moment, they had plenty stuff in the hospital canteen and various vending machines, the hospital even had its own kitchen and most of the food was long-lasting. Sitting at the desk, she pulled out a notebook and pen, and started listing whatever she could think of that was relevant. The kids would get bored, so a variety of games, music, some books, drawing utensils, maybe some soccer balls and footballs, the hospital has a wonderful backyard with plenty of open space for the more active kids, and movies, the kids loved their TV shows and favourite movies. Spiderman was a favorite, if she recalled.

She would need cleaning supplies. The chemicals alone can knock someone out and she can imagine plenty of ways she can incorporate them into her smoke bombs. She was going to raid all the pharmacies she came across, and a lot of the pills were dangerous if not well handled. Then there's powdered milk, bottles, baby food nappies and anything baby-related, since she would be playing Mummy as well as Big Sis pretty soon. What else? Gardening- Belladonna would go mad if she couldn't garden, and it wasn't yet safe enough for her to go back and forth to their house to play in their garden, so maybe she could find some seed packets and gardening utensils and give her a section of the hospital grounds to go crazy in, plus some of the other kids might like it too. Anything else? Oh yes, weapons. But she honestly didn't know where any gun stores are! And a scalpel, while sharp, won't do much against a shotgun. What to do... The hardware store? They had nail guns, and axes, hatchets, shovels, wood, metal sheets, metal poles and dozens of other things that she couldn't think of right now but would no doubt come in handy when she needed it.

Oh- the arts and crafts store! It had string and wool, which would be great for tripwires and triggers for traps, and early warning systems if the camera's failed. She should probably get them some clothes too, scrubs didn't come in all sizes and while they're comfortable they're not for everyone. Plus she would rather not waste them, as close-hand as they are, they are best used when needed only. Annabel had no doubt that, sooner or later, someone's going to come through the front doors covered in blood and needing surgery. She didn't like it, and she dreaded the day it would happen because she wasn't a doctor and had only witnessed surgeries not partaken and there were so many things that could go wrong and she wouldn't even have a nurse to wipe her brow let alone hand her the proper utensils to keep the kid alive-

"Stop," she scolded herself, standing again to pace around the office, working off the skittish nerves, "Panicking will do you nothing. Step by step. Think ahead, but not too far ahead, focus on what needs to be done now!" she said firmly, shaking off some of the fear that had crept up on her. Now that she was calmer, she looked at the list and sighed. There was no way she would get all this in one trip, she would have to prioritise, get the necessities now and the other things later, when it was safer. She crossed out some things immediately, like clothes and most of the cleaning supplies. The hardware store she would visit only if she passed it, and even then she would limit herself severely. Sighing, she rubbed at her temples and looked at the finished product. She would so need a trolley for all this.

"Welcome to the apocalypse, honey." she laughed at herself, before folding and tucking the paper away in her cargo pocket (she idly reminded herself to change into scrubs later) before heading out to look for two people.

Jackson McCarty was a ten-year-old boy with a severe asthma case, was half blind and needed a cane to walk when he fell down the stairs when he was three, permanently damaging his left leg and damaging his right eye. The leg didn't hurt him; it was just weaker and would probably never heal. He was in and out of the hospital for regular physiotherapy and the odd check-up on his eye and asthma. Everyone knew that there was little risk of the boy losing his other eye, but his parents still signed him up for scans just in case. They were good parents, and they would be so proud of brave Jackson was being.

Walking to his room, which was on the fourth floor, the teen knocked on his door and waited until she heard the 'enter' and opened the door. Upon entering, she gave a courtly bow and said "Good day to you, Sir McCarty" as regularly as she could. It was a bit of joke between them. Pretending one was a Lord and the other a Lady. "Good day, Fair Lady, what brings you here this fine afternoon?" Jackson returned, politely as he could, and almost pulling off the Scottish accent he was trying to copy.

"Close, but no cigar, my dear fellow." she giggled, before moving to sit by him. He had been sitting on one of the low tables, drawing with some paper and crayons she had found for him (though she had a spare pack that could be used as emergency candles. That's right, crayons slowly burn for up to forty minutes, so she's saving them). He was drawing his tabby cat, Tammy, on the roof of his dad's car. Tammy loved sunbathing on the roof of Mr McCarty's car, which led to some hilarious stories.

"Oh bother, I was certain I had it that time." he smiled at her for a moment before returning to his drawing. It wasn't bad, even if the crayon made it hard to be accurate, Annabel could tell what everything was.

"A little more practice, laddie, and you'll be sounding like a true Scotsman!" she gave him an encouraging nudge as he went to trade an orange crayon for a purple one. He giggled and continued his drawing. "But enough idle chatter, I've got a job for you and my dear Bell." At this he stopped drawing and turned to look at her properly, sitting straighter and paying her his full attention.

"I've got to go do a supply run, while all the Schoolies are busy with each other, to get some sorely needed equipment for our defences. I need you and Bell to head up to the spy-rooms (which was just one of the offices with the best view of the town and had the phones) to keep an eye on them, and to keep things settled here until I get back. I won't be long." she promised sincerely, knowing that if she can keep herself from being spotted by anyone else, it would be a quick run.

"Promise?" he asked, staring up at her with big brown eyes, his dark brown hair messy and just making him more innocent and adorable.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" she said softly, crossing her heart and offering her pinkie finger. While Jackson was mature, and in his double digits, he still regarded a pinkie-promise as a solemn oath, and Annabel did well to ensure she only used it during for serious promises like now.

"You have a phone, yeah?" she asked, and the boy pulled out a fancy iphone 6. The teen rolled her eyes and grumbled about kids getting stupidly expensive phones, causing Jackson to giggle. They traded quick hugs before the teen left in search of her sister.

There were only a few places to find Belladonna right now. One- Playing with the toddlers, finding she wasn't there, she moved to the newly named Bottle Room but found the break room empty, though the fridge was full to the brim with formulas. The violet-eyed teen smiled at that, her sister was as hard working as Annabel herself, and she couldn't be prouder, but she was worried the littlest Tanner was working herself too hard.

Heading out to the front desk, she found her adorable sister checking the phones again and 'organising' some of the papers. She could see a few paper airplanes scattered on the floors of the hallway, and even an attempt at origami under the desk. The smaller redhead perked and turned before Annabel could even open her mouth to call out to her. It was like she had a sixth sense just for Annabel. It was adorable."Hey there Bell." she greeted, opening her arms and catching her little sister as she barreled into her legs in an exuberant hug.

"Hi Bell!" the little sister cheered, sending a sunny smile up at Annabel. "I checked the phones again! They're working perfectly! All of them! At first I didn't believe it, so I tried it a few times by calling some friends houses that don't have gen'raters and guess what? They worked too! But I left the ticks an' circles an' crosses on the phone in case there's 'nother blackout! But then I got bored so I thought about airplanes! Mark Keeth can make 'em really good and he's always showing 'em off at the park and saying one day he's gonna fly 'em, so I thought if I could make real good airplanes like 'im we could have a comp'tition and fly airplanes too! But now I can make them real good too! But I don't know where he is and he's a Schoolie so he prob'ly won't be at the park right now, so now I have to wait an' find 'im or we won't 'ave any airplane comp'titions and that would suck cause it would be so much fun but now I have to wait!" she finished and took a big breath, having managed to say all that in one breath. Annabel took a moment to process it all, before laughing and lifting her sister up to spin her around above her head.

"You don't need a paper airplane competition! See? You're flying already!" she crowed and her sister shrieked in delight as she spun around, the air whistling past her and tangling in her hair as she flew above her big sister. After a few spins, the older Scotswoman settled her sister on her hip and gave her a big smile, which was returned with a gap-toothed one.

"Okay, Bell, I need you to do something for me, okay?" the freckled teen asked, setting her equally freckled sister down on the tiled floor and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"Jackson has already been told, and he's agreed to help so you won't be doing this alone" she said first, before taking a breath and finally saying, "I'm going to be heading out, to get some supplies so we're better defended and so we'll have plenty of baby stuff. I need you and Jackson to make sure nothing bad happens while I'm gone. Can you do that for me, my little Bell?" She asked in a kind, soft voice, watching her sisters' emotions carefully. There was surprise, and pride there, but also fear and worry.

"Can't I come with you?" Bell asked desperately, grabbing her sister's arm with her two, tiny, hands. Her eyes were gazing up at her beseechingly, silently begging her to let her come with the older redhead. The teen shook her head slightly, gazing softly at her little sister in apology.

"I can't let you come, little Bell, it's too risky for us both to go. We're the only ones who know how to run a hospital, I trust you the most to take care of things here. Jackson would do his best, but he doesn't know this place like you and me. Besides, you're exhausted from making those bottles for the little ones, and this is dangerous enough with just me heading out, but it has to be done, and I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt. I refuse to put you in danger, my little Bell, I simply refuse to. I promise I'll come back, and if you're good, I'll bring you back a present, okay?" she finished, holding out her pinkie finger again. Belladonna wrapped her own pinkie around it and nodded solemnly, sniffling but refusing to cry right when she needed to be strong. A spine of steel, just like their parents, the Tanner family was made of tougher stuff, and they would not falter, not when they were needed most.

Giving her sister a tight hug, because they were both aware that this new world they suddenly found themselves in was more dangerous than anything either of them have every faced before. And they were pretty adventurous, so they've gotten into quite a few scrapes and escaped trouble with close shaves. Standing, the teen zipped up her pilot jacket, and headed into the streets. It was surprisingly easy, getting to the shops, but the silence was unnatural and eerie, and it made her jump at every sudden noise and duck behind or underneath anything that was nearby and not on fire. But, eventually, she made it to the first shop without incident.

She grabbed a trolley and pushed it through, it was a convenience store, so it didn't have everything she needed, but it had a lot of baby-stuff, long life milk, cleaning supplies (Bleach and Chlorine, my old friends), some fruit and vegetables (adding capsicum extract to her smoke bombs makes for an excellent people-repellent), some board games and a small selection of books (surprisingly enough), a few first-aid kits, and- Toiletries! Didn't even think of that! The hospital doesn't have any toothpaste or pads, and they would need jocks, undies and socks, which the hospital also lacked. Plenty of soap though. She left after disabling the security system (which was basically just her looking for the power switch and flicking the whole shop off, pushing the trolley out the doors and going inside to turn it back on quickly.

Next stop was the arts and craft store, they didn't have any alarms and only had some security camera's, so she didn't bother to turn any of those off, and just grabbed some basic supplies. Glue, string, wool, some small paint cans, pencils and pens and even paintbrushes, she got plenty of paper and stacked it on the fast-filling pile in the trolley. She would only have enough space for one more stop. Bugger. Strolling out the doors again, staying low now that she was moving slower from the heavier weight. Not by much, she was pretty strong thanks to her active lifestyle, but a speeding trolley was hard to control, and she couldn't risk being held up. The closest shop was the hardware store. Alright. That wasn't what she was hoping for, but it was what she got so she would make the most of it.

Upon entering the large warehouse, she immediately spotted a dozen things she wanted to get but very few of it would fit in the trolley, or would be able to carry right now. Sighing in disappointment, the teen pushed her thick, curly, pink and purple streaked strands of her shaggy red hair back, she forgot to bring her headband and so the long strands were falling in front of her eyes constantly. Grabbing a length of wool, the teen used a pair of new scissors to cut a good length to tie her hair back. It wouldn't last long, true, but for now it would do the job.

The teen walked down the aisles, debating on what to get. She checked her phone for the time, and noticed she had received a few texts. The violet-eyed teen cringed, scratching her freckled nose as she opened up the text app and slowly replied. She wasn't very good at texting, having limited experience herself, but once she sent the message (which basically summed up to: I'm fine, no problems so far, be back soon, love you Bell!) and tucked the phone back in her pocket before moving on. She grabbed two nail guns, with the portable batteries and a charger, as many nail packets as she could fit (which were a lot, she was relieved to discover), three metal pipes, some rope and several packets of seeds from the gardening section (mostly fruit and vegetables like tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, lettuce and a few others that would grow relatively fast), and then pushed the trolley towards the exit. She wanted to get more, way, way more, but she promised herself she wouldn't overdo it, and the trolley was already full to the brim.

"Another run later, then," she muttered to herself, and started heading towards the hospital, "They see me rolling, they hatin." She sang quietly with a laugh. "Look at me and my trolley!" she pulled her brown pilot jacket over her mouth to smother the laughter bubbling up. God, it wasn't even that funny, but the lack of good humour these last few hours has had an effect, and she was desperate to have something to giggle about. A few hours ago, jokes and laughter and silliness were commonplace, but she's barely cracked a joke or made herself laugh these last three hours. At least she knows her sense of humour hasn't completely vanished, just tempered a little.

The teen glanced at the museum as she passed it, but continued on for a few metres before she stopped, looked back, looked around the street, back at the museum and then at the trolley. There wasn't a gun shop to be found, not even a hunting and hobbies store, and she was sure there was one around here somewhere, but she couldn't go looking for them right now. But maybe… "I wonder..." she mused, slowly turning her trolley of goodies around to tuck it into a shadowy alleyway before jogging up the stairs that led to the museums entrance, two at a time.

Going through the glass doors, Annabel felt a little stupid for a moment as she stared at the open entryway. The marble floors and structures of various fossils, depicting dinosaurs from millions of years ago, the high ceiling and decorative chandeliers made her rethink the idea that there would be any weapons here. But she was already here, so she may as well give it a once over, quickly at least.

Going down a random, high ceilinged hallway, she looked over every exhibit briefly before continuing on. Most were stuffed animals, statues made of wax or stone, paintings or artifacts of rusted weapons and stone arrowheads or wooden hunting weapons from our historic past. The further she went, the more foolish she felt. Why would there be anything here? She sighed, and turned down the last hall, prepared to meet another fruitless search before heading back to the hospital where she was needed.

The first exhibit made her pause. It was a selection of various bows, their quivers full of arrows, all hanging from the wall behind a glass panel. She thought about them for a second before shaking her head, they would be useful but the bow would be too clumsy in the hospital and Annabel spent half her time sitting as well as pacing the hospital, so taking the quiver on and off her back would be tedious and she would probably forget it half the time. Plus bows and arrows won't be in the way if she's in the operating room. And she needs something that she can carry around wherever she goes.

She passed a selection of daggers, and one piece caught her eye. A dirk blade, a double-edged dagger with leather sheath and leg-belt, oh now that was something she had to have. Wouldn't it be perfectly fitting for a Scottish woman to have a Scottish blade? She grinned as she looked around for something to break the glass, and found a fire extinguisher. One swing and a loud smash later, she was wearing the dirk on her right leg, the handle above the knee and within easy reach. She continued down the hall and looked at the other displays. The shields were cool, and would be useful, but her time was short and she couldn't bring any with her yet. A few spears and some armour, and a few things she couldn't identify, and then she reached the section with swords.

And there were a lot. All sorts from all over the world and they looked pretty new, or at least kept in prime condition. Most of them wouldn't suit her, she worked with speed, stamina and her hard earned strength, she couldn't have a two-handed broadsword that was taller than her, and as cool as they were, katana's just wouldn't cut it with her, they didn't have the weight necessary to really put force behind her swings. Yes, she was strong, but there were a lot of physically active kids in Washington, and they were all be strong as well, and could no doubt match her in terms of strength, so she needed every small advantage she could get. Plus her stamina means she can fight for longer, so she doesn't really have to worry about wearing out before her imaginary opponent. No matter how strong they are, she can outlast anyone.

She was about to accept that the only weapon she would get out of this was the dirk when she caught sight of a smaller, shorter sword. It looked like a mini broadsword. Double-edged, hand-guard, lightly decorated hand and sheath with leaf-and-flower engravings. Swinging the fire extinguisher, the teen smashed the glass separating her from the small sword, and lifted it from the wall. Praying it wasn't a fake; the teen pulled the sword from its sheath and sighed in relief, and then gasped in wonder. It was a real sword! She lightly ran her hand along the edge and jerked it back when she felt a light sting, her finger was bleeding. It was still sharp. Looking around for one of the information panels, she found it and quickly skimmed all the information of the other weapons and their history until she found what she was looking for.

"Hunting sword... mostly used to finish of game in hunting sports... and as a means of protection against highway robberies... oh wow, that's pretty cool. You're a useful blade, aren't you?" she lifted the sword up as she spoke, inspecting the polished steel. It had weight to it, but wasn't too heavy, and the cross-guard would keep things from sliding down the blade and hitting her hand.

Putting the blade back in its scabbard, Annabel fixed the sword belt around her waist and allowed it to hang low at her left hip, she remembers reading an adventure novel where the main character was being taught how to use a sword, and the instructor stated it was easier to draw a sword from a lower point of the body, which is why only masters of the sword wear their blade on their back, because they have the skill, speed and strength to draw it effectively and efficiently from that height and angle. Setting the extinguisher down, the teen glanced around her and spotted a security camera, she gave it the two fingered salute and a wink before moving back to the exit quickly. With one hand on her new sword to keep it steady, she ran and leapt down the stairs, clearing them completely; she landed on the concrete in a crouch, and looked around the empty roads. She stood slowly, but it was quiet and abandoned like before.

Annabel jumped with a squeak as her ringtone rang out and echoed down the streets. With a sigh, she answered her phone and smiled to herself as she listened to her sister's worried babble, and Jackson's interrogation-like questions, she hushed them both, told them she was fine, yes she has filled the trolley, she was one her way, don't worry, yes, she loves them too, she'll see them soon, bye-bye.

She hung up with a shake of her head and a smile. Nifty little thing, how kids are more sincere than the older kids, they showed honest worry and didn't hesitate to find out if a loved one was alright. Turning down the street, she grabbed and started to move towards the hospital, only to suddenly veer off to one side, behind a car, and duck down. Peering around the side of the car carefully and saw a group of people down the road. They hadn't seen her, luckily, and hopefully she would go unnoticed completely while they crossed the street. She continued to watch them, and slowly her brows furrowed as she noticed how oddly they moved. Was one of them hurt?

Oh no, no, she was not bringing her morals into this. She had to get back to the hospital, back to her sister and her kids, they needed her, and there was no one else to look after them. But these people needed help as well, didn't they? She spent the next half minute arguing with herself, her logic and sense of self-preservation versus her morals and her conscious.

"Argh!" she growled out in frustration. "This is going to bite me in the butt later, I just know it!" she muttered to herself in annoyance before standing and walking out into the open road. However, she kept her left hand on her sword, her right hand deceptively relaxed but ready to grasp the handle if necessary and her body language open and friendly (outside of the hand resting on her new sword. Phew! She's glad she found it, she's getting used to it already!), she was ready to draw her sword in a heartbeat if the situation turned hostile. That or turn and run, if they had firearms.

"Hello there!" she called out, and the group froze and turned towards her. The group contained five boys and three girls, but one of the boys was being carried, obviously unconscious and badly hurt.

"Who are you?" one of the girls questioned, stepping forward and brandishing a pipe in a warning matter. Annabel looked back at her trolley of goodies before sighing and walking towards them until she was able to make out all of their features.

"While it's normally customary for one to introduce themselves before asking for another's name, I'll humour you. The names Annabel Tanner." she replied, her eyes scanning over the group.

"Olive Heart." the girl said eventually, her blue eyes bright and cautious.

"Is your friend hurt, Olive?" Annabel asked politely, but her tone made it clear she knew he was hurt. "What happened?"

"He was struck by lightning." she replied shortly, lowering her pipe a little. Annabel's violet eyes widened before taking a few long steps forward, only to stop and raise her hands in a 'I-mean-no-harm' gesture when the girl raised her pipe again.

"I can help. My parents are doctors and I learned a lot from them." she said seriously. Olive lowered her pipe slightly at that, staring at her as she tried to detect any lie, but desperation won out and she stepped aside. Walking to the boy, she told the boys to lay him down before she began to check him over.

Pulse was weak, but there. She checked his breathing, ragged but steady. Damaged, would need further investigation to tell how badly. She opened an eye. Bloodshot, but no obvious signs of damage. She checked over the burns. Third degree, deep, life threatening if not treated quickly.

"We need to get him to the hospital. Now." she stood and pointed to the two strongest-looking of the boys "Carry him, try not to jostle him." she turned to Olive.

"Make sure he's breathing and keep his airways clear," she turned to one of the other girls and pointed to the car she had hidden behind "I've got a trolley full of important stuff that needs to be brought with us. One of you needs to bring it along!" she stared at them all for a few moments as they simply stared at her before she snapped "Now kiddies! Unless you would rather he die?" That got them moving.

Grabbing her phone, she speed-dialed Bell and as soon as she answered, she began speaking. "Bell, we have a situation here. Prep one of the scan-rooms and bring the standard gear for burn and electric shock victims, we got a bad case. And a D-Fib (defibrillator) and some adrenaline, just in case. Can you do that for me sweet-pea?" she asked, though she didn't need to. Her sister gave an affirmation before telling her which room she'll prep, then started calling for Jackson and the other 'big kids' to help her prep the room before hanging up.

"Come on, people, times-a-wasting!" and like that the group set off, one of the girls staying behind to push the trolley back to the hospital.

"Is that stuff really necessary?" a dark skinned boy asked, looking over his shoulder as he jogged by her.

"It will be, if this becomes a regular thing" she said, putting her hand on her sword to keep it from moving too much. "Besides," she grinned at him, "Best to get it now while everyone's busy."

"Are you saying you stole all that?" Olive asked suddenly, sending a not-very-happy look to the redhead. Annabel shrugged.

"Who was I to pay?" she quipped, "Besides, I've got a hospital full of kids to look after, I don't have time to worry about a moral compass." that seemed to shock most of them into silence. Had none of them thought about the hospital? At all? She bit back a snarky remark to that, because she knew that, if she wasn't so dedicated to the hospital herself, she wouldn't have thought of it either. It still irritated her though.

They made it to the hospital in good time. And the kid wasn't dead, and Jeremy was waiting at the entrance to lead them to the room. She knew where it was, but she appreciated the thoroughness with which the kids were working. She felt a small rush of pride for her kids, before she pushed it aside for more immediate reaching the room, as soon as the boy was situated on the bed, she told them to get out.

"But he's our friend!" someone insisted. Annabel wasn't sure who, as she was too busy putting a breathing apparatus on the large boy.

"You're not much help to your friend right now, are you?" she shot back, looking up to give the strangers a glare but at their faces she added, in a softer tone "Look. You've already helped him by bringing him here, but there's not much else you can do. Now it's my turn, and I can't do that with you all hovering like you are. Please, wait in the hall, and I'll do what I can to make sure he doesn't kick the bucket" she said, and apparently that worked, because they began to file out.

Thank god for small mercies. Turning back to the injured boy, she grabbed the large machine with a panel and, after removing the boy's shirt, (revealing a toned body with a six-pack and v-lines, however, on his six-pack was a massive scar) started taking scans of his damaged body- focusing primarily on his lungs. The scans would print in an hour or two. She texted Jackson to get ready to bring them to her as soon as they were done, before focusing on the burns the boy had received, constantly checking his heart-rate and breathing. There didn't seem to be any form of internal bleeding, but the lungs were her main concern at the moment. His heart rate was still weak, but improving.

She connected him to a fluid drop, but he wouldn't receive a blood transfer until she had his medical files. If he had any. By the time she had finished, Jackson had sent one of the smaller kids (Wisteria Parkinson, she remembers) to deliver the printed results. She immediately hooked them onto one of the light-screens, and breathed a sigh of relief.

His lungs weren't damaged, like she thought they were. Sure, they would be sore as all heck, much like the rest of his body, but his breathing was shallow and ragged because his ribs, shoulders, collarbone and basically all the bones in his torso-area were riddled with various fractures. Most of them hairline, and honestly it looked like some crazy spiderweb.

"You must have been struck on your torso, mate, which makes you one lucky idiot." she spoke to the unconscious boy, glancing at him, before looking at the other images that focused on the more flesh and blood part of the body.

"Oh... so that's why your pulse is weak." she said with revelation in her tone. The arteries and veins had swelled slightly, which was causing the 'weak' pulse. Fortunately, it wasn't too bad and there was a low risk of blockage or clotting, but would still need to be watched carefully. Unfortunately, there was little she could do at this point beyond monitor and manage.

"A really, really, lucky idiot." she added, impressed despite the fact that the idiot had managed to get struck by lightning. What are the odds? After cataloging the boy's injuries, and summarizing them, she finally exited the room to face the group before her. She closed the door behind her, a silent message to that they were not allowed to enter just yet.

"How is he?" many of them asked at once "is he alright?" and "will he make it?" were dotted among the rabble, but Annabel mostly knew what they were asking. Raising her hand, the group went quiet.

"He's alright. Not out of the woods yet, but he's unlikely to keel over any second. His no doubt enlightening encounter with the lightning strike has caused swelling in his veins and arteries. Not an uncommon occurrence, but it does pose its own threats and he'll need to be monitored in case blocking and clotting happen, which is not a good thing, mind you. Furthermore, it looks like someone played connect-the-dots with just about every bone in his upper body, luckily his spine missed out on most of it, but it does have some minor damage. Which means he can't be moved too much, the amount of carrying we did before could've permanent damage alone, and I'm not sure I want to know where you dragged him from, so lets avoid that conversation until I need to write all this down."

"His burns are substantial, are the our most immediate threat, since there is a high risk of infection setting in not to mention the risk of losing function of his right arm. Not all of it, worst case scenario, I'd say 60% functionality, best case, full recovery. It depends on how much of a fighter he is. His lungs and heart are fine. He's just going to be sore and achy and in a lot of pain, so I'm going to go check his med files, if he has any, and put him on morphine if I can. Any questions?" she asked after a pause, looking at all of them in turn. Finally, Olive stepped forward.

"Can we see him?" she asked tentatively. The freckled redhead raised a brow at the slightly shorter girl, not really surprised by the request, but nodded and stepped aside.

"He's asleep though, so try not to disturb him, he needs all the rest he can get right now." she said kindly, "And don't touch anything" she added playfully. Most of them went in, except for the dark skinned boy from before and a large viking-looking guy.

"So, do you guys have names or am I going to have to make something up?" she jested, feeling a little lightheaded at her successful management of this whole debacle.

"Ignacio Jorgensun." the Viking-guy said politely, nodding his head.

"Victor Chancellor." the dark skinned boy replied, staring at her inquisitively.

"Nice to meet you. Sort of" she replied nonchalantly, looking for an office door or storeroom. She needed paper, pen and a clipboard. Unfortunately, this floor didn't have a lot of those, being one of the lower floors that was used mainly for check-ups.

"You mentioned there being other kids here?" the boy named Ignacio asked curiously, and the redhead nodded, leaning against the wall.

"Fourteen newborns, nine toddlers, twelve kids not including myself or Bell. Of those, only two are bedridden, one recently recovering from a heart transplant, the other suffering from a lung condition. The other kids were here on check-ups or because they had hurt themselves" she explained, closing her eyes for a moment as she went through a quick mental check. None of the kids needed a check-up at the moment, luckily, so she could stay here and make sure these Schoolies didn't run amuck.

"We didn't need to know all that." Victor shot at her, and Annabel opened an eye to stare at him.

"We didn't need your opinion either, yet here we are" she quipped in reply, a small smirk forming on her lips. The boy looked a little taken aback, but she wasn't about to apologize. "So, which school do you lot hail from?" she asked before the boy to reply. Ignacio blinked, looking between the two of them before answering slowly.

"Westshine." he said, moving to sit on one of the waiting chairs by the wall.

"Westies, eh?" she chuckled "Well, could be worse" she commented lightly, moving to sit on one of the chairs as well.

"Better than Eastville." one of the girls said as the group exited the boys room and closed the door behind them. It had been the Filipino girl who had spoken.

"Clearly you've never met the rest of the Home Schooled lot." Annabel said idly, though she had an undertone of laughter, because she knew some of the Home Schooled kids were downright vicious, and avoided them as well as the Schoolies. Stories from the hospital often lead to theory discussions on the cases related to any patient, and since her parents were fairly open about it, she heard a lot more than most kids when it involved 'suspicious incidents'. Not that any could be proved, but personally she didn't need anything to be proved to know it was best to avoid certain people.

"Really?" Olive asked, surprised.

"Oh, honey, most of those kids are home-schooled for a reason," she put emphasis on 'reason' "And usually not for a good one, like myself." she added after a moment's thought.

"You're a Home-Schooler?" one of the other boys asked.

"Indeed I am, laddie, and you are?"

"Oh, everyone just calls me Dan" he smiled sheepishly. She nodded, and turned to the other unnamed kids. They gave polite replies, before Olive added.

"Claudia is the one bringing in your trolley, but she fell behind. She should know where the hospital is"

(With Claudia)

"Why is this thing so heavy!" Claudia complained, "Ugh, whatever. It's right in front of the doorway, someone else can get it. I'm wet and tired!"

(Back with the others)

"And the life you just saved is Amadeus, he's our friend." she added, her voice taking an odd lilt at the mention of her friends names. She idly heard Victor mutter he wasn't his friend, but ignored him for the most part.

'Something tells me he's not just a friend' Annabel thought, but kept it to herself.

"I barely did anything, but thank you nonetheless" she bowed her head a little.

Silence reigned as the group feel into their thoughts, a sort of lighter version of shock, where everyone kinds of goes into some kind of reverie. The exact thoughts differ from person to person, but it's generally about the incident that brought them to the hospital. Annabel stood, understanding these kids needed time to get their heads on straight, but froze at Dan's words.

"We've got a massive advantage," he spoke, bringing everyone back to the real world, and they all looked at him in confusion, so he explained, "The Eastville punks obviously haven't found the hospital yet, and we have. That means we've got a serious advantage over-" Annabel cut him off before he could pick up momentum in his speech.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING US INTO THIS!" she yelled sharply, scaring everyone into silence. The girl had been so friendly and easy going, that this sudden change shocked and scared most of them.

"This is a hospital!" she placed extreme emphasis on 'hospital' "Not an outpost or base of operations. We have enough to worry about without you lot bringing a war into these walls! I don't care about some petty blood feud between Eastville and Westshine! As far as I'm concerned, this is a no fighting zone! You wanna kill each other? That's great, fantastic, go ahead! But don't you dare bring it here, you got that? This is my hospital until the wall falls and the adults come back, and I declare it neutral ground!

"Now, you're all free to come here to help out, or to seek aid and sanctuary if you're hurt, but the moment you enter this building, you leave your grudge match at the door!" she finished heatedly, daring any of them to argue against it. And it seemed someone took the dare.

"Who says it's your hospital?" Jorge asked her, menacingly flexing his ripped muscles.

"Do you know how to run a hospital? Diagnose a patient? Prescribe medication? No? I didn't think so," she snapped sharply, "And besides, I've been here for hours, and yet not one of you Schoolies, or even any of the Home Schoolers, thought to check the hospital for kids. No one thought there might be newborns, or toddlers, or anyone else here. I am the only one who came here when the Poof happened. Do you know what that tells me? It tells me I can't trust you being in command here, because you may turn people away simply because of the school they go to. So yeah, I don't need anyone to say it's my hospital, thank you very much." She finished, standing toe-to-toe with the one who tried to challenge her on this subject. She could keep going, but she had a hospital to run and fortify.

"You promise to help whenever we need it?" Olive asked suddenly, taking a suddenly different turn to the argument, but Annabel didn't falter in her pace.

"I will accept everyone who needs help, as long as it doesn't break the laws of neutrality." she said carefully.

"Break the laws of neutrality?" Ignacio asked, and she turned to them.

"If you asked for me to hand over a patient to, let's say, kill them, by the law of neutrality, I couldn't do that. Hell, I wouldn't do that. Because that would mean I'm taking sides, however vaguely, and that puts everyone here at risk. As long as they're hurt, as long as they're on hospital grounds, they're on neutral soil and can't be touched. Unless their trespassing." she added as an afterthought.

"What's stopping someone from storming this place, then?" Victor asked suddenly, and Annabel turned to him with a smile that was too sharp to be nice, and with her violet eyes she looked a tad malevolent.

"Why do you think I was out today?" she asked, and the boys eyes widened and his mind went racing a mile a minute.

"You were preparing to fortify this place against an invasion of any kind" he said quietly, and the girls smile widened into something fox-like.

"Bingo." Annabel said, smiling wide. "So be careful if you want to try and break in."

 **(A/N: End of that segment inspired by Outcast001. Wow, that took some time!)**

Claudia walked into the room, flanked by a smaller boy, who seemed interested in the event occurring in front of him. "Joe here has some news," Claudia said, pointing at the small boy, "He was running by, towards the town square- when he saw me. I brought him up here to talk to you all."

"There's a giant meeting about to take place at the Town Square," Joe exclaimed, "Lydia Powers has agreed to represent the leader of Westshine, but she can't do that if you all come and argue!"

"Woah," Ignacio said, putting his hands up in the air, "A giant meeting? No thank you! I'm out of here!" Quickly strutting away, Igancio waved to the others and left the area.

"Well," Micki said, looking at her fellow students, "It's time to go. Annabel, can you take care of Amadeus?"

"Certainly," Annabel said confidently, "He'll be in safe hands here."

Micki and the others walked away, presumably heading towards the Town Square. Annabel raised her eyebrow at the thought of having all of those children there. Something would go wrong, she just knew it. But Amadeus, that's the injured boy's name. Annabel took note of that, and then walked back inside Amadeus' room. She was startled when she saw Amadeus eyes open, and jumped back in astonishment! Amadeus looked startled and tried to get up, but then groaned in pain and laid back down.

"What… am I doing here?" Amadeus asked Annabel. "And who are you? I- I need to get back to the others." With that being said, Amadeus once again tried to get up, but couldn't physically manage to do it.

"You were struck by lightning," Annabel told Amadeus, "Your friends brought you here, and stayed while I tried to treat you. They had to go, because of some sort of meeting at the Town Square with the Eastville kids."

"They're meeting with Eastville?" Amadeus asked, "Oh no, that's not good at all… The last thing I remember is fixing the city's electricity."

"That was you?" Annabel asked, impressed, mentally taking note that he wasn't that much of an idiot after all, "Anyway, you'll have to stay here, you're too weak to go to the meeting."

"No I have to go," Amadeus said, "I can't just ditch my fellow classmates." Amadeus began to get up, wincing and grimacing throughout the pain. Suddenly, Annabel quickly ran over and pushed Amadeus back down.

"I'm sorry," Annabel said, holding onto Amadeus' hand so he couldn't escape, "I can't let you go, not in this weakened state."

Suddenly, Annabel felt very warm, and the look on Amadeus' face told her that he felt the same thing. She felt a rush of power go through her, and Amadeus' scars began to close, and his cut and bruises began to go away. His dislocated joints appeared to come back perfectly fine, and all traces of being hit by lightning were suddenly gone. Amazed, Amadeus stood up, perfectly healthy, without wincing or grimacing.

"You… you healed me!" Amadeus exclaimed, looking at Annabel in amazement, "How on Earth-"

Annable felt very tired and burdened. All of a sudden, Annabel's head started to spin, and everything appeared to go blurry. The world around her quickly vanished, and she fell to the ground- unconscious.

* * *

Lionel Gold led Melissa Barnes to the Homeschooler's Foundation office, where almost every single homeschooled child was sitting within right now. Lionel walked up right to the head of the table and sat down. He then motioned for Mel to sit down right next to him.

"Well guys, as I am your recently appointed president," Lionel started, "I figure that we should go over a few things. First off, we're all in this together, and the kids who attend schools probably won't help us at all. So all of the homeschoolers, have to come together. I'm going to call us the 'homies'." That got a small chuckled out of the listeners.

"Basically," Lionel continued, "That means that we have to share food, water, and other supplies necessary for life. I've talked to Charlie Dowling, and he's going to go get some supplies for all of us later. But we all need to contribute, and we all need to work together and cooperate."

"What if we don't want to?" Samael Willow asked. This caused Lionel's face to quickly darken with anger, but he quickly covered it up with a follow-up question.

"What do you mean?" Lionel asked reasonably, "Why would you not want to? We can form a tight-knit community and survive until we turn 15, when we'll then 'pop out'."

"You know dude," Sam continued, "It's every man for himself. Or woman for herself. It doesn't matter. I know how the old FAYZ turned out, and it was because people tried to have strong bonds with those around them. If we all just went on our merry way, things could be peaceful. Besides, I've heard about some things that took place in your old school. You remind me of that guy Caine from the old FAYZ."

At this comment, Mel quickly turned around, and stared at Lionel. Mel had read about Caine, the villainous, manipulative, and powerful person who basically started all of the drama and death in the original FAYZ. The fact that Lionel could be like him disturbed her.

"Lionel," Mel gently said, "Is this true?"

"No, it's not true at all," Lionel answered, "First off, those 'events' you heard about were all accidents, nothing more. And I can assure you, I'm nothing like Caine. Who are you to question me?"

A little boy (around the age of 8) ran into the meeting room, and frantically started to jump up and down. His face looked worried, and he seemed to be struggling to come up with words.

"The Westshine and Eastville kids!" The little boy yelled, jumping up and down, "They're about to have a giant meeting at the Town Square! It may dissolve into chaos!"

"Oh boy," Lionel said, standing up, "I think that we should crash this meeting, but from a safe distance. We should see what happens."

"Well," Sam snarked, "That's the first smart thing I've heard you say today. I agree, we should go watch them."

Lionel, Sam, and everyone in the room besides Mel stood up and left the room, headed towards the Town Square. However, Mel had something to ask first. She walked towards the little boy, crouched down, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" Mel asked.

"Roger!" The boy cheered energetically. "Which is an awesome name, cause I'm always so cheerful, and something pirate-related is called the 'Jolly Roger', and I'm always so cheerful and jolly! Also, I LOVE pirates!

"Nice!" Mel exclaimed. "But I must ask you one thing. Roger, how did you find out about this meeting?"

"This one teenager told me," Roger said, "I think his name was Jayce Chanceford Montgomery."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was primarily focused on Amadeus healing and all that, so the other OC's didn't get much screen time. However, that will soon change, as the next chapter will include the meeting, so get ready to see a bunch of OC's in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10- Meeting

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been submitting reviews! It's really inspiring, and has urged me to keep on writing. And also, this chapter, some more powers will be revealed, so I have to thank maycontestdrew for sending me countless ideas for powers! Some of those ideas I already had, but she gave me some more. Great minds think alike? XD, Anyway, enjoy this chapter! WARNING: FRANKLIN IS A VERY DISTURBED CHARACTER. SOME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE.**

* * *

 **Time: 5 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

The Town Square was the central hub of Westmoor, Washington. It was filled to the brink with stores, gymnasiums, malls, shopping complexes, movie theaters, arcades, and swimming pools. The architecture was neat and a statues of famous people who were born in Westmoor were present. In fact, some of the children trapped in the FAYZ had ancestors who had statues of them in the Town Square. In any case, the Town Square was a very large place. And right now, it was filled to the brim with students from Westshine and Eastville.

In the middle of the Town Square was a special set of tiles for decoration. The two schools stood awkwardly apart from each other on opposite sides of the tiles, and there was a clear boundary in between them. The students mingled with their fellow classmates, as if they were trying to pretend that their rival school wasn't just right over the tiles, about a few meters away. It was clear that they were waiting for someone to step onto the tiles, and start the conversation.

On top of a nearby roof were nearly all 29 kids registered in the Homeschoolers Foundation. Lionel Gold stood at the front and watched the scene beneath him, with Samael Willow standing right next to him. Both teenagers stayed apart from each other, and there was almost a divide between the homeschooled kids. Half of them stayed on the side of the roof Sam was on, and half of the stayed on the side of the roof that Lionel was on. In fact, if you looked at the scene from above, it was like the homeschooled kids were making a smaller model of the Westshine and Eastville kids.

* * *

Alexandra Waters was looking around at the scene developing around her and shook her head, as a sense of dread overcame her. She couldn't help but feel that some sort of conflict was about to come forth. And even worse, she felt as if she had just witnessed a murder! She wasn't sure, but why else would Catherine have had to drag two giant bags into the wetlands? She must have been covering up something! Oh, Alexandra wanted to tell someone so bad, but she didn't know whom to trust. And with her luck, Catherine would somehow find out that Alexandra witnessed her, and may go after her next.

"I don't know what to do…" Alexandra muttered, "I just have to stay calm, and not attract too much attention to myself..."

"You don't know what to do?" A voice behind Alexandra asked causing her to turn around. It was no other than Catherine herself. Alexandra contemplated confronting her right then and right now, but decided otherwise.

"Um, I don't know what to do to stop a fight from breaking out," Alexandra said, motioning at the scene around her, "It looks like one may happen."

"Oh Alex," Catherine said, mocking her, "Fights are just a part of life in the FAYZ. It doesn't matter if you get into a fight, it matters whether you win or lose." As she said that, Catherine walked away. Alexandra got a quick glimpse of a gun.

"Oh shoot," Alexandra said, "She's got a gun. Not good… not good at all."

Christopher Roberts walked up to the tiles, and suddenly, a chilling silence fell over the Town Square. Nobody had actually expected someone to go onto the tiles and start conversation. For a few moments, nobody was sure what to do. Chris started to pace across the tiles, when he abruptly decided to stop and turn towards the Westshine kids.

"Where is Amadeus Paris?" Chris called out to the Westshine crowd. "I'd like to request a meeting with him." As Chris called this out, Olive Heart, Micki Thompson, Jorge Cruz, Daniel Valenti, Claudia Garcia, and Victor Chancellor appeared onto the scene.

"He's not here," Micki shot back, "He's busy…" At this moment, Jayce Chanceford Montgomery shook his said and came from the Eastville crowd, and stepped next to Chris onto the tiles.

"Don't lie," Jayce smirked, "You and I both know that Amadeus Paris is badly injured." As he said this, a series of yells and screams and shock came from both sides of the crowds. Olive, Micki, Jorge, Daniel, Claudia, and Victor stared at Jayce in shock, wondering how he found out. After he said this, a chuckling Jayce began walking away.

"Oh yes," Jayce whispered, "Confusion leads to conflict. This is gonna be good."

From on top of the rooftop, Lionel Gold looked down and raised his eyes. He looked around at his fellow homeschooled peers, who seemed to be reacting to the news just like the kids from Westshine and Eastville had.

"Is this true?" Lionel asked to nobody in particular.

"I know Jayce personally," Melissa Barnes answered, "He's very resourceful, he has a way of knowing things."

"Thanks Mel," Lionel said, looking back onto the scene in front of him, "I want to talk to this Jayce character."

Back down on the ground of the Town Square, Chris was smiling, not because Amadeus was hurt, but because Westshine now appeared to be weak.

"Is this true?" Chris asked the Westshine kids. "Is Amadeus badly injured?"

"W-well, y-yes," Micki said, surrendering, "He was struck by lightning as he fixed the power grid and got back electricity for the city of Westmoor."

"I will stand as Westshine's leader," Lydia Powers said, striding to the tiles, "Who will back me up?" Backing her up was about a group of twenty people, all people who were part of the "Lyric Pack".

"That's good enough for me," Chris said, "But now- onto business. I believe that we should rebuild this city. When I say rebuild, I don't necessarily mean rebuilding the houses and buildings, I mean that we should rebuild the system. Personally, I believe that we should elect a mayor, judge, police chief, fire department head, and more."

"So… are you saying that you want this to be a democracy?" Lydia asked.

"Well- yes, of course!" Chris exclaimed. "That's how it should be!" As Chris said this, Lydia walked up to him, and tried to stae him down.

"Well, I have a bit of a news flash for you," Lydia said, "I don't think this is going to be a democracy. In fact, I was thinking more of a dual-leadership system, where we had two people lead. And those two people are going to be Catherine Elizabeth Hartley, and I."

"Please, call me Lizzie," Catherine said, as she walked onto the tiles, followed by a group of about 20 people, "Anyway, I agree with Lyric here, and I think some others do as well."

"Well, I also have a news flash for you," Chris said, glaring at the two girls, "That's not gonna happen. If anybody is going to lead, it's going to be me."

After Chris said this, an awkward silence fell over the crowd, as a face-off ensued between Chris and the two girls, as they tried to stare down each other. Suddenly, in unison, Lydia and Catherine both whipped out their pistols, and aimed at Chris- causing him to take a step back.

From on top of the roof of the shopping complex, Lionel Gold shook his head and signaled to the others to come follow him down onto the streets. "We have to stop this violence," Lionel said, thinking that this would be a good way to earn trust, "We can't have innocent people die."

* * *

Launa Everette had seen Lydia and Catherine whip out their guns, and the first thing she had thought was that they were both psychopaths. The second thing that she thought was that she should run, and she almost did. But for some reason, something told her that she should stay, that she would stay safe. She felt a strong, vibrant, instinct that she had never felt before. It told her to stay in the area. So, that's what Launa did, she stayed in the area.

Launa instead decided to walk to the edge of the Eastville group, to get a better look at what was going on the tiles. She quickly found a spot open, and ran in quickly, accidentally running into a girl who she had recognized, and fell over.

"Oops! Alex! I'm so sorry!" Launa exclaimed. "I was just running in to get a better spot."

"That's alright Lo," Alexandra said, extending out her hand to Launa to help pick her up, "It happens." Launa accepted Alexandra's hand and started to get up.

Suddenly, Launa had a vision. Her mind began to circulate, and in her mind's eye, she pictured water flowing throughout a room. At the center of the room was the girl who had just helped pick her up- Alexandra Waters. And the most fascinating thing was that there appeared to be water shooting out of Alexandra's hands.

"Lo? Are you okay?" Alexandra's question threw Launa back to reality, "You looked as if you zoned out there. What were you thinking of?"

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something unimportant," Launa said, seeing Alexandra's concern, "Really Alex, I'm fine. And since when did you begin to care about other people? You were always the kid who talked back to the teacher and didn't interact much with others."

"My family's had a really mobile lifestyle," Alexandra said, "So we couldn't really settle down in one place that well. So there was no need for me to make friends. But since I'm now stuck in the FAYZ, I guess I should start to now other people."

"So, friends?" Launa asked.

"Friends," Alexandra responded, "Yeah, that'd be nice! Let's be friends." After saying this, Alexandra smiled at Launa and then turned around to continue watching the scene unfolding in front of her.

Launa felt amazed. She had just witnessed two girls pull out guns and aim them at Chris, and her reaction was to stop and make small talk with Alexandra. Launa also felt confused, as she wondered why she randomly got a vision of Alexandra shooting water out of her palms. Launa turned back towards the scene in front of her, where nobody had moved, as everybody was in shock that Catherine and Lydia had pulled out guns.

"Listen," Chris said slowly, "Westshine has all the luck. Rich kids, rich school. Eastville doesn't have that sort of thing going for them. So we have the opportunity to make things right, and make Eastville great again! This is an amazing opportunity, and I will not let two stuck-up girls and their friends mess this up. So, I suggest you put down those guns, because if you don't, I assure you, your future won't be too good."

"Well," Catherine responded, "I don't think you're in a position to bargain."

"Just put the guns down!" Olive Heart commanded. "Why would you even pull that out? How did you even get that?" Quick as lightning, Catherine turned around and fired, not even caring that virtually everybody in the area could see her. Olive dropped to the ground, and fell- motionless.

* * *

Amadeus Paris had been having a rough day so far. First, everybody aged 15 and above had disappeared from the area. Then, while he was fixing the electricity in Westmoor, a giant dome formed around the city and lightning struck him, almost killing him. Then he met a girl named Annabel, who had accidentally saved his life, as she had some sort of healing power. She had fallen unconscious, and Amadeus had to make sure that she was in bed resting before he came. So overall, it had been an eventful and terrible day. But he knew that he had to head to the Town Square, as Annabel had told him that the others had gone there.

So Amadeus had rushed to the Town Square as quickly has he could, as he still felt a little bit sore. Remember, lightning had struck him just a few moments ago. He had just turned the corner to the Town Square when he saw Lydia Powers and this other girl pull out guns, and aim them at Christopher Roberts. Following this, he saw the worst thing possible. Olive telling Lydia and the other girl to put their guns down, and then getting shot.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Amadeus yelled, sprinting towards Olive, checking her.

Abruptly, the clear sky suddenly turned dark, and thunder started booming, and lightning flashed about one mile away. It started to rain, and some hail and sleet fell down as well. Not so far off, in a local lake, a sudden high wave formed, and when Amadeus looked up, Lydia and Catherine slowly backed away, as his face was slightly twitching, and he looked MAD.

"WHY WOULD YOU SHOOT HER?" Amadeus yelled. The crowds took a step back, as nobody had seen Amadeus this mad before. He had always been cool, calm, collected, playful, and funny. But now, he was the opposite.

It started to snow, and thunder boomed once again. Lydia began to raise her gun, presumably to aim at Amadeus. But suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked the gun out of Lydia's hands. Lydia and Catherine began running away, followed by their followers (about a group of 40 or so). Amadeus knelt down and observed Olive, and checked her pulse.

"She's alive, the bullet got her on the thigh," Amadeus observed, "Jorge! Dan! Take her to you-know-where! I'll come follow you soon, but she's lighter than me, so she'll be easier to carry." Jorge and Dan nodded their heads and quickly lifted up Olive, and began running away- to the hospital.

* * *

Jayce Chanceford Montgomery was mad. There was no deaths. No pain. No manipulation. Nothing had taken place that would be useful to him at the meeting. But something had caught his eye. Something very important. And Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti would lead him directly to what he wanted.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

As Jayce was about to follow Jorge and Dan, he stopped and turned around, to see Lydia and Catherine's group on top of a nearby hill. Firing shots into the Town Square. He saw bodies drop and screams come out. He smiled. Maybe this day wouldn't be too bad after all. He saw chaos come forth, the Eastville kids begin throwing rocks at the Westshine kids, and the Westshine kids began throwing objects back. Brilliant. Simply Brilliant. The Eastville kids had thought that somebody from Westshine's group had shot at them, and the Westshine kids had retaliated to the rocks being thrown at them. Jayce laughed, and then ran off, as he had to follow Jorge and Dan.

* * *

Lionel Gold (quickly followed by Samael Willow and the others) sprinted onto the Town Square, and stared at the chaos in front of them. Lionel and Sam tried to call out and stop the ruckus, but it was to no avail.

"What are we supposed to do?" Lionel asked Sam.

"I have no idea what you're saying!" Sam yelled at Lionel, pointing to his ears, "I can't hear you!"

Luckily, at this moment, Elijah Smith and Charlie Dowling sprinted onto the scene, and Elijah was holding a loudspeaker. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Elijah blared through the loudspeaker.

Charlie grabbed the loudspeaker from Elijah. "CALM THE F*** DOWN!" This seemed to get the attention of some individuals. "JEEZ, Y'ALL NEED SOME COUNSELING! WHO THE H*** THOUGHT THAT THROWING ROCKS AT EACH OTHER WAS A GOOD IDEA? SOME PEOPLE HAVE EVEN DIED IN THIS CHAOS!"

Surprised, the Westshine and Eastville kids stopped their quarrel, and looked at the "King of Parties"- Charlie Dowling. Elijah coolly took the loudspeaker from Charlie and began talking again. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP." Elijah started, "FIRST OFF, THE ONES WHO ORGANIZED THIS MEETING WAS CHARLIE AND I. WE THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO GET EVERYBODY TOGETHER AND ORGANIZE THINGS. OBVIOUSLY, IT DIDN'T WORK OUT. BUT IT STILL CAN."

Lionel swiftly came over to Elijah and stole the loudspeaker from Elijah, startling him. "OKAY. OBVIOUSLY, HAVING JUST ONE LEADER ISN'T GOING TO WORK. SO I'M GOING TO PROPOSE A PLAN TO YOU ALL. RATHER THAN HAVING A SINGLE RULER, LET'S CREATE A COUNCIL. THE IDEA IS SIMPLE. THERE WILL BE A 'HIGH COUNCIL', WHICH WILL CONTAIN OF THREE MEMBERS. ONE MEMBER WILL BE FROM WESTSHINE, ONE MEMBER WILL BE FROM EASTVILLE, AND THE FINAL MEMBER WILL BE HOMESCHOOLED. AFTER THE HIGH COUNCIL IS ELECTED, THEY WILL DECIDE THE OTHER JOBS. OKAY?"

The kids began mumbling and grumbling, wondering why Lionel Gold got to decide how things would work. But, after thinking about it, they all came to the general conclusion. That this new way of rule would actually be more fair and work better than every other way. And besides, after all, 20 kids had just perished. They NEEDED some form of law.

"Well, voting for the high council for commence now," Lionel said, no longer needing the loudspeaker, as everybody was listening to him, "Westshine, Eastville, and the Homeschooler's Foundation will elect their own leaders. I'll tally up the results, and be back in one hour with the results.

* * *

 **Time: 6 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

Lionel Gold walked onto the makeshift stage that had been made at the Town Square, and looked down at the children below him. He smiled, as he knew that it wouldn't be long before he ruled, individually, over all of these people.

"Well," Lionel started, "The votes are in. First off, I'd like to have a moment of silence for those children who were shot and killed by those hideous people in Lydia and Catherine's group." The crowd quieted down, and silence fell over the crowd, as did a somber mood.

"Thank you," Lionel continued, "Anyway, I won't bother with making this dramatic. We all probably knew who would be elected anyway. The High Council will consist of three people. These people are… Amadeus Paris… Christopher Roberts... and-"

Lionel stopped and frowned. There must have been some sort of mistake. It actually said that there had been a tie in the voting for the leader of the Homeschooler's Foundation. Apparently he was tied with that upstart- Samael Black! That was impossible! Just a few hours ago, he had been voted President of the homeschooled kids! It had been a unanimous vote!

"And Lionel Gold!" Lionel announced, putting the paper with the results on it, and quickly shot a look at the only other person who had seen the votes- his deputy, Mark Sampson. "Tomorrow, the High Council will meet to decide other positions of office. Thank you all for coming!"

* * *

Franklin Wilds was annoyed. Very annoyed. And when "Fangs" (that was Franklin's nickname) got annoyed, bad things happened. This little 9 year old, (Franklin had discovered that his name was Devin) was extremely energetic and talkative. Seriously, the kid acted as if he was high. And worst of all, Devin loved sugar. Why was this bad?

Well, all Franklin wanted to do was get to Ross' Rifles and stock up on guns for survival. And he needed Devin to take him there. Plus, the kid had even been inside the shop. He would be very useful, and as of now, Franklin needed him. But Franklin wished that he didn't need Devin.

Franklin had already had to take Devin to get ice cream, stop at the local bakery to pick up some pastries, and go to a candy shop. The kid was literally eating diabetes. Well, at least Devin would enjoy his last few moments on Earth.

"Here we are!" Devin exclaimed, excitedly. "Ross' Rifles! Can I go now? I brought you here."

"Not yet," Franklin replied, "I may need your help to show me around."

"Oh well," Devin said, "Okay." Devin led Franklin inside Ross' Rifles and pointed at where everything was. "Can I go now?" Devin asked.

"Almost," Frankin said, "Just wait here, then you can be gone for good-, er, I mean, I'll let you go." Franklin walked inside the employee's room, when he saw something that caught his eye. A whip. Ohhhhh, this would be fun. Franklin walked back to where Devin was waiting patiently, sucking on a lollipop.

"Kid," Frankin said, raising his whip, "You shouldn't have been so annoying. Maybe then you woulda lived." Frankin raised his whip and struck Devin on the head, knocking him onto the ground. Franklin then quickly pulled out some roped and tied Devin to a table, and began whipping him. Devin's screams could be heard from far away, and the screaming only stopped when a sharp, resounding, BANG was heard.

Franklin walked out of Ross' Rifles, dripping with blood, holding one of Devin's teeth. He was loaded with multiple guns and knives in a backpack, and carried a whip in his hands. He smiled at himself, and then turned around to Ross' Rifles, and took out a red garage opener. He then plugged the garage opener to a red wire, and then connected to the red wire to a… homemade bomb. Franklin walked away from the area, holding the red garage opener, and kept a safe distance away from Ross' Rifles. He then pressed the red button, causing Ross' Rifles to explode.

* * *

Lionel Gold was lifting weights at the local gym. He was just passing time, as in a few minutes, a private meeting he had arranged would commence. He suddenly heard a resounding BANG, and startled, he dropped his extremely heavy weight on his foot. Usually, this would have hurt like heck. But for some reason, Lionel didn't feel any pain. Interested, Lionel again lifted up the weight and dropped it on his foot. Still no pain at all. Lionel then lay down, and dropped the weight on his thigh. No pain AT ALL. Lionel lifted the weight again, and dropped it on his chest. He didn't feel a thing. Boldly, Lionel lifted the weight once more, and held it over his head, hesitating. Should he do this? Lionel dropped the weight on his head, and he felt no pain at all.

Lionel stood up, and looked at the scene around him. Curiously, Lionel punched the boxing bag, and sent it flying. He then tried to pick up an entire treadmill with one hand, and amazing, he was successful. He then picked up the heaviest weight in the gym, and began crushing it with his hands. Lionel began laughing, and punched a nearby wall, putting a hole in it. Oh, this was awesome. Lionel Gold had super-strength.

Suddenly, the gym door opened, and in came in three people- Lydia Powers (Lyric) Catherine Elizabeth Hartley (Lizzie), and Alexandria Elizabeth Slate (Moxie). Lionel gazed at the three girls, who were all the heads of their respective gangs.

"Glad you could all make it," Lionel said, rubbing his hands together, "Let's talk business."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of the chapter! Yeah, I know it wasn't the best chapter I've written, but it was okay. Anyway, I put a hidden pun in this chapter. I'm challenging all of the readers to try to figure out what the pun is. (It doesn't matter if you get it right, just take a guess)**


	13. Chapter 11- Confusion

**Author's Note: K, first off, Crystalwolf101, I read your comment, and I'll tone down Catherine, she'll be less ruthless. My bad, I think I misunderstood your character, I'm sorry for that. :) Now, the hidden pun was actually supposed to be "Alexandra WATERS having the ability to shoot water out of her hands", but you guys found some other hidden gems. Good job. XD But some of you did get it correct! In order to see a list of all of the OC's who are known for sure to have powers, check my profile. And BattleScar, I may not be able to fully implement theme songs into this fanfiction, but I can give a song that I think matches up with each character's personality. If you guys want to see what songs I think matchup with the characters, then let me know.**

* * *

 **Time: 6 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

Isaiah Davis woke up, seeing that it was getting dark, and night time was approaching. He tried to remember what had happened before he had gotten knocked out.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Isaiah Davis was running away from his house, to look for other people. He had no clue what was going on. He had been walking past a nearby hotel's daycare center, in a crowded street. Suddenly, all of the adults and older kids walking had randomly vanished, leaving a bunch of screaming little kids and no trace of where they went. Isaiah had really panicked, and he had no idea what to do. So he went running for help. And that's why he was currently running. And he had reached the edge of the city of Westmoor, Washington. Maybe there were some adults out of the area._

 _Isaiah ran forward, and crossed a sign that said, "Welcome to Westmoor". All of a sudden, Isaiah appeared to have run into an invisible wall and was thrown back and sent flying. He landed about 13 yards away, and felt a shockwave go past him. Quickly, a white wall began to form from around the area he had touched, and after ten seconds, a giant dome had formed over the entire city._

 _Isaiah walked forward and reached out, touching the dome. He was shocked and sent flying back yet again, and landed right on his back. He dusted himself off and stood up, looking with amazement at what had just formed around him. Just 30 seconds ago, he could see what lay outside of Westmoor, but now, a giant white-colored wall had formed around him._

 _"Oh… wow," Isaiah said, who was quite literally shocked at what had just happened, "I have no idea what I just did, but I don't think that it's good."_

 _"Are you okay?" A voice begin Isaiah asked, causing him to turn around. In front of him stood a girl who looked about 14 years old. She had an athletic body type, was 5'9", with messy black hair that reaches below her waist that was in a ponytail, had bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "That looked like quite the shock."_

 _"Yeah," Isaiah answered, "It was."_

 _"Um," the girl continued, "Were you the one who caused that giant white dome to form around the city?"_

 _"Oh, that?" Isaiah said, motioning towards the dome. "I'm not really sure, probably wasn't me- after all, it's not like I have any powers or anything. I was kinda just looking for other people, since all of the adults had disappeared."_

 _"Well, this just proves my suspicions," the girl said, "The FAYZ, it's back. Oh, by the way, the name is Anya, Anya McGrawney. You can call me Ann though."_

 _Isaiah stared at the girl in utter confusion and shock. The FAYZ? That was a horrific event that took place in Perdido Beach, California. So many people there had died in that event. Isaiah looked around, and his mind started to swirl. Of course it was the FAYZ! How could he have not come to the conclusion? The giant white dome, everybody over the age of 15 and above disappearing, it was a nightmare!_

 _Isaiah slumped down, not even noticing or caring that Ann was staring right at him, confused and worried. Isaiah knew that he could take care of himself though. He was born in New York and moved to Washington when he was eight. His parents were CEOs of two companies; one of fashion(makeup, clothing, etc) and the other Modeling. Isaiah was constantly left behind with a babysitter until he was six years old. He has been taking care of himself since his parents are basically never home. He taken it upon himself to get a tutor and be taught in every subject. But he felt tired, very tired, and felt a rush of power come over him, and all of a sudden, he felt a shock run through his body. Slightly dazed and shocked, Isaiah collapsed, unconscious._

 _(End of Flashback)_

That's what had happened… he had accidentally somehow caused a giant dome to form over the city. Wait, that can't be. If Isaiah had caused the dome, how did he run into it on the first place? No, Isaiah didn't create the dome, he just caused to to appear. It used to be invisible.

"But how?" Isaiah wondered out loud.

Isaiah heard some rustling from a nearby bush and quickly turned around, poised to defend himself. He saw Anya McGrawney, the girl that had been there when he went unconscious. She was holding her hands up, mock feigning surrender.

"You're awake," Anya said, "About time, I was wondering when you'd decided to stop being a wimp." Isaiah drew back, offended, as this girl had just called him a wimp for falling unconscious? Anya noticed the look on Isaiah's face and laughed.

"I'm just kidding," Anya smirked, "Anyway, let me reintroduce myself, as you seemed to be a bit busy last time. I'm Anya, but you can call me Ann."

"I'm Isaiah," Isaiah said, offering a handshake to her, "Yeah, I was busy accidentally coming into contact with that giant white dome." Anya accepted the handshake.

"Yeah, that thing looks quite formidable," Anya said, "Anyway, I must be going now."

"Why do you have to go?" Isaiah asked. "We should stick together, you know, be a team."

"No thank you," Anya laughed, "I'm a ghost rider, I ride solo and look out for myself. I only stayed because I couldn't just let you die. Anyway, maybe I'll see you later." Anya ran off, headed towards the Eastville area, presumably back to her house.

"I'm so confused," Isaiah said, thinking out loud, "I need to get some help, but I don't think that the other homeschooled kids will be that useful. Eh, I'll just go to the hospital, I need some ointment for all the scars I got from running into that thing." Isaiah began heading off.

* * *

Atlanta Woods had been walking mindlessly through the forest, thinking about what had just happened.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Atlanta Woods readied her rifle, and aimed her shot. Her father, Forrest, was right next to her. They were at the edge of the forest, and hunting._

 _"There it is," Forrest said, in a whisper, "A deer. Male. Just reached its adult stage. Ripe, and with great meat. Don't miss."_

 _"I never miss," Atlanta said, and took one final glance at the poor deer._

 _Atlanta was a 12 year old that was homeschooled by her father, Forrest. She was raised in the woods, by just her father, as her mother died in childbirth. Forrest taught her how to survive, shoot rifles, find edible plants, grow plants, and other survival skills. Through 11 years, Atlanta hasn't had much contact with the outside world, but she's fine with that. The forest is her home. Atlanta doesn't care about people in charge. A quote, "In the forest, even the King Lion can be taken down," which is why she doesn't care or listen to them, but rather, live an independent life._

 _"Alright," Forrest whispered, "Whenever you're ready."_

 _Atlanta began to squeeze the trigger, when suddenly- BOOM! A loud sound erupted, and screams and shouts were heard in the distance._

 _"Father!" Atlanta yelled. "What was that?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Forrest said, "but the wind's picking up- take cover!"_

 _With nowhere to hide, Atlanta and Forrest stood shellshocked. Suddenly, Forrest ran in front of Atlanta, covering her from the winds. Suddenly, the winds stopped._

 _"Thank goodness," Forrest said, "I'm glad that's-"_

 _Suddenly, Forrest vanished, without a trace. Shell-shocked, Atlanta let out a loud scream. Her father had disappeared, and she had no idea what to do! Okay, Forrest had said that in the case of an emergency, go back to the house, and check his mystery box in his room._

 _"I have to find that box," Atlanta said, "Maybe there's something useful within."_

 _Atlanta began running home, her hair flowing behind her and her eyebrows furrowed with worry. Her soft skin had gleams of sweat on it, and her expression was worried. Maybe Forrest was playing some kind of joke? It must be a joke. Oh, she would get him good when she got back home._

 _(End of Flashback)_

She had thought that her father had been playing a mindless joke on her, but as she had made her way back to her house, she began to have doubts. Forrest wouldn't have played this large of a prank on her, he only pulled small shenanigans. Full of fear that if she got home, Forrest wouldn't be there, Atlanta had delayed herself, trying to forget about what had just happened.

But now, right in front of her, lay her house, looking as if nothing had changed. It was time, Atlanta couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. Atlanta sprinted inside her house, and began looking around for something, someone.

"Forrest?" Atlanta called out. "Forrest are you there? Father?" With every room she searched and with each time she called out "Forrest" or "Father", she felt worse and worse. The only room she hadn't checked yet was Forrest's own room.

"FORREST!" Atlanta yelled, practically sobbing, and continued to call out, despite knowing that it would be useless. "FATHER? Are you there?" Atlanta looked around the room, and saw nothing. It was terrible. This wasn't a prank. It was a nightmare.

Tears slowly running down her face, Atlanta sat down and just thought. Thought about how she had lost her only family, and how she was now alone. Thought about why this would ever happen. She went through every possible scenario in her head, and couldn't think of anything. Finally, Atlanta thought of the worst nightmare and scenario of them all- the FAYZ. But it was impossible! There was no nuclear area nearby that could have caused this! No, Atlanta had to go check Forrest's mystery box, and see if he had something useful in there.

Atlanta opened the mystery box, and inside was a DVD, one that had to be put into the small TV in her room. She quickly ran over to her room, and clicked the ON button on the TV. Nothing. She tried again. It didn't work. Atlanta went outside of her house, and checked their power lines, and noticed that they were down. But what was even more interesting was that the power lines appeared to be cut up, and that there were animal footprints near the downed power lines. It looked like wolf footprints, or maybe hyenas. Suddenly, Atlanta felt a strong surge of power, and her head started to throb. She felt as if their was another human being not too far away from her. Right as she thought this, she heard a scream.

Atlanta ran out to her front door, and saw a teenage girl who was badly injured and bleeding, looking at her. Atlanta ran right to the girl and lifted her up, examining her. She was badly injured. Atlanta ran back inside the house, and got some ointment. She came back inside, and began applying it to the girl. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. The girl looked up at Atlanta, seeming to realize that it was the end of her spell on Earth.

"Pack," The girl mumbled, "Pack of-" The girl lolled back, unable to speak, and she blissfully passed away. Atlanta murmured a quick prayer and closed the teenager's eyes, when she abruptly felt another throbbing in her head, and she felt as if there was a giant group of animals nearby.

"I always tried to avoid the city," Atlanta whispered, "But I may have to go there to try and figure things out."

* * *

Jayce Chanceford Montgomery was still following Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti, who had just stopped in front of the local hospital's front doors. Dan then opened the door, and Jorge began lifting up an injured Olive by himself.

"Where are those two going?" Jayce murmured to himself, "Is there somebody in the hospital that can heal her?"

Jayce quickly and quietly ran into the hospital, making sure that Jorge and Dan didn't see him. The hospital was bustling with little kids, who all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jayce smirked. They wouldn't be enjoying themselves for much longer. But in the giant crowd, Jayce couldn't see where Jorge (despite Jorge being 6'5", and Dan were).

"Oh shoot," Jayce said, "I have no idea where they went." Jayce looked around, searching for Jorge's tall frame, or for Dan's light blonde hair, but was unable to find them.

"Dang," Jayce said, "I'm just going to have to look around for them."

Meanwhile, Belladonna Tanner, (Annabel's little sister) was sitting in the hospital's security room, looking at all of the cameras. With Annabel unconscious and unable to set up traps to protect the hospital, it was Belladonna's job to check the cameras and go wake up Annabel if she saw any suspicious activity. Belladonna has maintained a very close relationship with her older sister- Annabel. In fact, they call each other "Bell", that's their nicknames for each other.

Belladonna was born in Washington shortly after Annabel decided to become home-schooled. Belladonna has never been alone. Always surrounded by hard-working, loving parents and a devoted sister, Belladonna has never been afraid of anything. Her parents made the decision that she would be home-schooled alongside her big sister, which was possibly the best choice for her. She accompanied her big sis on her runs (carried in a baby-holder, and let on piggy-back-rides), played in the playground and made plenty of friends her age, and is learning the ropes of basketball. During the days when Annabel is studying, though, Sarah and Lucas (her parents) took Bella to the pool to learn how to swim (at this point her parents know that, even though it is an important skill to learn, Annabel is simply too afraid of deep water and won't go near a pool) and Belladonna loves it. The family have a little garden in the backyard where Bella likes to go looking for fairies, believing they live in her backyard, and she's determined to make sure they have a nice garden to live in, so she's learning about growing plants and gardening. She loves it, and is always asking her parents and Anna what certain words mean or if they can get this plant and all sorts of things.

But Belladonna had noticed something strange. Right after Jorge and Dan had ran in, carrying Olive, a boy with a lean and athletic body with lightly tanned skin and tousled ink black hair quickly followed. Belladonna immediately knew that there was something wrong with this boy. She had to warn Annabel!

Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti had finally ran into the room where Annabel was sitting in. She appeared to have woken up from healing Amadeus, and was no longer unconscious.

"Olive needs your help," Jorge said, "She got shot in the meeting!" Jorge and Dan laid Olive on a bed.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," Annabel said, "What happened? She got shot? When I mentioned this becoming a regular thing, I didn't think you guys would take it seriously."

Annabel leaned over Olive, examining her. It appeared that Olive had been shot in the thigh. But Annabel didn't necessarily want to use her healing power on Olive, for multiple reasons. The first reason was that Jorge and Dan were watching, and she didn't want them to see that she had the power. The second reason was that she had fallen unconscious after healing Amadeus, what if the same happened when she healed Olive? Or worse? It looked as if Olive didn't necessarily need Annabel's healing ability to get better.

"I'll get started on fixing her up," Annabel told Jorge and Dan, "You two stay outside." Obediently nodding their heads, Jorge and Dan left the room.

Annabel looked at Olive, looking at her wound. It didn't seem to have punctured any major veins or arteries of a sort, but she was worried about the excessive blood loss. It was bleeding like a fiend, with broken blade and ruined deltoid muscle, and Annabel was worried about the chance of the bullet or fragments of it being embedded in the wound, which may lead to infection.

"She may need my power," Annabel mumbled, "But first, I need to get rid of that bullet in her thigh." Annabel began setting up for the painful operation ahead. Olive would need some painkiller.

Jayce Chanceford Montgomery was walking through an empty hallway, about six stories up. There was nobody in the area, but suddenly, he heard a door close, and Daniel Valenti and Jorge Cruz began walking towards him. Jayce had to hide, and quickly. But where? Panic took over, and Jayce dived behind a nearby bench, which cast a large shadow.

Jorge and Dan walked by, but Dan suddenly stopped at the park bench, and pointed right where Jayce was hiding. "Hey Jorge," Dan began, "That shadow looks kinda like a human!"

Jorge examined the park bench, and looked directly into Jayce's eyes. Jayce moved back even more, as he felt as if Jorge was staring into his soul. "Dude, you're right!" Jorge exclaimed. "That shadow looks just like a human!" Jorge reached out, and Jayce braced himself, as Jorge was about to touch him, but Jorge's hand ended up going right through Jayce's body.

"That's actually kind of creepy," Dan remarked, "Well, we should go tell Amadeus that Annabel is healing Olive." Jorge and Dan continued walking on, and Jayce let out a sigh of relief.

"Annabel," Jayce murmured, "I have to remember that name. But first things first- how did they not catch me?" Jayce went through a number of different reasonable explanations for why he went unscathed, but he couldn't think of a single one. Rather, he thought of an unreasonable explanation. He had read in a book that in the original FAYZ, some kids had developed powers. It seemed as if Jayce had developed a power of his own.

"Awesome," Jayce laughed, "This is wonderful. I have the ability to morph into a shadow." Jayce looked off, and made a mental note of where this hospital was located. It could come in handy later on. Jayce then morphed into a shadow, and began heading out.

* * *

Lionel Gold looked at the three girls in front of him, who were all the heads of their respective gangs. Lydia Powers, (Lyrics) Catherine Elizabeth Hartley, (Lizzie) and Alexandria Elizabeth Slate (Moxie). Lydia was from Westshine, Catherine was from Eastville, and Alexandria was homeschooled. Once Lionel assumed power over these three girls, he would have at least some power over all three groups of kids.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all to this local gym," Lionel said, looking at the three girls, "Lyric, your recent shooting at the giant meeting has made you a wanted fugitive. Lizzie, you pulled out a gun at the meeting, and though you didn't shoot anybody there, you didn't do yourself any favors. And Moxie, you developed a reputation as a bully. This isn't good for you all. Being singled out as evil will make others hate you, and possibly attack you. But I can protect you."

"You can protect us?" Moxie asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "How exactly can you do this?"

In response to this, Lionel walked over to one of the walls in the gymnasium, and punched a hole right through it. "That's how I can protect you," Lionel answered, "I just discovered that I have super-strength and durability. But you three aren't going to tell this to anybody, or I'll stop protecting you."

"You wouldn't be just offering this to us if there was nothing in return," Catherine said, narrowing her eyes, "What's in it for you?"

"You catch on rather quick, don't you?" Lionel asked, laughing. "Yes, I do want something in return. I want you to pledge your allegiance to me."

"You're kidding," Lydia said, "There's no actual way that you expect us to do this."

"Well," Lionel said, "If you don't, then I guess there will be nobody protecting you." Catherine, Moxie, and Lydia pulled themselves into a group huddle, and began discussing this topic amongst themselves. Finally, after about five minutes of deliberation, Catherine stepped up.

"We'll pledge our allegiance to you," Catherine said, "I guess that we need your help."

"Great," Lionel said, "Now repeat after me. I, pledge, to serve under Lionel Gold, and Lionel Gold only. I will do as he says without questioning him, and I understand that if I don't, there will be severe consequences." Cautiously, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie repeated this.

"Now," Lionel finished, "Listen to me. You'll need to take your respective groups and hide where I tell you to. You'll be safe here."

Unknown to Lionel, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie, there was two people listening to them. Samael Willow and Melissa Barnes.

"See?" Samael asked Melissa. "I told you Mel! You can't trust that guy! He's a fox! A snake! He'll bite you in the back!"

"You were right," Melissa acknowledged, "I didn't expect Lionel to be this way though."

"He's the Caine of this FAYZ," Samael continued to rage, "I can't believe this guy!" Suddenly, from inside the gymnasium, Sam and Mel heard Lionel get up.

"What was that?" Lionel asked the others. "Go check outside! There's someone there!"

Samael quickly turned around towards Melissa. "Quickly, go run and tell someone what we've just heard," Sam said, "I'll fend them off, I can hold them off for a bit."

* * *

 **Author's Note: K, so, just saying something- not all of the characters with powers have been revealed yet. There are more to come! The question of the chapter is simple- what do you think will happen to Mel and Sam?**


	14. Chapter 12- Theme Songs

**Author's Note: Alright, so it seems that in the reviews (and some PM'd me) that some of you want to see what songs I think would represent your characters. FIRST OFF- I'M GOING TO APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO OFFEND SOME PEOPLE BECAUSE I COMPLETELY BUTCHERED THIS. SO, SORRY IN ADVANCE. XD Secondly, if you think there's a song that better represents a character, tell me what it is! I love to hear new music! Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter right now, but I thought that I'd tell you all what theme songs I think matchup with the characters. So, without further ado- here it is: (I'm going to warm up with my own OC's so I can practice it first).**

* * *

 **NOTE: THE THEME SONGS ARE BASED AROUND THE LYRICS OF THE SONG MORE THAN THE ACTUAL MUSIC.**

 **WARNING- SOME OF THE SONGS DO HAVE SWEARING IN THEM, I DON'T LIKE SWEARING, BUT IT'S A GENERAL PART OF LIFE.**

* * *

 **Amadeus Paris- Powerful (Jussie Smollet and Alicia Keys)**

 **Jorge Cruz- Stronger (Kanye West)**

 **Daniel Valenti- Small Man, Big Mouth (Minor Threat)**

 **Olive Heart- Hollaback Girl (Gwen Stefani)**

 **Micki Thompson- Get Up Stand Up (Bob Marley)**

 **Ichabod Rosenthal- Happy (Pharrell Williams)**

 **Anderson Rivas- Big Brother (Stevie Wonder)**

 **Ignacio Jorgensun- Lone Wolf (Hank Williams Jr.)**

 **Claudia Garcia- Swaggerific (Verbz)**

 **Lydia Powers- Can't Hold Us Down (Christina Aguilera)**

 **Victor Chancellor- Pulp (Mis-Shapes)**

 **Zebedee McEvoy- Green Eyes, Red Hair (Gaelic Storm)**

 **Christopher Roberts- Seven Nation Army (White Stripes)**

 **Xena Johnson- Picasso Baby (Jay Z)**

 **Jayce Chanceford Montgomery- Spark The Fire (Gwen Stefani)**

 **Launa Everette- Firework (Katy Perry)/ Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys)**

 **Anya McGrawney- Call Me The Breeze (LYNYRD SKYNYRD)**

 **Alexandra Waters- Rebel Rebel (David Bowie)**

 **Catherine Elizabeth Hartley- Dark Horse (Katy Perry)**

 **Elijah Smith- Camera (R.E.M.)**

 **Charlie Dowling- Party People (Nelly and Fergie)/ Moves like Jagger (Adam Levine)**

 **Samael Willow- What a Man (Salt-n-Peppa)/ Uptown Funk (Bruno Mars) (P.S, okay, Uptown Funk doesn't really connect to Sam, but hey, it's a good song)**

 **Isaiah Davis- Average Guy (Lou Reed) (P.S., Sorry mate, I couldn't think of anything else… :()**

 **Lionel Gold- Power (Kanye West)**

 **Annaleise Rivas- Little Sister (Jewel)**

 **Atlanta Woods- Mother Nature's Son (Beatles)/ Cannibal (Kesha) (P.S., the second one isn't about Atlanta being aggressive, more about her being a hunter)**

 **Melissa Barnes- Fly (Nicki Minaj and Rihanna) (P.S., yeah, I know, this one doesn't really fit)**

 **Alexandria Elizabeth Slate- Mean (Taylor Swift)**

 **Annabel Tanner- I'm Not Afraid (Eminem)**

 **Franklin Wilds- Cannibal (Kesha)/ Another One Bites The Dust (Queen)**

* * *

 **WARNING- SOME OF THE SONGS DO HAVE SWEARING IN THEM, I DON'T LIKE SWEARING, BUT IT'S A GENERAL PART OF LIFE.**


	15. Chapter 13- Spark the Fire

**Author's Note: Well, from now on, since you guys seemed to enjoy the music theme, I'm going to find a song that represents the content in the chapter, and I'm going to name the chapter after that song. For example, this chapter is going to be titled- "Spark the Fire", a song by Gwen Stefani, produced by Pharrell Williams. Now, not all of the songs I feature are going to be songs I enjoy, but they're going to fit the theme of that chapter. But personally, I think this song is fire. XD**

* * *

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks! I will give a bit of a foreshadow here. One of the powers that you suggested, I had already planned to give to a character. Great minds think alike? Anyway, thanks again! TTYL!**

 **71526483: That song fits Isaiah way better! Props to you man!**

 **life among the dead: Thanks! It's good that you enjoy that song!**

 **HappyLittleFlower: It's all good, and thanks! (I'm saying that a lot here) I just discovered that song as well.**

 **Copicat123321: Thanks! Yeah, I thought that it fit Charlie. XD**

 **pochapal: Oops! Sorry mate, I think it didn't transfer over. I updated the last chapter and put in Alex's song. But your song choice was better!**

 **ILoveBacon3: It's okay! Thanks! And it's good that you like that song!**

 **Skylar the Swifthearted: Thanks! That's great!**

 **maycontestdrew: Yeah, let's hope. :) Thanks? Does she get flying powers? We'll find out!**

 **Outcast001: Yeah, I thought that it fitted her, but your two songs did as well! Thanks!**

* * *

 **Time: 6 and a half hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lionel Gold looked at the three girls in front of him, who were all the heads of their respective gangs. Lydia Powers, (Lyrics) Catherine Elizabeth Hartley, (Lizzie) and Alexandria Elizabeth Slate (Moxie). Lydia was from Westshine, Catherine was from Eastville, and Alexandria was homeschooled. Once Lionel assumed power over these three girls, he would have at least some power over all three groups of kids._

" _You're probably wondering why I called you all to this local gym," Lionel said, looking at the three girls, "Lyric, your recent shooting at the giant meeting has made you a wanted fugitive. Lizzie, you pulled out a gun at the meeting, and though you didn't shoot anybody there, you didn't do yourself any favors. And Moxie, you developed a reputation as a bully. This isn't good for you all. Being singled out as evil will make others hate you, and possibly attack you. But I can protect you."_

" _You can protect us?" Moxie asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "How exactly can you do this?"_

 _In response to this, Lionel walked over to one of the walls in the gymnasium, and punched a hole right through it. "That's how I can protect you," Lionel answered, "I just discovered that I have super-strength and durability. But you three aren't going to tell this to anybody, or I'll stop protecting you."_

" _You wouldn't be just offering this to us if there was nothing in return," Catherine said, narrowing her eyes, "What's in it for you?"_

" _You catch on rather quick, don't you?" Lionel asked, laughing. "Yes, I do want something in return. I want you to pledge your allegiance to me."_

" _You're kidding," Lydia said, "There's no actual way that you expect us to do this."_

" _Well," Lionel said, "If you don't, then I guess there will be nobody protecting you." Catherine, Moxie, and Lydia pulled themselves into a group huddle, and began discussing this topic amongst themselves. Finally, after about five minutes of deliberation, Catherine stepped up._

" _We'll pledge our allegiance to you," Catherine said, "I guess that we need your help."_

" _Great," Lionel said, "Now repeat after me. I, pledge, to serve under Lionel Gold, and Lionel Gold only. I will do as he says without questioning him, and I understand that if I don't, there will be severe consequences." Cautiously, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie repeated this._

" _Now," Lionel finished, "Listen to me. You'll need to take your respective groups and hide where I tell you to. You'll be safe here."_

 _Unknown to Lionel, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie, there was two people listening to them. Samael Willow and Melissa Barnes._

" _See?" Samael asked Melissa. "I told you Mel! You can't trust that guy! He's a fox! A snake! He'll bite you in the back!"_

" _You were right," Melissa acknowledged, "I didn't expect Lionel to be this way though."_

" _He's the Caine of this FAYZ," Samael continued to rage, "I can't believe this guy!" Suddenly, from inside the gymnasium, Sam and Mel heard Lionel get up._

" _What was that?" Lionel asked the others. "Go check outside! There's someone there!"_

 _Samael quickly turned around towards Melissa. "Quickly, go run and tell someone what we've just heard," Sam said, "I'll fend them off, I can hold them off for a bit."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"What are you waiting for?" Sam questioned. "Go! I can hold them off!" Sam then turned forward to the oncoming group, bracing himself.

Mel didn't want to run. She wanted to stay and help Sam. Mel was loyal, and she hated bullies. But in her heart, she knew that Sam had a much better chance of fighting off the group than she did. But Mel knew that she was a very good runner, and she had to go find some help, and fast. But who could help?

Meanwhile, Lionel, Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine had exited the gymnasium, and had spotted Sam standing outside of the gymnasium. "Of course," Lionel sneered, "It's you. Wait… I heard two voices. Lydia! Moxie! Catherine! Follow those footprints and find that second person!" Nodding their heads, Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine ran off, in pursuit of Mel.

"You won't get away with this," Sam said, "And while you may still beat me in a fight, I'm no pushover." Hearing this, Lionel laughed.

"Yes, you are very athletic," Lionel acknowledged, "You're probably as athletic as me. But, I'm bigger and stronger than you. You can't take me in a fight. But you are no pushover. Well, at least- you didn't use to be a pushover."

"Wait," Sam said, stopping, "I didn't use to be a pushover? What? I'm a pushover now?"

"Well," Lionel smirked, stepping forward, "I've gained some talents." Lionel swung a punch at Sam, who jumped aside, dodging it. Lionel glared at Sam, annoyed that he had evaded him. Lionel swung a kick at Sam, who jumped aside yet again.

"I just guess that you're too slow," Sam mocked, looking around, "Maybe you're the pushover." Eyes turning red in anger, Lionel tactfully stepped towards Sam, and swung a right hook directly at him.

Lionel's outstretched fist made direct contact with Sam, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Sam slowly stepped up, staggered, and badly hurt. "How… the heck," Sam mumbled, "Did you get so strong?"

"I told you!" Lionel said, smiling in enjoyment at the pain Sam was feeling, "I gained some talents!" Lionel kicked Sam in the gut sending him about sprawling about 20 yards. Sam tried to get up yet again, but couldn't muster the strength to do so.

"You know Sam," Lionel whispered, "I like you. You're a fighter. But you're also a threat. In the voting for the High Council, you actually tied with me as elected leader for the Homeschooler's Foundation."

"So you lied," Sam said, smirking, still fighting back, "You couldn't beat me legitly, so you had to lie and cheat." After Sam said this, Lionel punched him again, sending him flying up into the air, and then body slammed into him. You could hear the crunching of Sam's bones as he moaned in pain.

"I could finish you off quickly, right here," Lionel smiled, "But I'd prefer to have you die in pain… slowly." Saying this, Lionel began walking away, leaving a badly beaten Sam behind. But if you looked closely, you could see Sam's fist clench, and his body become illuminated for a second. He was burning bright- bright with fire.

* * *

Amadeus Paris had just arrived at the hospital, and began sprinting up the stairs, to go check up on Olive. Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti had told him that they had dropped Olive off at the hospital, and that Annabel Tanner was taking care of her. But he was still worried for her life. After all, she had just been shot!

Amadeus sprinted down the hallway, and barged in through the door, where he saw Annabel walking away from Olive, holding a bloody bullet. When he came in, she jumped back, startled. "Don't you people ever knock on the door?" Annabel exclaimed. "Is somebody else hurt?"

"No, no," Amadeus said, raising his hands in the air, "I'm just here to check on Olive. Wait… why haven't you healed her yet? You have the power!" Annabel sprinted over to Amadeus, and forcefully covered his mouth, shushing him.

"What are you doing?" Annabel hissed. "You can't go around yelling that out! It's a secret!" Annabel stepped away from Amadeus.

"Jeez, sorry," Amadeus said, "But why aren't you using it?"

"Don't you remember what happened when I healed you?" Annabel asked. "I was knocked unconscious because I became so tired! I don't want that again, or something worse to happen!" Amadeus clearly looked annoyed. Abruptly, it began raining outside. Annabel frowned and looked at the sudden pouring rain. It was almost like a monsoon was about to happen.

"Yeah, that's right!" Annabel exclaimed to a speechless Amadeus, experimenting. "I AM NOT going to use my healing power on her!" It began snowing outside, and Annabel looked out through the window, and glanced back at Amadeus, who seemed really annoyed.

"Besides," Annabel continued, "She's not worth saving."

"What did you say?" Amadeus asked softly, causing Annabel to take a few steps back. "Can you repeat that again?" Annabel looked outside, and saw a huge wave come up from a nearby lake, and saw lightning flash.

"Oh my god!" Annabel exclaimed, causing Amadeus to look at her in wonder. "You have the power too!"

"What do you mean?" Amadeus questioned. "That can't be. I think I would know if I had any powers." Suddenly, Amadeus glanced out the window, and his face darkened.

"When you got annoyed," Annabel said, "It began raining outside. Then I annoyed you some more, and it began snowing. And when I insulted Olive, it began thundering. I think your emotions are tied to the weather! When you're happy, it's sunny! When you're anything else, it's rainy and stormy!"

"You were testing me," Amadeus realized, "You were experimenting. Wow, that was actually rather smart." Amadeus looked outside.

"You have the power to control weather," Annabel muttered, "What on Earth?" Suddenly, Belladonna rushed in, screaming. "Annabel!" Belladonna exclaimed. "I should have told you this earlier, but a scary looking boy snuck into the hospital! He then disappeared! One moment he was hiding behind a park bench, the next- he was gone!"

"Somebody broke in?" Annabel asked, scared. "Okay, I have to start setting up traps, I need to protect this hospital and the kids-"

"Or," Amadeus interrupted, "Pardon the interruption, but I could help guard this hospital. I mean, after all. I can control the weather and cause storms."

"Yes please," Annabel looked at Amadeus, "That would be amazing."

"BUT," Amadeus continued, "I want something in return. I want you to use your power to heal Olive. So Annabel- deal? Or no deal?" Belladonna looked up at Annabel, her large purple eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Bell?" Belladonna asked Annabel, "You have powers?" Annabel glared at Amadeus, but then softened her stare, and glanced down at Belladonna. "Yes Bell," Annabel told her younger sister, "I have the ability to heal others. But this is a secret between you and I. You can't tell anybody, not even Jackson. Okay?"

"Okay," Belladonna replied obediently, "You can trust me!" Annabel looked back at Amadeus.

"Fine," Annabel said, "You have a deal. I'll heal her." Annabel walked over to Olive, and placed her hands on Olive's wound. A bright, glowing light suddenly surrounded Olive and Annabel, and when it was over, a perfectly healthy Olive got up, looking around in confusion.

"What happened?" Olive asked. "How on Earth did I get here?" All of a sudden, Annabel collapsed on the ground- unconscious.

* * *

Ichabod Rosenthal and Zebedee McEvoy were walking to Ichabod's house. Both of them had heard about the giant meeting that everybody would be having at the Town Square, and they both opted to avoid it, and decided to head to Ichabod's house. The entire time, Zeb was zoned out, as if he was thinking about someone else. Ichabod was looking at him, wondering what was going on.

"Zeb, you alright?" Ichabod asked, noticing the Zeb was unusually quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Zeb, who was mostly deaf, (meaning he could only hear extremely loud noises) and had a hearing aid, continued thinking about whatever he was thinking about.

"ZEB!" Ichabod screamed, trying to get his attention. Zeb's head snapped back, and he looked at Ichabod.

"Sorry mate," Zeb said sheepishly, "I was just… thinking."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Ichabod said, "What were you thinking about?" It took Zeb a while to process what Ichabod had said, as he had to read Ichabod's lips.

"Um," Zeb stuttered, "I-it's not really t-that important." Ichabod looked at Zeb in curiosity.

" _Dude!_ " Ichabod communicated through sign language. " _We're best friends, we don't keep secrets from each other!_ "

" _True,_ " Zeb signed back, " _Fine, I'll tell you. I've… developed this weird power."_

"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked, no longer bothering with sign language. "Weird power?"

Zeb got up and stood in front of Ichabod. He then turned his body 180 degrees without moving his feet. He began twisting his bones in multiple directions, and began dislocating and relocating his bones, and then crunched down into a small ball.

"My power is contortionism. I am able to twist his bones in all directions, dislocate/relocate any and all joints, and turn any part of my body 180 degrees." Zeb said, "I can also get into narrow spaces, like a mouse. I'm able to do all this without feeling any pain. I can't can't stretch my limbs, though."

"Are you serious?" Ichabod asked. "Since when were you able to do that?"

"Ever since all of the adults and older kids disappeared!" Zeb exclaimed. "I have no idea why though!" Ichabod began pondering this concept.

"I once read in a book that some of the kids in the original FAYZ gained powers," Ichabod thought out loud, "Maybe the same sort of effect took place here?" Zeb read Ichabod's lips and then nodded.

"Let's just go get something to eat," Zeb said, "You got any spicy or salty food? Cause I love spicy and salty food!"

"Yeah, I do," Ichabod said, "But I want to go deeper into this. I'm going to have to ask some of the kids at Westshine about this."

* * *

Melissa Barnes was still running- still trying to get away, and find some help for Samael Willow. She looked around- who exactly was she looking for? She was looking for somebody who could help- anybody really.

"I got a glimpse of her!" A nearby Catherine yelled. "She's somewhere nearby!"

"Then go get her!" Lydia ordered. "She witnessed the meeting!"

"Why don't you get her?" Moxie snarled. "Anyway, she can't escape now."

Mel turned around and took a deep breath. The three girls had caught a glimpse of her as she had sprinted by. She needed to find somebody- and fast. Mel looked around- she caught a glimpse of two girls about twenty yards away. Maybe they would be able to help! Mel sprinted over to them, and when she reached them, they looked at her in shock.

"Um," Launa Everette said, "Are you okay? You look as if you've just ran a marathon." You have no idea, Mel thought inside her head.

"I… need," Mel stopped, to catch her breath, "Your help. Really badly."

"What's going on?" Alexandra Waters asked. "Why do you need our help?"

"Samael Willow," Mel gasped, "He's injured. Really badly. And I need your help to get him somewhere safe."

Suddenly, Lyric, Moxie, and Lizzie ran in front of Mel, Alexandra, and Launa. The six girls were divided into two groups of three, and they began staring at each other.

"Well, well, well," Lydia said, "It seems as if we have a little bit of a standoff here." Lydia drew out her gun, and pointed it at Mel. "Now listen here," Lydia said to Alexandra and Launa, "You can live if you walk away, and let us be."

As Lydia said this, Moxie's Rottweiler, Roxie, ran up and stood next to her. Catherine however, looked hesitant to pull her gun out. In fact, she didn't bring out her gun at all.

"Lizzie," Lydia told Catherine, "Take out your firearm." Catherine looked at Lydia for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I can't just go around shooting people anymore," Catherine said, "That's inhumane. Let's just capture her and bring her back to you-know-who."

"Have you gone soft?" Lydia mockingly asked Catherine.

"No," Catherine said, "I've gotten human." Lydia turned towards Catherine, and snarled at her. "Do you think I enjoy killing people?" Lydia asked Catherine. "I don't like killing others. It's just that in this FAYZ 2.0, in this whole new world, everything is different!"

"Anyway," Alexandra jumped in, interrupting, "We're not leaving. You can't just kill someone." Abruptly, Launa leaned in and began whispering in Alexandra's ear.

"Don't ask how I know this," Launa whispered, "But I need you to imagine that there's water coming out of your hands, concentrate on that thought."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Alexandra asked.

"I don't have time for this," Lydia said, advancing, "It's over."

"Alex!" Launa exclaimed. "Just do it!"

Alexandra began concentrating, thinking about shooting water out of her palms. She opened her eyes, and saw that nothing had happened. All of a sudden, Roxie (Moxie's Rottweiler) jumped at her. Startled, Alexandra felt water began to drizzle out of her hands, and when she aimed it, a wave of water fell over Roxie, causing the dog to run back.

"Did you just shoot water out of you hands?" Moxie asked, astonished.

Alexandra turned towards Lydia, Catherine, and Moxie, and let her emotions run through her body, and began shooting waves of water at them- causing them to scream and run back. Alex turned back towards Launa. "How on Earth did you know that I could do that?" Alexandra asked. "And how can I do that?"

"I'll explain everything later," Launa said, "But for now, I believe that this girl said that she needs help. What's your name?"

"My name is Melissa Barnes," Melissa said, "But call me Mel."

"You said something about someone needing help?" Launa asked gently?

"Yes," Melissa said, nodding her head, "Samael Willow… he's in a predicament." Abruptly, the small park next to the gymnasium began to light up, and it was set on fire. Alexandra, Melissa, and Launa all looked at it in shock.

"That's where he was!" Melissa exclaimed. "Alex, you have to go over there and use your water ability to put that out!"

The three girls began running towards the fire in the nearby park. Unbeknownst to them, watching them was a hidden figure, who was standing behind a nearby tree. The figure began laughing, "How funny," the figure said, "They think that they're heroes."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter would have come out earlier, but the power went out in my house, so I was delayed in posting it! Yeah, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! My questions for this chapter is simple- did you think the song- "Spark the Fire", by Gwen Stefani, fit this chapter?**


	16. Chapter 14- Run This Town

**Author's Note: So after a really busy week, I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And no, (this is directed to a guest reviewer) there unfortunately won't be a blog for this story. I don't know, maybe if some people really want one. :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And remember, you may have to revisit the chapters that introduced characters. :) The song for this chapter is "Run This Town", by Jay-Z and Rihanna. (WARNING: THERE'S SWEARING IN THAT SONG) :)**

* * *

 **Time: 7 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

Melissa, Alexandra, and Launa had reached the small park, that was now completely endowed in flames. Alex began using her water abilities to put out the fire, while Launa and Mel began searching around for Samael. "Done!" Alex exclaimed. "The fire is now completely out!"

"But where is Sam?" Mel asked the others. "I can't seem to find him!"

"I found him!" Launa yelled out, causing Alex and Mel to sprint over to her. "He's… badly injured."

Lying down on his back was Sam, who had scars and bruises that ran all over his body. He had a black eye, appeared to have suffered a few broken bones. He was motionless, except for his chest, which was slowly moving up and down, as he was breathing. Surprisingly, it appeared as if he hadn't received any burns, the fire hadn't gotten to him at all.

"How on Earth is he still alive?" Launa asked. "And why didn't the fire burn him?" Launa turned around, and looked at Alex and Mel questioningly. The two other girls looked just as confused and worried as her.

"He needs medical attention," Mel said, "Or he won't survive. Do we know anybody who can help?"

"Maybe the HIGH Council can help," Alex said sarcastically, "After all, it's supposed to be their job to protect the others." Mel's face suddenly morphed into an expression of fear. Launa noticed this, and perplexed, asked her why.

"Mel," Launa began, "What's wrong? You just put on a face of pure horror!" Mel looked at Launa and Alex, contemplating whether she should tell them about Lionel Gold being extremely suspicious. Mel believed that Lionel was the one who had done this to Sam, but she didn't have any proof.

"Um, nothing," Mel responded, "I heard that the High Council is meeting up sometime tomorrow. Let's take him back to my house to stay for the night. I think he's going to live, he doesn't have any fatal injuries. He just needs medical attention to heal fully."

"I have a better idea," Launa said, "Let's take him to the hospital. I'm sure there's going to be some medical supplies there."

"How are we going to carry him?" Alex asked. "Even if we could carry him all the way there, we're risking even more injury to him."

"The hospital isn't too far away," Mel answered, "But maybe you're right. We should call somebody for help." A figure emerged from the shadows behind the three girls, and walked up behind them.

"I believe I can help," the figure said, causing Alex, Mel, and Launa to jump up, "Woah, calm down, I'm here to help." The three girls turned around, and in front of them stood the one and only- Franklin, who was wearing a backpack that appeared to be filled to the brim. "Fangs" (that's Franklin's nickname), was smirking. He wanted an inside look at the hospital.

* * *

 **Time: 21 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

The High Council, was comprised of Chris, Amadeus, and Lionel. The three sat down in the Mayor's Office, where a triangular table had been set out. Outside of the room was Jorge (Amadeus' right-hand man), Mark (Lionel's right-hand man), and Davies (Chris' right-hand man). They were supposedly serving as the "Secret Service". The entire room had a tense aura, and the three boys sitting at the table were looking at each other, contemplating whether or not this would be peaceful.

"Well," Chris said, "We're here. Now what?"

"We need to organize things," Amadeus answered, "It's been obvious, especially after that giant meeting yesterday, that everything is utter chaos. We need to elect a sheriff, fire chief, we need to decide what type of currency we're going to use, and more."

"Agreed," Lionel said, "Let's start off by electing a sheriff. I nominate Mark."

"Woah woah woah," Chris interrupted, "I'm certain that Davies would do way better than Mark."

"I think you're both forgetting that out of the three," Amadeus joined in, "Jorge is the tallest and strongest." The three boys all looked a each other, not willing to back down. Amadeus got up from his chair and peered out the window, sighing.

"What's going on?" Chris asked. "You leaving the Council?"

"No," Amadeus said, "I just realized that we're going to get nothing done this way. We may be the High Council, but we're going to need some more people to help us make decisions."

"You're proposing that we elect another Council," Lionel realized, "That's not a bad idea. What are we going to call that?"

"Let's call it the Republic," Amadeus proposed, "It'll be made out of 12 people from Westshine, 12 people from Eastville, and 6 people from the Homeschooler's Foundation. We'll elect these people between us three."

"Why does the Homeschooler's Foundation only get 6 representatives?" Lionel asked.

"Dude, it's kinda obvious," Chris said, joining in, "There's way less homeschooled kids than 'schoolies'."

"Fine," Lionel said, "We'll nominate representative, and then vote on whether or not they should join the High Council. If at least two of us vote yes, then that person is in."

"Let's start by nominating homeschooled kids," Chris said, "I nominate Samael Willow, or whatever his name is. He seemed to have a position of power." Lionel's face darkened, but he quickly brightened up, smirking, believing that Sam was dead.

"Sure, I'm fine with this," Amadeus responded, "Lionel?"

"Yeah, he's a good kid," Lionel lied, "He'll be a great addition to the Republic. Let's continue this process, so we can finish." The three boys continued to nominate and vote on members of the Republic, and after two hours of deliberation, argument, and Chris and Lionel almost coming to blows, the Republic was decided. Amadeus had recorded the names of all of people elected by the High Council, and the list looked like this:

 **(Author's Note: Some of the people elected are random characters I just created)**

 **Homeschooler's Foundation:**

 **\- Samael Black**

 **\- Elijah Smith**

 **\- Charlie Dowling**

 **\- Melissa Barnes**

 **\- Annabel Tanner**

 **\- Isaiah Davis**

 **Westshine Middle:**

 **\- Anderson Rivas**

 **\- Ignacio Jorgensun**

 **\- Olive Heart**

 **\- Micki Thompson**

 **\- Victor Chancellor**

 **\- Ichabod Rosenthal**

 **\- Daniel Valenti**

 **\- Claudia Garcia**

 **\- Lisa Moore**

 **\- Lexi Johnson**

 **\- Damien Huang**

 **\- Jennifer Nyugen**

 **Eastville Junior High:**

 **\- Xavier Johnson**

 **\- Zebedee McEvoy**

 **\- Jayce Chanceford Montgomery**

 **\- Launa Everette**

 **\- Alexandra Waters**

 **\- Anya McGrawney**

 **\- James Bucheir**

 **\- Hannah Bless**

 **\- Quanta Sanfrica**

 **\- Jamie Evans**

 **\- Brian Bulaga**

 **\- Kylie Owens**

 **Secret Service:**

 **\- Jorge Cruz**

 **\- Davies Benson**

 **\- Mark Sampson**

"So," Lionel said, tired, "Finally, we're done. Now we just need to notify all of these people."

"I can text and call everybody I know," Amadeus said, "But we're going to need to send out some messengers to find some of these people."

"Don't worry about that," Chris smiled, "I know some people- hood rats really. They'll do anything for a reward."

"What reward will you give them?" Lionel asked, curiously.

"Food," Chris answered, "You can never go wrong with food."

* * *

Olive laid herself down on a hospital bed, exhausted after helping Annabel at the hospital throughout the entire day. Olive had felt some self-debt towards Annabel, since she had saved her life, and decided to help out at the hospital for a bit. Boy, she never thought that helping out at the hospital would be this hard. So many young kids stayed here, and they always wanted or needed something. Multiple kids came in with minor headaches, and some people were still in need of severe medical attention after the disastrous meeting that occurred yesterday. To make matters worse, a two kids named Isaiah Davis and Samael Black had been admitted into the hospital, both with severe injuries. Isaiah appeared to have come in contact with the dome that had formed miraculously around Westmoor, and Sam looked as if he had been beaten up by somebody.

"I just need a nap," Olive groaned, "A really LOOOOONG nap." Olive pulled up a blanket, and then turned over to try to sleep. But it was too good to be true. A kid who Olive distinctly recognized from the meeting, an Eastville kid, had just ran into her room. "Are you Olive Heart?" The boy asked. Olive turned over and looked at the boy.

"Yes, I'm Olive," Olive answered, "Why'd you ask?"

"The High Council has elected you to be a part of the Republic," The boy said, "Basically, you're a part of the government."

"How many more people have been chosen to be a part of the Republic?" Olive asked.

"About 30," The boys responded, "And 3 people have been chosen to be the 'Secret Service'." Olive mentally facepalmed, and then stood up.

"Oh boy," Olive said gently, "There's going to be a LOT of work to do from this mess."

* * *

Anderson looked around and surveyed the scene around him. He had decided that it would be too hard to take care of all the kids stuck in the hotel's daycare system, and that they should move into Downtown Westmoor, where he would have help taking care of them. He had taken all of the food from the hotel, and valuable supplies, as the kids were needy, and had to have good care. But he had no idea how to transport all of the supplies.

"Andy, what's going on?" Annaleise tugged at Anderson's shoulder, causing him to look at her giant doe eyes. "You looked worried."

"It's nothing," Anderson said softly, trying not to worry his sister, "We're about to head into town." Suddenly, a girl that stood about 5'9", with long, messy black hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin with an athletic body type turned the corner, and raised her eyebrows at the scene in front of her.

"What's going on?" The girl asked.

"Who are you?" Annaleise asked the girl, excited to meet someone new.

"I'm Anya, Anya McGrawney," The girl answered, "Pleased to meet you. But you never answered my question."

"I'm taking these kids into town," Anderson told Anya, "They'll have better care there."

"Are you sure about that?" Anya questioned. "Some bad things went down there yesterday."

"I'm positive," Anderson said, "I can't take care of them myself here. I'm sure Olive will help us."

"Okay, whatever," Anya said, "But how are you going to get all of these kids and those supplies to downtown?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Anderson said softly, "I'm worried about that." Anderson looked around, searching for a solution to the problem that he faced, but he could find none.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Anya asked.

"No," Anderson said, "Actually, my mind is a blank right now."

"There's a school bus over there," Anya pointed, "We can load up the supplies and kids in there."

"But how are we going to get to town-" Anderson stopped, realizing what Anya was saying, "You're saying that you can drive that thing?"

"My father and I have traveled a lot," Anya said, "I've picked up a few tricks along the way. You know that this is your best shot at getting to town quickly."

"Perhaps quickly, but maybe not safely," Anderson stressed, "I don't know what to do." Unbeknownst to Anderson, Annaleise had heard the entire conversation, and came over to Anderson and Anya.

"I think we should trust her Andy," Annaleise said, "I think it'll be safe." Anderson looked at Annaleise for a few moments, before shrugging and giving up.

"Sure," Anderson said, "Why not?"

"This will be pretty awesome!" Anya exclaimed. "I was just getting bored!"

* * *

The High Council had amassed almost everybody elected in the Republic, and were sitting in the Main Hall of the Town Council Meeting Room. The room had an elevated platform, where three large chairs laid behind a table. Lionel was sitting on the left chair, Amadeus in the middle chair, and Chris on the right chair. In front of them also was three long tables, one for Westshine, one for Eastville, and one for the Homeschoolers. At each long table sat two heads. For Westshine, that was Micki Thompson and Olive Heart. For Eastville, that was Launa Everette and Xavier Johnson. For the Homeschoolers, it was Elijah Smith- the other head chair was empty. Also on the elevated platform, sitting on three individual seats, was the "Secret Service". Amadeus stood up, calling the meeting to order.

"Welcome to the first Westmoor FAYZ government meeting," Amadeus said, "I'm sure that you all know why you're here. But first, who's not here?"

"Samael Black isn't here," Melissa called out, "He's recovering from an injury." Unknown to the others, Lionel suddenly tensed up. Sam was still alive?

"Anya McGrawney and Anderson Rivas also aren't here," Xavier said, "I know they both left Downtown Westmoor, they're probably both off somewhere."

"Is anybody else not here?" Chris asked. "Wait, Annabel Tanner isn't here. I couldn't reach her."

"Oh, I know where Annabel is!" Amadeus exclaimed. "Let's send a messenger to her, ASAP! Until then, you all can do whatever you want, just be ready to be called back in here."

* * *

 **(Author's Note: This part was inspired by Outcast001, Great Job!)**

Tying off the string, Annabel stepped back to survey her work. True, she wasn't a master at making traps, but these would do well to keep any intruders out. It was simple piece of string, (she would have preferred fishing-lines since they are harder to see, but still strong) tied just under the window. If stepped on, it would activate the trap contained in the small paint can hanging above the window, which was a small combination of common substances and chemicals that, when mixed, created an explosive mix that resulted in a lot of smoke. The can itself wouldn't explode; the lid would just burst off and, with any luck, would hit the intruder before filling the area with smoke. The best part was, in Annabel's personal opinion, was that the smoke mixture also contained essence of capsicum in high concentration. So not only would it be hard to breathe, but their eyes, mouth, throat, nose, and just about any other sensitive body parts would burn and sting like nothing else.

She knew that Amadeus had promised to help take care of the hospital, but power or no power, he was just one guy, and a Schoolie, he can only help so much, and these traps may end up being her last defence, the difference between withstanding an invasion and being killed. So she had made similar traps and laid them around all the ground-floor-windows, and some of the second-story-windows. She had set up similar things in some of the second-floor windows (otherwise she just made sure they were locked and impossible to get in through without force) some were downright comedic (she has one that's a swinging bedpan that would hit the intruder right back out of the window), others were a little more lethal (old needles used as projectiles) but she has to make sure people get the idea. The only way you're getting through is by using the main doors, which were the front doors from the road and the back doors from the backyard.

The garage doors, which lead to ambulance drop-offs and the parking areas, were locked, but she also trapped the doors so that, should anyone try and force them open, a bunch of jars filled would fall and break. Besides being a fairly loud and helpful alarm, the jars were will with a fast-evaporating mixture commonly found in most types of anaesthetics, as soon as it's exposed to open-air is evaporates, spreads quickly through the air and knock out the intruder for several minutes (since released in the relatively enclosed space of a hallway, it's in a reasonable concentration dose, so the victim has little chance of falling into a drug-induced coma), giving the defenders plenty of time get to the hallway and deal with the problem. Though they would have gas masks, which were basically the breathing apparatuses attached to small air-bags, which turned them into makeshift gas masks. A nifty thing one of the kids had made when they were bored, by accident of course, but the kid was clever and had been so bashfully proud when he presented the final product.

The sound of beeping sounded from her new pager indicated one of the newborns needed feeding, or changing, or simply needed company. Lucky, she had just finished this floor. Turning, she quickly headed up to take care of the upset baby, checking the pager as went to read the door number. Annabel now knew why mum and dad carried pagers around, it was an easy way to get basic information around without calling a dozen people, and Belladonna had been a genius by getting all available baby monitors (which had been found in the small gift-shop attached to the hospital) and put one each in a renovated patient room-turned-nursery, the corresponding monitor in the security room on one of the shelves, a number written underneath the correct monitor.

This meant that, whenever a baby cried, the corresponding monitor lighting up, and all anyone had to do was read the room number attached to it, and send it via pager to the closest person, and to find out whose closest they just needed to look at the screens of the security camera's. This made the security room a sort of communication-central, allowing anyone inside to know who was where, what was happening, and able to send information anywhere within the hospital. But only kids in their double-digits, and showed exceptional maturity, were allowed to care for the newborns, while everyone was encouraged to play and take care of the toddlers. This gave most of the little ones something to do, and kept them occupied while Annabel tried to set up defences, organise the hospital, give out jobs, teach the other kids some basic first aid, take care of the newborns, train in swordplay, and try and find volunteers for the hospital. Unfortunately, she has only been able to really get started on one or two of those, as the little ones took up most of her time.

Picking up a bottle as she passed the Bottle Room, she entered one of the patient rooms which had been converted into a nursery, two or three babes per room so, when one baby wakes and cries, they don't all started a choir of crying babies. An unnamed baby, only a few hours old now, was crying unhappily, thankfully not disturbing the other baby who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the fabric screen.

Picking the baby boy up, she gave him a bright smile and began humming a little tune, the baby stopped crying almost immediately. A quick whiff told her it wasn't a bad nappy, so she offered the bottle, and the baby went for it. The redhead gave a soft chuckle.

"Ah, so you were hungry, were you bubba?" she said quietly, walking around the room and talking quietly. She knew it soothed babies to hear talking, voices of other people, and it helped them pick up words faster, as she learned with Belladonna.

"There you go, that should fill you up, eh, little one?" she continued to speak softly. "You need a name, just like your roommate. I know that's a job for your parents, but we can't keep calling you 'bubba' or 'baby' for much longer." She hummed in thought.

"You don't look like a Jack, or a Ben. You need an older, nobler sounding name. You look like a boy that's gonna grow into a tall, handsome man. Hmm... Oh! Gabriel! That sounds perfect for you, doesn't it little one?" she asked, and the newborn gave a little burp in reply, causing the redhead to laugh brightly, but was conscious of her volume.

After burping the baby, she hummed a small lullaby until the babe had fallen back asleep, and she placed the newly named Gabriel back into the hospital crib. She checked on the other baby, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly. Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked slowly down the hall, she kept going until she reached the director's office, went straight to the large, comfy sofa, and crashed onto it.

She was out before she even hit the cushions.

Something shaking her shoulder brought her back into the waking world, unfortunately, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Jackson waiting patiently for her to wake up. Slowly, and one at a time, she moved her hands so they were on either side of her chest and. Taking a deep breath, slowly heaved herself into a sitting position with a long sigh and a slight groan. The dark haired boy smiled at her antics, and waited until the redhead was definitely awake before he spoke.

"There's a kid in the main hall that comes with a message for you, he says it's from the 'High Council'!" He said, looking to her curiously for an answer, even though they both knew she had barely left the hospital.

"Something must have come about from that meeting after all." The healer sighed out sleepily, rubbing at her face and stifling a yawn. She'd been so busy, and it's barely been a whole day.

"Besides a bunch of kids getting shot?" Jackson asked rhetorically, and Annabel was suddenly reminded of the eight other kids, besides Olive, that had come to the hospital, injured and crying and covered in blood. She had helped them, obviously, removing the bullets, stitching up their wounds, giving blood transfusions for those that needed it, and just making sure they lived. From what she understood, at least twenty kids had died, and it made her stomach churn just thinking about it, because any of those kids could have been her kids. Jackson, Wisteria, Belladonna, any of them, and if she had been at that meeting, she could have died and then who would take care of everyone here? But whenever she began to have those thoughts of 'what if' she would take a second to firmly shove those thoughts away and focus on what needs focusing on.

"Yeah, besides that," Annabel sighed tiredly, before rising slowly, "Alright, let's go see what this 'High Council' wants." Speaking in exasperation, Annabel was idly looking out the window, trying to calculate how long she'd slept. The sun had barely moved, so she would guess about thirty minutes, forty tops. No bad, now that she was moving, she felt more energized, and her mind was clearing.

By the time she reached the entrance hallway, where the messenger (a kid that looked around nine years old) was waiting, she was wide awake and aware that whatever came out of this afternoon was important. The little boy, named Reynaud, relayed a message, and took her to the Main Hall, where the mayor's office was, and ushered her into a large meeting room. The redhead almost laughed, because three large chairs now stood behind a long table on an elevated platform (it was obviously used as a stage for big meetings). Looks like the High Council now has a 'Council Room', much like the kings of old.

Behind and to the sides of the three main chairs, there were several smaller ones, seats for another council? Maybe they were the seats of advisors, or the main job-holders? Who knows, it's been hours since this whole thing started, or had it been a day? She's been so focused on getting everything settled and sorted at the hospital; the teen wouldn't be surprised if a whole day had gone by.

Idly, while she waited, the redhead played with her sword. Drawing it out of its sheath and started twirling it around her body, throwing it lightly into the air, still spinning, and catching it again with her opposite hand. She started moving, stepping and spinning random ways, her arms and hands moving in controlled but wild motions, causing the sword to slice and arch through the air in fast, strong, controlled swings that would have impressed anyone who was watching, but the boy had left, the large doors were closed, and she was, for now, alone and free to play around a little while she waited.

Finally, the doors behind her opened. Annabel jumped a little, and barely caught the sword, which she wanted to give a name but was unsure what to name it, and quickly sheathed it back into the scabbard. Several people she knew, mostly because they had been hurt and had ended up at the hospital one way or another, a few she only knew vaguely, while others she didn't know at all. The redhead didn't mind not knowing people, but in this new world she was couldn't just assume everyone was here for the greater good, and instead worked for their own personal gain. There was one particular boy she wanted to pay attention to, in that regard. She may not know Lionel personally, but she'd played basketball with him on occasion, she knew of his involvement with those 'accidents' and his reputation alone is enough to put her on guard.

Amadeus, while kind and obviously a good guy, was still a Schoolie, and she's learned not to trust them so quickly. Westie or not, there was little difference to her.

Chris, she knew very little of, actually. He's an athlete, and the top dog of Eastville, but beyond that she knew nothing of him beyond his reputation. He was spoken of often by the regulars of the park's basketball court, and it was often mixed opinions. He's awesome, he's a crook, he's a good guy or he's a complete scumbag, among other things. She would just have to play it by ear with him, it would seem, but maybe the Eastie won't be so bad, compared to the others she's heard about.

The advisors, she only glanced at and, admittedly, outside of those she actually recognised, didn't much care for them. If they did something noteworthy, then she would keep an eye on them, but until then, they were little more than faces among the crowd to her. But she did recognize Olive, and gave her a little wave, which was returned.

"Annabel," Amadeus nodded to her with a friendly smile, "Good to see you again." The redhead inclined her head in acknowledgement, and opened her mouth to speak when Lionel Gold interrupted her.

"Should she really have a weapon in here?" he asked, staring at her critically. He had seen her fumble with that sword, so she clearly had little skill and therefore was little threat, but it was best they let people know early on that you can't just bring weapons into the Council Chamber.

The redhead raised a brow, and looked at the open doors where guards were posted just outside, wielding guns. "I am alone, outnumbered, and quite literally outgunned. I have every right to carry a weapon for defensive reasons, besides," She gave the whole group a long stare, "How do I know none of you are carrying personal weapons of your own?" Of course she meant powers, but she knew better than to be blunt in a situation like this.

The Council took their seats, and Annabel politely rejected the kind offer for a chair to be brought in for herself. Partly because if she was standing, she could pace about without it being commented on too much, partly because it would be easier to defend herself or run if things went awry, but mostly because she was worried that she would fall asleep if she stayed still for too long, and sitting down definitely offered the risk of falling asleep if this took too long. She would rather have sore feet than a bad show at the first diplomatic meeting between the Council and the Hospital.

Annabel bit back a sigh. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And… that's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys liked it. There's two questions for this chapter-**

 **1\. Do you think the song fit the chapter?**

 **2\. Who do you think will be elected Fire Chief and Sheriff?**

 **Anyway, this chapter would have come out a LOT SOONER, but I had a really busy week. Thanks for all of the support and reviews!**


	17. Chapter 15- Future Shock

**Author's Note: And this chapter is up! I had another busy week, so this chapter was delayed in its release, but here it is! Enjoy! The song for this chapter is- "Future Shock", by Curtis Mayfield. I don't particularly like this song too much, but I think it fits a huge part of this chapter.**

* * *

 **Time: 23 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

"Well," Lionel began, "You all know why you've been called here. Every single of one of you have been elected by the High Council to be a representative of your respective party. By respective party, I mean the school or foundation you came from. It's just like how the High Council is comprised of an elected leader from Westshine, Eastville, and the Homeschooler's Foundation. You guys all form the Republic. Additionally, a Secret Service has been compromised."

"Basically, it's like the US government," Amadeus said, "Except with three presidents, instead of just one. But like any government, no one person or group of people can be overpowered. So, we're all going to team up to make a set of laws. That sound good?" There was a chorus of murmuring, people generally seemed as if they were agreeing.

"Annabel, you were one of the people elected to represent the homeschooled," Chris informed. "Take a seat there."

"No thanks, I prefer to stand-" Annabel stopped, as she noticed Amadeus giving her a pleading look. Fine, this time she would let it go. "Oh fine- I'll sit down." Annabel walked towards an empty seat at the edge of the Homeschooler's Foundation long table.

"But before we begin," Lionel said, "I have to send Mark out on an errand."

"Can't it wait?" Xavier asked. "I mean, this is a very important meeting."

"Well, Mark is part of the Secret Service," Lionel answered, "And he's the homeschooled member of the Service. As I'm the elected leader of the Homeschooler's Foundation, I think I can send him on an errand. Mark, you know what I want you to do. Can you do it?"

"For sure," Mark said, smirking, "I'll begin heading off right now." Mark got up from his seat and casually walked out of the room. The aura in the room seemed to intensify. This council meeting had already taken a turn for the worse.

"Now that we got that over with, we should determine the basic laws for this FAYZ," Amadeus said, "Let's begin." Mentally, Annabel groaned. This definitely would be an extremely long meeting.

* * *

 **Time: 24 hours since the "Big Poof".**

* * *

Atlanta Woods stopped and surveyed the city. It was the first time she had actually been here. Her father- Forrest, had been insistent on keeping her away from the city. But Forrest wasn't here anymore. And she had encountered something even worse.

 _(Flashback)_

 _She had thought that her father had been playing a mindless joke on her, but as she had made her way back to her house, she began to have doubts. Forrest wouldn't have played this large of a prank on her, he only pulled small shenanigans. Full of fear that if she got home, Forrest wouldn't be there, Atlanta had delayed herself, trying to forget about what had just happened._

 _But now, right in front of her, lay her house, looking as if nothing had changed. It was time, Atlanta couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. Atlanta sprinted inside her house, and began looking around for something, someone._

 _"Forrest?" Atlanta called out. "Forrest are you there? Father?" With every room she searched and with each time she called out "Forrest" or "Father", she felt worse and worse. The only room she hadn't checked yet was Forrest's own room._

 _"FORREST!" Atlanta yelled, practically sobbing, and continued to call out, despite knowing that it would be useless. "FATHER? Are you there?" Atlanta looked around the room, and saw nothing. It was terrible. This wasn't a prank. It was a nightmare._

 _Tears slowly running down her face, Atlanta sat down and just thought. Thought about how she had lost her only family, and how she was now alone. Thought about why this would ever happen. She went through every possible scenario in her head, and couldn't think of anything. Finally, Atlanta thought of the worst nightmare and scenario of them all- the FAYZ. But it was impossible! There was no nuclear area nearby that could have caused this! No, Atlanta had to go check Forrest's mystery box, and see if he had something useful in there._

 _Atlanta opened the mystery box, and inside was a DVD, one that had to be put into the small TV in her room. She quickly ran over to her room, and clicked the ON button on the TV. Nothing. She tried again. It didn't work. Atlanta went outside of her house, and checked their power lines, and noticed that they were down. But what was even more interesting was that the power lines appeared to be cut up, and that there were animal footprints near the downed power lines. It looked like wolf footprints, or maybe hyenas. Suddenly, Atlanta felt a strong surge of power, and her head started to throb. She felt as if their was another human being not too far away from her. Right as she thought this, she heard a scream._

 _Atlanta ran out to her front door, and saw a teenage girl who was badly injured and bleeding, looking at her. Atlanta ran right to the girl and lifted her up, examining her. She was badly injured. Atlanta ran back inside the house, and got some ointment. She came back inside, and began applying it to the girl. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. The girl looked up at Atlanta, seeming to realize that it was the end of her spell on Earth._

 _"Pack," The girl mumbled, "Pack of-" The girl lolled back, unable to speak, and she blissfully passed away. Atlanta murmured a quick prayer and closed the teenager's eyes, when she abruptly felt another throbbing in her head, and she felt as if there was a giant group of animals nearby._

 _"I always tried to avoid the city," Atlanta whispered, "But I may have to go there to try and figure things out."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Atlanta began walking down the city. Before she had come here, she decided to pack a bag full of clothes and other supplies. She had a strange sensation- a feeling that she would somehow end up in the city for a while. The sensation felt strikingly similar to the one she felt after the poor girl had died, when she felt as if there was a giant group of animals nearby.

Looking around at the city, everything looked quite normal. There were the sounds of a few car alarms, but everything looked quite peaceful. Except for the fact that there was not a single adult to be found. Feeling worse and worse, Atlanta knew that all the adults were gone. But she had to ask someone for confirmation. Atlanta spotted a nearby boy, who looked to be about 13. He was walking down the street, rather quickly.

"Excuse me," Atlanta started, causing the boy to glance at her, "Do you know if there's any adults in the area?" The boy looked at her, and smirked. He appeared to be wearing an earpiece, and had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. The boy was tall, about 6'1". He also wore a green wristband. The wristband contained the words- "Secret Service".

"No, everyone who was aged fifteen and above has disappeared," the boys stated, "It's a wonder you didn't know that yet. Oh, by the way, my name is Mark Sampson. I'm part of the Secret Service."

"Secret Service?" Atlanta questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the adults and older kids disappeared," Mark responded, "We formed a government. There's three main leaders. They're the High Council. Then there's the Secret Service- there's three of us. We only take orders from the High Council. And finally, there are multiple representatives from Eastville Junior High, Westshine Middle, and the Homeschooler's Foundation." Atlanta was mentally taking a note of this. The city kids had made their own government.

"Well," Atlanta said, "I have something important to report to this High Council. Where can I meet them?"

"They're having a council meeting at the mayor's office," Mark said, "It's two blocks down, one to the right. Good luck finding it." Mark began walking away. As he walked away, Atlanta's head began throbbing, and she looked down. She had this feeling… that Mark was going to do something bad. Atlanta looked back up, and saw Mark turn the corner. It was too late to go follow him now. She had to report what she had seen earlier, with the girl dying in front of her house.

* * *

Anya was having the time of her life. She was driving a freaking school bus on an empty road, going as fast as she wanted. Of course, Anya wasn't going too fast, as the bus contained herself, countless supplies, many young children, and the Anderson kid- who was sweating waterfalls right now.

"Can you slow down?" Anderson asked, worried. "I think you're going too fast."

"Relax," Anya said, "We've arrived at downtown Westmoor. Where do you want me to take us now? Don't worry, I'm going to drive slowly now- there are actually kids in the area."

"Hold up," Anderson said, "I'm going to have to call Amadeus." Anderson pulled out his phone and dialed Amadeus' number. Immediately, he was sent to Amadeus' voice box.

"He's busy right now," Anderson said, "Dang."

"Where do you want me to take all of these kids?" Anya asked. "We can't just keep them in this bus forever!"

"I'll have to fill in Amadeus later," Anderson said, "I'm sure he'll be cool with this. Anya, take this bus to the Paris Headquarters."

"Wait," Anya stopped and looked at Anderson, "This Amadeus guy- his parents are the owners of Paris Industries?"

"Yup," Anderson responded, "We're going to stay there for a bit. Or at least until we have a better spot."

"Well," Anya said, "Sure- why not?" Anya suddenly turned on the engine, and began speeding away towards the destination.

"I thought you said you were going to drive slowly!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Oh," Anya said sheepishly, "Right. But you have to trust my driving abilities."

Anderson leaned back and sighed. He turned around and looked at the younger kids, who were all talking amongst themselves. He searched around for his little sister. Annaleise was talking to one of the other kids. Abruptly, Annaleise looked up at Anderson and smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. Anderson turned back around and looked at the road in front of him. The new FAYZ would be one heck of a journey, but at least he had Annaleise. She would make everything a lot better.

Suddenly, Anya pulled on the brakes, and the bus pulled into a parking lot. Anderson got out of the bus, and gazed up at the grand building in front of him. It was luxuriously ornate, and extend several stories up into the sky. In front of the building lay statues of famous people in the Paris family, and a sign that said- "Welcome to Paris Headquarters". Anderson looked back at Anya and signaled her to come out.

"Tell the kids to come out too," Anderson said, "We're going to stay at Paris Headquarters. I hope Amadeus is cool with this."

"Well," Anya said, "At least we know that we can all fit in there." Anderson laughed, looking at the complex in front of him.

"That's for sure," Anderson laughed, "Let's go in. The main door will be unlocked."

* * *

The first official meeting between the High Council and the Republic had finally ended. The representatives and council members were walking out of the building, talking amongst themselves in small groups. The High Council were walking with each other, discussing their thoughts on the meeting and the representatives. Closely following the High Council was Jorge and Davies, who were fulfilling their job as Secret Service members. Mark still hadn't returned.

Over the course of the meeting, a fire chief had been chosen. Sam had been elected as the fire chief, with some people noticing that the fire chief in the original FAYZ had also been named Sam. Ignacio had been elected as the sheriff, but he wasn't certain whether or not he would accept the job offer. If Ignacio were to turn down the offer, the High Council had someone in mind who could be sheriff. Furthermore, it had been decided that every elected member of the High Council, Republic, and Secret Service would wear wristbands that displayed their level in the government. Each wristband would contain the lettering- "High Council", "Republic", or "Secret Service", and the name of the school they came from. Republic wristbands were red, Secret Services wristbands were green, and High Council wristbands were orange.

Finally, the "Constitution of the Westmoor FAYZ" had been determined. Every single person that lived inside the FAYZ would have to listen to the rules entailed in the Constitution.

1\. The currency of the Westmoor FAYZ would be US dollars. The High Council had already determined the price of everything. You earned money by having a job. Jobs included working in the government (being part of the High Council, Republic, or Secret Service), helping out at the hospital, planting crop, cooking, working at any business, working in the police force, etc.

2\. Thievery, Stealing, and Fraud are all strictly prohibited. If one of these crimes are committed, suspect will be tried by the High Council.

3\. Every person has the freedom of speech, freedom of press, freedom of religion, freedom to assemble, and freedom to petition the government.

4\. No person shall be discriminated against because of their sexual orientation, gender, culture, race, money, etc.

5\. The High Council has the final say on all government matters that take place in the Westmoor FAYZ.

6\. Murder of any kind is strictly prohibited. If such a hideous crime is committed, the suspect will be tried by the High Council and Republic.

7\. The Secret Service only takes orders from the High Council, and has authority over any single member in the fire department, or police officers. The sheriff and fire chief are equal with the Secret Service in their specific departments ONLY.

8\. Wasting food is strictly prohibited. First offense warrants a warning. Second offense is a $20 fine paid to the High Council. Third offense is a $50 fine paid to the High Council. Fourth offense or more will result in the High Council deciding the punishment.

9\. Vandalism and fighting in businesses or buildings that are not your own is strictly disallowed. First offense warrants a warning. Second offense is a $30 fine paid to the High Council. Third offense is a $55 fine paid to the High Council. Fourth offense or more will result in the High Council deciding the punishment.

10\. The Hospital is strictly neutral ground. If any of the rules listed above are broken in the Hospital, the High Council will determine the necessary punishment. The leader of all hospital matters is Annabel Tanner. Annabel has equal authority as the High Council in hospital matters.

11\. The High Council has supreme authority over all matters concerning these ten laws. Every five years, the High Council will be reelected. There is no limit on how many times one person can run for a spot in the High Council.

Those were the eleven main laws that the High Council and the Republic Representatives had agreed on. All in all, the meeting had been surprisingly productive.

* * *

Atlanta was waiting outside of the building, looking around for the High Council that Mark had mentioned to her. She looked around, but amongst the many people, she didn't see them. It didn't help that she had no idea what the High Council members looked like. She would have to ask someone for help. Nearby, a group of three girls were standing and talking. They looked friendly enough. They all wore red wristbands that said "Republic" on them. However, one girl's wristband also said "Homeschooler's Foundation", whereas the other two wristbands had "Eastville Junior High" on them. Atlanta shrugged it off- she would ask about that later.

"Excuse me," Atlanta politely interrupted their conversation, "Can you guys take me to the High Council? I have something to tell them."

"Sure," one of the girls responded, "What's your name again? I'm Alexandra Waters, but you can call me Alex."

"I'm Atlanta Woods," Atlanta responded, "Nice to meet you." The other two girls also introduced themselves. One was named Launa Everette, and the other was Melissa Barnes.

"So," Launa said, "I'll take you to the High Council. Mel, Alex, stay right here, I'll catch up with you!"

"Okay," Melissa said, "We'll be right here." With that being said, Launa began walking away, with Atlanta following. They maneuvered around the crowd, until they were at the front door of the building, where three boys were talking amongst themselves.

"Here we are," Launa said, "There's the High Council." Atlanta began to walk towards the High Council, when suddenly, two boys jumped in front of her. They were both about 6'5", with the one on the right standing a bit taller. The one on the left came up to them, and stared right down at Atlanta.

"Who's this?" The boy asked, "What's she doing here?" The boy on the right cheerfully strutted over, and put his hands up in the air.

"Relax Davies," he said, "I'm sure it's all good. I'm Jorge. Launa, it's good to see you again."

"I'm Atlanta," Atlanta said, "I have something to tell the High Council."

"Well," Jorge said, "They're slightly busy right now. You can talk to them later-" Randomly, Amadeus walked towards the group, wondering what's going on.

"Jorge, Davies, what's up?" Amadeus asked, clearly trying to lower the tension in the room. "Who's this?"

"I'm Atlanta," Atlanta said, annoyed that she'd had to introduce herself so many times, "I have something to report."

"Nice to meet you," Amadeus said, shaking Atlanta's hand, "Launa, it's good to see you again." Amadeus shook Launa's hand as well. Suddenly, Launa's mind went blank and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Launa slowly opened her eyes, and stood up. It appeared that she was in a dark alleyway, in the middle of the night. Launa looked around, and called out. There seemed to be nobody around her. It was nighttime, and a cool night wind swirled around. Launa began walking out of the alleyway, and turned the corner. In front of her stood a huddled figure, who was badly beaten. Launa sprinted up to the figure, and pulled him over. He appeared to have been struck by lightning. Footsteps were heard, and another figure stood in front of Launa, his hand glowing with power. It started to rain, and thunder could be heard booming.

"Move," the figure said, his voice calm and smooth, "I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" Launa yelled out. "You're going to kill him!".

"That's the point," he said, "This kid deserves it." Launa glanced at the boy next to her. His features were now unrecognizable, as he had been so badly beaten.

"I tried," the figure said, and he raised his hand, "I tried." Hail started to fall, and a gust of wind pushed Launa away from the beaten boy. The figure then slowly moved his hand down, causing the wind to gently lay Launa down on the ground.

The figure strode forward, his face now visible to Launa. Launa looked up and gasped in shock. In front of her, stood the one and only- Amadeus Paris, his handsome features illuminated in the moonlight. Amadeus was staring at the beaten figure, his eyes glowing with anger.

"H-he, he d-deserves this," Amadeus said, not fully sure whether he should do this, "He deserves this." Amadeus then moved his right hand up, and moved it back down. A bolt of lightning struck the boy, causing him to scream. Launa sprinted over to the poor boy, and checked his pulse. Nothing… he was dead. Amadeus looked right at Launa, his eyes peering into her soul.

* * *

Launa snapped back into reality, where Amadeus' chocolate brown eyes was gazing at Launa, in worry, "Are you okay?" Amadeus asked gently. "You went out for a second." Amadeus lifted Launa back up to her feet.

"Y-yeah, I'm just fine," Launa said, "I just need to go to the hospital for a bit. I'll catch up with you guys later." Launa began runningaway, towards Melissa and Alexandra.

"Uh, that was weird- I hope she's fine," Amadeus said, before turning towards Atlanta, "You said you had something to report?"

"Yes," Atlanta said, "A girl… she came in front of my house in the woods… badly beaten and torn at. She would soon die-" Amadeus held his hand up, interrupting her.

"Come," Amadeus said, "Jorge, you too. Let's go for a walk. It seems as if this may be a long story, and an interesting one."

* * *

Lydia was fuming. Catherine had just left to go on a walk, and had left Lydia alone with Moxie and Roxie. Lydia was still mad at Catherine for messing up the last mission. Catherine had been too soft, and that was why that Melissa girl had gotten away.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Melissa Barnes was still running- still trying to get away, and find some help for Samael Willow. She looked around- who exactly was she looking for? She was looking for somebody who could help- anybody really._

 _"I got a glimpse of her!" A nearby Catherine yelled. "She's somewhere nearby!"_

 _"Then go get her!" Lydia ordered. "She witnessed the meeting!"_

 _"Why don't you get her?" Moxie snarled. "Anyway, she can't escape now."_

 _Mel turned around and took a deep breath. The three girls had caught a glimpse of her as she had sprinted by. She needed to find somebody- and fast. Mel looked around- she caught a glimpse of two girls about twenty yards away. Maybe they would be able to help! Mel sprinted over to them, and when she reached them, they looked at her in shock._

 _"Um," Launa Everette said, "Are you okay? You look as if you've just ran a marathon." You have no idea, Mel thought inside her head._

 _"I… need," Mel stopped, to catch her breath, "Your help. Really badly."_

 _"What's going on?" Alexandra Waters asked. "Why do you need our help?"_

 _"Samael Willow," Mel gasped, "He's injured. Really badly. And I need your help to get him somewhere safe."_

 _Suddenly, Lyric, Moxie, and Lizzie ran in front of Mel, Alexandra, and Launa. The six girls were divided into two groups of three, and they began staring at each other._

 _"Well, well, well," Lydia said, "It seems as if we have a little bit of a standoff here." Lydia drew out her gun, and pointed it at Mel. "Now listen here," Lydia said to Alexandra and Launa, "You can live if you walk away, and let us be."_

 _As Lydia said this, Moxie's Rottweiler, Roxie, ran up and stood next to her. Catherine however, looked hesitant to pull her gun out. In fact, she didn't bring out her gun at all._

 _"Lizzie," Lydia told Catherine, "Take out your firearm." Catherine looked at Lydia for a few moments before shaking her head._

 _"I can't just go around shooting people anymore," Catherine said, "That's inhumane. Let's just capture her and bring her back to you-know-who."_

 _"Have you gone soft?" Lydia mockingly asked Catherine._

 _"No," Catherine said, "I've gotten human." Lydia turned towards Catherine, and snarled at her. "Do you think I enjoy killing people?" Lydia asked Catherine. "I don't like killing others. It's just that in this FAYZ 2.0, in this whole new world, everything is different!"_

 _"Anyway," Alexandra jumped in, interrupting, "We're not leaving. You can't just kill someone." Abruptly, Launa leaned in and began whispering in Alexandra's ear._

 _"Don't ask how I know this," Launa whispered, "But I need you to imagine that there's water coming out of your hands, concentrate on that thought."_

 _"What on Earth are you talking about?" Alexandra asked._

 _"I don't have time for this," Lydia said, advancing, "It's over."_

 _"Alex!" Launa exclaimed. "Just do it!"_

 _Alexandra began concentrating, thinking about shooting water out of her palms. She opened her eyes, and saw that nothing had happened. All of a sudden, Roxie (Moxie's Rottweiler) jumped at her. Startled, Alexandra felt water began to drizzle out of her hands, and when she aimed it, a wave of water fell over Roxie, causing the dog to run back._

 _"Did you just shoot water out of you hands?" Moxie asked, astonished._

 _Alexandra turned towards Lydia, Catherine, and Moxie, and let her emotions run through her body, and began shooting waves of water at them- causing them to scream and run back. Alex turned back towards Launa. "How on Earth did you know that I could do that?" Alexandra asked. "And how can I do that?"_

 _"I'll explain everything later," Launa said, "But for now, I believe that this girl said that she needs help. What's your name?"_

 _"My name is Melissa Barnes," Melissa said, "But call me Mel."_

 _"You said something about someone needing help?" Launa asked gently._

 _"Yes," Melissa said, nodding her head, "Samael Willow… he's in a predicament." Abruptly, the small park next to the gymnasium began to light up, and it was set on fire. Alexandra, Melissa, and Launa all looked at it in shock._

 _"That's where he was!" Melissa exclaimed. "Alex, you have to go over there and use your water ability to put that out!"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

That terrible encounter was still in Lydia's head. They had messed up badly, and even worse was the fact that the Alexandra girl had the ability to shoot water out of her hands. Lionel had staked out an old warehouse for the Lyric Pack to stay in. The warehouse had been transformed into a decent place for headquarters, and everybody that worked for Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine stayed there. It was a packed place, filled with not only people- but with supplies as well.

"Are you still thinking about yesterday?" Moxie asked Lydia. "Let it go, we'll get them back later."

"Whatever," Lydia said, "I'm going to go out for a walk." Lydia turned around and walked away. Moxie shrugged and sat beside her dog- Roxie.

Moxie was worried about Roxie. Roxie had been acting strangely lately, and had turned slightly green. She would have to get Roxie checked up by a doctor later. Nobody really truly hated Moxie as of now. People only knew of Lydia and Catherine shooting during the meeting. Moxie was just known as a schoolyard bully. So Moxie would be safe for now. But Moxie was worried about whether people would find out about her association with Catherine and Lydia. Maybe she should leave the team… maybe not. In any case, she had to go take Roxie to the hospital, there were no veterinarians left.

* * *

Jayce watched Moxie slowly walk away, and he softly laughed to himself. Oh, there were so many power moves to make. Next stop- the hospital. There would be some drama unfolding there- for sure. Jayce began sprinting towards the hospital, when he realized he could easily just shadow-travel. Jayce looked around for a shadow, and saw a tree that had one. He morphed into a shadow, and began hopping from shadow to shadow.

"Wow," Jayce breathed softly, "This could be really fun." Jayce continued his journey.

About 20 minutes later (Jayce had gotten distracted by all the fun he was having) he finally arrived at the hospital. Jayce looked around, and didn't spot Annabel. She was probably heading back from that meeting. Jayce remembered the meeting. It had been rather boring. Thankfully, he was able to quickly shadow-travel away and eavesdrop on Moxie and Lydia. Now, he had made it to the hospital before Annabel had. Good, he would have time to check something. Jayce was about to go inside, when suddenly, a loud explosion was heard.

BOOM. Jayce looked up and saw one of the rooms in the upper stories was smoking. Behind Jayce, Mark ran by, his hand on his earpiece. Jayce gazed all around him at the masterpiece in front of him. Somebody had set off an explosion in a hospital room. But who had done it? And why?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to maycontestdrew for giving me lots of ideas for this story! The questions of this chapter is rather simple: Who do you think was killed in Launa's vision? And in addition- why do you think Amadeus would do that? Do you think this will actually happen in the** **future?**


	18. Chapter 16- Survivor (extra long)

**Author's Note: Enjoy! I also added a "date" to the "time" section. Special thanks to maycontestdrew and Outcast001 for adding great ideas to the story! The song featured in this chapter is "Survivor", by Destiny's Child featuring Da Brat. (I actually like this song)**

* * *

 **Time: 25 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/28/16**

* * *

 **(A/N: The following scene is inspired by Outcast001- As usual, great job! Btw, Outcast, I had to change some of the plot lines, I'm sure you'll notice the HUGE differences. Sorry… ;()**

Annabel stretched her arms above her head as she left the Main Hall, humming as her joints popped and released the built up tension and pressure from the meeting. Annabel sighed in delight and relief. Finally, fresh air and sunlight- two things she had gone without for way too long, and it hadn't even been a full day! Looking up, the teen snorted indelicately. Okay, she would have to amend that statement, as it was currently twilight. There was still light out, but the sun had dipped below the horizon.

Letting her hand rest casually over her sword, which she was thinking of naming "Thief", she descended the stairs two at a time. The redhead waved at Mel with a friendly smile when the girl said goodbye, and turned down the street towards the hospital, walking at a leisurely pace.

The violet-eyed girl found she rather liked Mel. She was friendly enough, and had giggled at the comments Annabel had muttered to herself throughout the meeting. Sitting together made the meeting more bearable, and they chatted a bit between lulls in the meeting, which had been a godsend to the Scotswoman (Annabel). The light chats had kept her awake and aware when she usually would have nodded off. The young teen had checked the clock on the wall on her way out, and had cringed when she realised she hadn't had a proper sleep for nearly twenty-four hours.

Annabel was just glad that the day was finally over, and she knew what she was going to do as soon as she got back to the hospital. She was going to go straight to the hospital director's office, put a 'do not disturb unless there's an emergency' sign on it, and to sleep till noon tomorrow! Okay, probably not noon, but she would take an extra hour or so over her usual eight o'clock wake up time.

The sudden noise of an explosion brought Annabel to jarring halt, the ground beneath her feet shaking with the force of the detonation. Her eyes shot straight to the source, and she felt ice replace her blood when she saw fire spewing out of the hospital, smoke billowing to stain the twilight sky. It only took a moment for Annabel to recover, and when she did, she took off at top speed to her hospital, her mind running through everything that could have happened, the best responses, and what needed to be done.

Reaching the hospital in record time, Annabel immediately took in the chaos, the crying and screaming, the running and crashing. And that was just on the lawn! The redhead glanced behind her when she heard footsteps; it was the High Council and some of the Republic. Looking up, she spied at the window that was in flames, and doing a quick calculation in her head, realised with dawning horror that the room currently in flames had been occupied by a patient.

Turning to one of the Republic kids, who by some coincidence turned out to be Ignacio, she grabbed his arm and gestured to the panicking kids outside with her free hand. "Get them out of the area, keep them calm, and make sure none of them are hurt!" Annabel yelled. Ignacio nodded at her.

"Kids! Annabel wants you to follow me!" Ignacio shouted, leading the kids away. With that being done, Annabel ran to the entrance.

The inside was worse than outside. While there had been about a dozen panicking kids outside, in here there were well over three dozen. And that was just in the entrance hall!

Lionel, Chris, Amadeus and several of the Republic followed her close behind. They were shocked into silence at what they were seeing. Amadeus stepped forward, took a deep breath, and called out.

"Everyone!" The kids looked his way, but didn't know who he was, and ignored the comment. He tried again, but nothing changed. He took another breath, ready to try again, when Annabel Tanner stepped in front of him, put her thumb and finger to her lips, and blew.

The whistle was long and loud, pitched high enough to be heard over everything and everyone and for a moment the older kids thought time had frozen with the suddenness of the hospital kids' reaction. They had all stopped immediately, and were looking at Annabel with a frightening level of desperate focus, as though they believed she would be able to fix all this and make everything okay again. It was their Big Sis, their savior.

"Belladonna, Wisteria, Jeremy! You three get the toddlers and newborns out, and bring help!" Annabel turned to the group that had followed her in. "I need three of you to go with them!" She exclaimed, and then turned back to the hospital kids.

"Orion! Kathleen! Ryan! Heather! Get to the lower storage rooms and clear them out, use the wheel-beds if you have to, but don't put yourselves at risk! If it might be too dangerous, just get out! Jackson, get everyone out of here, and start listing those who have made it out, you have the list of residents. Bradley! Samantha! Peter! Get the kids that can't walk out of here!" Annabel called out. "Amadeus, make it rain." She whispered, and turned to the High Councillor to give him a meaningful look before she turned and started to run towards the burning room where Sam had been. Raindrops began falling around her, slowly picking up more and more.

"Wait!" Melissa called out, and the redhead stopped to look at her fellow Republican. Mel and two other girls stepped forward, "We can help, we've already put out a fire earlier," she said, and Annabel didn't even question it, desperate as she was to save the hospital and everyone within, she just nodded and started running again, picking up a fire extinguisher as she ran.

The third floor was hot and dry, smoke was thick in the air, and they could hear the flames roaring down the hall. They all coughed, the smoke burning their throat and filling their lungs, and coached down whilst covering their mouths and noses to keep the worst of the smoke out. They moved quickly, all of them desperate to reach the other patient, but they were cautious as well, knowing that they may very well die if they make a wrong move.

When they actually reached the fire, Annabel was momentarily stunned when one of the girls, Alexandra if memory serves, simply raised her hands and water started pouring onto the flames like a waterfall. The redhead shook herself out of her shock quickly, and used the fire extinguisher to help battle the flames, Mel and the other girl, Launa, having brought out sheets and extinguishers of their own to help smother the flames. Raindrops continued to fall, helping the cause.

But the fire wasn't giving up, and continued to roar around them in defiance to their attack. Annabel swore harshly under her breath, and gave up trying to fight a path through the flames to the patient, and instead just ran and jumped through the flames, heedless of the surprised screaming from the others.

It was like she entered another world.

All around her were walls of fire, licking at the ceiling and dancing around her in taunting motions, and for a moment the teen stood there in bewildered confusion, completely disoriented by the heat and the noise and the smoke and the fire. Still, she had a mission, and she would be damned if she didn't get it done, so with one small breath of precious oxygen, the redhead started moving. Dodging fallen debris, large wreaths of flames, and the odd exploding window, she ignored the heavy beating of her heart in her chest, or the blood pounding in her ears, or the tears welling in her eyes and the burning of her throat and lungs. However, the raindrops began to pour down stronger, and she greedily lapped up the water coming down.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she found the doorway she was after. Though it looked more like a gaping hole, and entered the flaming room. What little air she had left her in a rush as she stared at the remains of the room. It was a devastated mess, but she didn't think about it, and dived for the nearest pile of debris. The room was supposed to contain two patients. One of the patients was the elected fire chief- Samael. The other patient was a hospital boy- his name was Mo. Neither could be seen. Sam's side of the room was particularly devastating, as flames soared high, and there was no trace of his body.

"Mo! Sam! Mo! Sam!" she yelled desperately, coughing at the smoke and called out again, and again, and again, all the while digging with reckless abandon in an attempt to find the poor boys.

Just when she feared she would be unable to find even one of the boys, she did. She flipped a fallen hospital bed into the air, and spied him on the ground, broken and bleeding, and unmoving. Without checking for a pulse, or if he was breathing, Annabel dropped to her knees and put her hands on him. It was Mo, the hospital boy.

'Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live. Live' she chanted in her mind, and her power answered her. It flowed through her like a dam had broken, and she was full of it in an instant, and it flowed into the boy. The force of her intent made the healing fast, the pressure almost painful, but she didn't stop, didn't dare.

Mo's skin mended, shrapnel clinking on the floor as it was shoved out of the healing wounds, and bones were reforged fast enough to make blinking seem slow, joints popped back into place so loudly it was like guns were being fired. Once the healing stopped, she immediately grabbed him and used her considerable strength to drag him out of the gaping hole in the wall that had been the doorway. Fire still surrounded them, but it seemed weaker than before, the flames were feeble, compared to their roaring ferocity before. When she entered the hallway, she understood why.

The trio of girls, and a few other brave volunteers, had beaten back the flames. Now, their main problem was the smoke, but even that was handled by opening a few windows and using the blankets to fan the grey plumes out of the way. Launa spotted them first, and immediately called out to the others, and soon Mel had taken the other side of Mo and was helping Annabel bring him out of danger. They were soon surrounded by the other fire fighters, and within minutes they were outside again, many of the volunteers returning to fight what was left of the fire and make sure everyone got out okay.

Moving until they were on the other side of the road, she set Mo down on someone's front lawn, and collapsed in a heap next to him, sitting with legs akimbo, shoulders slumped and head down. Idly, she picked at the green grass between her legs, tugging at it and letting the strands slide along her fingers. She didn't feel anything, an odd numbness had come over her, and she was calm despite everything that was happening.

Dimly, Annabel knew she was in shock. She was riding high on adrenalin, and soon it would wear off and she would be tired, and she would be in pain from whatever wounds she had got in her mad run into the flames. Looking at her hands, she saw they were burned, red and blistered, and the smell finally registered in her brain. Her hands began to shake as she realised what she just did.

'You idiot. You ran into fire, FIRE FOR HEAVENS SAKE! You could have gotten yourself killed, and Mo may have not even be alive, and then where would you be? So many things could have gone wrong, and then Belladonna would be alone, the hospital would be in shambles, and the kids would have no one to look after them, and the FAYZ wouldn't have a healer, or even a doctor or a nurse! You are the only one here capable of fixing people and yet you do stupid hero stuff like this? You-' and so her thoughts went, granted with a lot more swearing, but she barely registered it as she relived what she had just done, form the moment she entered the hospital. Only this time, it was like someone had flipped on a switch, and only now was she scared; only now did she panic and worry and feel fear. It was like someone had put a muffler on her reactions, or a delay switch on her emotions, and now they had come rushing over her like a wave, and she felt like she was drowning, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't swim. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't.

"Bell?"

That soft, sweet little voice broke through the storm in her mind like sunlight piercing through the gaps in a forest canopy, bringing light where there was darkness, and calm where there was chaos. Looking up slowly, matching violet eyes met, and Belladonna quietly put her small arms around Annabel's shoulders, petting her hair and shushing her big sister, comforting her with words and letting her know that she wasn't alone, that she was alive and so were many others. The older redhead took a slow, deep, shuddering breath and blinked to clear her vision. She hadn't noticed she had been crying.

Slowly, as though she had forgotten how to use them, her arms wound around Belladonna, and she held on like she was a lifeline. She tried to keep her breathing slow, but her body was constantly wracked by shuddering breaths, hiccups and coughs. After a minute or so, Annabel pulled back and gave a weak, but bright smile. Belladonna returned it with one of her own, though it was stronger, and slowly, so, so slowly, Annabel stood on her feet and looked around her. The fire had been put out, and the kids had all been moved well away from the burning building. But people still surrounded it, milling around them like lost sheep. Right, first order of business then.

"If you're not here to help, then get outta here! You're in the way!" she called out over the crowd, startling many of them. She took a few stumbling steps forward, but didn't fall, and made shooing gestures. "Go on! Get! Unless you're doing a job, get out of the way!" and people did eventually start to move, heading back down the streets to homes or to do jobs or whatever, Annabel didn't really care. A few had stayed, and were obviously doing jobs, like cleanup or something.

Stopping one of the kids as he was about to pass, she pitched the question "Where are the hospital kids?" and was pointed towards one of the parks. Good, the kids would need somewhere to play to distract them. She asked him to get someone to take care of Mo, still unsure if the unconscious boy was even alive, but she couldn't bring herself to check.

Stumbling down the street, Belladonna at her side to help keep her steady, the pair moved quickly to the park. Most of the older kids were trying to comfort the crying hospital kids, while others were standing and talking rapidly off to the side.

"Big Sis!" Someone cheered, Wisteria it sounded like, and it was the rock that started the avalanche. Within moments the kids were standing and running to Annabel and Belladonna, yelling 'big sis' and cheering and crying, and the older redhead dropped onto her knees and held her arms open to hug as many of the little ones as she could, even though she was overrun very quickly, she didn't care. Relief made her giddy, and for a moment she forgot how bad everything was, how serious the attack had been.

Jackson finally managed to fight his way to the front, and solemnly held out a sheet of paper. It was crinkled and dirty, and had a tear in it that had been messily fixed with tape, and at Annabel's questioning look, the dark haired boy just shook his head sadly.

On it were nine names, names of kids who hadn't survived the explosion and fire. Three were newborns, two toddlers, and the others were simply kids that had been staying at the hospital. The ninth name was the one that struck her the most. Samael Black. His body hadn't even been found, the fire had been so bad. She read the names over and over again, committing them to memory, before silently putting the piece of parchment down. Without a word, she pulled Jackson into a hug. The half-blind boy started to shake, and then with a single-choked sob, started to cry.

Annabel felt disgusted with herself. She had been in Sam's very own room, and hadn't been able to save the boy. But no- she had to be strong. She had done all she could. All she could do now was pray for Sam.

"Shh... it's okay, we did what we could. We saved so many lives, and I am so, so happy you made it out. I am so thankful we all survived, and I am so grateful for you, for all of you. My brave kids, my brave, brave little angels, I am so proud of you, and so relieved..." she continued to comfort Jackson, and all the other kids, who had started to cry and sob and shake. They had all been so scared. But instead of crying for mums and dads, they had cried for Big Sis, for Annabel, and she had come, like an Angel answering a prayer, she had come, and she had saved them.

Eventually, Annabel removed herself from the impromptu group hug, and made sure all the kids were settled before moving to the older kids, where the council and the republic were standing patiently off to the side.

"Answers." was the first thing she said.

"We know the fire had been started on purpose, with the intent of killing Sam," Chris started immediately, "We don't know who started it, though, but we are investigating." The boy cringed at that, because they all knew there was little chance of that yielding anything. Still, he continued on with his report.

"Most of the kids survived, as you no doubt know, the kids that didn't will be buried where you choose. They were your kids after all... anyway... the damage to the hospital is severely limited. Only two halls were damaged, only Sam's room, the rooms on either side and across from his room were affected by the fire and explosion. We don't know if they can be saved, they might need to be quarantined for the foreseeable future, all the other rooms nearby were only slightly damaged and we should be able to repair the damages. But since the hospital is your domain, we wanted to check things with you first... have you checked the rooms?" Chris asked hesitantly, knowing that this must be so difficult for the redhead.

Annabel shook her head, "No, I haven't had the chance, I've been... busy" she said vaguely.

"Doing what?" Lionel spoke almost immediately, "It's been over an hour since the fire ended, and you've been gone and left us with all this mess that is your job." he questioned seriously. Annabel turned and stared at him, and while she didn't know it, she looked very intimidating. Covered in blood, burns, ash, charcoal and soot, tear tracks running down her face like some morbid war-markings, making her bright eyes stand out more than ever, a sword at her hip and a dangerous look in her eyes, Lionel realised his mistake very quickly.

"I just lost eight kids- eight," Annabel forced out, her voice dangerously calm, "My hospital has been attacked, I ran into fire, may have saved a dead man for all I know, and managed to get out alive. Excuse me for taking a moment to recover from the hell I just experienced." she grounded out, before turning to Amadeus and Chris, "I leave the hospital in Olive's care until I wake up." she stated.

"What? Are-" The boys started at the same time, but before either could finish, Annabel dropped to the ground. Both the boys dropped to their knees and checked on Annabel, concerned.

"Chris, go get a stretcher!" Amadeus ordered.

"I don't take orders from you!" Chris argued back.

"Just do it man," Amadeus said, "She needs rest." Shrugging, Chris sprinted away, calling for somebody to get a stretcher. Lionel stared at Annabel, before walking away, leaving Amadeus alone with her. Annabel opened her eyes slightly, looking at Amadeus.

"Annabel," Amadeus whispered softly, "I'll find out who did this, and hunt them down. Now- take a nap, you need one." Annabel closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness come over her. Amadeus stood up and looked around at the scene near him. Usually, his eyes would be twinkling with playfulness. Right now, his eyes were twinkling with seriousness.

* * *

Melissa hunched over, tears slowly running down her face. Sam had… had died. And she felt as if it was all her fault. If she hadn't left him behind, he wouldn't have had to be in the hospital in the first pace.

Alexandra and Launa stood next to Mel, trying to comfort her. Neither of them had really met Sam. They had only caught glimpses of him here and there. But they both understood that Mel and Sam had become like brother and sister throughout the conflict. Mel and Sam were in essence, "siblings". They weren't related by blood, they were related by conflict and trust.

"I shouldn't have left him," Mel sobbed softly, "This is all my fault." Alex shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked Mel. "How is this all your fault?" Mel stared at Alex and Launa, contemplating whether or not she should tell them about the incident with Lionel.

"Well," Mel started, "Remember when you guys ended up finding me? When I was all out of breath and everything?"

"Yeah," Launa said, "Why?" Mel looked at Launa and Alex one last time, before deciding that she could trust them.

"Well," Mel said, "It's quite a long story…'

 _(Flashback)_

 _Lionel Gold looked at the three girls in front of him, who were all the heads of their respective gangs. Lydia Powers, (Lyrics) Catherine Elizabeth Hartley, (Lizzie) and Alexandria Elizabeth Slate (Moxie). Lydia was from Westshine, Catherine was from Eastville, and Alexandria was homeschooled. Once Lionel assumed power over these three girls, he would have at least some power over all three groups of kids._

" _You're probably wondering why I called you all to this local gym," Lionel said, looking at the three girls, "Lyric, your recent shooting at the giant meeting has made you a wanted fugitive. Lizzie, you pulled out a gun at the meeting, and though you didn't shoot anybody there, you didn't do yourself any favors. And Moxie, you developed a reputation as a bully. This isn't good for you all. Being singled out as evil will make others hate you, and possibly attack you. But I can protect you."_

" _You can protect us?" Moxie asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "How exactly can you do this?"_

 _In response to this, Lionel walked over to one of the walls in the gymnasium, and punched a hole right through it. "That's how I can protect you," Lionel answered, "I just discovered that I have super-strength and durability. But you three aren't going to tell this to anybody, or I'll stop protecting you."_

" _You wouldn't be just offering this to us if there was nothing in return," Catherine said, narrowing her eyes, "What's in it for you?"_

" _You catch on rather quick, don't you?" Lionel asked, laughing. "Yes, I do want something in return. I want you to pledge your allegiance to me."_

" _You're kidding," Lydia said, "There's no actual way that you expect us to do this."_

" _Well," Lionel said, "If you don't, then I guess there will be nobody protecting you." Catherine, Moxie, and Lydia pulled themselves into a group huddle, and began discussing this topic amongst themselves. Finally, after about five minutes of deliberation, Catherine stepped up._

" _We'll pledge our allegiance to you," Catherine said, "I guess that we need your help."_

" _Great," Lionel said, "Now repeat after me. I, pledge, to serve under Lionel Gold, and Lionel Gold only. I will do as he says without questioning him, and I understand that if I don't, there will be severe consequences." Cautiously, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie repeated this._

" _Now," Lionel finished, "Listen to me. You'll need to take your respective groups and hide where I tell you to. You'll be safe here."_

 _Unknown to Lionel, Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie, there was two people listening to them. Samael Willow and Melissa Barnes._

" _See?" Samael asked Melissa. "I told you Mel! You can't trust that guy! He's a fox! A snake! He'll bite you in the back!"_

" _You were right," Melissa acknowledged, "I didn't expect Lionel to be this way though."_

" _He's the Caine of this FAYZ," Samael continued to rage, "I can't believe this guy!" Suddenly, from inside the gymnasium, Sam and Mel heard Lionel get up._

" _What was that?" Lionel asked the others. "Go check outside! There's someone there!"_

 _Samael quickly turned around towards Melissa. "Quickly, go run and tell someone what we've just heard," Sam said, "I'll fend them off, I can hold them off for a bit."_

 _"What are you waiting for?" Sam questioned. "Go! I can hold them off!" Sam then turned forward to the oncoming group, bracing himself._

 _Mel didn't want to run. She wanted to stay and help Sam. Mel was loyal, and she hated bullies. But in her heart, she knew that Sam had a much better chance of fighting off the group than she did. But Mel knew that she was a very good runner, and she had to go find some help, and fast. But who could help?_

 _Meanwhile, Lionel, Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine had exited the gymnasium, and had spotted Sam standing outside of the gymnasium. "Of course," Lionel sneered, "It's you. Wait… I heard two voices. Lydia! Moxie! Catherine! Follow those footprints and find that second person!" Nodding their heads, Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine ran off, in pursuit of Mel._

 _"You won't get away with this," Sam said, "And while you may still beat me in a fight, I'm no pushover." Hearing this, Lionel laughed._

 _"Yes, you are very athletic," Lionel acknowledged, "You're probably as athletic as me. But, I'm bigger and stronger than you. You can't take me in a fight. But you are no pushover. Well, at least- you didn't use to be a pushover."_

 _"Wait," Sam said, stopping, "I didn't use to be a pushover? What? I'm a pushover now?"_

 _"Well," Lionel smirked, stepping forward, "I've gained some talents." Lionel swung a punch at Sam, who jumped aside, dodging it. Lionel glared at Sam, annoyed that he had evaded him. Lionel swung a kick at Sam, who jumped aside yet again._

 _"I just guess that you're too slow," Sam mocked, looking around, "Maybe you're the pushover." Eyes turning red in anger, Lionel tactfully stepped towards Sam, and swung a right hook directly at him._

 _Lionel's outstretched fist made direct contact with Sam, sending him flying backwards into a tree. Sam slowly stepped up, staggered, and badly hurt. "How… the heck," Sam mumbled, "Did you get so strong?"_

 _"I told you!" Lionel said, smiling in enjoyment at the pain Sam was feeling, "I gained some talents!" Lionel kicked Sam in the gut sending him about sprawling about 20 yards. Sam tried to get up yet again, but couldn't muster the strength to do so._

 _"You know Sam," Lionel whispered, "I like you. You're a fighter. But you're also a threat. In the voting for the High Council, you actually tied with me as elected leader for the Homeschooler's Foundation."_

 _"So you lied," Sam said, smirking, still fighting back, "You couldn't beat me legitly, so you had to lie and cheat." After Sam said this, Lionel punched him again, sending him flying up into the air, and then body slammed into him. You could hear the crunching of Sam's bones as he moaned in pain._

 _"I could finish you off quickly, right here," Lionel smiled, "But I'd prefer to have you die in pain… slowly." Saying this, Lionel began walking away, leaving a badly beaten Sam behind. But if you looked closely, you could see Sam's fist clench, and his body become illuminated for a second. He was burning bright- bright with fire._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"So basically," Alex said, "You and Sam were eavesdropping on Lionel's conversation with the three bad girls, when they discovered you. Sam sent you out for help, even though you wanted to stay, and you feel as if Lionel beat up Sam badly."

"Yes," Mel said, "That's exactly what I think happened."

"But I don't know about that," Launa said, "Sam was pretty athletic. There's no way even a guy like Lionel could just single-handedly maul him like that."

"Maybe Lionel had help," Mel suggested, "Or he had some sort of power, just like Alex, or even you Lo! I mean, Alex can shoot water out of her hands! We have no idea what type of power Lionel could have! And worst of all- Sam is dead!" Mel sat down and lowered her head, staring down at the ground, tears still slowly falling down her face.

"Who said he was dead?" Mel looked up, and saw a figure standing at the edge of the nearby park, his face hidden by a tree. Launa, acting out of instinct, jumped up and grabbed a knife.

"Put your hands up!" Launa ordered. The figure walked out of the bushes, his face still hidden by the trees.

"No." The figure curtly said.

"But I've got a knife!" Launa exclaimed.

"I don't care," The figure said, stepping forward, revealing no other than Samael Black. Mel shrieked and sprinted over to him, engrossing him in a bear hug. She then backed away, and slapped his face.

"How could you do that to me?" Mel questioned. "We're like siblings!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "But there was honestly no time for me to tell you that I was alive." Mel laughed and just hugged Sam once more.

"Sam," Mel started, "Meet Alexandra Waters and Launa Everette. Alexandra goes by Alex, and Launa goes by as Lo."

"Nice to meet you ladies," Sam greeted, looking at Alex, and then Launa. Curiously, he made eye contact with Launa for quite a while, before turning back to Mel.

"Sam," Mel said, "How'd you survive the fire? It had completely covered your side of the room!"

"Because Mel," Sam stepped forward, letting fire appear from his hand, "I am fire." Alexandra and Launa took a step back, unsure of whether to trust Sam, who noticed this, and laughed softly.

"I can't throw fireballs at you," Sam laughed, "But I can let my body catch on fire, and everything I touch will get on fire when I want it to." Sam held his hand to his face, which was illuminated by the fire. Launa gasped and took a step back.

 _(Flashback- Launa's vision from earlier)_

 _Launa slowly opened her eyes, and stood up. It appeared that she was in a dark alleyway, in the middle of the night. Launa looked around, and called out. There seemed to be nobody around her. It was nighttime, and a cool night wind swirled around. Launa began walking out of the alleyway, and turned the corner. In front of her stood a huddled figure, who was badly beaten. Launa sprinted up to the figure, and pulled him over. He appeared to have been struck by lightning. Footsteps were heard, and another figure stood in front of Launa, his hand glowing with power. It started to rain, and thunder could be heard booming._

" _Move," the figure said, his voice calm and smooth, "I don't want to hurt you."_

" _What are you doing?" Launa yelled out. "You're going to kill him!"._

" _That's the point," he said, "This kid deserves it." Launa glanced at the boy next to her. His features were now unrecognizable, as he had been so badly beaten._

" _I tried," the figure said, and he raised his hand, "I tried." Hail started to fall, and a gust of wind pushed Launa away from the beaten boy. The figure then slowly moved his hand down, causing the wind to gently lay Launa down on the ground._

 _The figure strode forward, his face now visible to Launa. Launa looked up and gasped in shock. In front of her, stood the one and only- Amadeus Paris, his handsome features illuminated in the moonlight. Amadeus was staring at the beaten figure, his eyes glowing with anger._

" _H-he, he d-deserves this," Amadeus said, not fully sure whether he should do this, "He deserves this." Amadeus then moved his right hand up, and moved it back down. A bolt of lightning struck the boy, causing him to scream. Launa sprinted over to the poor boy, and checked his pulse. Nothing… he was dead. Amadeus looked right at Launa, his eyes peering into her soul._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Launa gazed at Sam once more, shocked. The boy in the vision, the one who Amadeus had destroyed, looked just like him. She wasn't able to tell earlier, as she didn't know Sam to well, and the vision had taken place too fast. But this is unmistakable. In Launa's vision, she had witnessed Amadeus Paris murdering Samael Black.

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter! The questions of the chapter is simple: Why do you think Amadeus would murder Sam? And do you think the song fits in with this chapter? And next chapter, we'll be taking a break from these characters. Next chapter will feature Ignacio, Zeb and Ichabod, Vic, Isaiah, and Elijah.**


	19. Chapter 17- Blog

**Author's Note: Hey guys, first off, you should know that this isn't a real chapter... I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I've had a really busy week. Anyway, with that being said, I'm currently working on the next chapter, and it contains some major plot twists. ;) I actually had to restart the chapter, as I had a major character death in the chapter, but I decided to let the character live. So I had to restart. Anyway, I should get back on topic. SilverBattleScar noticed that a guest review suggested a blog for the story- and then- SilverBattleScar did something awesome...SilverBattleScar made a blog for the story. And the most recent post included "real-life" pictures of all of the characters. Go check it out! If you have a picture of someone that better suits your character's description, send it to me or SilverBattleScar.**

* * *

 **The blog link: Just GO TO MY PROFILE, you'll see it there! Check it out- and if your character's picture doesn't really describe them well, then send SilverBattleScar or me. If you can't access the blog, let me know. :)**


	20. Chapter 18- Trouble

**Author's Note: I know this took a long time to come out, but like I said earlier, I had to rewrite this chapter, as I had a major death that was at the center of this chapter, and I decided against killing off the character. Anyway, enjoy- and check out SilverBattleScar's blog on this story! The link is on my profile! The song for this chapter is "Trouble", by Taylor Swift. (It kinda just popped into my head, XD, my friends are so going to tease me when they see this) There might be some grammar mistakes in this chapter as I kinda rushed it and wrote it all today. :)**

* * *

 **Time: 26 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/28/16 (in the story)**

* * *

Victor made a mental note to himself- avoid the hospital. And there were two very good reasons to avoid the hospital. The first one was that the only reason Victor would have to go to the hospital would be if he was majorly injured. If he avoided getting majorly injured, then he avoided going to the hospital. The second reason was that a freaking BOMB had just went off in the hospital. Yup, avoiding the hospital would be a pretty good plan.

Victor began walking away from the hospital. The fire had been stopped by the group of homeschooled kids that put away the fire at that one house, and the kids had already been evacuated. Victor felt a shot of pity go through his heart, as he knew that some would have died in the crisis. There was utter chaos going around the hospital. More the reason to avoid it.

All of a sudden, there was a tap on his shoulder. Victor turned around, prepared to make a snarky comment about the tap, when he noticed that the person who had tapped his shoulder was Amadeus. Right behind Amadeus stood Jorge, who was looking at Victor with a guarded look. Victor smirked- Jorge was definitely fit for the Secret Service role.

Abruptly, Victor halted his smile. There was probably one main reason why Amadeus had just tapped on his shoulder. "What do you want?" Victor asked curtly. Amadeus laughed at this, and shook his head.

"What? No hello?" Amadeus jokingly questioned. "No- are you okay after that lightning struck you? And how do you know that I want something from you?"

"You're standing right here," Victor said, "Which means that you're fine. And I know that you want something from me. So spill." Amadeus stopped smiling, and suddenly turned serious.

"You're right though," Amadeus said, "I do want something from you. I want you to investigate the scene at the hospital. I feel as if something suspicious is going on."

"Wait," Victor stopped Amadeus, "Hold on. You want me to go back into that building? Uh… no thank you. I'd prefer to stay out of this. A BOMB just went off in that building. How do I know that there's not another one there? Or that the building won't just randomly collapse on me?"

"I've analyzed all structural damage and support systems," Amadeus explained, "And the entire hospital was searched for explosive devices. You're all clear. Besides, the most recent FAYZ government meeting determined that money will still be used here. If you were to help out… there could be a reward."

"Money?" Victor asked.

"Money." Amadeus responded.

"You got yourself a deal," Victor said, "But if I see anything suspicious in there, I'm hightailing out of there. I'm not trying to get myself killed investigating."

"Okay," Amadeus said, "I'm cool with that. I've left some forensic scanners and detective tools for you to use back at the hospital. Good luck." Amadeus walked away, Jorge following right behind.

Victor sighed, and facepalmed. One moment he had decided to stay away from the hospital, the next he was going into the bomb zone to investigate. He had to figure out what had just happened later. Right now, he had a job to do.

* * *

Ignacio looked around at the group of stunned kids around him. Everything had gone crazy. It had barely been a full day since all of the adults had disappeared, and everything had dissolved into chaos. Ignacio had joined a gang before the FAYZ, but that was because he had nobody else to turn to. The gang had become like family, but they were all older than 15, and had "poofed". He had seen some small scuffles and fights, even a stabbing or two. But those were with older people, and there was never anything as serious as this. How could someone so young set off a freaking BOMB, in a hospital out of all places? Ignacio couldn't wrap his head around this.

And to make things even more complicated, Ignacio had been elected to be the sheriff of the Westmoor FAYZ. Sure, he was honored and all, but Ignacio had always been more of a lone wolf. It's more efficient and easier to survive when your main worry was to look out for yourself. But as sheriff, you would be responsible for many, many people. Ignacio looked to his left, and saw that the kid named Elijah Smith was approaching him.

"What's up?" Elijah greeted Ignacio. "Crazy scene, isn't it?"

"What's up?" Ignacio laughed. "The sky? Nah, dude, all this is pretty crazy. It's ridiculous."

"You did a good job gathering up the kids and getting them out though," Elijah complicated, "You probably saved some lives today."

 _(Flashback)_

 _The sudden noise of an explosion brought Annabel to jarring halt, the ground beneath her feet shaking with the force of the detonation. Her eyes shot straight to the source, and she felt ice replace her blood when she saw fire spewing out of the hospital, smoke billowing to stain the twilight sky. It only took a moment for Annabel to recover, and when she did, she took off at top speed to her hospital, her mind running through everything that could have happened, the best responses, and what needed to be done._

 _Reaching the hospital in record time, Annabel immediately took in the chaos, the crying and screaming, the running and crashing. And that was just on the lawn! The redhead glanced behind her when she heard footsteps; it was the High Council and some of the Republic. Looking up, she spied at the window that was in flames, and doing a quick calculation in her head, realised with dawning horror that the room currently in flames had been occupied by a patient._

 _Turning to one of the Republic kids, who by some coincidence turned out to be Ignacio, she grabbed his arm and gestured to the panicking kids outside with her free hand. "Get them out of the area, keep them calm, and make sure none of them are hurt!" Annabel yelled. Ignacio nodded at her._

" _Kids! Annabel wants you to follow me!" Ignacio shouted, leading the kids away. With that being done, Annabel ran to the entrance._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Ignacio shivered when he remembered the scene in front of him. Kids screaming, people on fire, a corpse of a dead child nearby, Elijah leading the firefighters into the hospital to put out the fire, Annabel sprinting to save her kids, the High Council joining her… this place was like hell.

"You did pretty good yourself," Ignacio said, "You're the ones that put out the fire." Elijah smiled and shrugged.

"Well, we the firefighters actually only put out about half of the fire," Elijah said, "The other half was actually stopped by other groups… we're not sure how." Elijah and Ignacio looked at the list of names of the kids who hadn't survived the fire. Nine kids hadn't survived. And one of them was Samael Black, the elected fire chief.

"Dead on the first job," Elijah said sadly, "And not because he was fighting the fire- because he was injured and trapped inside the fire. They found pieces of his clothes, and bits of his skin. It's assumed that the rest of his body burned away."

"You should be the new fire chief," Ignacio said, "You've done a great job so far. Weren't you the one that stopped that fire yesterday at Zeb's house?"

"Yeah," Elijah murmured, "But a kid died in that fire as well… everything has just been so rough recently. Anyway, are you going to be the sheriff?"

"I don't know man," Ignacio responded, "I'm considering all of my options right now."

"Well, you better decide quickly," Elijah pointed, "Because the High Council is approaching- right now." It was true, coming directly towards them, with the Secret Service lurking right behind, was the High Council, who all had different expressions on their face. Chris just looked confused, Amadeus looked serious, and Lionel looked bored.

"Elijah, Ignacio," Amadeus greeted, "How are you doing?"

"What do you want?" Ignacio jumped to the point. "Is it about me being the sheriff?" Amadeus sighed and exchanged a smiling glance with Jorge, who was holding back his laughter.

"Wow, tough crowd these days," Amadeus muttered, "Everybody has no time for introductions. First Vic, now Igni. Anyway, back on topic. Yeah, it's about you being the sheriff. Listen man, we need you to do this. Badly."

"You're also perfect for the job," Chris said, jumping in, "You're big, have a huge physique, and you used to be part of a gang yourself. You've seen criminals before- you know how they think. You don't need to be the most social guy, we'll mostly leave you alone unless we need you. But right now, we need you."

Ignacio stopped and considered the havoc that had been wrecked on the city in the past 26 hours. It was true- a sheriff was needed and fast. In his heart, Ignacio knew that he could do the job. But his mind was telling him that it was a terrible idea. Ignacio sighed, he was going to side with his heart, as he felt as if more good would come to him that way.

"You know what?" Ignacio started. "Sure- I'll do it. You've got yourselves a sheriff." At the corner of his eye, Ignacio noticed that Lionel's head had just snapped up, and he no longer looked bored- Lionel Gold was analyzing Ignacio, sizing him up.

"Amadeus," Lionel said, "You should probably also tell Elijah our offer."

"Oh, right," Amadeus remembered, "Elijah, due to recent… unfortunate events- in which Samael Willow, the fire chief, passed away, we've decided to elect you as the new fire chief."

"Wait," Elijah stopped Amadeus, shocked, "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah dude," Amadeus said, "I'm dead serious. From what we've seen, you're perfect for the job. Do you accept?"

"Of course I accept!" Elijah said. "I'm truly honored by this man, this is so cool!"

"Alright, now that we got that over with," Lionel said, "Mark and I have some matters to attend to. We'll catch up with you all later." Lionel and Mark began walking away, and turned the corner. Lionel glanced around, to make sure that nobody was listening, and began.

"What.. in the world… was that?" Lionel asked Mark, angrily. "All you had to do was go in, kill off Sam, and come out!"

"I… would have done that," Mark spat back, "Except some other idiot had set up an explosive in Sam's room! I had to get out of the area so I wouldn't be suspected! Besides, Sam's already dead, and we didn't do it. It's a win-win!"

"I guess you're right," Lionel muttered, "But there's something fishy here. My senses are tingling. And who would randomly set off an explosive in the hospital? Where would they get the materials?"

"I have no idea," Mark said, "But we need to keep an eye out now. There's someone out there… someone deadly."

* * *

Zebedee was flabbergasted. He and Ichabod were kneeling in front of the bodies that had been covered up, mourning for the losses. One tear slowly dripped down Zeb's face, but he quickly wiped it away. His heart still felt heavy, as his little brother had just passed away yesterday, and now, more innocent people had died. It was all so crazy.

"Man," Zebedee said, "You take one snack break and miss everything. RIP."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ichabod Rosenthal and Zebedee McEvoy were walking to Ichabod's house. Both of them had heard about the giant meeting that everybody would be having at the Town Square, and they both opted to avoid it, and decided to head to Ichabod's house. The entire time, Zeb was zoned out, as if he was thinking about someone else. Ichabod was looking at him, wondering what was going on._

 _"Zeb, you alright?" Ichabod asked, noticing the Zeb was unusually quiet. "What are you thinking about?" Zeb, who was mostly deaf, (meaning he could only hear extremely loud noises) and had a hearing aid, continued thinking about whatever he was thinking about._

 _"ZEB!" Ichabod screamed, trying to get his attention. Zeb's head snapped back, and he looked at Ichabod._

 _"Sorry mate," Zeb said sheepishly, "I was just… thinking."_

 _"Yeah, I noticed that," Ichabod said, "What were you thinking about?" It took Zeb a while to process what Ichabod had said, as he had to read Ichabod's lips._

 _"Um," Zeb stuttered, "I-it's not really t-that important." Ichabod looked at Zeb in curiosity._

 _"Dude!" Ichabod communicated through sign language. "We're best friends, we don't keep secrets from each other!"_

 _"True," Zeb signed back, "Fine, I'll tell you. I've… developed this weird power."_

 _"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked, no longer bothering with sign language. "Weird power?"_

 _Zeb got up and stood in front of Ichabod. He then turned his body 180 degrees without moving his feet. He began twisting his bones in multiple directions, and began dislocating and relocating his bones, and then crunched down into a small ball._

 _"My power is contortionism. I am able to twist his bones in all directions, dislocate/relocate any and all joints, and turn any part of my body 180 degrees." Zeb said, "I can also get into narrow spaces, like a mouse. I'm able to do all this without feeling any pain. I can't can't stretch my limbs, though."_

 _"Are you serious?" Ichabod asked. "Since when were you able to do that?"_

 _"Ever since all of the adults and older kids disappeared!" Zeb exclaimed. "I have no idea why though!" Ichabod began pondering this concept._

 _"I once read in a book that some of the kids in the original FAYZ gained powers," Ichabod thought out loud, "Maybe the same sort of effect took place here?" Zeb read Ichabod's lips and then nodded._

 _"Let's just go get something to eat," Zeb said, "You got any spicy or salty food? Cause I love spicy and salty food!"_

 _"Yeah, I do," Ichabod said, "But I want to go deeper into this. I'm going to have to ask some of the kids at Westshine about this."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"So, Ichabod," Zeb continued, "What do you think of all this? Ichabod?" Ichabod didn't respond, his eyes transfixed at what laid in front of him.

"ICHABOD!" Zeb yelled out, causing Ichabod to turn towards him. "Jeez, usually it's me who's the deaf one, what's your excuse?" Ichabod laughed and shrugged.

"I'm sorry dude," Ichabod said, "This is all just… too much. I have so many things going through my head right now. It's all so… so crazy."

"Are you still thinking about how I got my power?" Zeb asked.

"Yeah," Ichabod said, "I'm pondering whether some psychopath also gained a power and used it to do all this- it's ridiculous. And another thing that's going to through my mind is when the people inside the FAYZ are going to poof. Once somebody inside the FAYZ turns 15, do they poof as well? Do you know anybody with an upcoming birthday?" Zeb took a moment to process this, as he had to read Ichabod's lips for bits and pieces of the conversation.

"No, I can't really think of one right now-" Zeb stopped, and began thinking, "Hey, Ichabod, isn't it Anderson's birthday tomorrow? Is he 13 or 14 right now?"

"He's 14," Ichabod said, "He's going to be 15 tomorrow!" Ichabod jumped up, and signaled for Zeb to follow.

"Where are you going?" Zeb asked. "We just arrived here!"

"I'm going to find Anderson!" Ichabod said. "We have to warn him! He may disappear from the FAYZ tomorrow! Remember, he has a little sister- Annaleise?"

"Oh yeah," Zeb said, remembering, "You're right! On an adventure we go. But first, I kinda need to eat some food- I haven't really eaten anything today." Ichabod turned around and facepalmed.

"I seriously need to rethink some of my friend decisions," Ichabod thought out loud, "This literally happens every time."

"Hey!" Zeb exclaimed. "I may have been half-deaf, but I heard that!" Zeb began chasing Ichabod, the two laughing at each other.

* * *

Isaiah looked around at the horrific scene around him, and began praying for the 9 poor souls who had been killed in the hospital disaster. Inside his head, Isaiah began recapping everything that had happened to him ever since the FAYZ began.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Isaiah Davis was running away from his house, to look for other people. He had no clue what was going on. He had been walking past a nearby hotel's daycare center, in a crowded street. Suddenly, all of the adults and older kids walking had randomly vanished, leaving a bunch of screaming little kids and no trace of where they went. Isaiah had really panicked, and he had no idea what to do. So he went running for help. And that's why he was currently running. And he had reached the edge of the city of Westmoor, Washington. Maybe there were some adults out of the area._

 _Isaiah ran forward, and crossed a sign that said, "Welcome to Westmoor". All of a sudden, Isaiah appeared to have run into an invisible wall and was thrown back and sent flying. He landed about 13 yards away, and felt a shockwave go past him. Quickly, a white wall began to form from around the area he had touched, and after ten seconds, a giant dome had formed over the entire city._

 _Isaiah walked forward and reached out, touching the dome. He was shocked and sent flying back yet again, and landed right on his back. He dusted himself off and stood up, looking with amazement at what had just formed around him. Just 30 seconds ago, he could see what lay outside of Westmoor, but now, a giant white-colored wall had formed around him._

 _"Oh… wow," Isaiah said, who was quite literally shocked at what had just happened, "I have no idea what I just did, but I don't think that it's good."_

 _"Are you okay?" A voice begin Isaiah asked, causing him to turn around. In front of him stood a girl who looked about 14 years old. She had an athletic body type, was 5'9", with messy black hair that reaches below her waist that was in a ponytail, had bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. "That looked like quite the shock."_

 _"Yeah," Isaiah answered, "It was."_

 _"Um," the girl continued, "Were you the one who caused that giant white dome to form around the city?"_

 _"Oh, that?" Isaiah said, motioning towards the dome. "I'm not really sure, probably wasn't me- after all, it's not like I have any powers or anything. I was kinda just looking for other people, since all of the adults had disappeared."_

 _"Well, this just proves my suspicions," the girl said, "The FAYZ, it's back. Oh, by the way, the name is Anya, Anya McGrawney. You can call me Ann though."_

 _Isaiah stared at the girl in utter confusion and shock. The FAYZ? That was a horrific event that took place in Perdido Beach, California. So many people there had died in that event. Isaiah looked around, and his mind started to swirl. Of course it was the FAYZ! How could he have not come to the conclusion? The giant white dome, everybody over the age of 15 and above disappearing, it was a nightmare!_

 _Isaiah slumped down, not even noticing or caring that Ann was staring right at him, confused and worried. Isaiah knew that he could take care of himself though. He was born in New York and moved to Washington when he was eight. His parents were CEOs of two companies; one of fashion(makeup, clothing, etc) and the other Modeling. Isaiah was constantly left behind with a babysitter until he was six years old. He has been taking care of himself since his parents are basically never home. He taken it upon himself to get a tutor and be taught in every subject. But he felt tired, very tired, and felt a rush of power come over him, and all of a sudden, he felt a shock run through his body. Slightly dazed and shocked, Isaiah collapsed, unconscious._

 _(End of Flashback)_

And that had only been the first half of what had happened to him. Right after that, he woke up, and began a conversation with the girl- Anya.

 _(Flashback)_

 _That's what had happened… he had accidentally somehow caused a giant dome to form over the city. Wait, that can't be. If Isaiah had caused the dome, how did he run into it on the first place? No, Isaiah didn't create the dome, he just caused to to appear. It used to be invisible._

 _"But how?" Isaiah wondered out loud._

 _Isaiah heard some rustling from a nearby bush and quickly turned around, poised to defend himself. He saw Anya McGrawney, the girl that had been there when he went unconscious. She was holding her hands up, mock feigning surrender._

 _"You're awake," Anya said, "About time, I was wondering when you'd decided to stop being a wimp." Isaiah drew back, offended, as this girl had just called him a wimp for falling unconscious? Anya noticed the look on Isaiah's face and laughed._

 _"I'm just kidding," Anya smirked, "Anyway, let me reintroduce myself, as you seemed to be a bit busy last time. I'm Anya, but you can call me Ann."_

 _"I'm Isaiah," Isaiah said, offering a handshake to her, "Yeah, I was busy accidentally coming into contact with that giant white dome." Anya accepted the handshake._

 _"Yeah, that thing looks quite formidable," Anya said, "Anyway, I must be going now."_

 _"Why do you have to go?" Isaiah asked. "We should stick together, you know, be a team."_

 _"No thank you," Anya laughed, "I'm a ghost rider, I ride solo and look out for myself. I only stayed because I couldn't just let you die. Anyway, maybe I'll see you later." Anya ran off, headed towards the Eastville area, presumably back to her house._

 _"I'm so confused," Isaiah said, thinking out loud, "I need to get some help, but I don't think that the other homeschooled kids will be that useful. Eh, I'll just go to the hospital, I need some ointment for all the scars I got from running into that thing." Isaiah began heading off._

 _(End of Flashback)_

The hospital had welcomed Isaiah in. The head of the hospital was Annabel, who despite looking rather intimidating, was actually quite a nice person. She had admitted Isaiah into the hospital and had treated him. Currently, Annabel was resting in her room, so Olive was running the hospital.

Isaiah got off his hospital bed, and walked out the door into the empty hallway. He was on the same floor that the explosion had occurred in. In fact, his room was the only room that people were allowed in as of now.

Isaiah looked around the empty hallway, and saw that a kid was fiddling around the bomb site- probably investigating. Isaiah shrugged it off and decided to go downstairs, to the first floor. He had to take the stairs on the way down, as the elevator wasn't currently accessible.

The first floor was bustling with people, and Isaiah saw Olive trying to run things as smoothly as possible, and get them back to normal. Olive looked up, and smiled at Isaiah. "How are you doing?" Olive asked. "Did the ointment work?"

Isaiah was known for his initial sarcastic and outspoken behavior, but he decided to be nice to the girl who had helped treat his injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Isaiah said, "Hey, this is pretty off topic, but who's the kid investigating the explosion site?"

"Oh- that's Vic," Olive answered, "Victor Chancellor. He's really good with technology- Amadeus is having him investigate the 'crime scene'."

"Oh, that's interesting," Isaiah said, "I'm going to go back up there to check on him."

* * *

Victor was confused- very confused. The explosive had detonated at an interesting angle. Victor had originally believed that someone had walked inside the building and planted the bomb. Instead, it appeared that the bomb had been thrown in through the window. The explosive readings on the scanner identified that the trajectory that the bomb had been catapulted at had been very precise and that the suspect had targeted the room.

Victor thought about that inhabitants of the room. There was Mo, a child who had survived, and the elected fire chief- Sam. Most likely it was Sam who was being targeted. But there were other sketchy things that Victor had discovered.

On Sam's side of the room was a gaping hole on the wall. No normal fire could create a hole like that. Also, the desk and Sam's bed contained traces of concentrated water, implying that somebody had shot water at Sam's bed. But no firefighters had come into this area- somebody else had put out the fire… but how? And the most scary thing of all was that there was evidence of rain occurring inside the hospital. That was physically impossible. How could rain just fall from the ceiling of a hospital? It just couldn't. There was something else going on here- something supernatural. And Victor had just the tool to detect what happened.

Last year, Victor and Amadeus had created a high-definition radiation detector, that could actually identify strong units of power, and unnatural sources of energy. Amadeus hadn't left that detector with the other tools- which meant that Victor would have to go get that later. Oh well, his job was done anyway.

Victor began walking out, but his eyes saw something- something interesting. Right next to the bomb's remains was a piece of tape. Written on the piece of tape was "Ross' Rifles". Suddenly, a figure emerged at the hospital window. Victor jumped up, scared.

"Kid," The figure said, "You shouldn't go nosing around in other people's business. It could get you hurt."

"Who are you?" Victor asked, refusing to run. The figure stepped into the room, taking off his hood.

"My name is Franklin," Franklin said, "Franklin 'Fangs' Wilds. And I've come here to make a masterpiece."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! The questions for this chapter is simple- Do you think Anderson will poof? And, what do you think Franklin has planned?**


	21. Chapter 19- Monster

**Author's Note: Thanks to maycontestdrew for submitting many power ideas! Also, there will be a new character introduced in this chapter. Shoutout to themysteriousdude321 for creating the character! And finally, check out SilverBattleScar's blog to see a picture of the new character- he also has a new post. (Link to blog is on my profile) The picture of the new character may not be up yet, but it should be soon. The featured song of the chapter is "Monster", by Eminem and Rihanna. (Yeah, I know it doesn't really fit- but oh well- XD)**

* * *

 **Time: 28 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/28/16 (in the story)**

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Victor was confused- very confused. The explosive had detonated at an interesting angle. Victor had originally believed that someone had walked inside the building and planted the bomb. Instead, it appeared that the bomb had been thrown in through the window. The explosive readings on the scanner identified that the trajectory that the bomb had been catapulted at had been very precise and that the suspect had targeted the room._

 _Victor thought about that inhabitants of the room. There was Mo, a child who had survived, and the elected fire chief- Sam. Most likely it was Sam who was being targeted. But there were other sketchy things that Victor had discovered._

 _On Sam's side of the room was a gaping hole on the wall. No normal fire could create a hole like that. Also, the desk and Sam's bed contained traces of concentrated water, implying that somebody had shot water at Sam's bed. But no firefighters had come into this area- somebody else had put out the fire… but how? And the most scary thing of all was that there was evidence of rain occurring inside the hospital. That was physically impossible. How could rain just fall from the ceiling of a hospital? It just couldn't. There was something else going on here- something supernatural. And Victor had just the tool to detect what happened._

 _Last year, Victor and Amadeus had created a high-definition radiation detector, that could actually identify strong units of power, and unnatural sources of energy. Amadeus hadn't left that detector with the other tools- which meant that Victor would have to go get that later. Oh well, his job was done anyway._

 _Victor began walking out, but his eyes saw something- something interesting. Right next to the bomb's remains was a piece of tape. Written on the piece of tape was "Ross' Rifles". Suddenly, a figure emerged at the hospital window. Victor jumped up, scared._

 _"Kid," The figure said, "You shouldn't go nosing around in other people's business. It could get you hurt."_

 _"Who are you?" Victor asked, refusing to run. The figure stepped into the room, taking off his hood._

 _"My name is Franklin," Franklin said, "Franklin 'Fangs' Wilds. And I've come here to make a masterpiece."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Franklin slowly began walking towards Victor- who noticed that Franklin was holding a whip in his right hand. "You've come here to make a masterpiece?" Victor asked Franklin. "What the heck does that mean?"

"It means," Franklin answered, stepping towards Victor, "That you'll look like a piece of modern artwork by the time I'm done with you. You'll look abstract."

 **(A/N: No offense to anybody who loves modern artwork- but google "modern art", and you'll see what I mean. I feel as if some pieces of artwork were just put together in like 20 seconds.)**

"Well," Victor smirked, "I don't think anything is going to happen to me." Franklin began laughing, thinking that the boy in front of him was weak and pathetic.

"Well," Franklin said, "How do you think you're going to stop me?"

"How about," Victor said, taking a step back, "Like this." Victor whipped out a gun and pointed it at Franklin, who froze in place.

"I'm always prepared," Victor said, "The Lyric Pack left this behind at the giant meeting. So- you're Franklin "Fangs" Wild… you must be the one who set the bomb off."

"I was the one who set the bomb," Franklin said, smiling, "You got me. But you won't shoot me. You don't have the nerve to do it." Franklin continued to slowly walk towards Victor.

"You have all the power in your hands," Franklin murmured softly, "It's a shame you won't be able to use it. Well- I guess it's up to me to make a move." Franklin raised his whip- high in the air, poised to strike. Victor gulped, his hands shaking.

"You know that Eminem song- Lose Yourself?" Franklin asked Victor, laughing. "You only get one shot- do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime- yo. His knees are sweaty, knees weak, palms are sweaty… that's what you look like right now." Suddenly, a bang was heard, and Franklin quickly threw himself on the ground. Franklin stood up and looked at Victor with shock.

"You actually tried to shoot me!" Franklin exclaimed in shock. "Tsk, tsk, it's a pity that you missed." Yet again, Victor fired- this time, hitting Franklin square in the chest.

"Yes!" Victor yelled. "I got him-" Victor stopped, and looked at Franklin with shock. The bullet hadn't done any damage to Franklin. Franklin himself was staring at the bullet, which had bounced right off his chest, in shock. The bullet had ripped through Franklin's shirt, but the skin hadn't been affected at all.

Victor fired once again, hitting Franklin in the neck. The bullet bounced off harmlessly. Victor looked at Franklin with utter amazement.

"How the h*** are you still alive?" Victor asked Franklin in shock. "And how do you have super-durability?"

"I have no idea," Franklin laughed maniacally, "But I'm going to have some fun with this." At this moment, Isaiah walked into the room, eating a bag of chips.

"Yo, Vic," Isaiah said, "How's the investigation going? Have you-?" Isaiah stopped speaking and eating the chips, and instead gazed at the scene in front of him.

"Uh, you're not investigating," Isaiah observed, "Is this a bad time?"

"Yeah," Victor said, "No duh, Sherlock."

* * *

 **Locke Ardens** was confused. Very confused. His mom had gone outside of the house to go shopping. She hadn't returned- and it had been 28 hours since she had left. Locke would have to do something that he hated to do. Locke Ardens would have to journey outside.

Locke Ardens was 5'8" tall, and 14 years old. But he's not your average 14 year old boy. Locke is an albino. This means that Locke has albinism, a congenital disorder that is noticed by the absence of pigment in the hair, skin, and eyes. Because of this condition, Locke has wispy white hair, red eyes, and pale skin. When he's outside in extreme heat and sun, he can be harmed. His condition also gave him a nickname- "Snow".

Locke was homeschooled and hardly ever went outside because of his condition. This led to him being on the internet and studying a lot- making him very smart. He also is trained in knife fighting because he thought it would be interesting. He often does things for that reason- because he finds it interesting.

Locke is very mellow and easygoing. He usually does as he pleases, and he is not likely to do anything violent- unless provoked. He typically wears a white tee shirt that is two sizes too big for him, hanging off one shoulder. He also wears comfy pajama pants and chain bracelets. Locke also has a lip piercing.

Locke looked outside and noticed that it was partly cloudy. Locke put on sunglasses and a hat, and walked outside. As he began his walk, he attracted lots of stares, because of his pale skin and wispy white hair. Locke noticed that no adults seemed to be present. In fact, everybody looked to be aged 14 and under. Locke lived on the very outskirts of Westmoor, where little news traveled. Locke looked up, and noticed that the sky looked slightly different. Locke focused his eyes, and noticed that there seemed to be a transparent dome that had formed around the story. What was going on? He would have to ask somebody. Locke walked into the crowd, looking for somebody who looked trustworthy.

Abruptly, Locke bumped into a group of three girls, and accidentally knocked one of them over. "Lo, are you okay?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm fine Mel," Launa responded, "Just a bit of a fall." Locke sheepishly offered a hand to Launa, who smiled in appreciation.

"Sorry about that," Locke said, "My name's Locke, by the way." Launa accepted Locke's help up, but as soon as her hand made contact with Locke's, she blacked out.

* * *

Launa woke up and looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of empty building, an apartment complex. Launa began walking around, searching for people. Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise from the adjacent hallway. Launa sprinted towards the noise.

Launa turned around the corner, and saw the boy she had just met, Locke, standing right in front of her. Launa frantically began waving her hand at Locke. He just stared right through her, as if she wasn't there.

"Locke!" Launa yelled. "What's going on?" Locke didn't appear to hear this, as he just continued to walk forward. Launa looked around, confused. Why couldn't Locke hear or see her?

Suddenly, Lionel Gold and another boy walked into the corridor, right towards Locke. Locke frantically looked around and sprinted to a door, and tried to open it. The door didn't open. Locke then moved his right hand to the door and touched it. Suddenly, the entire door froze. Locke then moved his left hand to the door and touched the door. The ice on the door began to melt, and the searing hole broke through the door's lock. Locke opened the door, and sprinted inside. Launa gasped at Locke in shock, and followed Locke inside.

"Locke!" Launa screamed. "What's going on?" Locke didn't seem to notice this, and didn't acknowledge her. Lionel and the other boy walked into the room. They also didn't seem to see Launa, who was fuming in confusion.

"I knew it," Lionel breathed, looking at Locke in wonder, "You have the ability to manipulate the temperature of whatever you touch. Amazing."

"What do you want?" Locke yelled. "Why did you come after me?"

"Franklin here saw you using your power," Lionel answered, pointing at Franklin, "We just simply can't let somebody with that power live. It's nothing personal. Unless- of course, you want to join us." Launa looked at Franklin with apprehension. So that's what the boy's name was.

"I'll never join you," Locke spat at Lionel, "You're filthy scum." Lionel looked at Locke, his eyes blazing with anger. Quick as lightning, Lionel jumped forward, punching Locke in the jaw. Locke was sent flying backwards into the wall.

Locke began bleeding rapidly. He moved his hand to his jaw, and burnt the flesh where the wound was.

"You cauterized your wound," Lionel realized, "To stop the bleeding and protect from infection. Amazing." Franklin pulled out a gun, and fired at Locke's leg.

"No!" Launa screamed. The three boys didn't hear her. Launa realized that it was time to take desperate action. Franklin raised his whip, about to strike Locke. Launa sprinted towards Locke, and pushed him to the side. Franklin ended up hitting thin air.

Lionel, Franklin, and Locke all looked at Launa in shock, as if they hadn't seen her before. "Launa?" Locke asked in wonder. "How on Earth did you get here? You just appeared out of the thin air!" Franklin laughed and looked at Locke and Launa.

"More prey," Franklin said, licking his lips, "Fresh and amazing prey."

* * *

Launa woke up, gasping for air. Alexandra and Melissa were looking at her with worry, and Locke was staring at her in confusion. "Are you okay?" Locke asked. "You just collapsed."

Launa realized that she had just gotten another vision of the future.

"Yeah," Launa said, "I'm just fine. Nice to meet you Locke- I'll talk to you later. Alex, Mel, let's go! I need to talk to you both." Launa led Alex and Mel away.

Locke looked at the girls in shock, wondering what the heck had just happened.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _You know that Eminem song- Lose Yourself?" Franklin asked Victor, laughing. "You only get one shot- do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime- yo. His knees are sweaty, knees weak, palms are sweaty… that's what you look like right now." Suddenly, a bang was heard, and Franklin quickly threw himself on the ground. Franklin stood up and looked at Victor with shock._

" _You actually tried to shoot me!" Franklin exclaimed in shock. "Tsk, tsk, it's a pity that you missed." Yet again, Victor fired- this time, hitting Franklin square in the chest._

" _Yes!" Victor yelled. "I got him-" Victor stopped, and looked at Franklin with shock. The bullet hadn't done any damage to Franklin. Franklin himself was staring at the bullet, which had bounced right off his chest, in shock. The bullet had ripped through Franklin's shirt, but the skin hadn't been affected at all._

 _Victor fired once again, hitting Franklin in the neck. The bullet bounced off harmlessly. Victor looked at Franklin with utter amazement._

" _How the h*** are you still alive?" Victor asked Franklin in shock. "And how do you have super-durability?"_

" _I have no idea," Franklin laughed maniacally, "But I'm going to have some fun with this." At this moment, Isaiah walked into the room, eating a bag of chips._

" _Yo, Vic," Isaiah said, "How's the investigation going? Have you-?" Isaiah stopped speaking and eating the chips, and instead gazed at the scene in front of him._

" _Uh, you're not investigating," Isaiah observed, "Is this a bad time?"_

" _Yeah," Victor said, "No duh, Sherlock."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Isaiah," Victor yelled, "Can you help me destroy this maniac?" Isaiah looked at Victor in bewilderment.

"Uh," Isaiah said, "I'm not really in the mood for destroying- I" As Isaiah said this, Franklin picked up his whip and lashed it at Victor, striking him.

"Woah," Isaiah said, "Vic- go run and get some help. I'll distract him."

"Alright," Victor said, "You sure?" Isaiah nodded at Victor, who then sprinted out of the room. Franklin looked at Isaiah and laughed.

"You think you can fight me?" Franklin said, "You're crazier than I am."

"Well," Isaiah said, "I do have some abilities." Franklin raised his whip and lashed out at Isaiah, who recoiled after being hit. Isaiah then dived at Franklin, extending his hand out to Franklin's chest, shocking him. Franklin collapsed to the ground, before slowly standing up.

"Y-you shocked me!" Franklin exclaimed in surprise. "How?

"I can control electricity," Isaiah said, "It looks as if you have super-durability. Interesting- huh?" With speed, Franklin throws a punch at Isaiah, making contact.

"Well, I'm always prepared," Franklin said, laughing, "We'll meet again- another day. When you're on my turf." Franklin then opened the hospital window, and jumped out. Shocked, **(A/N: Pun not intended)** Isaiah peered out the window, to see Franklin parachute down onto the ground, and sprint away.

"He had a parachute?" Isaiah asked himself. "Damn." Right as he said this, Vic sprinted up the stairs, with Ignacio and some hired police officers.

"What happened?" Ignacio asked, taking in the scene.

"He got away," Isaiah said still watching Franklin's retreating figure, "He got away."

* * *

 **Time: 29 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/28/16**

* * *

Amadeus and Olive had both been incredibly busy even since the FAYZ 2.0 had begun. Amadeus had been elected to the High Council, and Olive to the Republic. Olive had also been volunteering at the hospital, and had discovered that she was rather good at her job. But right now- they had some free time, and were at Amadeus' house, watching movies.

"Ahh, do you smell that?" Amadeus asked Olive. "That's the smell of freedom."

"Or it could just be the fact that you haven't taken a shower since the FAYZ started," Olive said, laughing, "Which is strange, since you're almost always clean."

"Well," Amadeus said, defending himself, "I've been busy. Taking a shower hasn't really crossed my mind. You know, governing the Westmoor FAYZ and all that."

"I know," Olive said, sighing, "Everything's just been so crazy." Olive slightly snuggled next to Amadeus as they watched the movie.

"You want something to eat?" Amadeus said, extending his arm over to Olive's shoulder. "I could go cook something."

"I'm fine," Olive said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Amadeus said, smiling, "But I'm always hungry."

"I know Ame," Olive laughed, "Let's go make something together. How about a salad?"

"A salad sounds great!" Amadeus replied excitedly. Olive and Amadeus walked over to the kitchen, and began gathering vegetables and a few fruits and walked over to the salad bar in Amadeus' house. Together, they began putting together a salad.

However, Amadeus looked up, and noticed that a tree in his backyard had a very particular shadow. In fact, it looked like the shadow of a human,

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You have the power to control weather," Annabel muttered, "What on Earth?" Suddenly, Belladonna rushed in, screaming. "Annabel!" Belladonna exclaimed. "I should have told you this earlier, but a scary looking boy snuck into the hospital! He then disappeared! One moment he was hiding behind a park bench, the next- he was gone!"_

 _"Somebody broke in?" Annabel asked, scared. "Okay, I have to start setting up traps, I need to protect this hospital and the kids-"_

 _"Or," Amadeus interrupted, "Pardon the interruption, but I could help guard this hospital. I mean, after all. I can control the weather and cause storms."_

 _"Yes please," Annabel looked at Amadeus, "That would be amazing."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Jorge and Dan had also mentioned something about a strange shadow… of course- all of the powers, it all made sense now. Amadeus face-palmed, wondering how he didn't connect the dots earlier.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Jayce Chanceford Montgomery was still following Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti, who had just stopped in front of the local hospital's front doors. Dan then opened the door, and Jorge began lifting up an injured Olive by himself._

 _"Where are those two going?" Jayce murmured to himself, "Is there somebody in the hospital that can heal her?"_

 _Jayce quickly and quietly ran into the hospital, making sure that Jorge and Dan didn't see him. The hospital was bustling with little kids, who all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jayce smirked. They wouldn't be enjoying themselves for much longer. But in the giant crowd, Jayce couldn't see where Jorge (despite Jorge being 6'5", and Dan were)._

 _"Oh shoot," Jayce said, "I have no idea where they went." Jayce looked around, searching for Jorge's tall frame, or for Dan's light blonde hair, but was unable to find them._

 _"Dang," Jayce said, "I'm just going to have to look around for them."_

 _Meanwhile, Belladonna Tanner, (Annabel's little sister) was sitting in the hospital's security room, looking at all of the cameras. With Annabel unconscious and unable to set up traps to protect the hospital, it was Belladonna's job to check the cameras and go wake up Annabel if she saw any suspicious activity. Belladonna has maintained a very close relationship with her older sister- Annabel. In fact, they call each other "Bell", that's their nicknames for each other._

 _Belladonna was born in Washington shortly after Annabel decided to become home-schooled. Belladonna has never been alone. Always surrounded by hard-working, loving parents and a devoted sister, Belladonna has never been afraid of anything. Her parents made the decision that she would be home-schooled alongside her big sister, which was possibly the best choice for her. She accompanied her big sis on her runs (carried in a baby-holder, and let on piggy-back-rides), played in the playground and made plenty of friends her age, and is learning the ropes of basketball. During the days when Annabel is studying, though, Sarah and Lucas (her parents) took Bella to the pool to learn how to swim (at this point her parents know that, even though it is an important skill to learn, Annabel is simply too afraid of deep water and won't go near a pool) and Belladonna loves it. The family have a little garden in the backyard where Bella likes to go looking for fairies, believing they live in her backyard, and she's determined to make sure they have a nice garden to live in, so she's learning about growing plants and gardening. She loves it, and is always asking her parents and Anna what certain words mean or if they can get this plant and all sorts of things._

 _But Belladonna had noticed something strange. Right after Jorge and Dan had ran in, carrying Olive, a boy with a lean and athletic body with lightly tanned skin and tousled ink black hair quickly followed. Belladonna immediately knew that there was something wrong with this boy. She had to warn Annabel!_

 _Jorge Cruz and Daniel Valenti had finally ran into the room where Annabel was sitting in. She appeared to have woken up from healing Amadeus, and was no longer unconscious._

 _"Olive needs your help," Jorge said, "She got shot in the meeting!" Jorge and Dan laid Olive on a bed._

 _"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," Annabel said, "What happened? She got shot? When I mentioned this becoming a regular thing, I didn't think you guys would take it seriously."_

 _Annabel leaned over Olive, examining her. It appeared that Olive had been shot in the thigh. But Annabel didn't necessarily want to use her healing power on Olive, for multiple reasons. The first reason was that Jorge and Dan were watching, and she didn't want them to see that she had the power. The second reason was that she had fallen unconscious after healing Amadeus, what if the same happened when she healed Olive? Or worse? It looked as if Olive didn't necessarily need Annabel's healing ability to get better._

 _"I'll get started on fixing her up," Annabel told Jorge and Dan, "You two stay outside." Obediently nodding their heads, Jorge and Dan left the room._

 _Annabel looked at Olive, looking at her wound. It didn't seem to have punctured any major veins or arteries of a sort, but she was worried about the excessive blood loss. It was bleeding like a fiend, with broken blade and ruined deltoid muscle, and Annabel was worried about the chance of the bullet or fragments of it being embedded in the wound, which may lead to infection._

 _"She may need my power," Annabel mumbled, "But first, I need to get rid of that bullet in her thigh." Annabel began setting up for the painful operation ahead. Olive would need some painkiller._

 _Jayce Chanceford Montgomery was walking through an empty hallway, about six stories up. There was nobody in the area, but suddenly, he heard a door close, and Daniel Valenti and Jorge Cruz began walking towards him. Jayce had to hide, and quickly. But where? Panic took over, and Jayce dived behind a nearby bench, which cast a large shadow._

 _Jorge and Dan walked by, but Dan suddenly stopped at the park bench, and pointed right where Jayce was hiding. "Hey Jorge," Dan began, "That shadow looks kinda like a human!"_

 _Jorge examined the park bench, and looked directly into Jayce's eyes. Jayce moved back even more, as he felt as if Jorge was staring into his soul. "Dude, you're right!" Jorge exclaimed. "That shadow looks just like a human!" Jorge reached out, and Jayce braced himself, as Jorge was about to touch him, but Jorge's hand ended up going right through Jayce's body._

 _"That's actually kind of creepy," Dan remarked, "Well, we should go tell Amadeus that Annabel is healing Olive." Jorge and Dan continued walking on, and Jayce let out a sigh of relief._

 _"Annabel," Jayce murmured, "I have to remember that name. But first things first- how did they not catch me?" Jayce went through a number of different reasonable explanations for why he went unscathed, but he couldn't think of a single one. Rather, he thought of an unreasonable explanation. He had read in a book that in the original FAYZ, some kids had developed powers. It seemed as if Jayce had developed a power of his own._

 _"Awesome," Jayce laughed, "This is wonderful. I have the ability to morph into a shadow." Jayce looked off, and made a mental note of where this hospital was located. It could come in handy later on. Jayce then morphed into a shadow, and began heading out._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Amadeus looked at the tree is his backyard once more, and looked at the human shadow. His face paled and he looked at Olive with worry, who noticed this.

"Ame, what's going on?" Olive asked Amadeus, touching his arm. "You look worried."

"Olly," Amadeus said, "I need you to go get Jorge- he's taking a nap upstairs."

"Why?" Olive questioned, blinking her doe eyes at Amadeus, who seemed flustered.

"Please Olly," Amadeus pleaded, "Just do it." Olive sighed and then began walking towards the stairs. Amadeus waited for Olive to be out of eyesight, and then he sprinted outside. The shadow was still there.

Amadeus raised his hand and swiped, and causing a strong wind to go towards the shadow. The shadow immediately jumped from one tree to another. Amadeus then spun his arms around, causing a mini-tornado to arise.

"Woah," Amadeus said in surprise, "This is pretty cool!" The tornado got slightly larger, and Amadeus walked over his basketball court and past the creek, right where the shadow was. Amadeus then flung the tornado at the shadow. Once the windstorm had stopped, a human boy was visible on the ground- coughing.

"What… are you doing… in my house?" Amadeus asked the boy, who looked up- revealing his face. "Wait- Jayce?"

"I was spying on you," Jayce replied dryly, "Yes, this is Jayce."

"I kind of figured those things out," Amadeus said, "So- you can morph and use shadow."

"So- you can control the weather and create storms," Jayce shot back, "Surprise."

"Just stop spying on us," Amadeus responded kindly, "Or you may get hurt." Jayce laughed when he heard this.

"You know," Jayce said, "You basically just threatened me- but the way you said it made it seem so kind… so friendly."

"Just get out," Amadeus said, staring at Jayce "Now."

"Fine," Jayce said, leaving, "But beware of the Gold!" Jayce morphed into a shadow and then traveled away.

"Beware of the Gold- what does that mean?" Amadeus yelled out- to no response. Olive and Jorge sprinted into the backyard, staring at the mess.

"What happened here?" Olive asked Amadeus. "It looks like there was just a tornado here."

"Olive, Jorge," Amadeus said, looking at them both, "I have the power to control the weather. It sounds crazy… but…" Amadeus stepped forwards and waved his hand to the air. It began snowing. Amadeus then spun his arms around, causing a small tornado to from in the back corner of his backyard.

"Amazing," Jorge gasped, "Dude- that's wicked!"

"Except there are others who also have powers," Amadeus replied, "And they're not using them for the greater good. In order to survive, we have to stick together."

"I'm not worried," Olive said, stepping forward and embracing Amadeus with a hug, "As long as we have you on our side- we'll be fine." Amadeus smiled, but then looked up and saw Jayce standing on a nearby roof- watching them.

"I hope so," Amadeus said, "I sure do hope so."

* * *

Lionel Gold was not in a good mood. Somebody had killed Samael Black- a person that he intended to kill. The fact that there was another power player out there worried Lionel. Who was the person who had set off the explosion in the hospital? If it hadn't been Mark- then Lionel had no idea who it would be. Suddenly, there was a knock on Lionel's door.

"Come in!" Lionel yelled.

One of Lionel's followers opened the door and looked in. "Yo, Lionel," He said, "There's somebody here to see you."

"Send the person in," Lionel said, "Maybe this will be useful." The follower nodded and signaled for somebody to come in. Mark, who was inside the room, walked over to Lionel.

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked Lionel. "We have no idea who wants to come in."

"I'm positive," Lionel responded cockily, "Besides, it's not like they can hurt us." A boy walked into the room, with a hood on. He was carrying a backpack.

"Who're you?" Lionel asked. "And why did you come here?" The figure took off his hood, and stepped forward.

"My name is Franklin Wilds," Franklin said, "But some people call me Fangs. I am here to offer you my services. I am the one who set off the explosion in the hospital." Franklin emptied out his bag, showing countless weapons in there- guns, knives, a whip, explosives, etc.

"I also have an uncanny knack with weapons," Franklin said, "And a few special talents." Franklin held a gun to his head, poised to fire.

"Woah, woah, woah," Mark said, jumping up, "What are you doing?" Lionel pulled Mark back down.

"Hold up," Lionel said, "This may be interesting." Franklin fired the gun, and the bullet bounced harmlessly off of his cheek.

"I have super-durability," Franklin said, "And I want to team up with you."

"I also have super-durability," Lionel said, "And super-strength. You know Franklin, in the old FAYZ, there were two powerful boys- Caine and Drake. I believe that I can be Caine, and you can be Drake."

"Exactly my thoughts," Franklin said, smirking, "Let's wreck havoc on this place."

"We can't just do that though," Lionel said, "We have to be very tactical. Mark and I have planned it all out. We're going to rule this place eventually. So, Franklin 'Fangs' Wild. Welcome to my team. I have a list of a few people I want taken care of- and at the top is Samael Black. For some reason, I think he may be still alive. I want you and Mark to work together. Take. Him. Out. For good." Franklin laughed.

"Oh, we'll get him," Franklin said, "And when we do- Sam will wish that he had died long ago."

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. The questions of this chapter are fairly simple-:**

 **Will Launa's vision come true- or can she prevent it from happening?**

 **And, who's going to stop Franklin, Lionel, and Mark?**


	22. Chapter 20- I'd Love to Change the World

**Author's Note: First off- I know salad's aren't the most romantic food, but they're easy to make, and it's what I was eating as I wrote this chapter… XD, but what's with all of the salad hate? :) Anyway, I'll make sure to do something like ice cream next time. XD Wow, chapter 20. I've made it this far in the story. Of course, I probably wouldn't have without all of you who have reviewed and made a difference. So, thanks to you all! You know who you are. Anyway, the featured song in this chapter is "I'd Love to Change the World" (Matstubs Remix) by Jetta. The song doesn't really fit too much, but I love the music- go ahead and check it out.**

* * *

 **Time: 31 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/28/16**

* * *

Sam was running. Running for his life. It was around 9 PM at night, and the streets were fairly deserted. The High Council had ordered that all of the cars be cleared out of the streets, and all of the car alarms stopped. The job had finally been completed by some middle schoolers, and the streets had now cleared out. That wasn't necessarily the best thing for Sam right now. Two hooded figures were chasing him, and he had nowhere to hide. He thought it was Lionel, but none of the two figures had Lionel's frame.

Sam looked around. He wanted to fight the two figures, but he couldn't exactly throw fireballs- he would have to touch them to light them up on fire. Also, it looked as if one of the figures held a gun. Not a good idea to get in close quarters with that guy.

"Damn," Sam said, "I have no idea what to do." Sam saw that the forest wasn't too far off. He would have to get there and hide. Sam ran off, looking back behind him. The two figures weren't too far behind. But Sam was a bit faster, and ran off.

Sam entered the forest and sprinted around, before ducking behind a tree. Not too long after, he saw the two figures enter. "S***," Sam said, "Not good- not good at all. "

"I can track him down," the first figure said, "Mark, you keep watch."

"Alright Franklin," Mark said, "But let's get this over with." Sam crouched, hiding, wondering who Franklin was. He knew Mark was Lionel's right hand man, but he had never heard of a franklin. Suddenly, footsteps scrambled across, and one of the figures suddenly reached down and grabbed Sam, pulling him up. The figure then pushed Sam up and held him to the tree. The second figure then ran over, and helped the first one.

"Peek-a-boo" the first figure said, "I see you."

Sam looked closely and saw that the second figure was Mark, which meant that the person who had discovered him was Franklin. "How'd you find me?" Sam asked.

"I… have some tracking abilities," Franklin said, "Plus, you're a pretty terrible hider."

"Finish him," Mark said, "Let's get this over with."

"I don't think so," Sam said, lighting his hand up and touching Franklin, "Get roasted." Franklin screamed and dived into the bushes, rolling around, trying to stop the fire. Mark looked around, scared.

"Come on Fireboy," Mark said, "I don't see any Watergirl, so I think I can take you."

"Really?" Sam questioned, lighting his hands on fire. "You think you can take me?" Sam began walking towards Mark, who went into a fighting stance. But Mark's eyes sparked with fear, they were no longer burning bright.

Suddenly, all around Sam and Mark, plants began rustling around, and vines stretched out across, headed towards Sam and Mark. "What the heck is going on?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Mark said, "I just felt scared, and then-" Mark screamed, lifting his hands up in the air. Franklin had put out the small fire oh him, and had just punched Mark in the back.

"You're weak," Franklin said to Mark, "Pathetic." All around the three boys, vines shot straight up into the air. Franklin laughed.

"Mark, I inspired you- you're creating a work of art!" Franklin continued to chuckle. "You're controlling this! Get him!"

The vines plunged straight towards Sam, and latched onto Sam, who was unable to move. Suddenly, a girl ran by, with a backpack on, and threw two knives at Franklin and Sam, distracting them. She then quickly cut up some of the vines, that held Sam, and then ran off, gesturing for Sam to follow. Sam got out of the vines and then followed after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Franklin asked, throwing a knife at the girl, hitting her backpack. Franklin then whipped out a gun and fired, hitting Sam in the shoulder, who screamed. Sam dropped to the ground.

"Run!" The girl exclaimed. "You were shot in the shoulder- you have to be able to run." Sam grimaced from the extreme pain, and got up, following the girl. He looked back, and saw that Franklin and Mark couldn't follow quickly, as Mark's vines blocked the way.

The girl and Sam continued to run, until they reached the edge of the forest, and they ran into a building. Sam then saw a nearby couch, and collapsed on it.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking at Sam. She wore jeans, a Yankees sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. She looked to be about 12 years old.

"No, I just got shot in the shoulder," Sam snarked, "But thanks for the save." The girl knelt over and examined Sam's wound.

"You're going to need to go to the hospital," the girl said, "I can't patch this up."

"I can call some friends," Sam said, grimacing in pain, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Atlanta," the girl said, "Atlanta Woods. Try not to get hurt." Atlanta walked out of the building, quickly leaving the area.

"Well- time to call the girls," Sam said, "I need to get to that hospital." Sam sighed and called Mel, knowing that he had a lot to explain.

* * *

Atlanta ran off quickly, making sure she wasn't seen by anyone. She was on a hunt, and could not risk being seen. Saving that boy already was risky enough, she was lucky she had a backpack on.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Atlanta was waiting outside of the building, looking around for the High Council that Mark had mentioned to her. She looked around, but amongst the many people, she didn't see them. It didn't help that she had no idea what the High Council members looked like. She would have to ask someone for help. Nearby, a group of three girls were standing and talking. They looked friendly enough. They all wore red wristbands that said "Republic" on them. However, one girl's wristband also said "Homeschooler's Foundation", whereas the other two wristbands had "Eastville Junior High" on them. Atlanta shrugged it off- she would ask about that later._

 _"Excuse me," Atlanta politely interrupted their conversation, "Can you guys take me to the High Council? I have something to tell them."_

 _"Sure," one of the girls responded, "What's your name again? I'm Alexandra Waters, but you can call me Alex."_

 _"I'm Atlanta Woods," Atlanta responded, "Nice to meet you." The other two girls also introduced themselves. One was named Launa Everette, and the other was Melissa Barnes._

 _"So," Launa said, "I'll take you to the High Council. Mel, Alex, stay right here, I'll catch up with you!"_

 _"Okay," Melissa said, "We'll be right here." With that being said, Launa began walking away, with Atlanta following. They maneuvered around the crowd, until they were at the front door of the building, where three boys were talking amongst themselves._

 _"Here we are," Launa said, "There's the High Council." Atlanta began to walk towards the High Council, when suddenly, two boys jumped in front of her. They were both about 6'5", with the one on the right standing a bit taller. The one on the left came up to them, and stared right down at Atlanta._

 _"Who's this?" The boy asked, "What's she doing here?" The boy on the right cheerfully strutted over, and put his hands up in the air._

 _"Relax Davies," he said, "I'm sure it's all good. I'm Jorge. Launa, it's good to see you again."_

 _"I'm Atlanta," Atlanta said, "I have something to tell the High Council."_

 _"Well," Jorge said, "They're slightly busy right now. You can talk to them later-" Randomly, Amadeus walked towards the group, wondering what's going on._

 _"Jorge, Davies, what's up?" Amadeus asked, clearly trying to lower the tension in the room. "Who's this?"_

 _"I'm Atlanta," Atlanta said, annoyed that she'd had to introduce herself so many times, "I have something to report."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Atlanta had reported the death of the girl who had died right in front of her house. Amadeus had sent two members of the Republic, she believed their names were Xavier and Daniel, to check the scene out.

Atlanta had led to the boys to her house, but she kept her super-senses alert. Yeah, Atlanta had the ability to sense other living beings, and as of now, she was keeping alert for a group of wolves or hyenas. She remembered exactly what had happened.

 _(Flashback- Note: This is the first time this scene appears in the story)_

" _Dang," Xavier said, "It looks like this girl took quite a beating. There's scars and bruises all over her._

" _Right before I found her, I saw some animal footprints," Atlanta said, "Wolves or hyenas. Right before she… died, the girl said 'Pack, Pack of-', and then she passed away. That was it."_

" _Talk about bad timing," Daniel cursed, "Oh well, looks like we're done here." Daniel got up and motioned for Xavier to come leave as well._

" _That's it? You aren't going to do anything?" Atlanta asked._

" _I don't see what's there to do," Daniel said, walking away, "I'm sorry for the poor girl and all, but she already passed away. There's nothing we can do."_

" _Xavier?" Atlanta pleaded. "Are you leaving too?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes, I'm sorry," Xavier apologized, "We'll keep a lookout for a pack of wolves or hyenas, but I don't think we're going to send out a search party to look for them. I mean, look what happened to this girl! I'm sorry, Atlanta, but there's nothing we can really do. I'll keep you updated." With that being said, Xavier and Daniel walked away._

 _Atlanta looked at the two boys and shook her head. Humans- though she was one herself, they never were really too helpful. Oh well, Atlanta was fine with riding solo. She would have to take matters into her own hands and hunt down the group of animals that killed that girl._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Launa, Melissa, and Alexandra walked away from Locke, Alex and Mel looking at Lo suspiciously. "Lo, what's going on?" Alexandra asked. "You've been acting weirdly lately."

"Yeah, it seems as if you've made a habit of collapsing when meeting people," Melissa said, "That's not very good." Launa sighed and looked at her friends.

"Guys," Launa said, "Remember when I told Alex that she could shoot water out of her hands?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Melissa Barnes was still running- still trying to get away, and find some help for Samael Willow. She looked around- who exactly was she looking for? She was looking for somebody who could help- anybody really._

 _"I got a glimpse of her!" A nearby Catherine yelled. "She's somewhere nearby!"_

 _"Then go get her!" Lydia ordered. "She witnessed the meeting!"_

 _"Why don't you get her?" Moxie snarled. "Anyway, she can't escape now."_

 _Mel turned around and took a deep breath. The three girls had caught a glimpse of her as she had sprinted by. She needed to find somebody- and fast. Mel looked around- she caught a glimpse of two girls about twenty yards away. Maybe they would be able to help! Mel sprinted over to them, and when she reached them, they looked at her in shock._

 _"Um," Launa Everette said, "Are you okay? You look as if you've just ran a marathon." You have no idea, Mel thought inside her head._

 _"I… need," Mel stopped, to catch her breath, "Your help. Really badly."_

 _"What's going on?" Alexandra Waters asked. "Why do you need our help?"_

 _"Samael Willow," Mel gasped, "He's injured. Really badly. And I need your help to get him somewhere safe."_

 _Suddenly, Lyric, Moxie, and Lizzie ran in front of Mel, Alexandra, and Launa. The six girls were divided into two groups of three, and they began staring at each other._

 _"Well, well, well," Lydia said, "It seems as if we have a little bit of a standoff here." Lydia drew out her gun, and pointed it at Mel. "Now listen here," Lydia said to Alexandra and Launa, "You can live if you walk away, and let us be."_

 _As Lydia said this, Moxie's Rottweiler, Roxie, ran up and stood next to her. Catherine however, looked hesitant to pull her gun out. In fact, she didn't bring out her gun at all._

 _"Lizzie," Lydia told Catherine, "Take out your firearm." Catherine looked at Lydia for a few moments before shaking her head._

 _"I can't just go around shooting people anymore," Catherine said, "That's inhumane. Let's just capture her and bring her back to you-know-who."_

 _"Have you gone soft?" Lydia mockingly asked Catherine._

 _"No," Catherine said, "I've gotten human." Lydia turned towards Catherine, and snarled at her. "Do you think I enjoy killing people?" Lydia asked Catherine. "I don't like killing others. It's just that in this FAYZ 2.0, in this whole new world, everything is different!"_

 _"Anyway," Alexandra jumped in, interrupting, "We're not leaving. You can't just kill someone." Abruptly, Launa leaned in and began whispering in Alexandra's ear._

 _"Don't ask how I know this," Launa whispered, "But I need you to imagine that there's water coming out of your hands, concentrate on that thought."_

 _"What on Earth are you talking about?" Alexandra asked._

 _"I don't have time for this," Lydia said, advancing, "It's over."_

 _"Alex!" Launa exclaimed. "Just do it!"_

 _Alexandra began concentrating, thinking about shooting water out of her palms. She opened her eyes, and saw that nothing had happened. All of a sudden, Roxie (Moxie's Rottweiler) jumped at her. Startled, Alexandra felt water began to drizzle out of her hands, and when she aimed it, a wave of water fell over Roxie, causing the dog to run back._

 _"Did you just shoot water out of you hands?" Moxie asked, astonished._

 _Alexandra turned towards Lydia, Catherine, and Moxie, and let her emotions run through her body, and began shooting waves of water at them- causing them to scream and run back. Alex turned back towards Launa. "How on Earth did you know that I could do that?" Alexandra asked. "And how can I do that?"_

 _"I'll explain everything later," Launa said, "But for now, I believe that this girl said that she needs help. What's your name?"_

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Yeah," Melissa said, "You also said that you would explain everything later. So… spill Lo. What's going on?"

"Well," Launa said, "People in this new FAYZ have powers. And I'm one of these people."

"What?" Alexandra said. "What's your power?"

"I get visions," Launa said, "Visions of the future. I know it sounds ridiculous, but so is shooting water out of your hands. Please believe me." Alexandra and Melissa looked at each other and nodded.

"We believe you," Alexandra said, "We're friends, remember?"

"But what did you see with Locke?" Melissa asked.

"Thanks guys," Launa said, lowering her voice,"And Mel, I saw that Locke is one of the people with powers. It's amazing- he can manipulate the temperature of things."

"What?" Alexandra asked. "That's crazy!"

"I know," Launa said, "Hey- guys, look at that shadow! It kinda looks like a human!" Melissa and Alexandra looked at the shadow, and nodded their heads.

"Oh my gosh," Melissa said, "You're right!"

"Take a picture of it!" Alexandra said.

"I have a better idea!" Launa said. "This sounds really girly… but… selfie time! Er… groupie time!" Launa, Alexandra, and Melissa took a picture with the shadow.

"Anyway," Launa said, resting her elbow against the building next to her, "We should do something to-" Launa collapsed to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

Launa got back up, and discovered that she was standing right where she was before she had blacked out. Launa looked around, and saw the street was basically deserted. Launa was confused- why was she in a vision? She hadn't touched anyone- she really had to learn to control these visions, they were getting annoying.

Launa walked around, searching for a familiar face. She saw a few straggling kids with fearful faces, and that was about it. What was going on? She didn't see anything strange going on.

Suddenly, a bang was heard in the building next to her. Launa looked at the building- it was the one she had just rested her elbow on. Launa sprinted through the door, and ran inside the building.

The building was a chaotic mess. Desks had been upturned, chairs thrown around, there were holes in the walls, burn marks throughout, but the scariest part was the dead bodies. Some of the people looked unrecognizable, that was the amount of damage that had been done to them.

Tentatively, Launa over the bodies, trying not to look at them. She was afraid that if she took a peek, she would see somebody she recognized. Launa continued walking, until she saw something interesting. Lydia and Catherine were lying down on the middle of the hallway.

"What are they doing?" Launa said, walking forward. On closer inspection, it appeared that Lydia had been struck by lightning on the leg, and Catherine had a broken arm and leg. They were both majorly injured. But just like the last vision, they didn't seem to notice Launa walk by.

Launa looked around, and saw the dead body of a male. The male was lying down on his chest, so she couldn't see his face. Launa looked away, not wanting to know who was dead. Ignorance was a virtue, and Launa knew that if she knew who had died, she would never be able to treat that boy the same way.

Launa walked forward, and saw Alex and Mel, who both were unconscious. Launa called out their names, but they didn't hear, and continued to stay on the ground, motionless. Launa saw that their chests were moving up and down, signaling that they were breathing, and simply unconscious.

Launa quickly began moving forward, and came across more people that were injured. Sam, Mark, a boy she didn't recognize on the spot, Jorge, Olive, Chris, Atlanta, Moxie, Annabel, Isaiah, Xavier, and two boys plus a girl she also didn't know. But there were two people that bothered her the most. One of them was tiny Annaleise, who was holding her right arm in anguish. Why was Annaleise here? Where was Anderson? Launa called out and stepped forward, but nobody noticed or heard her. Looking around, Launa saw someone else. Herself. Launa Everette, was lying down on the ground, being tended to by Annabel.

Launa felt strange and scared, looking at herself. It was crazy. Suddenly, the injured Launa Everette looked at Launa straight in the eyes. It was as if she could see her. The injured Launa then pointed her head to the right, as if she wanted Launa to go there.

Quickly wanting to leave the scene, Launa sprinted into the room on the right. She was treated to two boys staring down at each other. Amadeus and Lionel, looking right at each other. Amadeus was holding a knife, Lionel a spear.

"You killed him!" Amadeus exclaimed. "You'll regret this."

"You've… managed to put a dent in all of my plans," Lionel cursed, "Alas, there is still hope for me. It all starts with getting rid of you."

"You can try," Amadeus said, his eyes sparking with electricity, "Show time." The wind began to howl around, and mini tornadoes swirled around. It began to rain inside, and thunder boomed out doors. Lionel snarled and stomped down on the ground, causing the floor to rumble. A mini earthquake.

Launa gasped in shock and leaped backwards, avoiding the battle between the two. The two boys charged at each other, when-

* * *

Launa snapped back to reality, where Melissa and Alexandra were looking at her with concern.

"Another vision?" Alex asked.

"Yippee!" Mel sarcastically cheered. "What happened this time!"

"Something bad," Launa said, "Something bad." Suddenly, Mel's phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Sam, what's going on?" Mel said to the phone. "What? Okay- we're coming to get you."

"What happened?" Alex said. "Dang, we've been asking that question a lot recently."

"It's Sam," Mel, looking at Launa and Alex in shock, "He's badly injured."

* * *

 **(A/N: This scene was inspired by SilverBattleScar, and BattleScar also created one of the characters- Lycan! Great job!)**

* * *

Annaleise woke up, gasping for breath. She sat up, took a look around and saw the other children still asleep in their cots. It was their nap time and even though Annaleise doesn't usually take naps, she was really tired out. Annaleise just had a nightmare. She dreamed that she was falling from the sky and when she crashed into the ground, she had woken up.

"Nightmare. It was just a nightmare, Annaleise. Not real, calm down." Annaleise was talking to herself to stop being scared. She got up, and making sure not to bump into any of the cots, walked to the door and pushed it open, letting herself out into a brightly lit hallway.

The hotel daycare kids were staying at Paris Industries, the company Amadeus' family owned. Anya had gone to tell Amadeus that they were staying there.

She made her way to one of the conference rooms where Anderson and Anya should be. Annaleise arrived at the door a minute later and saw that she couldn't reach the doorknob...again. She groaned in frustration.

Annaleise didn't want to go through that again, so she knocked on the door. The door opened and a boy she didn't recognize stood there. He had light brown hair that reaches his ears, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, and is standing at 5'6". He was wearing a neon green zippered up cotton jacket, black sweatpants, and light brown loafers.

"Um, hi. Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Annaleise asked the mysterious boy. He looked down at her with curiosity and slight amusement in his eyes.

"I'm Lycan, weird name I know. But I'm helping Andy and Anya with the daycare kids." Lycan said with a shrug. "So, what's your name? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Annaleise, Anderson's sister. I actually was looking for him and I figured he would be in the conference room." Annaleise replied, looking down at her feet.

When she said her name, Lycan froze in place and his eyes turned golden and his teeth became sharp for a few seconds before he reverted back to his original state. Annaleise hadn't noticed what just happened and continued talking. "So, can you let me in?"

Lycan unfroze and stared down at her. He nodded, seemingly starting to be nervous. He moved to the side and she slid past him. After Annaleise walked past, Lycan closed the door and followed her deeper into the room. Anderson was sitting at a long table that had many chairs along the sides. He was eating a bagel with the eggs to the side.

"Hey, Annaleise, had some good sleep?" Anderson asked, putting his bagel down on the plate. Annaleise rushed over to her older brother and climbed onto his lap, curling into his chest. She mumbled, "Had a nightmare."

Anderson hugged her closer to him and rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'm sorry about the nightmare. It's not real and it won't happen. Not while I'm around."

He started tickling Annaleise's sides and she burst into laughter. She lightly punched his chest to get him to stop, to no avail. "St-st-op! Stop tick-l-ii-ing me-ee!"

Anderson relented and stopped, chuckling. Annaleise sent him a small glare, panting, slightly out of breath. Her eyes caught the sight of the bagel and eggs. "Why are you eating bagel and eggs in the afternoon?"

"Because I felt like eating bagel and eggs." Anderson grinned sheepishly. Annaleise takes a fork and stabs it into the eggs and starts eating it. Anderson protested weakly. "Hey, those are mine!"

"You don't like eggs, Andy." Annaleise said with a small smirk on her face. Anderson smiled in amusement. "I know."

A clapping sound echoed throughout the room and the siblings turned towards the source. It was Lycan, slowly clapping with a hint of a small smile on his lips. "Cute. It's very lovely to see a true family bond. Very rare these days."

"Annaleise, have you met Lycan yet?" Anderson said, unsure if they were introduced to each other. Both Lycan and Annaleise nodded. Annaleise finished her eggs, looked around and noticed something. "Hey, where's Ann?"

"She left to go find Amadeus. She'll be back soon, don't worry." Anderson said. Annaleise hummed in response.

Before any of them could say anything else, the door burst open and in came two boys. Anderson had recognized them immediately. "Ichabod, Zeb. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to warn you that tomorrow you're going to disappear." Zeb said, with Ichabod facepalming.

"What are you talking about? How am I going to disappear?" Anderson asked, confusion and worry etched onto his face.

Zeb, having read his lips, said, "Don't you remember? Tomorrow is your fifteenth birthday and back in the old FAYZ, anyone who turns fifteen poofs out of the FAYZ and back to the outside world."

"Wow Zeb," Ichabod said, "I told you that we would break it to him slowly! Not just burst in and yell it out!"

"Uh-oh. In all the commotion, I forgot that my birthday is tomorrow. But I don't think I can worry about that. Because in the book written by Astrid Ellison, she wrote, 'At the exact time you were born and the time you will turn fifteen, you would be confronted with something you desire. You could choose to either give in to it and poof out or refuse and stay in the FAYZ'. So all I have to do is simply refuse." Anderson explained. Lycan, Ichabod, Zeb, and Annaleise all looked at each other before looking at Anderson.

"Well, if we were in the old FAYZ, yeah, you could. But things are different in the FAYZ 2.0. We don't know if you can refuse to the poof or not." Annaleise said softly, looking on the verge of tears.

Lycan stepped forward and said, "I'm sure it will be alright. There might be a chance that you can refuse. The only thing we can do is wait until it's happening to find out."

"But-" Annaleise started to say before once again, the door was burst open. Anya and Amadeus walked in and stared at the scene in front of them.

"So, you guys are staying out here, in the family company?" Amadeus asked, receiving a nod from Anderson. "Cool, you all have fun here."

"Sooooooo...what did we miss?" Anya said in confusion with Amadeus now also looking confused.

"Long story short, Anderson here is turning fifteen tomorrow and we all know what happens when anyone turns fifteen years old." Lycan replied.

"Shoot. What are you going to do, Andy?" Amadeus asked in concern. Anderson looked at him with determination.

"I am going to stay in the FAYZ 2.0."

* * *

 **Author's Note: If things were a bit confusing here, I'm sorry. There was a lot going on all at once, but I hope that you guys all enjoyed it! In the next chapter, we'll be revisiting Annabel, Moxie, Catherine, and Lydia, plus some more!**


	23. Chapter 21- Imagine

**Author's Note: Well, it's been quite a while since I last updated, but I've been quite busy. Hopefully, this chapter satisfies all of your needs. This chapter is going to have quite a few things go on- all at once. And to clear up some confusion, here's a list of every character who has powers (so far):**

 **-Amadeus Paris- Weather/Storm Manipulation**

 **-Zebedee McEvoy- Contortionism**

 **-Jayce Chanceford Montgomery- Shadow Manipulation**

 **-Launa Everette- Visionary**

 **-Alexandra Waters- Shoot water out of palms**

 **-Samael Willow- Fire Immunity/Can light up body on fire**

 **-Annabel Tanner- Healing**

 **-Isaiah Davis- Electrokinesis**

 **-Franklin Wilds- Super Durability**

 **-Atlanta Woods- Hyper Senses**

 **-Mark Sampson- Control over Plants (with vines)**

 **-Locke Ardens- Temperature Manipulation**

 **-Lionel Gold- Super Strength/Super Durability**

 **All the other characters in this story, and the rest of the general population of the Westmoor FAYZ, have no known powers. :)**

 **The featured song in this chapter is "Imagine", by John Lennon. I honestly randomly chose the song for this chapter, and connected it to the party at the end, where the aura is heavenly.**

 **And finally, shout out to Outcast001, who played a HUGE part in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Time: 37 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/29/16 (in story)**

* * *

It was about 3 AM in the morning. 15 years ago- on this very day, Anderson Rivas was born. Speaking of Anderson, he was sitting in a chair right now, in the middle of the room. All of the little children staying in Paris Industries had been ushered out of the room, so if something bad happened to Anderson, the little children wouldn't have to witness it. Even Annaleise, despite all of her protests, had been taken outside.

Also in the room was Amadeus, Anya, Ichabod, Zeb, and Lycan. All five of them were anxiously looking at Anderson, checking the time. Amadeus walked right up to Anderson and stared at him, right in the eye.

"Listen Andy," Amadeus said, noticing Anderson's nervousness "You're going to be fine. Your birth time will arrive, you'll choose to stay here, I can go back to sleep, and we can celebrate your birthday."

"I sure hope so," Anderson said, "I sure hope so."

"Andy," Anya said, looking at Anderson, "Are you sure you want to stay? What if the poof is just like the last FAYZ, where you just went back to the regular world? You could escape all this."

"Actually," Ichabod said, "Didn't two of the kids who poofed out of the FAYZ, I think their names were Mary and Francis, didn't they mutate and end up dying?"

"He's right," Amadeus said, "Mary Terrafino, and a boy named Francis did mutate and pass away."

"Dang, that's rough" Zeb said, earning an elbow from Ichabod, "Er- I mean, Andy, you'll be fine."

"Listen, Amadeus," Anderson said, looking right at him, "If something happens to me-"

"Andy!" Anya exclaimed. "Don't talk like that!"

"Anya, we've become good friends," Anderson said, "But we have to talk seriously. Amadeus, if something happens to me, I need you to promise that you'll take care of Annaleise, and the other kids."

"Of course," Amadeus said, "I promise."

"Ichabod, what's the time?" Lycan asked.

"20 seconds left until Anderson turns 15," Ichabod said, checking the clock, "Remember Anderson, you'll see something that'll draw you in- don't fall for it. Turn right away from it."

Anderson surveyed the room around him, wondering if this were his last moments alive. He say Anya's anxiousness, Lycan's calm, Ichabod's worry, Zeb's curiousness, and Amadeus' thoughtfulness.

"5...4...3...2...1…" That was what Anderson heard. And then- blackness. He felt emotions swirl inside and outside of him, feelings and words flow throughout. Pain, happiness, sadness, victory, defeat- it was as if all of those coexisted. But there was one outside force that Anderson sensed… one force of pure and utter darkness. Anderson opened his eyes- he was in a dark room, and on one side, stood a figure, shrouded in the darkness. The figure laughed darkly.

"You thought the poof would be the same as the original FAYZ?" The figure mockingly asked. "How pathetic. Nobody leaves this FAYZ… alive or dead."

Anderson looked around, feeling a sense of dread. "Who are you?" Anderson yelled. Suddenly, a figure came into the room, except, this figure was shrouded in light. All around him seemed to be a sense of light and happiness.

"ANDERSON!" The light figure called. "Follow me!" The figure ran off, and Anderson quickly followed.

"What's going on?" Anderson asked, as he followed the figure shrouded in light. "What's happening? Who are you? Who is he?"

"You'll find the answer to all of those questions one day," The figure said, his face hidden in the light, "But I can't answer that right now. Listen, Anderson, I'm about to show you something important, something important for not only your survival, but the survival of the entire population of the Westmoor FAYZ. Your mind will automatically place this information you receive from this dream in the back of the mind, and you'll forget it once you wake up from this dream. I need you to search through your mind, and remember what I'm about to show you, as it's very important."

The figure in the light opened his hand, and Anderson suddenly found himself standing in a dark alleyway. He felt a surge of pain and screamed. He saw fights break out, storms flash, lightning strike, vines crawl around, a building on fire, a boy holding a whip, a girl with a gun, a pack of wolves, a dark creature, a dead body, blood on the walls, children screaming, and in the middle of all this, stood Lionel Gold.

"Beware of Lionel Gold," The figure in the light whispered, before turning around quickly, "The… dark figure you encountered earlier is coming. I'm going to block off anybody else from coming to us, you'll be the only one. Remember Anderson, you have to remember this information."

"What about all of my questions?" Anderson asked. "I don't even know who you are-"

The figure in the light waved his hand and Anderson blacked out.

Anderson slowly moved, and opened his eyes. The people in the room were looking at him with worry and confusion. "How long was I out?" Anderson asked.

"About an entire hour," Amadeus said, "What happened? You were screaming in agony during a time." Anderson looked at Amadeus in wonder, wondering what was going on. He looked around, knowing that something had just happened, but he couldn't pull it together.

"I have no idea." Anderson said, simply shrugging. "I have absolutely no idea." The others looked at him with confusion, and shock.

"You have no idea why you were screaming?" Amadeus asked. "Well, uh, okay- go get some rest then, you need it." Suddenly, a boy ran into the room, and motioned towards Amadeus.

"Oh, I have to go," Amadeus said, "High Council business, I'll see you all later." Amadeus quickly left the room, and eventually, so did everybody else.

Anderson looked around the room, trying to remember what had just happened. He knew he was told something important, but he didn't know who told him, and what was told to him.

"What is going on?" Anderson whispered in fear.

* * *

Moxie was walking towards the hospital, with her dog, Roxie. She wasn't headed towards the hospital because she was sick, she was headed towards the hospital because of her dog, Roxie.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _That terrible encounter was still in Lydia's head. They had messed up badly, and even worse was the fact that the Alexandra girl had the ability to shoot water out of her hands. Lionel had staked out an old warehouse for the Lyric Pack to stay in. The warehouse had been transformed into a decent place for headquarters, and everybody that worked for Lydia, Moxie, and Catherine stayed there. It was a packed place, filled with not only people- but with supplies as well._

 _"Are you still thinking about yesterday?" Moxie asked Lydia. "Let it go, we'll get them back later."_

 _"Whatever," Lydia said, "I'm going to go out for a walk." Lydia turned around and walked away. Moxie shrugged and sat beside her dog- Roxie._

 _Moxie was worried about Roxie. Roxie had been acting strangely lately, and had turned slightly green. She would have to get Roxie checked up by a doctor later. Nobody really truly hated Moxie as of now. People only knew of Lydia and Catherine shooting during the meeting. Moxie was just known as a schoolyard bully. So Moxie would be safe for now. But Moxie was worried about whether people would find out about her association with Catherine and Lydia. Maybe she should leave the team… maybe not. In any case, she had to go take Roxie to the hospital, there were no veterinarians left._

 _(Close Flashback)_

Moxie took a glance at her rottweiler, who seemed to be enjoying the walk, despite looking rather green. Moxie wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, nor the most intuitive, but Roxy didn't look too well. Moxie turned a corner, and there stood the newly furnished hospital. Moxie hoped that her dog would be treated. She knew that nobody there was probably a veterinarian, but maybe they would know something.

Moxie and Roxy began to walk towards the door, when suddenly, a girl wearing a hood stepped in front of her. Moxie took a closer look at the girl, who had short, platinum blonde hair. Moxie knew who this girl was. "Lyric," Moxie said, "What are you doing here?"

"First off, don't call me by my nickname," Lydia said, "I'm Lydia to you. Second off, what are you doing here?"

"Taking Roxy to the hospital," Moxie said, "She's not feeling too well."

"Associating with the enemy?" Lydia snarked. "Tut, tut, I thought better of you."

Without warning, another girl walked into the scene. She also wore a hood, hiding her face from the others. "Catherine?" Moxie asked. "You're here too?"

"Yes I am," Catherine said, "But I don't like it. Lydia and I shouldn't be here… not after everybody saw us shooting at the giant meeting."

"Can you two get out of the way?" Moxie asked. "Or I'll make you two get out."

"Well," Catherine said, "You are stronger than us both, but we're more agile and faster."

"Plus," Lydia said, "We came prepared." Lydia slightly moved her hand to her pocket, revealing a concealed pistol.

"Why won't you guys let me go to the hospital?" Moxie asked.

"Well," Lydia said, "It's kind of fun to annoy you, and second of all, you shouldn't be associating with the enemy."

"Furthermore," Catherine said, "You could blow our cover… or betray us in there."

"You guys don't trust me?" Moxie asked, raising her voice. Catherine and Lydia looked at each other, and smirked.

Suddenly, two members of the High Council, Amadeus and Chris, walked up to the girls, backed by Jorge and Davies, respectively (members of the Secret Service). The group of four seemed to be headed towards the hospital, but then began to walk towards Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie.

"What's going on here?" Amadeus asked. "We heard some escalating voices, and decided to check it out." Catherine and Lydia tried to hide their faces from Amadeus and the others, who looked confused.

"Why do you two have jackets on?" Chris asked. "It's like, 90 degrees (Fahrenheit) and sunny!"

"We...have a condition," Catherine said, "We can't take too much sunlight."

"Interesting," Amadeus said, "What is this condition called?" Lydia looked over at Catherine, who seemed to struggle to think of an answer

"Xeroderma pigmentosum," Catherine said, "That's our condition?"

"I feel as if you just made that up," Davies said, "Is that actually a condition?"

"Yes, it actually is," Amadeus said, looking at the two girls suspiciously, "Xeroderma pigmentosum is basically an inherited skin disorder characterized by a heightened reaction to sunlight."

"What are you talking about?" Davies said. "Bro, speak English."

"They can't be in the sun too much," Amadeus responded, "Or their skin will have some… issues." Jorge leaned down over to Amadeus, looking at the two girls suspiciously.

"There's something… off about these girls," Jorge whispered into Amadeus' ear, so only he would hear, "But I don't know what."

"Hey, have I seen you two before?" Chris asked. "I recognize that hair." The atmosphere surrounding the scene seemed to tensen, and Lydia slightly took a step back.

"We were just having a minor argument," Catherine said, "Really, everything is fine, right guys?" Lydia nodded her head vigorously, while Moxie blankly stared at the scene in front of her.

Abruptly, Amadeus reached his hand over to Catherine and flicked her hood off, revealing her face. Catherine let out a small yelp and Lydia jumped backwards, her hood coming off as well Moxie sprinted off, towards the hospital.

"It's the two girls who were shooting at the meeting!" Chris yelled. "Get them!" Lydia and Catherine sprinted away, using surprise to their advantage. Quickly, Amadeus, Chris, Jorge, and Davies followed.

The two girls turned multiple corners, trying to lose the boys, but they were quickly gaining ground. The edge forest was only about 20 feet away from the girls, and they sprinted towards it, diving into the bushes. The boys soon quickly followed, continuing the wild goose chase.

Lydia and Catherine turned a corner into the forest, and dived into the bushes, laying flat. They saw Davies run by, and saw Jorge punch down some branches, looking for them. "We'll hide here for now," Lydia whispered, "I don't think they'll find us here-"

Suddenly, Chris and Amadeus jumped down into the bushes, soon followed by Davies and Jorge. The girls were surrounded, and they were at close quarters with the boys. "Shame you girls weren't fast enough," Jorge said, "We didn't even break a sweat."

Quick as lightning, Lydia whipped out her pistol, and pointed it right at Chris. Catherine soon took out her pistol, and pointed it at Amadeus. "I would walk away if I were you," Catherine said, "I don't want to shoot."

"But I do!" Lydia exclaimed, firing her pistol, hitting Chris in the leg. Catherine looked taken aback, and surprised at Lydia's quick trigger, when Jorge suddenly lunged and tackled Lydia to the ground. Right as this happened, Davies tackled Catherine, pinning her. Amadeus sprinted and snatched the guns away from the girls, and looked right at them.

"Oh dear," Amadeus said softly, "What will we have to do with you two?" Davies growled at the two girls, looking angry.

"Why'd you shoot Chris?" Davies asked. "You b******!"

"Relax Davies," Amadeus said, "I'll make sure that Chris is taken care of. Let's go take Chris to Annabel, and these girls to the jail."

"Do we even have a jail?" Jorge asked. "I wasn't aware of one."

"Well," Amadeus said, "We do now."

* * *

 **Time: 76 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 3/31/16 (in story)**

* * *

 **Author's Note: The following two scenes are inspired by Outcast001. Great job!**

* * *

Charlie wandered through the entrance of the hospital with a list and a shopping trolley. He looked at the paper again and cringed. How was he supposed to find all this stuff in a huge place like this? He looked up and turned his head around, hoping to find a big arrow or a map of some kind. There was a basic emergency exit map, but that didn't tell him where any store room was and jumping up behind the front desk to ruffle about the papers didn't yield anything either. He really shouldn't have volunteered for this.

He left the trolley in the hallway and traversed up a flight of stairs. He would start on the second floor, because he remembered there being a vending machine somewhere on that floor, after he had broken his arm when he had jumped from the second floor window of his own house into the pool. Problem was, he hadn't taken into account the diving board, and had broken his arm in two places.

As he reached the second floor he paused, cocked his head, and listened. He could hear something... Sounded like... people and something else... music? No way. It's only been three days since the big Poof, and it surely wasn't time for a party! And Charlie was called the "King of Parties", so he knew all about them.

Quietly, the King of Parties followed the sound. He was right, it was music and people, but obviously they were little kids, if the laughter was anything to go by. The sound became clearer, and he could hear singing as well. He turned a corner and saw one of the foyers had been turned into a makeshift theatre, with pillows and mattresses and chairs and even the odd sofa. Low tables had been found and pushed together to make a small stage, and on the stage was a tall redhead with colourful streaks running through her thick strands. She was playing a violin and singing with a wide smile on her face as a dozen or so kids clapped and danced and tried to sing along, while there were several others in wheelchairs or beds with wheels that had been pushed into the foyer so those kids could watch as well.

"... She's off on a search for sailors though

There's fine fellas here to be found

She's never been one to stay at home

"Home you'll go and it's there you'll stay

And you've work to do in the morning

Give up your dream of going away

Forget your sailors in Galway

"Tir abhaile ri, tir abhaile ri

Tir abhaile ri Mhearai

Tir abhail gus fan sa bhaile

Mar t do mhargadh danta"

The redhead continued to sing, moving a little on top of the makeshift stage in a little dance. Doing the odd little spin as she played the violin in a catchy tune, her purple (purple!?) eyes practically sparkling as she sang and danced for the kids. He continued to just stand there and watch the performance, enjoying the music and wondering why he's never met this girl before, why he hasn't seen her at any of his parties and, most importantly, why she hadn't performed at one of his parties. Anyone who can play like that would make a party awesome!

When the song finally ended, all the kids roared in cheers and applauds. The young redhead bowed dramatically, but when she rose she caught his eye and froze. Had he startled her? It looked like it- she probably hadn't noticed him when he came in while she had been entertaining the kids. A few of the kids looked behind them and spotted Charlie, who smiled and gave a merry wave. Most of the kids waved back.

The tanned girl hopped down from the stage, and most of the kids took that as their cue to start talking among themselves and playing. One of the kids actually stood up and rushed over to him with a worried expression. He had a cast on his arm and had messy black hair and dark brown eyes, but Charlie didn't recognise him. The blond boy was beginning to realise that he didn't know everyone, and he felt a little miffed about that.

"Are you here to see a doctor?" the little boy asked, looking Charlie over as though trying to spot an injury.

"Nah," Charlie smiled and ruffled the kid's messy black hair, "I justjust heard the music and came to see what was going on. You guys seem to be having quite the party here!" Charlie laughed a little, and the kid smiled brightly in return.

"Yeah! Big Sis has been taking care of us since all the doctors and nurses went away. No one knows where they went, or why, but Big Sis promises that they'll come back, and that we've got to get better so they won't worry when they get back!" The boy said cheerily, and the party king raised a brow at that. The redhead, who was obviously the 'Big Sis' the boy was talking about, hadn't told them some crazy fantasy about why the adults had vanished or where they went?

Speaking of which, the redhead was heading straight for him, walking with long, powerful strides that spoke of a lot of regular exercise and of one comfortable within their own body. The girl stopped next to the dark haired boy and lightly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jeremy, what have you been told about talking to strangers?" The girl asked in a firm but soft tone. The boy blushed and looked at the ground.

"To not too... but I thought he was hurt!" Jeremy rushed, looking up at the violet-eyed girl earnestly. The girl smiled back at him, apparently understanding and nodded.

"Alright, but next time come and get me first, okay? We don't know what's happening so we need to be careful, we don't want to run into any bullies." Jeremy nodded vigorously, looking relieved that the tall girl wasn't angry at him. "Now, have you introduced yourself?" At the boys embarrassed expression and his suddenly very pink cheeks, the girl laughed and nudged the boy forward a little.

"Sorry, sir, my name is Jeremy O'Brian!" The boy spoke politely, offering his uninjured hand. Charlie chuckled a little as he shook the boy's hand.

"No worries! The names Charlie Dowling, nice to meet you." Charlie then turned his brown eyes to the redhead and said flirtatiously, "And you are?"

The redhead raised a brow and stared at him for a moment before talking. "Annabel Tanner. Charlie Dowling... you're the boy that broke his arm on a diving board when he jumped into the pool from a second story window?" She asked, a sly smirk of her own blossoming on her lips, and Charlie blushed a little, embarrassed and a little surprised that was what she asked about.

"You were at that party?" he asked, admittedly a little hopeful. He had done a sick flip and spin when he had jumped from the window, and a lot of people had been seriously impressed, even if he had broken his arm.

"No, my parents work at the hospital and they told me about it," Annabel shrugged nonchalantly, "So, you're the King of Parties, huh?" She looked him up and down, and he stood straighter at the inspection. "I thought you'd be taller." Annabel laughed when he gave her a flabbergasted look in return.

It was then that Charlie Dowling realised that Annabel Tanner is quite pretty.

"So, what are you doing here?" Annabel asked suddenly, and the boy snapped out of his revelation and shook his head a little.

"Uh, I'm here to gather supplies." Charlie said as he dug into his pocket that had the list, and held it out to her. She read over it quickly, and her brows furrowed. What, were they missing something?

"Is this it? It's pretty vague," Annabel said finally, and the blond haired boy stared at her in confusion, so she clarified, "All this has is disinfectant, painkillers, bandages and a bunch of other stuff, but it's all vague. I mean, certain drugs have different effects, and affect different people. What about those with allergies? What if they're sensitive to a certain substance? What about if it's completely the opposite, and their practically immune to the stuff? Some people aren't affected by certain painkillers, while others only need half the normal dose for their size and age. Then there are those that need prescriptions, and then there's the type of injury or illness, if the patient has a disability of any kind, and the overall health of the patient to be taken into account. It's more complicated than you think, and simply stating 'painkillers' is about as useful as getting the same kind of ammo for a bunch of different guns."

By the end of that, Charlie was both confused and very concerned. He understood the gist of it, and he knew just how much trouble they were in. Annabel was right, he knew plenty of kids with allergies or some kind of disability. What was he going to do?

The girl seemed to read his mind, because she sighed and handed the list back. "Okay, I can hook you up with some basic supplies. Stuff for allergies and some low-dose painkillers, and while 'bandages' is pretty vague as well, I know there's at least three things you guys will definitely need." Annabel said and gave him a grin, before turning and waving down a girl that couldn't be older than five, and looked uncannily similar to Annabel.

"Hey Bell." Annabel greeted as she knelt down to give her little sister a quick hug. "Can you watch the kids while I help this young man?" Annabel asked her sister, who nodded happily and quickly ran back to do exactly that. Charlie puffed up a bit when she called him 'young man'.

 _'Man, I'm acting like some kind of freakin' peacock or something'_ , Charlie thought irritably at himself.

"Alrighty. Let's go." the girl said, gesturing for him to follow her. Within the next few minutes, the trolley was half full with boxes of penicillin, painkillers, bandages, swabs, slings, and disinfectant, cold and flu tablets and a roll of needles and stitches. Charlie paused at the front doors and turned to the girl.

"Hey, why don't you come and meet everyone? The High Council would love to meet with you tonight. They're celebrating the recent captures of Lydia Powers and Catherine Hartley!" Charlie offered, a little excitedly.

"I can't. I'm needed here. These kids can't leave the hospital, and without someone to take care of them... well, you get the idea." Annabel paused here for a moment, apparently debating on what to say next. "I'm here as the leader of the hospital, kind of like the head doctor.

Charlie gave a slow nod, suddenly feeling like he was walking a fine-line. "Sure, I can see how that would be a bother. But..." Charlie gave the redhead another sly look, "You have to perform at one of my parties, no charge, and just the one song. Deal?" Charlie held out his hand, and the girl actually blinked in surprise. With a roll of her eyes, she sighed out an exasperated 'okay' and shook on it.

"Give me a day or two's warning, and I'll come and play a song." Annabel let go of his hand and turned to walk back towards the stairs. She gave him a lazy wave before she turned the corner.

The blond party king grinned and pushed the trolley out into the afternoon sun. This had turned out into a pretty good day, and now he really had a reason to start up a party as soon as possible. Talent like that simply had to be witnessed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If this chapter is a little confusing, I'm sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will certainly feature an albino friend!**


	24. Chapter 22- Not Your Typical Chapter

**Author's Note: Hey guys,**

 **First off, I'd like to thank you all for all of the support, it's been awesome. Here where I live, I still have school going on, and unlike most of you, I'm not on summer vacation. I don't want to screw my grades up at the end of the year, so I'm focusing on that and my sports right now. But don't worry, y'all will get a chapter as soon as my schools gets out, so expect a chapter in about 2 weeks. I know it's been a long time since I last updated, and I apologize for that. So, this chapter will simply contain a scene that was inspired and written by Outcast001, all I did was edit it and change up a few things. Shout out to Outcast for all the good work. Hope you all enjoy, and I'll definitely be right back to updating this fic constantly.**

 **Also, unfortunately, this chapter will not feature a song. :( AND ALSO, WHILE THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT FEATURE OUT ALBINO FRIEND, THE NEXT ONE DEFINITELY WILL. :)**

* * *

 **Time: 88 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 4/1/16 (in story)**

* * *

Annabel shot up into a sitting position, a scream strangled in her throat. She was breathing hard and fast, like she had just run a marathon and her body shook with fear and adrenaline. It took her a moment to realise she was in the Director's office, though she supposed it was her office now, and was lying on the comfy sofa with a thin blanket tangled amongst her legs. She was in an office that was not on fire, and no one was dead, and the air was fresh and clean, not heavy with smoke and the stench of burning corpses.

Jerkily, she freed her legs from the blanket and set them flatly on the carpeted floor. She placed her elbows on her knees and buried her face in her shaking hands as she tried to banish the images flashing behind her eyes like a scene from a movie, tried to forget about the smells of death and fire, tried to convince it was blood that was ringing in her ears, not screams. It was hard, but after several minutes of breathing, she was able to calm down enough to take stock of her surroundings.

It was early morning, the sky only just beginning to lighten as the sun begins to awaken. The window was open, letting the soft breeze filter through the room, and the desk lamp was still on. It was always on, the director had told her that it had been flicked on and off so often that one day it got stuck, and now it was on all the time. When she had asked why he hadn't just got a new one, he had laughed and said "If it still works, why throw it away? Just because it doesn't work the way you think it should doesn't mean it doesn't do its job. A lamp is supposed to give light, and that's what it's doing."

It had been one those iconic moments in her young life, and now whenever she looked at something that didn't work quite right, or was a little broken, she tried to see if it could still be useful. Maybe not for what exactly what it was supposed to do, like a lamp that gives light when needed, she looked at what it could do, like give light even when it wasn't necessarily needed. Right, now, she was looking at herself, and realised she was a little bit broken.

Ever since the fire, when the hospital was bombed four days ago, she'd been having nightmares. She hadn't had a proper night's sleep in four days, and was living off caffeine, power naps and sheer stubbornness. But she couldn't last much longer, not until she got a proper night's sleep, but she didn't want to take any sleeping pills because the stronger ones left her feeling heavy and groggy for half the day while the lighter ones only made her dozy at best, but they didn't chase the nightmares away, only make them come faster and harder to escape.

Sighing, she rubbed at her face with her hands and forced herself to stand. She wobbled a little, but didn't fall. Taking a deep breath, Annabel walked across the room, out the door and into the hallway, walking with silent feet still clad in her runners; she moved quickly to one of the storage closets and grabbed a pair of scrubs before heading to the public showers on the sixth floor. There was a small shower room on the first floor, and was closer, but most of the kids living here were between the first and third floors. Though most kids stayed away from the West Wing, where the bomb had gone off, several kids still slept in the various rooms available, like Annabel herself who had claimed the Directors office.

The showers didn't have a lot of pressure, admittedly, but they had a broad spray so she didn't have to move all that much, which was great, because she needed to think right now, and while she thought on her feet, when things needed to get done in the real world, but right now she needed to organise her thoughts. And that was an internal affair.

When she woke up after collapsing in front of the High Council, she had immediately gone down to find Olive doing a pretty good job of managing the hospital. For a girl that didn't know much about running the place, she had a knack for it. Of course that could be because she was used to organising things from when she was in school, but Annabel wasn't about to complain. After she had gotten things organised (Jackson Chief of Staff, Belladonna Head of Supplies and Stock, Olive Assistant Director of the Hospital, and a few other important positions, though she has yet to find a Head of Security that reach her standards and a proper security team) and running smoothly, she had gone straight to the council and told them to bury the kids in the park two streets down from the hospital. It was hardly used, and the local council from before the FAYZ had barely taken care of it, so it was a bit wild, but she remembers it had always been popular for families.

Families like her own. She remembers kids of all ages running through ankle or knee long grass (depending on the season, since during summer the grass had to be cut for fire safety, but otherwise was left to grow wild) all yelling and laughing, playing imaginary games or catch or a huge chaotic game of tag. She remembers family picnics and BBQ's on the back of Ute's, of water fights with full sized balloons and plastic cups. She remembers getting the worst sunburn she has ever had on her arms and shoulders, so bad she couldn't do her studies for days. It was a happy place, and she knew that was where her kids would want to rest, so she had them buried there. A group of kids had all grabbed shovels and helped her bury them, and the violet-eyed teen had taken a few seconds to remember each face that had been kind enough to help. Belladonna had organised some of the younger kids, who were too young to handle a shovel, to get flowers and seeds, and had planted them on top of each individual grave to mark them even with the roughly made crosses that bore the name of the buried child. It was a sweet gesture, and had inspired the other kids to pick flowers or leave little objects at the graves or the fallen.

After that, she had asked the council to convene an emergency meeting. Now that they had laws, a few major job holders, they now needed workers. The hospital needed volunteers, because while she knew how to treat a wound, it was obvious that she couldn't treat a community if another occurrence like the hospital bombing happened. So, those volunteers would be learning how to treat wounds, stitch and disinfect them, relocate joints and help mend bones and attend to the sick and those suffering from allergies. And then there was a need for a police force, and then they needed a task force that would focus on finding and collecting food, water and various supplies from houses and other buildings, and that lead to a discussion of finding any other kids who might be staying in their homes, especially if they were below the age of five, and that really got things moving. The High Council, for all Annabel's doubts and suspicions, got everyone organised and got the job done.

Everything was still hectic, with barely controlled panic, but now that people had tasks to focus on, things seemed a little less like the end of the world. And even after just three measly days, progress was able to be seen already, and things were finally getting better, bit by bit. But for Annabel, things seemed to be falling apart at the seams, bit by bit.

Every day, she felt tight and constricted, like her skin was too small for her, and she felt heavy and breathless. She was constantly two steps away from panicking, and try as she might she couldn't help feeling like she was suffocating. The redhead knew she couldn't lie, to herself or anyone else, and she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't face it right now. She was too busy; there were too many things to do. So she focused on various tasks, if she kept occupied she found that she could forget about her internal problems, and focus on the real issues that needed handling.

But now she was nearly at her limit. If she didn't do something, find something, to help her with... whatever it was that was slowly trying to tear her apart, she was going to lose it. And she couldn't do that, too many people were counting on her. After the search and retrieval job that had swept through the city, dozens of toddlers, baby's and very young kids had been found. Some had been found dead, one way or another, but most were okay. Dirty, hungry, scared and usually alone, but they had been alive, and that was the important thing. For now, they were staying at the hospital until they were healthy enough to be given the all-clear from her, where they would be given to Anderson with the day-care kids or stay here at the hospital. It really depended on the age and wishes of the child in question.

The water was beginning to cool, so Annabel turned the water off, dried and dressed herself quickly before heading down to the Security Room. After spending several minutes watching the screens with one of the volunteers (the 'security team' and volunteers were currently so few that they often had to share jobs, but it was better than nothing) she eventually left and actually headed outside.

It was lighter now, the sun wasn't yet over the horizon, but by the lightness of the sky, Annabel would say it wouldn't be long before the first rays peaked over the tops of the higher buildings. Walking down the abandoned streets, Annabel tapped her fingers over Thief (her weapon), looking down the street corners as she walked by. Lyric and her 'pack' were still out there, and she didn't want to be caught off guard, plus she was getting desperate to find something for the buzzing in the back of her mind that was no doubt connected to the low, uncomfortably warm pressure in her chest.

Finally, she stopped at a small gardener's shop, which was little more than a collection of stone and wooden statues with a bunch of plants that had seen better days. Belladonna would have a field day in there. With nothing better to do (though she knew there was plenty better to do at the hospital than on some random street, but she ignored that nagging thought) she entered the shop and stared. It had been gone over by the collector's team, but obviously no one had paid much attention to it outside of the obvious things, like the empty chocolate and lolly rack and open cash register. The ceiling and walls had plenty of windows, so there would be light coming through at any time of the day, it was more a greenhouse really, there was a sliding glass door that lead to small yard that held even more plants and several statues and garden decorations, there was also a back room, what it held she didn't know. It was probably a storeroom or a break room or maybe even a hallway that lead to a home. But here, in the front of the shop, with rows and shelves full of plants, it was obvious that the kids hadn't been all that thoughtful of the place.

There was a broken pot or two, with soil spread around the wooden floorboard, a sad looking plant among the ruins. Looking at the plants a little closer, Annabel realised that many of them were pretty common plants (and even a few weeds, obviously the shop owner wasn't aware of what classified as a plant and a weed here, oh, Belladonna would really have a field day in here) and that several of them were used to traditional medicine. Tea's, oils and ointments, even tonics among other things, and Annabel really couldn't believe that the kids had just ignored everything of real value. Granted, not many kids her age knew all that much about plants, but Annabel was fascinated by medicine and Belladonna was practically obsessed with plants of all kind, so perhaps it the redhead was a little harsh in thinking the other kids should have paid more attention.

Walking down one of the isles, the redheaded Scotswoman started picking various plants in small amounts, focusing on ones that would help with anxiety, panic, headaches and sleeping problems. The best part was that, several of the plants helped with most of her internal issues, so it was really just making sure she didn't get too much of one thing.

And then she passed a cigarette cupboard, it was locked obviously, and it looked like someone had tried to break in. She looked at the plants in her hand, most dry and half dead, and then the cigarette cupboard. Sighing, the redhead went over to the bench where the cash register was standing on, and started searching.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabel was sitting on the curb of the road, under a streetlight, a little ways down from the gardeners shop, rolling a small square piece of paper around a line of dried plants, before placing one end in her mouth and lighting the other end with a match. She inhaled slowly, carefully, because she had never done this before and wasn't about to take a lungful only to cough like an idiot. It surprised her a little, and she exhaled quickly, but didn't cough too much. A second puff, shorter than the first, and she was able to hold it for a few seconds before releasing her breath in a soft exhale of smoke.

"Are you smoking?" a voice asked in shock, and even admonishment. Annabel's hand immediately went for Thief's handle, but when she turned around, the Viking-like Ignacio was standing there a few metres away, just out of the immediate light of the streetlight she was under. He was staring at her with a mix of surprise and disapproval, she wanted to say something sassy or sarcastic, but Ignacio was one of the few who helped bury her kids, who had picked flowers with Belladonna and the others for the dead, and he had helped her during the bombing incident, taking several kids away to somewhere safe. So, she let the urge pass.

"Not nicotine." she said after a moment, removing the hand that was been grasping her sword and allowed it to hang limply over the knee that was bent and propped up against her chest, the other lying flat and straight in front of her.

"Then what is it?" he asked seriously, but not unkindly. The question surprised her a little bit, but then she remembered he was the sheriff now, he was just doing his job.

"Ginger, Jojoba, Ginkgo Biloba and Spicewood." Annabel listed off easily, before putting the bud to her lips and taking a slow, measured, intake of the dried herbs, held it for a moment, before breathing it out just as slowly as her inhale. Smoke obscured her face for a moment, before dissipating quickly. She glanced over at him and laughed a little at his confused, slightly concerned face, and shook her head a little.

"They're for relaxation and helping with headaches, one or two also help with mental clarity and focus" she explained, and he seemed to calm down at that. He took a few giant steps (though to him they would be small, he was a very large guy) before settling down next to her.

"Why would you need them?" he asked after a moment, and Annabel laughed lightly before leaning back, placing her hand behind her for a brace and balance.

"Running a hospital is a stressful job." she stated simply, her usual humour leaking through as she sent him a look that expressed how funny she found his question.

"I know that," Ignacio said quickly, a light blush forming on his cheeks, "What I meant was, why you need the plants? You do run the hospital; why not just take the pills? Surely they have medication for that kind of stuff." Ignacio watched as the redhead paused a moment too long to be casual, and he immediately knew something was wrong. It was obvious in the girls' posture, how she hunched her shoulders slightly, how she shifted forward to wrap her free arm around her knee and how she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Annabel?" he prodded gently, the girl opened her mouth but instead of words, a great sigh escaped her.

"... I've been having nightmares" she said finally, slowly, her voice low and quiet. She pulled her other leg up, and wrapped both arms around her knees, her cigarette momentarily forgotten.

"I barely get enough sleep to stay awake for more than a few hours, and I've had enough caffeine in the last few days that would put any adult into a coma. I can't take the pills, Ignacio, because they either leave me tired and heavy, or they just make the nightmares worse. I've been desperate for some kind of release, something to help, and this..." Annabel lifted the hand holding the smoking cigarette for a moment, "... this is a desperate attempt at... at something keep me from screaming. I... I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm trying, but-but I don't know if I'm doing any good, nine kids died in that bombing, and my thoughts keep going around in circles. If I had been there instead of at the stupid meeting, or if I had acted quicker, looked for the kids instead of lunging into fire..." Annabel admitted, and through the whole admission she had spoken in low, quiet tones. Ignacio had sat there and listened, and for the first time really thought about how hard running a hospital must be, and not just that, she was taking care of every child, toddler and baby, training the volunteers (much like he was with his new police force), and trying to make sure the hospital was secure enough so that the hospital bombing didn't happen again.

He was suddenly thankful he only had to be the Sheriff.

The teen lightly put his hand on her back, patting it in an awkward attempt at comfort. He cringed at the lame gesture, but didn't feel all that stupid when she sent a small, thankful smile his way. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, still except for the odd shuffle or whenever Annabel took a puff from her cigarette.

"My mother died of an illness," Ignacio spoke eventually; he kept his tone calm and even, despite the lump in his throat. "It could have been cured, easily, but we didn't have the money for it. So she passed away, and I was left alone, my dad had walked out on my mum and when I was really little so it had just been us, but then my mum died so..." Ignacio paused, realising he was babbling and cleared his throat before trying again.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, no one would help my mum unless they got paid. You... you're not asking for money, or favours or anything like that, where most people would hold the hospital over everyone else's heads and demand things for medical supplies. You're not asking for anything for yourself, all you want is for the hospital to be a safe-zone, a haven for those who need it. You take anyone and everyone in, whether they need medical help or a place to stay. Before the FAYZ, if I had walked in there and asked for help, they would have asked if I had any way to pay them first. But now? Now, if I went to the hospital and asked for help, the first thing anyone would ask is 'what's wrong?' and they would help. No payment plan, no debts or demands, you and your volunteers would do your best to help whoever came through those doors... and, Annabel" he paused here to look directly into her eyes, trying to convey how true his words were.

"You have done something good, several things. You went to the hospital and took care of the kids there, you protected them and stood toe-to-toe against Jorge, and he's a big guy, without any hesitation. And... When the bomb went off and the fire started spreading, you were the first one to take action, you ran into the hospital and took control, you saved a lot of lives just by doing that, and then you saved Mo by running into fire and dragging him out. Trust me, you are doing good, you are helping more than you know, the kids may look to the High Council and the Republic for leadership. You know, Amadeus being the 'golden boy' who will help us survive, Chris being to most suave and cool person I know, Lionel being a tactical giant, that's why they're the High Council, and they're backed by a strong Republic. But you, you provide motivation and inspiration, as all the kids know that if they're hurt, or having issues, you'll be there for him. Knowing you're there, ready to run into fire to save them, ready to take care of them if they're hurt or sick, and... well..." he stumbled, losing steam and feeling embarrassed because he was babbling again. He wouldn't be surprised if she had been bored to tears, and was annoyed with his monologue. But, no, when he looked back at her, she was staring at him with something akin to awe in her eyes.

"Thank you." Annabel said quietly, and for the first time since the bombing, smiled a true smile. It was small, and fragile, but it was there and it was real. She leant a little to the side, and bumped shoulders with him, and let her weight settle there. He didn't even move, easily able to handle the extra weight of her leaning against him.

Together, quietly, in companionable silence, they watched the sun rise, and another day begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, as soon as my school year finishes, I'll begin working on the next chapter, which will definitely feature our albino friend. (sorry he didn't show up this chapter)**


	25. Chapter 23- Fast Forward

**Author's Note: Well, I'm finally free this summer, and I'm happy to be back writing for you all. This chapter may be a bit confusing, but that's because I'm a bit rusty. :) Don't worry, this fic is going to be continued. It's been a long time since I last updated though, so you may have to reread previous chapters. This chapter will contain many flashbacks- you have been warned. Oh, and this story will no long be censored. ;) I'd like to thank Outcast001 and SilverBattleScar for contributing to this long chapter.**

* * *

 **NOTE(S): My writing style in this chapter will be slightly different than the ones from before. Also, there's no song for this chapter, but there will hopefully be one for the next chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Time: 808 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16 (in story- yeah, I know, we're skipping some time here)**

* * *

It'd been little over a month since the "Big Poof" took place, and life in a new world had finally started to take shape. The "High Council" and "Republic" were still in power, but Annabel and the Hospital had held up as well. Kids were finally adjusting to life in the FAYZ 2.0, and Vic was able to fully restore electricity, Wifi, and technology as a whole in the FAYZ, though nobody was ever able to figure out how.

After Anderson decided to stay in the FAYZ with his little sister Annaleise, many people had their 15th birthday come and go. And yet, Anderson was the only one who had the… experience. Anderson had told everyone else that he couldn't remember what happened when he blacked out, but he had a strange feeling that nobody else would go through what he did.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Ichabod, what's the time?" Lycan asked._

 _"20 seconds left until Anderson turns 15," Ichabod said, checking the clock, "Remember Anderson, you'll see something that'll draw you in- don't fall for it. Turn right away from it."_

 _Anderson surveyed the room around him, wondering if this were his last moments alive. He say Anya's anxiousness, Lycan's calm, Ichabod's worry, Zeb's curiousness, and Amadeus' thoughtfulness._

 _"5...4...3...2...1…" That was what Anderson heard. And then- blackness. He felt emotions swirl inside and outside of him, feelings and words flow throughout. Pain, happiness, sadness, victory, defeat- it was as if all of those coexisted. But there was one outside force that Anderson sensed… one force of pure and utter darkness. Anderson opened his eyes- he was in a dark room, and on one side, stood a figure, shrouded in the darkness. The figure laughed darkly._

 _"You thought the poof would be the same as the original FAYZ?" The figure mockingly asked. "How pathetic. Nobody leaves this FAYZ… alive or dead."_

 _Anderson looked around, feeling a sense of dread. "Who are you?" Anderson yelled. Suddenly, a figure came into the room, except, this figure was shrouded in light. All around him seemed to be a sense of light and happiness._

 _"ANDERSON!" The light figure called. "Follow me!" The figure ran off, and Anderson quickly followed._

 _"What's going on?" Anderson asked, as he followed the figure shrouded in light. "What's happening? Who are you? Who is he?"_

 _"You'll find the answer to all of those questions one day," The figure said, his face hidden in the light, "But I can't answer that right now. Listen, Anderson, I'm about to show you something important, something important for not only your survival, but the survival of the entire population of the Westmoor FAYZ. Your mind will automatically place this information you receive from this dream in the back of the mind, and you'll forget it once you wake up from this dream. I need you to search through your mind, and remember what I'm about to show you, as it's very important."_

 _The figure in the light opened his hand, and Anderson suddenly found himself standing in a dark alleyway. He felt a surge of pain and screamed. He saw fights break out, storms flash, lightning strike, vines crawl around, a building on fire, a boy holding a whip, a girl with a gun, a pack of wolves, a dark creature, a dead body, blood on the walls, children screaming, and in the middle of all this, stood Lionel Gold._

 _"Beware of Lionel Gold," The figure in the light whispered, before turning around quickly,_

 _"The… dark figure you encountered earlier is coming. I'm going to block off anybody else from coming to us, you'll be the only one. Remember Anderson, you have to remember this information."_

 _"What about all of my questions?" Anderson asked. "I don't even know who you are-"_

 _The figure in the light waved his hand and Anderson blacked out._

 _Anderson slowly moved, and opened his eyes. The people in the room were looking at him with worry and confusion. "How long was I out?" Anderson asked._

 _"About an entire hour," Amadeus said, "What happened? You were screaming in agony during a time." Anderson looked at Amadeus in wonder, wondering what was going on. He looked around, knowing that something had just happened, but he couldn't pull it together._

 _"I have no idea." Anderson said, simply shrugging. "I have absolutely no idea." The others looked at him with confusion, and shock._

 _"You have no idea why you were screaming?" Amadeus asked. "Well, uh, okay- go get some rest then, you need it." Suddenly, a boy ran into the room, and motioned towards Amadeus._

 _"Oh, I have to go," Amadeus said, "High Council business, I'll see you all later." Amadeus quickly left the room, and eventually, so did everybody else._

 _Anderson looked around the room, trying to remember what had just happened. He knew he was told something important, but he didn't know who told him, and what was told to him._

 _"What is going on?" Anderson whispered in fear._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Meanwhile, Sam kept on talking about a girl named Atlanta Woods, who had supposedly saved his life after two boys named Franklin and Mark had attacked him. He decided to go to the Republic and tell them his story. It's safe to say that they were shocked to discover that he had survived the hospital explosion. Eventually, the entire FAYZ (including Lionel, who was furious when he heard that Sam was still alive, which indicated that his assassination attempts had failed miserably) knew that Samael Willow was actually alive and kicking. Lionel strongly refuted the accusations that his deputy and a boy that he had allied himself with would do such a thing, and was so convincing that most of population believed him. Of course, there were some who believed Sam more, including Ichabod, Zeb, Claudia, Chris, Xavier, Launa, Anya, Alexandra, Eli, Charlie, Isaiah, Olive, Amadeus, Mel, Locke, and Annabel. But the Republic and High Council didn't want to start a feud, so things were simmered down, and Elijah and Sam became Co-Fire Chiefs.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Sam was running. Running for his life. It was around 9 PM at night, and the streets were fairly deserted. The High Council had ordered that all of the cars be cleared out of the streets, and all of the car alarms stopped. The job had finally been completed by some middle schoolers, and the streets had now cleared out. That wasn't necessarily the best thing for Sam right now. Two hooded figures were chasing him, and he had nowhere to hide. He thought it was Lionel, but none of the two figures had Lionel's frame._

 _Sam looked around. He wanted to fight the two figures, but he couldn't exactly throw fireballs- he would have to touch them to light them up on fire. Also, it looked as if one of the figures held a gun. Not a good idea to get in close quarters with that guy._

 _"Damn," Sam said, "I have no idea what to do." Sam saw that the forest wasn't too far off. He would have to get there and hide. Sam ran off, looking back behind him. The two figures weren't too far behind. But Sam was a bit faster, and ran off._

 _Sam entered the forest and sprinted around, before ducking behind a tree. Not too long after, he saw the two figures enter. "S***," Sam said, "Not good- not good at all. "_

 _"I can track him down," the first figure said, "Mark, you keep watch."_

 _"Alright Franklin," Mark said, "But let's get this over with." Sam crouched, hiding, wondering who Franklin was. He knew Mark was Lionel's right hand man, but he had never heard of a Franklin. Suddenly, footsteps scrambled across, and one of the figures suddenly reached down and grabbed Sam, pulling him up. The figure then pushed Sam up and held him to the tree. The second figure then ran over, and helped the first one._

 _"Peek-a-boo" the first figure said, "I see you."_

 _Sam looked closely and saw that the second figure was Mark, which meant that the person who had discovered him was Franklin. "How'd you find me?" Sam asked._

 _"I… have some tracking abilities," Franklin said, "Plus, you're a pretty terrible hider."_

 _"Finish him," Mark said, "Let's get this over with."_

 _"I don't think so," Sam said, lighting his hand up and touching Franklin, "Get roasted."_

 _Franklin screamed and dived into the bushes, rolling around, trying to stop the fire. Mark looked around, scared._

 _"Come on Fireboy," Mark said, "I don't see any Watergirl, so I think I can take you."_

 _"Really?" Sam questioned, lighting his hands on fire. "You think you can take me?" Sam began walking towards Mark, who went into a fighting stance. But Mark's eyes sparked with fear, they were no longer burning bright._

 _Suddenly, all around Sam and Mark, plants began rustling around, and vines stretched out across, headed towards Sam and Mark. "What the heck is going on?" Sam asked._

 _"I have no idea," Mark said, "I just felt scared, and then-" Mark screamed, lifting his hands up in the air. Franklin had put out the small fire oh him, and had just punched Mark in the back._

 _"You're weak," Franklin said to Mark, "Pathetic." All around the three boys, vines shot straight up into the air. Franklin laughed._

 _"Mark, I inspired you- you're creating a work of art!" Franklin continued to chuckle. "You're controlling this! Get him!"_

 _The vines plunged straight towards Sam, and latched onto Sam, who was unable to move. Suddenly, a girl ran by, with a backpack on, and threw two knives at Franklin and Sam, distracting them. She then quickly cut up some of the vines, that held Sam, and then ran off, gesturing for Sam to follow. Sam got out of the vines and then followed after her._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" Franklin asked, throwing a knife at the girl, hitting her backpack. Franklin then whipped out a gun and fired, hitting Sam in the shoulder, who screamed. Sam dropped to the ground._

 _"Run!" The girl exclaimed. "You were shot in the shoulder- you have to be able to run." Sam grimaced from the extreme pain, and got up, following the girl. He looked back, and saw that Franklin and Mark couldn't follow quickly, as Mark's vines blocked the way._

 _The girl and Sam continued to run, until they reached the edge of the forest, and they ran into a building. Sam then saw a nearby couch, and collapsed on it._

 _"Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking at Sam. She wore jeans, a Yankees sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. She looked to be about 12 years old._

 _"No, I just got shot in the shoulder," Sam snarked, "But thanks for the save." The girl knelt over and examined Sam's wound._

 _"You're going to need to go to the hospital," the girl said, "I can't patch this up."_

 _"I can call some friends," Sam said, grimacing in pain, "By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Atlanta," the girl said, "Atlanta Woods. Try not to get hurt." Atlanta walked out of the building, quickly leaving the area._

 _"Well- time to call the girls," Sam said, "I need to get to that hospital." Sam sighed and called Mel, knowing that he had a lot to explain._

 _(End of Flashback)_

At first, Sam assumed that Mark's "Watergirl" quote was simply a reference to the computer game "Fireboy and Watergirl", but he realized that Mark could have also been referring to Alex, who had the ability to wield/control water. Fueled by the possibility that Mark knew about Alex's powers, Sam, Launa, Alex, Mel (and occasionally Locke) began to investigate Lionel Gold. Unfortunately for them, Lionel had grown suspicious of them, and they became banned from his official "headquarters". This didn't do anything to help the "silent feud' the High Council was having with each other.

Many fires had broken out, and petty crime rates had risen in the past week. Thankfully, the "Golden Gal Trio", (as Mel, Lo, and Alex had been dubbed) had assisted Charlie, Elijah, and Sam in their attempts to settle down all of the fires and graffiti that had come up. Ignacio and his policemen had actually arrested quite a few kids for these petty crimes- almost all of them were eventually released. The police and fire force had been almost flawless, except for the day of the "Big Breakout" (which is what Charlie called it, and the name stuck).

Lydia and Catherine had broken out of jail, and some guards had mysteriously disappeared, (most of them connected to Lionel Gold). This breakout set Chris off in a rage, as they had shot him. It made it worse that the whereabouts of Catherine and Lydia were unknown. To those who already were suspicious of Lionel were now completely sure that he was evil, and tensions rose even more. Moxie had gone to Amadeus requesting for protection, as she told them of her old relationship with Catherine and Lydia. Moxie was worried that they would come back for revenge. Moxie was also worried about her dog Roxie, who had been quarantined at the hospital by Olive, and backed by Annabel. Luckily for her, Amadeus had assigned Moxie a small personal guard, as he remembered arresting Catherine and Lydia, knowing how dangerous they could be.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Moxie took a glance at her rottweiler, who seemed to be enjoying the walk, despite looking rather green. Moxie wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, nor the most intuitive, but Roxy didn't look too well. Moxie turned a corner, and there stood the newly furnished hospital. Moxie hoped that her dog would be treated. She knew that nobody there was probably a veterinarian, but maybe they would know something._

 _Moxie and Roxy began to walk towards the door, when suddenly, a girl wearing a hood stepped in front of her. Moxie took a closer look at the girl, who had short, platinum blonde hair. Moxie knew who this girl was. "Lyric," Moxie said, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"First off, don't call me by my nickname," Lydia said, "I'm Lydia to you. Second off, what are you doing here?"_

 _"Taking Roxy to the hospital," Moxie said, "She's not feeling too well."_

 _"Associating with the enemy?" Lydia snarked. "Tut, tut, I thought better of you."_

 _Without warning, another girl walked into the scene. She also wore a hood, hiding her face from the others. "Catherine?" Moxie asked. "You're here too?"_

 _"Yes I am," Catherine said, "But I don't like it. Lydia and I shouldn't be here… not after everybody saw us shooting at the giant meeting."_

 _"Can you two get out of the way?" Moxie asked. "Or I'll make you two get out."_

 _"Well," Catherine said, "You are stronger than us both, but we're more agile and faster."_

 _"Plus," Lydia said, "We came prepared." Lydia slightly moved her hand to her pocket, revealing a concealed pistol._

 _"Why won't you guys let me go to the hospital?" Moxie asked._

 _"Well," Lydia said, "It's kind of fun to annoy you, and second of all, you shouldn't be associating with the enemy."_

 _"Furthermore," Catherine said, "You could blow our cover… or betray us in there."_

 _"You guys don't trust me?" Moxie asked, raising her voice. Catherine and Lydia looked at each other, and smirked._

 _Suddenly, two members of the High Council, Amadeus and Chris, walked up to the girls, backed by Jorge and Davies, respectively (members of the Secret Service). The group of four seemed to be headed towards the hospital, but then began to walk towards Catherine, Lydia, and Moxie._

 _"What's going on here?" Amadeus asked. "We heard some escalating voices, and decided to check it out." Catherine and Lydia tried to hide their faces from Amadeus and the others, who looked confused._

 _"Why do you two have jackets on?" Chris asked. "It's like, 90 degrees (Fahrenheit) and sunny!"_

 _"We...have a condition," Catherine said, "We can't take too much sunlight."_

 _"Interesting," Amadeus said, "What is this condition called?" Lydia looked over at Catherine, who seemed to struggle to think of an answer_

 _"Xeroderma pigmentosum," Catherine said, "That's our condition?"_

 _"I feel as if you just made that up," Davies said, "Is that actually a condition?"_

 _"Yes, it actually is," Amadeus said, looking at the two girls suspiciously, "Xeroderma pigmentosum is basically an inherited skin disorder characterized by a heightened reaction to sunlight."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Davies said. "Bro, speak English."_

 _"They can't be in the sun too much," Amadeus responded, "Or their skin will have some… issues." Jorge leaned down over to Amadeus, looking at the two girls suspiciously._

 _"There's something… off about these girls," Jorge whispered into Amadeus' ear, so only he would hear, "But I don't know what."_

 _"Hey, have I seen you two before?" Chris asked. "I recognize that hair." The atmosphere surrounding the scene seemed to tensen, and Lydia slightly took a step back._

 _"We were just having a minor argument," Catherine said, "Really, everything is fine, right guys?" Lydia nodded her head vigorously, while Moxie blankly stared at the scene in front of her._

 _Abruptly, Amadeus reached his hand over to Catherine and flicked her hood off, revealing her face. Catherine let out a small yelp and Lydia jumped backwards, her hood coming off as well Moxie sprinted off, towards the hospital._

 _"It's the two girls who were shooting at the meeting!" Chris yelled. "Get them!" Lydia and Catherine sprinted away, using surprise to their advantage. Quickly, Amadeus, Chris, Jorge, and Davies followed._

 _The two girls turned multiple corners, trying to lose the boys, but they were quickly gaining ground. The edge forest was only about 20 feet away from the girls, and they sprinted towards it, diving into the bushes. The boys soon quickly followed, continuing the wild goose chase._

 _Lydia and Catherine turned a corner into the forest, and dived into the bushes, laying flat._

 _They saw Davies run by, and saw Jorge punch down some branches, looking for them. "We'll hide here for now," Lydia whispered, "I don't think they'll find us here-"_

 _Suddenly, Chris and Amadeus jumped down into the bushes, soon followed by Davies and Jorge. The girls were surrounded, and they were at close quarters with the boys. "Shame you girls weren't fast enough," Jorge said, "We didn't even break a sweat."_

 _Quick as lightning, Lydia whipped out her pistol, and pointed it right at Chris. Catherine soon took out her pistol, and pointed it at Amadeus. "I would walk away if I were you," Catherine said, "I don't want to shoot."_

 _"But I do!" Lydia exclaimed, firing her pistol, hitting Chris in the leg. Catherine looked taken aback, and surprised at Lydia's quick trigger, when Jorge suddenly lunged and tackled Lydia to the ground. Right as this happened, Davies tackled Catherine, pinning her. Amadeus sprinted and snatched the guns away from the girls, and looked right at them._

 _"Oh dear," Amadeus said softly, "What will we have to do with you two?" Davies growled at the two girls, looking angry._

 _"Why'd you shoot Chris?" Davies asked. "You b******!"_

 _"Relax Davies," Amadeus said, "I'll make sure that Chris is taken care of. Let's go take Chris to Annabel, and these girls to the jail."_

 _"Do we even have a jail?" Jorge asked. "I wasn't aware of one."_

 _"Well," Amadeus said, "We do now."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

With all these weird events, and suspicions between the Westies, Easties, and Homeschoolers Association and Allies on the rise, the entire FAYZ had essentially been divided into three territories. Westshine had "claimed" the most land, the Association had "claimed" the second most land, and Eastville had the smallest portion of the FAYZ. This angered Chris, who seemed to take particular offense with Amadeus, who was part of Westshine. To make matters worse, Amadeus had gone off on a "personal" mission because of a hunch three days ago, and still hadn't returned. This greatly worried all of the Westies, (especially Olive, Jorge, Micki, and Dan) and simply made everything even more tense.

The High Council and Republic still met, but the meetings were always harsh and fulled of rebuking comments. With one of the High Council members not present, Lionel and Chris tried to take advantage, which led to protests from the Westshine kids.

Trying to raise spirits, Charlie and Claudia threw a magnificent party just two days ago, (where Annabel did in fact, perform). Everything was going great in the party, when Franklin Wilds suddenly broke in, before being subdued by Elijah, Isaiah, and Annabel. Unfortunately, Franklin somehow managed to escape as he was being escorted to jail, and actually killed one unfortunate guard on his way out. Stories about "Franklin the Freak" and "Fangs" broke out among little children, who were terribly scared by him.

Jayce Chanceford Montgomery had also actually stopped by the most recent High Council/Republic meeting, letting everybody know that he had seen Franklin at Lionel's headquarters. Some believed that Jayce was just trying to stir up some drama, which he did, as a fistfight between Chris and Lionel actually took place. The fight was stopped before either one could seriously harm the other, but people were amazed by the dent Lionel left in one of the walls.

Ignacio later told Micki (Westshine's vice president, who was filling in for Amadeus) that he thought Lionel appeared to be holding back during the minor scuffle, as if he could have seriously hurt Chris, but chose not to. Still, Ignacio was impressed by the minor scar Chris somehow left on Lionel's face.

Finally, to add on to the aura of fear the general population of the FAYZ felt. Before Amadeus had left on his mission, he announced that a girl named Atlanta Woods (her again) had told him about telepathic wolves that could turn into humans. Reverse Werewolves of a sort. These wolves were teenagers from 14-19 years old (they weren't affected by the FAYZ 2.0 as they were wolves, not humans). There was apparently about 8 packs of wolves in the Westmoor Forest, Mountain, and Lake area, but there was one main Pack- the Alpha Pack (which evidently only allowed males to join-sexist huh?). The Easties didn't believe Amadeus, until one of the members of the Alpha Pack was revealed to be Lycan, who was posing as a human and was present when Anderson turned 15. Lycan was revealed to be a werewolf when he attempted to kidnap Annaleise, when the High Council actually worked together to stop him (the fact that the High Council worked together was more shocking than the fact that there were werewolves in the FAYZ). Amadeus decided that he would go on a mission after this event. Nobody knew what the purpose of the mission was, except for Olive.

The question still remained- where was Amadeus? Life in the FAYZ carried on, but everybody knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

The yard of the hospital was alive with activity, the section of the large green field had been commandeered for a game of soccer, where a lot of the younger kids were now playing, and an umpire was keeping the game clean, a boy from Eastville, who was doing surprisingly well with keeping the kids well behaved.

The hospital backyard was huge, there was stone pathways that led to shaded benches and picnic tables, the gardens were full of flowers and brightly coloured trees, and all around, high stone walls hidden by old tall trees surrounded them, keeping trespassers out and everyone safe from the bubbling tensions between the three faction leaders and skirmishes from The Pack.

But she would worry about all that later, when another meeting was no doubt called, so that they could try and find a solution to the problem the Pack represented. Right now, Annabel focused on her swings, her lunges and parries, she went through her paces. Draw, swing, block, sheath, and repeat.

It's been nearly a month since the first day of the new FAYZ, and Annabel had finally gotten the hospital properly defended and organised. Many of the younger kids, with nowhere to go and unable to fend for themselves, wounded up here at the hospital, and many of the older kids volunteered to help out. Now, the older kids were on a roster, taking rounds and checking up on everyone, making sure everything stayed relatively calm. They were also under training from her and Belladonna, learning first aid, how to stitch up wounds, relocate joints, take care of broken bones, allergic reactions and various other common medical problems. It wasn't easy, and not everyone understood it very well, but they all tried, and were all competent in one task or another, so the redhead didn't mind so much.

Parry, swing, lunge- watch the footwork, balance is important- block, swing, and repeat.

Now, they've all finally had a chance to start relaxing, and fall into their routines. Belladonna has finally been able to start up her new garden, and a lot of the kids have enthusiastically volunteered to help out. A large section of the yard, the one that was hit with the most sunlight and easiest access to water, was now fenced off with wooden poles and brightly coloured rope. In a few weeks, they would have a steady supply of food from the garden, and if everything went well, they would be able to share it with the other factions.

If all out war doesn't break out first.

Annabel sighed and lowered her sword, letting the tip touch the grass as she breathed heavily from the exertion of her training session. She's finally been able to get in some serious training time, and while she still lacked the finesse and grace that skilled swordsmen have, she was coming along nicely, and she seemed to have a natural skill for swordplay. The weight of the blade felt good and right in her hands, and being without her sword or dirk made her feel almost naked. Much like when she's without her clover pendant.

Returning the blade to its decorated scabbard, the teen wiped her brow with her arm. She's getting stronger and fitter every day, now that she doesn't nearly keel over every day. Waking up at random intervals of the night to care for the newborns and toddlers had been torture before she got volunteers. But now everything was running smoothly, and it seemed they had finally found a bit of peace here.

But she knew, sooner or later, someone was going to break the stalemate, and the hospital may be overwhelmed with the injured, the dead and the dying when it happens. Clutching her necklace lightly, she closed her eyes and, once again, sent a small thought to her parents, hoping they were okay, and wished for the wall to come down and for the madness to end.

Nothing happened, as usual.

Returning indoor to shower and prepare for her own shift, the teen didn't notice the appreciative looks she received from some of the older kids, and even if she did she wouldn't have cared. All her focus was on the hospital and those within, who needed to be cared for and protected until the wall came down.

The shower room was large, and always kept clean and stocked with towels and soap. So, with a set of clean clothes in hand, Annabel cleaned up in one of the shower cubicles, dried herself and got dressed. Exiting, she moved to the row of sinks and mirrors along the wall, and set about brushing her teeth. Once finished, she rinsed her mouth and stared at herself in the mirror.

She looked different.

Her hair wasn't dyed in bright, crazy colours, her pilot jacket was in the director's office, hardly used anymore, she rarely wore anything but scrubs nowadays, and her eyes were older, wiser. She no longer had that brightness in her eyes that she never noticed before; they seemed to glow now, in the dim fluorescent lighting of the shower rooms. She had paled a little as well, losing some of her tan due to staying indoors more than she used too, and it made her freckles more pronounced. She rather liked her freckles, both her parents had them, and it was simply another thing that reminded her of them, something to keep her going. It's a little funny, how small, odd things like freckles can inspire someone to keep going, but everything is odd now and nothing is normal anymore. She never thought she would miss normality, and while she doesn't miss all of it, there are some things she longs for.

Shaking her mind from those thoughts, Annabel continued to catalogue the changes of her body these last few weeks. Her thick, curly, shaggy, untamed red hair was longer, and though it was still wild and all over the place, it was easier to keep it under control now. All she had to do was braid it and tie it off, unlike before where the strands would escape after a few hours and she gave up and just used her headband.

She had scars now, too. Usually from when she was too exhausted to heal herself, or when she simply half-healed her wounds so she wouldn't die, but allowed her to keep moving without becoming too weak. A scar, starting from her collarbone, going diagonally up over her neck, across her voice box and stopping just under her jaw, Franklin "Fangs" had credit for that, having left her unable to speak for nearly two whole days. A few bullet wound on her left shoulder, through her right knee, two on her abdomen and three on her torso, leaving white dots where they had pierced her flesh. And X cut in the entire back of her left hand, a small but deep scar on the corner of her right eyebrow, and a large ragged scar on her left thigh that started at her knee and curved up and around to the back of her thigh. The whip-marks on her back had long since healed, and only a few remained, crisscrossing over its expanse. This all took place during Franklin's skirmish at Charlie and Claudia's party.

Being beaten had left its marks, but it had also strengthened her, and Fangs had not broken her. She had been rescued, and while the madman was still out there, she no longer feared him. Now that she had her weapons again, now that she knew how to fight, now that she could ignore pain, now that she knew his weaknesses, she did not fear him. He would come again, she knew, but she didn't care. She was ready to face him this time.

She only had to wait.

* * *

Locke was standing in an empty clearing in the Westmoor forest. He knew that it was dangerous to be there, but this was the perfect place to train and hone in his powers. Locke took a quick break, panting from his hard work. He thought back to when he first learned of his powers.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Launa woke up, gasping for air. Alexandra and Melissa were looking at her with worry, and Locke was staring at her in confusion. "Are you okay?" Locke asked. "You just collapsed."_

 _Launa realized that she had just gotten another vision of the future._

 _"Yeah," Launa said, "I'm just fine. Nice to meet you Locke- I'll talk to you later. Alex, Mel, let's go! I need to talk to you both." Launa led Alex and Mel away._

 _Locke looked at the girls in shock, wondering what the heck had just happened._

 _"Yeah," Melissa said, "You also said that you would explain everything later. So… spill Lo. What's going on?"_

 _"Well," Launa said, "People in this new FAYZ have powers. And I'm one of these people."_

 _"What?" Alexandra said. "What's your power?"_

 _"I get visions," Launa said, "Visions of the future. I know it sounds ridiculous, but so is shooting water out of your hands. Please believe me." Alexandra and Melissa looked at each other and nodded._

 _"We believe you," Alexandra said, "We're friends, remember?"_

 _"But what did you see with Locke?" Melissa asked._

 _"Thanks guys," Launa said, lowering her voice,"And Mel, I saw that Locke is one of the people with powers. It's amazing- he can manipulate the temperature of things."_

 _"What?" Alexandra asked. "That's crazy!"_

 _"I know," Launa said, "Hey- guys, look at that shadow! It kinda looks like a human!" Melissa and Alexandra looked at the shadow, and nodded their heads._

 _"Oh my gosh," Melissa said, "You're right!"_

 _"Take a picture of it!" Alexandra said._

 _"I have a better idea!" Launa said. "This sounds really girly… but… selfie time! Er… groupie time!" Launa, Alexandra, and Melissa took a picture with the shadow._

 _"Anyway," Launa said, resting her elbow against the building next to her, "We should do something to-" Launa collapsed to the ground, blacking out._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Little did the girls know that a curious Locke had followed them, wondering why Launa had collapsed. He didn't believe what he had heard at first, but when he tested out his powers and they actually worked, he knew that he had a special gift. Locke soon decided to join the police force, using his powers to stop criminals. He was lucky that nobody knew of his power yet, he made sure that nobody saw him using it. The power of temperature manipulation was very useful. Over the past month, he had been training in this clearing.

Locke snapped back to reality, and focused on his training. He began staring at a tree, and thought about it becoming frozen. The tree soon became ice-cold and very brittle, filled with ice. Locke then heated up the tree, restoring it back to normal.

"Finally," Locke told himself, "I'm getting the hang of this." Suddenly, the ringing noise of clapping resounded across the clearing, and Locke whirled around.

The forest and clearing still appeared to be empty, and Locke couldn't see anybody. He ran out of the clearing, and hid behind the undergrowth in the forest. He continued searching for the source of the clapping, but wasn't able to to see anyone.

Abruptly, Lydia and Catherine stepped into the clearing, flanked by Mark and Franklin. The four of them leaned against a rock, as if they were guarding someone. Lionel then walked into the middle of the clearing.

"I knew it," Locke whispered to himself, "There was something suspicious about this guy. I got to get out of here though."

Locke quietly moved away, making sure that he didn't make any noise. Suddenly, the crack of a branch was heard, and Locke looked down- he had just stepped on a tree branch.

Quick as lightning, Lydia and Franklin sprinted towards him, while Catherine and Mark stayed by the rock. Locke began to run, when he suddenly saw a pack of wolves in front of him.

"Damn," Locke said, before running away, quickly chased by the wolves, "It's the Alpha Pack."

Locke was running as fast as he ever did, but the wolves, Lydia, and Franklin were quickly gaining on him, when he suddenly was tripped up by a vine. Locke looked up and saw that he had run right by the empty clearing, and Mark was standing about five feet away from him, laughing.

Lionel had been examining the tree Locke had been practicing on, as if he didn't notice the scene around him. After a few moments, a grinning Lionel turned his electrifying gaze towards Locke.

"Well, well, well," Lionel said, "What do we have here…"


	26. Chapter 24- Run Boy Run (part 1)

**Author's Note: K, so this chapter is a flashback of some of the recent events that I fast forwarded through. This chapter may be kind of hard to read, so it's important to read it carefully. I'd like to thank all of the reviewers and the support I've received on this fic. Oh, and FAYZ Awesome, I can't answer your guesses now, but they're very good guesses. We'll see if they're correct in the future. Anyway, there are two featured songs for this chapter. One is Turn Back The Hands Of Time, by R. Kelly. I thought it kinda fit. The other is Run Boy Run by Woodkid, suggested by "I am dope". Thanks! Finally, CHECK OUT THE BLOG THAT SILVERBATTLESCAR UPHOLDS ON THIS STORY, THE LINK IS ON MY PROFILE, HE HAS A NEW POST SHOWING OFF THE CHARACTER'S POWERS. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **NOTE: PAY ATTENTION TO THE TIME AND DATE STAMPS YOU'LL FIND THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. THERE WILL BE LOTS OF JUMPING BETWEEN THE PAST AND PRESENT. WE'LL START OFF IN THE PRESENT, WHERE AMADEUS IS.**

* * *

 **WARNING: THERE'S A LOT OF CHEESY AND SAPPY STUFF I PUT IN HERE. DEAL WITH IT, I GOT BORED. XD, JK.**

* * *

 **Time: 810 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16 (in story)**

* * *

Amadeus scrambled around, wounded and beaten. He waved his arms frantically, trying to start a wind gust, hoping to knock over some of the trees behind him. Nothing happened for a few moments, and Amadeus finally gave up, and kneeled over- panting.

Amadeus had been pushed to the brink during his "personal mission". He had scars and bruises throughout his body, and was incredibly wounded. He had discovered that when wounded, his powers became harder to control, and sometimes ran loose. He had accidentally caused a thunderstorm killing some innocent animals earlier, and felt terrible about it.

Amadeus got up, and waved his arms again. After a few seconds, a giant gust of wind zoomed towards the trees knocking them over.

"That should buy me some time," Amadeus said, "Only a little, but it'll help." With that being said, Amadeus turned around, and quickly sprinted away.

 _(Open Flashback- A/N: This is a scene that you guys haven't seen before)_

 _Amadeus was sitting at this father's desk, at Paris Headquarters. The building had been used to take care of a few young kids, Amadeus had been happy to loan it out for that use. But he had kept the North side of the building for himself, as he needed space to think. Suddenly, the door opened, and in entered Olive. She confidently entered the room and sat down on the chair opposite to him._

" _Hey," Amadeus said, "What's going on? I thought you were helping at the hospital?"_

" _I was," Olive said, "But I needed to talk to you." Amadeus looked at her, a little bit scared. Olive sounded serious, and a bit like his mom. Whenever his mom said "I need to talk", it usually meant that she knew about one of his plans. And Olive was just as smart as his mom. If she knew about his plan, she wouldn't let him go._

" _Okay then," Amadeus said, casually playing that thought off, "What's up?"_

" _What are you planning?" Olive bluntly asked Amadeus, causing him to pale._

" _W-What are you talking about?" Amadeus questioned, quickly recovering from his little stammer. "I'm just here with the High Council and Republic."_

" _I know you Amadeus," Olive said, leaning in, "I can see that you've been a little distant recently, that you've been thinking about something. Ever since Atlanta told you about the Reverse Werewolves, I know you've been considering going out to look for them."_

 _At hearing this, Amadeus sighed and leaned back. He was a very persuasive person and a good liar, but he knew that he couldn't fool Olive- she knew him too well. It was almost as if they shared a soul bond of a sort. He would have to tell her the truth._

" _I'm going out to meet them," Amadeus said, "One of them tried to kidnap Annaleise, Anderson's little sis. They want something with her, and I want to try to figure out what. I plan on meeting with them, and negotiating peace with them."_

" _Wait," Olive stopped Amadeus, "You're planning on meeting with them- by yourself? Are you crazy? Let come with you, and let's bring some more people!"_

" _Olly," Amadeus now stopped her, "It's too dangerous. I can't risk the lives of my friends just for this. I'll be fine."_

" _Ame," Olive half protested, half ordered, "You cannot go by yourself. Yes, we've talked about your powers, but there's no way that you can stay alive out there by yourself."_

" _I must," Amadeus said, "If the people of the FAYZ are to survive." Amadeus got up and walked out of the room, Olive quickly following. Unbeknownst to Olive, Ame had a hidden rope in his jacket and had snatched up a piece of paper with writing on it._

" _I need to go to the bathroom," Amadeus said, turning around to look at Olive, "We'll continue this conversation later."_

" _I'll wait outside so we can talk soon," Olive said, causing Amadeus to sigh._

" _Fine," Amadeus said, before leaning over and giving Olive a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, "See you soon." Amadeus then entered the bathroom. Olive touched her cheek, waiting outside, thinking about how much that sounded like a farewell. Quickly realizing what happened, Olive tried to open the door, discovering that it was locked._

" _Dang it!" Olive said in frustration, before using her fingernails to pick the lock and storming into the room. "Amadeus Paris, what do you think you're up-" Olive stopped, looking at the window on the opposite side of the room. On the windowsill was a note, and a rope had been tied to it and tossed down. Olive ran over to the windowsill, and looked down, where she saw Amadeus looking up at her expectantly. Olive was about to climb down using the rope, when Amadeus threw a knife at the middle of the rope, slicing it._

" _I'm sorry about this!" Amadeus yelled up, blowing Olive a kiss. "Love you!" Then using wind to propel himself into the air and forward, the Golden Boy of Westshine ran away, in all of his glory._

 _Olive spun around, about to head down the stairs to pursue Amadeus, when she realized that it was pointless. There was no way that she would be able to catch him. Instead, Olive picked up the paper Amadeus left behind, discovering that it was a note/letter to her. It read:_

 _ **(A/N: WARNING, IT GETS SAPPY AND CHEESY HERE. COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC)**_

* * *

 _Dear Olly,_

 _I'm sorry that I had to escape like this. I've been preparing for this moment ever since Atlanta told me about the Reverse Werewolves, and I prewrote this note just in case you tried to stop me from heading out by myself._

 _I want to warn you not to trust Lionel Gold. I don't trust him, and I think he's a power-hungry person who's going to try to take steps to take over the FAYZ 2.0 while I'm gone. Chris is a well-meaning person who is fiercely loyal loyal to Eastville, but I know you can convince him to help you out._

 _I'm going to meet with these werewolves and try to figure out what their intentions are. If all goes well, I can negotiate a peace treaty with them and I'll be able to come back safely. But I'd like to leave a few notes to some people, just in case._

 _To the people of the FAYZ 2.0- Remember that no struggle is too great, and that we've come a long way since the "Big Poof". You guys can make it through anything, and survive. Don't go down without a fight._

 _To Chris- I want you to be the good leader that I know that you are. Stay true to your beliefs, and remember what it right and what is wrong. I know this sounds really cheesy and all that, but I needed to tell you this._

 _To Vic- Thanks for all of the help buddy. I know you're not one for sappiness. But after all we've accomplished together, I hope you consider us to be friends._

 _To Annabel- What you've done at the hospital is amazing. You're an inspirational character who provides a guiding hand to the young children of the FAYZ 2.0. Remember that._

 _To Igni- You've been an awesome Sheriff man, keep on protecting the people. With you there, I know we'll have a steady hand._

 _To Claudia- You've really matured in this past month. You actually helped out at the hospital and daycare, keep it up!_

 _To Sam, Elijah, and Charlie- Y'all are the key firefighters of our community. You always are there for the people, and that should continue._

 _To Alex, Lo, and Mel- You three are amazing girls who have been trying to do the right thing since day one. That should continue._

 _To Lionel- I'll be honest, you're an awesome dude, but I dno't fully trust you. Make sure you use your abilities for good and not bad._

 _To Micki- You're a great leader, and a fighter. I know you'll want to continue being the Vice President of Westshine, and not the President. But remember, I respect you like no other. You're a great person, leader, and most importantly, an amazing friend._

 _To Dan- Bro, you've been there with me since day one. I want you to stay like you've always been, and I want you to continue your bad jokes and pranks, even without me being your partner-in-crime, if things go wrong._

 _To Jorge- Big Fella, you're the tall and gentle giant with amazing physical ability. If things go wrong, I want you to help look out for everyone like you've looked out for me. Keep Olly safe bro, please. You're an awesome friend and a chill dude who's loyal but at the same time fierce. I don't know what I would have down without out through all of these years._

 _To Olly- Ah, my "soulmate", as people have said. But in all seriousness, Olly, you're a beautiful and amazing person who's evolved from a girl to a woman. Wow, I'm really into the cheesiness right now. We've been a couple for quite a while now, and I've loved it, and I've loved you. I usually don't use the word "love" unless it's with my family, but you, Dan, Micki, and Jorge are like family. In fact, ever since the FAYZ 2.0 began, you are my family. Olly, you're smart, kind, athletic, and really good-looking. Wink wink, I just had to include that final part. I want you to take my place in the High Council if something bad happens to me, and I think Micki will agree. Listen Olly, if I perish, I want you to remember me, but also move on. Don't be one of those people who never get with another person again. You're too amazing and talented for that. You know Olly, life goes on, things come and go. I've been told from a young age that I'm going to have a successful and long life because of my ability. Maybe my life has a different ending than many dreamed it would. But that's OK. Life's like a movie, write your own ending. Keep believing, keep pretending. If I don't make it back, I'll go down satisfied, because I had an amazing family and set of friends. Remember this quote:_

" _So for now,_

 _I will miss you like I'll never see you again,_

 _And the next time I see you,_

 _I will kiss you like I'll never kiss you again,_

 _And when I fall asleep beside you_

 _I will fall asleep as if I'll never wake up again,_

 _because I don't know if I will._

 _I don't know if I will._

 _\- I Will Love You Like The World Is Ending"_

― _**Charlotte Eriksson**_ _,_ _ **Empty Roads & Broken Bottles; in search for The Great Perhaps**_

 _That last part was kinda inappropriate, but oh well. Wink, wink. Anyway, I'm sorry for all the cheesy quotes and messages I put in here, but I meant them all. I'm truly honored to be connected to all of you guys._

 _With love,_

 _Amadeus Paris_

 _P.S.- I need to say one most cheesy thing. I love my friends, my family, and I love you, Olly._

* * *

 _Olive looked out the window, and saw far away, Amadeus was on top of a building, looking at her. "I love you too," Olive whispered, "Come back." Olive knew that Amadeus couldn't hear her, but he would understand what she was saying. After all, they were soulmates._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Amadeus stopped and sat down, thinking back to when Atlanta had approached him, telling him that when she had been hunting she had seen these wolves. Amadeus had kept this knowledge secret, only telling his closest friends, but the Reverse Werewolves had tried to kidnap Annaleise, Anderson's little sister. That's when the knowledge of Werewolves existing in the FAYZ 2.0 became public. In the widespread panic, Amadeus had decided to embark on the current mission he was on.

Amadeus got up, knowing that he couldn't rest for long. Amadeus cooled down the temperature of the air around him, helping him relax. He'd discovered that while he couldn't alter the temperature of specific objects, he could change the overall temperature around him.

Amadeus looked around, seeing no sign of the Reverse Werewolves. He sighed, thinking back to when he had met them. He discovered that there were multiple packs of the werewolves, maybe 9 packs in the forest. They were all led by a set of wolves in an all-male Alpha Pack. He tried to negotiate peacefully, and had worked. But as soon as he had mentioned Annaleise, all hell had broken loose. They had attacked him, and he had to evade and fight against about 90-100 werewolves.

Some of them were incredibly powerful, and Amadeus decided to run and make them follow him, far away from the people of the FAYZ 2.0. Unfortunately, he had ran towards a lake that was near some of the Eastville houses. He hoped that nobody was in the area. As soon as he considered that, he heard rustling nearby. Amadeus quickly whirled around and sent a gust of wind towards the sound. Instead of werewolves tumbling out, he saw three humans tumble out. Without stopping to look at who they were, he threw a knife at the clothes of one person, pinning them down to the ground. He sent a gust of wind towards the other person, causing them to fall over unconscious. As he turned around, the third person sent a stream of water towards him, knocking him over. Angered, Amadeus jumped up and pinned her to the ground, and thunder started to boom. Amadeus took a closer look at the person pinned to the tree, when he realized that it was Alexandra Waters. Amadeus looked around, and to his shock, he realized that he had just pinned down the "Golden Gal Trio".

"Alex?" Amadeus softly whispered. "Is that you?" Amadeus let go of her and backed away, hands in the air.

"Amadeus?" Alex responded, shocked. "We found you!" Alex suddenly engulfed Amadeus in a hug, surprising him, as Amadeus knew she wasn't really one for hugs. Amadeus looked around, and walked towards Mel, who he had knocked out. He changed the temperature near her, and quickly regained her consciousness. Amadeus kindly helped her up, and hugged her, apologizing for what he did.

"Amadeus!" Mel exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I went out looking for the Reverse Werewolves," Amadeus explained, "Things didn't go as well as I hoped."

"I can see that," Alex said, "Your clothes are tattered and you have scars all over you."

"I think they add to my sexiness, don't you think?" Amadeus joked, flexing. Amadeus looked over to Launa, whose shirt had been pinned to the ground by a knife. Amadeus waved his hand and sent a gust of wind to send the knife flying away.

"Lo, I'm so sorry," Amadeus apologized, "I didn't know it was you guys. I've been fighting so much recently it's as if a cloud of rage went over me. I don't know what happened."

Launa looked at Amadeus in shock, not responding to him. She thought back to one of her visions she had received.

* * *

 _(Open Flashback of Launa's Vision)_

 _Launa slowly opened her eyes, and stood up. It appeared that she was in a dark alleyway, in the middle of the night. Launa looked around, and called out. There seemed to be nobody around her. It was nighttime, and a cool night wind swirled around. Launa began walking out of the alleyway, and turned the corner. In front of her stood a huddled figure, who was badly beaten. Launa sprinted up to the figure, and pulled him over. He appeared to have been struck by lightning. Footsteps were heard, and another figure stood in front of Launa, his hand glowing with power. It started to rain, and thunder could be heard booming._

 _"Move," the figure said, his voice calm and smooth, "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"What are you doing?" Launa yelled out. "You're going to kill him!"._

 _"That's the point," he said, "This kid deserves it." Launa glanced at the boy next to her. His features were now unrecognizable, as he had been so badly beaten._

 _"I tried," the figure said, and he raised his hand, "I tried." Hail started to fall, and a gust of wind pushed Launa away from the beaten boy. The figure then slowly moved his hand down, causing the wind to gently lay Launa down on the ground._

 _The figure strode forward, his face now visible to Launa. Launa looked up and gasped in shock. In front of her, stood the one and only- Amadeus Paris, his handsome features illuminated in the moonlight. Amadeus was staring at the beaten figure, his eyes glowing with anger._

 _"H-he, he d-deserves this," Amadeus said, not fully sure whether he should do this, "He deserves this." Amadeus then moved his right hand up, and moved it back down. A bolt of lightning struck the boy, causing him to scream. Launa sprinted over to the poor boy, and checked his pulse. Nothing… he was dead. Amadeus looked right at Launa, his eyes peering into her soul._

 _(End of Vision)_

 _Launa gazed at Sam once more, shocked. The boy in the vision, the one who Amadeus had destroyed, looked just like him. She wasn't able to tell earlier, as she didn't know Sam to well, and the vision had taken place too fast. But this is unmistakable. In Launa's vision, she had witnessed Amadeus Paris murdering Samael Black._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Lo?" Launa heard Mel ask. "Are you okay?" Launa shook her head and accepted Amadeus' hand up.

"It's nothing," Launa said, "I was just in a bit of shock."

"Sorry," Amadeus said sheepishly, and rubbed his back, "I've been fighting a lot. I don't know what came over me." Launa nodded, before looking at Amadeus' eyes. His long eyelashes seemed to have a tinge of red, and his usually brown eyes also seemed to have a bit of a red tint.

"Why are you guys here?" Amadeus asked, snapping Launa out of her thoughts.

"Olive sent out multiple search parties for you," Launa said, "She's been frantically looking for you for a bit. I think she's in the forest with Jorge, Isaiah, Anya, and Dan."

Abruptly, a howl was heard, and in the far distance, some trees were knocked down.

"The packs," Amadeus said, his voice suddenly hoarse, "They're back."

"The Reverse Werewolves?" Mel asked. "They're here?"

"They're after me," Amadeus said, "You guys better run." To Amadeus' surprise, none of the "Golden Gal Trio" made a move to run. Instead, Lo and Mel took out a box of throwing knives, and Alex shot up a jet of water into the air.

"We're not," Lo started, "Going," Mel continued, "Anywhere," Alex finished. Amadeus opened his mouth, about to protest, when he simply saw that they had been stubbornly fixed upon their decision.

"Fine," Amadeus said, "But let me handle the Alpha Pack. Trust me, you can't miss them. They'll be at the front middle, and will be the biggest."

The Trio was about to protest when the werewolves arrived on the scene. "Get them!" Alex yelled.

Launa and Mel began to accurately throw knives at the wolves, striking them down, while Alex teamed with Amadeus. As Alex shot water towards the wolves, Amadeus charged it up with lightning, causing many wolves to get shocked unconscious. All was going well, until the Alpha Pack charged Amadeus. They took him down, batting him, and biting him.

"Ame!" Mel yelled. "They bit you!"

"It's okay," Amadeus said, "I learned that if you have powers, they can't infect you! Mel and Lo, you guys be careful! Even if you get bit, if you wipe the leaves of trees on your wound immediately, you'll be fine!"

Despite being unsure of that, Mel and Lo backed up only a little bit, and began fighting the wolves in hand to paw combat. Alex shot up a wave of water from the lake towards the wolves, taking out about ten of them. Suddenly, a wolf bit Mel, causing her to scream. Thinking fast, Mel yelled to Launa to get a leaf. Launa quickly got a leaf and tossed it to Mel, who stabbed the wolf with a knife before wiping her bite wound with a leaf. To their surprise, Mel's bite wound closed up, and she was healed from the bite. The rest of her wounds stayed, but the bite was gone. Alex was bit by a wolf, but she pushed back frantically. Soon after, Launa was bit by a wolf, but she didn't get a leaf, surprising Amadeus.

"Lo," Amadeus yelled over the noise, "You have a power?" Launa grimaced and decided to tell him the truth.

"I… I get visions of the future," Launa responded, "These visions I think can be served as warnings, so we can avoid the events." Amadeus didn't respond out loud, but Launa could see him frantically processing the information as he fought the Alpha Pack.

Finally, Amadeus looked at Launa, Alexandra, and Melissa, and saw that they had been driven back. Amadeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of him with his parents and friends. He saw his mom, dad, Jorge, Dan, Micki, and Olive standing there. He looked around at the scene around him, and knew what he had to do. He touched the picture to his lips, before running towards a cliff overlooking the lake. The 50 wolves still fighting, (including the Alpha Pack) ran after him.

"Ame!" Mel yelled. "What are you doing?" Receiving no response, Mel began to ran after him, before being pulled back my Alex and Launa, who was in tears.

"He's doing what he needs to do," Launa whispered, "Let it happen."

Amadeus was on top of the cliff, before he looked down at the lake below him and raised his fists, staring a hurricane. He dropped down to the lake, the wolves quickly following him.

"He won't make the jump," Alex said, "It's impossible."

Amadeus went into the water, followed by 50 wolves. Suddenly, lightning struck down, hitting the water. A gust of wind started, followed by the ground minorly shaking. Launa, Alex, and Mel were pushed back far away. Alex waved her hands, moving some of the water away. She saw the dead and unconscious bodies of many wolves. And in the middle of the crater that had formed, was Amadeus and the Alpha Pack, who had formed a circle around him.

Amadeus sadly turned towards them, and yelled out- "RUN!" When nobody ran, Amadeus moved his hand, and sent a gust of wind flying towards the group. The wind picked up the girls and landed them safely on a canyon away from the lake.

Thunder began to boom, and lightning flashed. The wind howled, and a mini tornado began. The screams of many wolves were heard, and even more frightening, the scream of Amadeus Paris. The girls ran as fast as they could, and in the matter of minutes, they reached the lake, greeted by the silence.

80 wolves lay dead on the ground, including 2 of the Alpha Pack. The rest of the Alpha Pack were all heavily wounded and beaten, and they were seen trotting away from the scene, followed by the remaining wolves. Alex shifted the lake's water off to the side, letting them walk to the middle of the lake.

Mel picked up the picture of Amadeus with his family and closest friends. The picture was next to a pool of blood, a pile of ashes, and a human hand, with the same skin color as Amadeus. Mel began crying, and Alex sniffled. Launa wiped away her previous tears and picked up the picture, suddenly having a vision.

* * *

Launa looked around, realizing that she was having a vision. She began walking around, seeing that the entire FAYZ 2.0 was at an open patch of grass, and in the middle of the grass sat one coffin.

"No…" Launa croaked, sprinting to the coffin. Engraved on it was "Amadeus Paris- Hero, Savior, and Friend to All". Launa turned around, seeing herself kneeled down. Launa looked around, taking in the sad and crying faces. She looked around, seeing that Olive had just walked to the coffin, and silence had fallen. Olive looked as if she had her soul ripped away from her, and as if she had been crying nonstop. Olive wiped her face, and turned around in all of her grace and beauty, towards the crowd.

"Amadeus Paris was my friend, family, and boyfriend," Olive began, "He meant so much to his friends, and tried to help the FAYZ 2.0. The reason that he…. That he… p-passed a-away was because he cared for you all. He risked his life and died for all of you. Eastville, Westshine, Homeschooled, it didn't matter to Amadeus. Sure, in sports and academic he would try to kill you all, but he was always there to help. He led us through some struggles, and helped to build up the foundation of the FAYZ 2.0. He helped us all learn about the fact that people had gained powers during the FAYZ 2.0, and Amadeus was one of these people. He had the ability to manipulate and control the weather and some of the elements. He used this power to kill many Reverse Werewolves and two of the Alpha Pack, which ended up taking his life in the process. He went on a mission for all of you, and he did his part. Now it is time for us to do our part. We have been separated by our pointless barriers for this long, and for us to survive the threats around here, (Olive seemed to look at Lionel here) we need to work together. Do not let Amadeus' sacrifice be in vain. Some of you may have hated him, because of our school rivalries. But in the end of day, Amadeus looked beyond these rivalries and hatred and sacrificed himself for all of you. It is time for us all to do the same. Remember Amadeus Paris. Remember him as a good, talented, and kind individual who tried to brighten everyone's day. Remember him as a hero, leader, and savior. But most importantly, remember him as your friend, as your family. He may have passed away, but his memory lives with us." Olive stopped here, and began crying.

"Let us now work together, in the honor of Amadeus Paris, a boy who saved us against many of these Reverse Werewolves. Once again, remember Amadeus Paris." Olive finished, and stepped down, before walking towards the crowd, who had parted to make her a path.

Launa looked around, shocked that her fear had just been confirmed. Amadeus Paris had died, to help save the people of the FAYZ 2.0.

* * *

Launa snapped back to the present, and looked at Mel and Alex, who looked at her, expectantly waiting to hear about her vision.

"He's dead," Launa said, causing Mel to turn away and Alex to slump down, "Amadeus Paris is dead."

* * *

 **(Author's Note: This is Part 1 of 3 for this segment where I turn back time in the story. Next time, we're going to flashback in time, to when the great prison breakout occurred, and to the attempted kidnapping of Annaleise. I have a question for you all- are you liking this story so far? And remember, Amadeus will appear in the next two chapters, because he'll cameo in some of the flashbacks.)**


	27. Chapter 25- Run Boy Run (Part 2)

**Author's Note: Well, here's part two of segment where I flashback to some of the events that I fast forwarded over. The theme songs are the same as last chapter, so you can check last chapter's Author's note. In this chapter, we'll start off from the end of Chapter 23, when Locke runs into Lionel and Co. Again, this chapter may be kind of hard to read. This chapter will feature the likes of Lionel and Co., Zeb, Annabel, Locke, Ignacio, Vic, Elijah, Claudia, Charlie, Isaiah, and more! Also, to clear up some confusion, 'Thief' is the name of Annabel's sword.**

* * *

 **Time: 808 hours after the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16 (in story)**

* * *

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Locke snapped back to reality, and focused on his training. He began staring at a tree, and thought about it becoming frozen. The tree soon became ice-cold and very brittle, filled with ice. Locke then heated up the tree, restoring it back to normal._

" _Finally," Locke told himself, "I'm getting the hang of this." Suddenly, the ringing noise of clapping resounded across the clearing, and Locke whirled around._

 _The forest and clearing still appeared to be empty, and Locke couldn't see anybody. He ran out of the clearing, and hid behind the undergrowth in the forest. He continued searching for the source of the clapping, but wasn't able to to see anyone._

 _Abruptly, Lydia and Catherine stepped into the clearing, flanked by Mark and Franklin. The four of them leaned against a rock, as if they were guarding someone. Lionel then walked into the middle of the clearing._

" _I knew it," Locke whispered to himself, "There was something suspicious about this guy. I got to get out of here though."_

 _Locke quietly moved away, making sure that he didn't make any noise. Suddenly, the crack of a branch was heard, and Locke looked down- he had just stepped on a tree branch._

 _Quick as lightning, Lydia and Franklin sprinted towards him, while Catherine and Mark stayed by the rock. Locke began to run, when he suddenly saw a pack of wolves in front of him._

" _Damn," Locke said, before running away, quickly chased by the wolves, "It's the Alpha Pack."_

 _Locke was running as fast as he ever did, but the wolves, Lydia, and Franklin were quickly gaining on him, when he suddenly was tripped up by a vine. Locke looked up and saw that he had run right by the empty clearing, and Mark was standing about five feet away from him, laughing._

 _Lionel had been examining the tree Locke had been practicing on, as if he didn't notice the scene around him. After a few moments, a grinning Lionel turned his electrifying gaze towards Locke._

" _Well, well, well," Lionel said, "What do we have here…"_

 _(Close Flashback)_

Locke watched as Mark waved his hands, causing a set of vines to wrap around him, encompassing him in a prison. Lydia was pointing a gun at him, Franklin was simply laughing, Catherine was standing silently next to Lionel, who was simply grinning at Locke.

"Locke Ardens," Lionel said, "Pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hand, but you appear to be a bit… wrapped up. In any case, I'm Lionel Gold."

"How do you know who I am?" Locke questioned, truthfully not knowing how on Earth Lionel would know him.

"Please Locke," Lionel said, stepping towards him, "I know who everyone is. But, I must admit that I didn't know one thing about you. It appears that you have the power of temperature manipulation." Locke grimaced, knowing that the tree he had practiced on had shown Lionel his powers.

"Why are you hanging out with these… these criminals?" Locke asked. "I thought you were part of the High Council!" At this, Lionel ran a hand through his hair, and simply began laughing. Franklin, Mark, and Lydia all joined in.

"Locke, Locke, Locke," Lionel said, "It appears I have to give you a key to unlock this door. You see Locke, I work with these people. In fact, not too long ago, I executed my master plan with the help of these people. In fact, Franklin, I'm going to hand you the keys here. Why don't you explain to Locke about that little party massacre?"

"It'll be my pleasure," Franklin responded eagerly, stepping forward and smiling menacingly, "Now, now, where to start? I think I'll tell you this story from the point of view of those at the party."

 _(Open Flashback- A/N: This is a scene that you guys haven't seen before, and special thanks to Outcast001 for this scene. I hope you don't mind the changes I made to it. :))_

 _Charlie had decided to host a giant party, and had invited literally EVERY SINGLE PERSON in the FAYZ 2.0 to the Party. The High Council, Republic, Police, Firemen, civilians- everyone was there. Chris, Lionel, and Amadeus had all just left, each going off with their friends for some after-parties. The police and firemen were on a rotating cycle, that way there were people still at their jobs, and so everyone got to be at the party._

 _The party had many performers. Amadeus had played the piano and sang the song "Holy Grail" by Justin Timberlake and Jay-Z. Once he finished, he had come down to Charlie and said, "Bro, you need to set up more of these parties!" Zeb had shown off his Contortionism ability, and had caused many people to scream because of the difficulty of his acts. Zeb simply shrugged it off, and went off to eat some food with his buddy Ichabod. Olive had also sang the song "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera, Elijah and Claudia had performed a dance together, and Charlie had set up a dance battle between Chris, Amadeus, and Lionel. Everyone was in a good mood, and right after the High Council left, it was Annabel's turn to perform. And she had done great._

 _Applause rang throughout the crowd, and Annabel performed a small curtsy before leaving the stage. The redhead put away her violin and left it backstage, before moving the join in the party again, receiving pats on the back and cheers and compliments from those she passed. It was strange, being surrounded by so many people, at least, not in a professional setting._

 _Sitting down on the nearest chair, the young healer sighed and tilted her head back. This was nice, oddly enough, easy chatter and warm sun, good vibes all around. Almost made her think bringing her sword was just her being paranoid. Something cold touched her head and she jolted up a little, looking around she saw the King of Parties smiling down at her with a cold can of something in his hands. She smiled thankfully at him before taking the offered drink, opening it with ease, she took a tentative sip. Lime and fizzy sugar. Glancing at the brand, she found she didn't know it. Granted she didn't drink a lot of this stuff._

 _"Not bad, thanks," Annabel spoke before taking another sip. Charlie sat down in his own chair next to her, a grin on his face._

 _"No worries, thought you could use a drink afterwards. I think the people might want to hear another song before the parties over." he commented, leaning back and crossing his legs. He looked perfectly at ease here, and she supposed he should. He was the King of Parties after all. She glanced around the crowd, instinctively looking for any trouble, but found none._

 _"Maybe, depends on how long this thing lasts," she commented idly, settling down herself to enjoy the drink and company._

 _"You kidding me? My parties can go on for days! Though, I know you don't have that kind of time, but I do hope you'll play another song or two before you go?" he asked kindly, not his usual self-confident self, but it was a nice change. The redhead smiled into her drink, and shrugged noncommittally._

 _"Perhaps, Your Highness, perhaps" she sent him a sly smirk, before downing the rest of her drink and therefore missing the bright blush that Charlie suddenly sported. Whether it was from the smirk, or the way she said 'Your Highness' he wasn't sure. Probably both._

 _The peaceful mood and good cheer, however, wasn't to last. And ended... quite violently._

 _An explosion rocked the ground and sent many people to the ground, most ducking down out of instinct. The sound of gunfire rang out, and Annabel was on the ground. She stared at the sky, and blinked slowly, movement was all around her but she couldn't think why. Had something happened? A figure appeared above her, shaking her, she looked at them for a moment and saw their mouth moving. What were they saying? She couldn't hear..._

 _"-Abel! Annabel! Oh god, oh god, oh god. You're covered in blood..." It was Charlie. And who was covered in blood? If they were bleeding, they were hurt, they needed her help. She moved, but pain laced through her body. Looking down, she saw red where her shirt was supposed to be white. Oh. She was bleeding._

 _With far less grace than she wanted to admit, the young teen put her hands over her torso, and focused, calling up the dormant power that was always with her. It rose like a gentle wave, and with second the bullets were pushed out of her body and the flesh mended, though she only did it enough so she wasn't at risk of bleeding to death. Her entire upper body had been hit, but luckily nothing else was wrong. The shock faded quickly after that, and while she felt a dull ache where she had been shot, it was easily ignored as fire lit up in her veins. Standing quickly, ignoring Charlie's shocked stare, the teen looked over the area, adrenaline making blood ring in her ears. Her eyes zeroed in on a young man with enough firearms on him to make him a walking armory. Franklin, if her memory was right. Looks like those council meetings actually had a point._

 _"Charlie, get everyone out of here. You know the emergency exits and best places to get people away safely. And get back up! Move!" she shouted at him, and it was like he had been hit by lightning, because suddenly he was up and moving._

 _Drawing her sword, she picked up her broken chair and flung it over the crowd and nearly hit Fangs, if he hadn't dodged he would have been hit. Shame. But the tactic had worked, he had stopped shooting and had all his attention on her. Wonderful. Readying her sword in a silent invitation, she watched him grin and begin to advance like a predator towards her._

 _He raised his gun, she leaped to the side to avoid getting shot and charged. Dropping to her knees and skidding along the ground to avoid a hail of bullets. She swung her blade as she rose, and he jumped back in surprise. Speedy little bastard, wasn't he? He drew a knife, while the other held the handgun. He took aim, she swiped at the gun and left her side open for him to attack her with his knife. She followed her momentum from the swing and twisted out of the way, keeping her eyes on him._

 _It went much the same way for several minutes, he would attack with one weapon, forcing her to counter and use the other one to exploit her openings, only for her to dodge and avoid his attacks. Then she would attack, forcing him to dodge or deflect her sword. During the entire exchange, their eyes never left each other, he was wearing a delighted grin, and she would be lying if her grim, focused expression didn't crack a grin every now and then. She hated to admit it, but she was kind of enjoying the fight, her skills have never been tested before and this challenge was frightening but thrilling. But her main focus was, and shall always be, the protection of the other kids, and she could only hope everyone was far enough way that they wouldn't be at risk of being hit by stray bullets._

 _"I've don't think I've ever had prey that fought back. Not like this," Frankling ducked under her swing, she let out a scream as she felt pain burst from her leg as Fangs stabbed her just above the knee, and with that same sick grin, dragged the blade up and around to the back of her thigh, moving behind her as he went. Cutting arteries and tendons along the way. He held her, stopping her from collapsing, one arm around her waist. Loving the way she began to pale from rapid blood loss. "Almost makes me a little sad to end our fun.."_

 _While he was observing her pain and steady paling, she put a hand on her leg and began healing. Focusing on tendons and arteries and muscle. She didn't both with the skin, and while the pain was far worse than the bullets, she forced herself to focus on the outside world. She drove her elbow into his ribs, and twisted out of his grip when it slacked from pain and surprise. Spinning on her heel, she swung her sword 'Thief' and almost lost her grip when she felt resistance. Jumping back, and stumbling a few steps, she saw his arm bleeding. she had actually hurt him, actually made him bleed. Pushing her own surprise away, she settled into a defensive stance and gave him a grin of her own._

 _"Then why don't we continue?" Annabel shot back playfully. Inside she was shocked at her own callous ease in which she spoke to him, this was a serious situation where she was fighting for her life and she was cracking jokes?_

 _'Well why not?' she wondered to herself as they began circling each other, 'I might very well die fighting him. Besides, it's about time I develop gallows humor, working in the hospital can get so grim sometimes' and with that final thought, the pair dived for another exchange of blows._

 _This exchange was far more fast-paced than the one before. And more injuries were sustained, nothing crippling or substantial, just nicks and scratches. Finally, Fang managed to cut her hand, but she managed to trip him in return. Quickly changing hands, she moved to stab him in the arm or the leg, but he raised his hand and loud bangs rang out. It felt like she had been pushed with all the force of a freight train, and she staggered back from both the force and the pain. Looking down, she saw her abdomen bleeding. With a glare, she put her bleeding hand over the wounds and seconds later clinking could be heard from the bloody bullets hitting the ground, her cut also half-healed so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain so much._

 _Still, she had lost blood and she could feel her heart trying to compensate, her breathing was erratic, and she could tell her legs were shaking minutely. Damn it, she knew she couldn't beat him on her own, with or without her powers, but she had to stall him until back-up got here. Where were they, actually? It's been ages since everyone ran screaming._

 _"Actually, it's only been a few minutes!" Fangs laughed, and Annabel realised with a start she had spoken aloud. Well, shit. She really was losing too much blood. "It feels like hours, doesn't it? That's the sweetest part of fighting, isn't it? How time seems to drag on, letting us get the most out of each moment." Franklin rose and dropped his gun, which was now empty, and smiled at her in a way that could be called serene, if insanity wasn't present in his features._

 _"I wouldn't know." Annabel said simply, before diving in to attack before he draw another gun from the armory attached to his body. He drew another, longer knife, and their blades clashed. The two pushed at each other, but neither was giving an inch._

 _"Oh, I think you do. The sight of blood seeping from a wound, the smell of it, of the fear of your prey. The beauty of mutilation." He spoke in almost a reverent whisper. God, he was insane._

 _"Antiseptic," She said, and gave one final shove and retreated a few steps to put distance between her and the monster. Her hand was cut again, but she didn't even have to move her other hand over it for it to heal. Again it was only half healed, but that's all she needed. Fangs gave her a confused look._

 _"Blood reminds me of antiseptic, fear overrun with mint, mutilation mended with stitches. I am a healer, Fangs, we are similar, yes, but that only highlights our vast differences." She glared at him, "I. Am. Not. Like. You." she snarled, before lunging again, but not before Fangs could pull out a gun and pull the trigger. She fell to the ground, a muffled scream on her lips as she gripped her knee with one hand. The bone had been shattered by the bullet._

 _She tried to stand, but collapsed. Annabel tried to use her sword as a makeshift crutch or cane, but pain suddenly sliced at her back and she collapsed again. Breathing through her nose, because her jaw was clenched so hard, she looked over her shoulder and saw Fangs standing over her with a demented grin, insanity burning in his eyes and a whip in hand._

 _"No, I suppose not. Shame, we could have had so much fun. But I suppose this will do" and he drew his arm back, and struck her back again and again. "Go on! Heal! Heal!" Franklin yelled with manic glee, but she refused. She was scared, of him and of death, but she would be damned to the deepest pits in hell before she let him 'play' with her for as long as he wanted. She just glared at him silently as he struck again, and again, and again. His blows growing more forceful the more she rebelled silently against him. When he finally dug so deep he struck bone, she screamed. And continued to scream and cry out in pain as he began to laugh._

 _Then he stopped, but the pain didn't. She continued to shake and sob as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Something gripped at her hair, and yanked. She whimpered as her back was bent, but now she could see what made him stop. People were standing a little ways from them, frozen and staring at them... they looked paler than she did. She smiled at that thought, it was funny. She heard noise above her, but couldn't for the life of her riddle it all out. Something cold touched her neck, and moved down to her collar bone and settled there. Some more noise. The people looked panicked, and now they were moving._

 _And now she was on the ground, again. But now she couldn't breathe. Why? It must have been that cold thing. She closed her eyes. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep because her back hurt. She was so uncomfortable. Blood did not make a nice bed. She wanted it all to go away, she wanted to rest and when she woke up she would be gone from this nightmare. But what could make the pain stop?_

 _Oh. Right._

 _She dived into herself, and coaxed that presence, that wonderful sensation of calm energy up to the surface of her body. It encompassed her in a soft white glow, so warm and comforting, it took all the pain away like a gentle breeze. And then it began to ebb away, like the waves and tide. And then it was gone, along with the pain, and finally, finally, she could sleep. Darkness covered her like a blanket. And then she was gone._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"She was a good fighter, but the only reason she lived was because of her healing ability" Franklin said, "I would have continued, but the police chief, I think his name was Ignacio, came after me. I was tired, and when Amadeus and Chris showed back up, I knew I had to flee. These two boys, I think their names were Elijah and Isaiah- they actually managed to strike a blow on me! In any case, my job was done. Plus, there were these three girls that were really good at throwing knives. I made note of them. It was like one versus twenty."

"Your job was done?" Locke repeated out loud, before realizing what Franklin had meant. "Wait, the big breakout occurred the same day as the party massacre! You planned all this?"

"Notice how only two members of the High Council came back to save the day," Lionel said, smirking, "It's interesting how nobody noticed." Locke thought back to the day of the party. He had been there, but had left early, as he had felt really tired, and wanted to wake up early the next morning to train his ability.

"You broke out Catherine and Lyric," Locke said, his face dawning in realization, "You handsome son of a- bgiiaiithjhjhjch" Mark adjusted his vines so they covered Locke's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Uh, uh, uh," Lionel said, "We can't have that type of language here- I prefer to be around civilized people. In any case, breaking them out was honestly easy."

 _(Open Flashback- A/N: This is a scene that you guys haven't seen before)_

 _Lionel and Mark walked up to the police department, where Catherine and Lydia were imprisoned. They entered a building, and as soon as they walked in, Lionel took a gaze at his surroundings. There were two policeman standing at the front desk, who had nodded their heads towards Lionel and Mark when they had walked in._

" _How many policemen do we have here?" Lionel asked the two boys, who suddenly stood up._

" _We have Vic up on the security cameras," One of them responded, "We have us two, and we have eight more of us armed with guns guarding the two prisoners. Isaiah and Elijah should be returning soon. We've been rotating in and out, with that big party going on."_

" _Alright," Lionel said, nodding his head, "Keep up the good work. I'm heading back to the party. Just wanted to make sure everything was all set." The two boys nodded respectfully and lazily went back to sitting down._

 _Lionel and Mark exited the building and walked around, hidden in the shadows._

" _They look as if they're bored," Mark commented, "Which will make them all the easier to get by."_

" _We'll need to knock the 8 guards out quickly," Lionel said, "If any of them sees one of us, we shoot to kill. Got it?"_

" _Yeah," Mark nodded, "This'll be a piece of cake."_

" _One more thing," Lionel said, before pointedly staring at a shadow, "Jayce, get out here!" Mark watched in surprised as a shadow disappeared, and a human appeared in front of him._

" _You're Jayce Chanceford Montgomery," Mark said in recognition, "What are you doing here?"_

" _Lionel has… convinced me to join him," Jayce said, "I found it very beneficial to help you guys out here. Plus, he promised me some… rewards."_

" _Jayce," Lionel said commandingly, "You know what to do. Do it."_

 _Sarcastically bowing in respect, Jayce morphed into a shadow and began to creep around and into the building. As that happened, Lionel handed Mark a tranquilizer gun._

" _Use this to knock them out," Lionel said, "We don't need any unnecessary casualties."_

" _How thoughtful of you," Jayce said, "It's-"_

" _Jayce, get going," Lionel ordered, and this time, Jayce listened, "Come on Mark, let's go in." Lionel walked up to a window, and used his strength to pry it open from the outside._

" _This is a stealth mission," Lionel said, "Jayce will sneak up behind the two guys up front and knock them out, and then take out Vic upstairs. He'll then take out every single camera in the room. Once he's done, he'll let us know."_

 _Meanwhile, Victor was upstairs, staring at the security cameras. He chose to not go to the party and instead keep an eye out, because he had a bad feeling that something could go haywire with this little policemen at the station. He had Amadeus' phone number on speed dial just in case someone tried to break out the prisoners. Right now, he was suspiciously watching Lionel and Mark. Lionel had claimed that they were going to head back to the party, but instead, here they were, right outside of the building._

" _What are they doing," Vic muttered, "They shouldn't be there." Vic raised the security settings to high alert, when his phone suddenly rang. It was from Elijah._

" _Hey Vic!" Elijah's voice came blaring through._

" _You can talk softer you know," Vic said, "It's a phone, I can hear you fine."_

" _There's been a shooting at the party! Isaiah and I are going to try to stop it. We're sending down Claudia, Zeb, Xavier, and Moxie to help guard the prisoners. I have a feeling something bad's going on here."_

 _Victor resisted the urge to say- 'No duh Sherlock', and instead told Elijah that he was going to warn the policemen at the front desk. Elijah hung up, and Victor turned back to alert the two policemen up front. Instead, he saw on the cameras that the two boys had been knocked out. Immediately after, the cameras cut out._

" _What's going on?" Victor mused out loud. He pressed the button, and an alert began to sound throughout the building. Suddenly, the door behind him unlocked, and when he whirled around, he didn't see anybody. He only saw a shadow. The next moment, his head was spinning, and Vic was knocked out._

 _Meanwhile, Lionel and Mark had busted through and had reached the area where Catherine and Lydia were being held. The two girls were smiling in their cells, while the guards were frantically looking around. Lionel and Mark ducked down, so they couldn't be seen._

" _Shoot them with the darts," Lionel said, "Knock them out." Mark fired eight bullets, and then Lionel and Mark snuck out. To Lionel's annoyance, Mark had only found his target 6 out of the 8 times. Two of the policemen still were conscious, and were looking at Lionel and Mark in relief._

" _Thank god you two are here!" One of the policemen said. "We need all the help we can get-" The second boy stopped the first one, before turning towards Lionel and Mark._

" _You're the ones who knocked 6 of us out, aren't you?" The second boy quietly asked._

" _Yes," Lionel said, smirking, "Yes we are." The two boys wore a face a horror, as they saw Lionel walking towards them._

" _I really didn't want to do this boys," Lionel said, pulling up his sleeves, "I hate to do the dirty work."_

 _Victor woke up, rubbing his head. Around him he saw Claudia, Xavier, and Zeb (who appeared to have just finished a snack). "What happened?" Victor said, "I can't seem to remember the past hour or so."_

" _There was a massacre at the party," Xavier grimly responded, "Many people died."_

" _And Catherine and Lydia broke out!" Claudia exclaimed. "What were you doing?"_

 _Suddenly, Moxie walked into the room, her face looking untypically grim. She was without her dog Roxy, who was still at the hospital. "8 policemen are unconscious, and two are dead," Moxie muttered, "One of them got their head taken off, and the second one was brutally snapped in half. Whoever did that to them was really strong… and deadly."_

" _How on Earth did this happen?" Zeb wondered out loud. "It was such a nice day- and then all this occurred!"_

" _The worst days begin as good days," Xavier said, "Vic, are you sure that you don't remember anything from the past hour?"_

" _Yeah, I must have been hit hard in the head," Victor said, "Probably experiencing some minor concussion symptoms too. Wait, we can check the camera footage!"_

 _Victor hurried to the footage area, quickly followed by Xavier, Zeb, Moxie, and Claudia. "Oh no…" Victor said. "All my hard work on designing these cameras and footage rolls, they were pointless."_

" _What happened?" Zeb asked._

" _Take a look," Vic said, stepping to the side, "All the cameras have been smashed, and all footage from the past 3 hours has been burnt to a crisp."_

" _This was all planned," Claudia remarked, "A criminal mastermind must have done all this."_

" _And they executed it very well," Moxie said, "How on Earth could someone do this? I didn't know this was even possible?"_

" _What I really want to know is who did this," Xavier said, taking one of the burnt footage rolls in his hand, "And why."_

 _Unknown to them, there was a shadow on the wall, silently laughing at the events that had just occurred._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Mark removed the vine from Locke's mouth so that he could speak.

"You're a genius," Locke said in awe, "A bastard evil one, but a genius nonetheless."

"Thank you," Lionel said, mock bowing, "It's always a pleasure to see my talents appreciated."

"But you won't get away with this," Locke said, "You, Catherine, Lydia, Mark, and Franklin are all screwed." Locke pointed at the Alpha Pack, who had been silently standing in their wolf forms, listening to what was going on in front of them. "Even they're screwed," Locke continued confidently, "Amadeus will rally against you Lionel."

"Anyway," Lionel said, a smirk forming when he heard Amadeus' name, "Would you like to join us?" Locke pretended for a moment, before sighing.

"It appears I have no other choice," Locke said, "Fine, I'll join you." Catherine looked very surprised at hearing this.

"Ah," Lionel said, "That's nice to hear, but just to make sure that you listen, I want to say something. I know you've made friends with the amazing 'Golden Gal Trio', and if you ever even look like you're backstabbing me, they will be the ones punished. So be careful, and remember, settle for silver, and don't push for Gold." Locke grimaced before spitting on the ground. This earned him a smack from Mark, leaving a mark on his pale face.

"Amadeus will come after you once he returns from his personal mission," Locke said confidently, "He and Chris will throw you out of the High Council, and you'll be put in jail, just you see. I'll join you, fine, but I'm warning you about that."

"Ah," Lionel said mockingly, "Everybody's lovely golden boy Amadeus." Lionel turned to the Alpha Pack and motioned for them to go. The Pack's leader nodded and quickly ran off, followed by the rest of the Alpha Pack. Lionel turned towards Locke once more.

"You see Locke," Lionel said, "I'm sending the Reverse Werewolves after Amadeus. You see, Amadeus and I were the two people that tried to make an alliance with the Werewolves, except I reached them first. As soon as I heard of them, I met with them, and I now work with them. The rest of the wolves are already chasing after him, and with the Alpha Pack there, it'll be even harder to escape. Sure- Amadeus may kill many of the Werewolves. But I'm willing to bet that in the next 2-3 hours, Amadeus Paris will be dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yes, Lionel Gold did plan Amadeus' death. :( Notice how in Chapter 24, it starts off at 810 hours after the "Big Poof", and this chapter started off at 808 hours after the "Big Poof". It all ties in.**


	28. Chapter 26- Run Boy Run (part 3)

**Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to make this segment FOUR CHAPTERS long. This is part 3 out of 4 for our flashbacks, next chapter I'm going to show to kidnapping attempt. I've been updating rather quickly recently, as I need to get in as many chapters as possible before school starts. :) The theme songs of this chapter are the same as the previous two. Enjoy! Also, in the next chapter, we'll be seeing some new characters… :) Furthermore- I put out a poll on my profile- I would love it if you guys answered it, it's just something I'm curious about- and can affect the story. And finally, shoutout to SilverBattleScar for giving me the idea for Reverse Werewolves!**

* * *

 **Time: 812 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16**

* * *

Atlanta Woods was walking. Simply walking. She knew that it was dangerous be roaming the area she was in, as Reverse Werewolves had been spotted in the area. That's why she was wearing a backpack full of survival supplies, and was carrying her trusty knives, and a rifle of course.

Rustling was heard through the forest, and Atlanta stiffened. She quickly clambered up a tree, and hid. The sound of resounding footsteps sounded across the valley, and Atlanta was greeted by the sight of 20 wounded Reverse Werewolves running.

"Amadeus must have beat them," Atlanta whispered, "Amazing." Atlanta thought back to her last visit to the city. She avoided the city people as much as she could, but she needed help to deal with the Reverse Werewolves.

 _(Open Flashback- A/N: This is a scene that you guys haven't seen before)_

 _Atlanta walked into the city. The last time she had entered, she had received many stares for the strange and tattered clothing she had been wearing. This time, she had gotten fresh and clean clothes, so to not attract attention. Surprisingly, the general population of the FAYZ 2.0 had actually kept up with hygiene. Atlanta walked around, and passed a large party center that was closed off with police tape. There was blood splattered on the walls, and she saw a tall hulking boy talking to another confident looking one. As she neared, she recognized the two boys- Ignacio and Chris. She knew them because of their positions in the Republic and High Council, respectively._

" _What happened?" Atlanta said suddenly, unusually making contact with foreign people. Chris and Ignacio looked surprised by this sudden question._

" _Who are you?" Ignacio questioned. "And don't you see the police tape? Stay back please."_

" _I'm Atlanta Woods," Atlanta said, "And I saw the tape." Ignacio's head snapped up when he heard Atlanta's name, and Chris actually turned his gaze towards her in interest._

" _You're the girl that Sam claimed saved him from Franklin," Chris said, "Aren't you?"_

" _Yup," Atlanta said, "That's me." Chris looked at her with grudging respect. After the party massacre, the High Council had convicted Franklin of the crimes of attempted murder (on Sam and Annabel), and murder (he killed quite a few kids at the party). Unfortunately, they hadn't been able to capture him._

" _You don't stay around here, do you?" Chris rhetorically asked, not wanting an answer. "Well, there was a massacre here at a giant party recently. Franklin Wilds came in here and absolutely wrecked everything." Atlanta narrowed her eyes. She knew Franklin, she'd seem at the forest, and he was the one person she knew who aimed guns more accurately than her father._

" _That's awful," Atlanta said, "Did you catch him?" Chris and Ignacio exchanged a bitter glance at hearing this._

" _He got away," Ignacio growled, "But we'll get him the next time."_

" _You expect a next time?" Atlanta questioned._

" _I didn't mean that," Ignacio responded, "Let me rephrase- we'll capture him soon." Atlanta nodded and simply walked away without responding. She knew Franklin, if he didn't want to be captured, then it would take a lot of people and power to capture him. Speaking of power, her hyper-senses were going off right now, and she was able to direct it towards three boys were talking to each other heatedly. One of the boys had an entourage behind him. As she neared the three boys arguing, she realized they were Amadeus, Isaiah, and Anderson._

" _What's going on?" Atlanta said, suddenly stepping in. Isaiah and Anderson seemed to be ticked off, and ignored her. Amadeus turned towards Atlanta, and his eyes widened in recognition._

" _Atlanta," Amadeus greeted, "How're you?"_

" _Fine," Atlanta quickly answered, "What are you all arguing about?" One of the boys standing behind Amadeus seemed to shift angrily. Atlanta slightly recognized him, but she didn't remember him all too well._

" _These idiots don't have their priorities straight," The boy said._

" _Dan," Amadeus said, shooting him a glance, "Let's be a bit more diplomatic here." Atlanta realized that Dan was one of the boys who came to her house a while back._

" _It's true though," Dan said, "They just don't understand."_

" _It's you all who don't understand!" Anderson exclaimed. "He tried kidnap Annaleise, and almost succeeded! You have to send out a search party after him!"_

" _I agree with Andy here," Isaiah added on, "Why would you not send a search party after him?"_

" _I'll send a search party and lead it myself," Amadeus said, "But we have the higher priorities of finding Catherine, Lydia, and Franklin."_

" _You're a douchebag, you know that?" Anderson said, not in his usual demeanor. "I want someone to go after them! They almost hurt Annaleise!" Amadeus' face dropped it's usually calm appearance, and Atlanta sensed the temperature around her suddenly dropping. She looked up, and saw that clouds had suddenly gathered over them. She paled and look at Amadeus, who was clenching his fists. Across him, she noticed a spark come out of Isaiah's hand. Amadeus quickly calmed, and Atlanta was sure that she was the only one that noticed his look of annoyance._

" _As soon as one of the search parties comes back," Amadeus said, "I'll take them with me and look for Lycan."_

" _Wait," Atlanta said, interrupting here, "Describe Lycan."_

" _He has light brown hair that reaches his ears, dark blue eyes, tanned skin, and is 5'6". He wears a neon green zippered up cotton jacket with a purple tank top underneath, black sweatpants, and light brown loafers." Isaiah reported to her. Atlanta paled._

" _I think I've come across this Lycan character," Atlanta said, "I have some pictures to show you guys, and I want to tell you something." Amadeus, Isaiah, and Anderson all looked at each other._

" _Let's go to Paris HQ," Amadeus said, "We can meet there. I'll get us a ride."_

 _About twenty minutes later, Atlanta was in a meeting room of Isaiah, Anderson, Amadeus, and his bodyguards. "Um," Anderson began, "Ame, are the tall, hulking, bodyguards necessary." Before Amadeus got a chance to respond, Atlanta cut in._

" _No, they're not," Atlanta said, causing Amadeus' head to whip around at her, "Because Amadeus can protect himself. Because he has the power?" Amadeus' face slightly paled at hearing this, but quickly recovered._

" _What power?" Anderson asked. As Anderson asked this, Isaiah began fiddling his hands._

" _Guys," Amadeus said, "I think you guys all deserve a break. You can go." All of Amadeus' guards left except for Jorge. Amadeus stood up and looked at Atlanta._

" _You have a power also," Amadeus, "Don't you? Let me guess- hyper-senses? That's the only way you would have noticed." It was now Atlanta's turn to pale, as she didn't expect anyone to notice. Isaiah looked shocked, while Anderson just stood there flabbergasted._

" _Guys!" Anderson exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" It was Isaiah who answered._

" _Andy," Isaiah, looking at Amadeus and Atlanta "Just like the original FAYZ, people have gotten powers ever since the FAYZ 2.0 started. We know that Atlanta has hyper-senses, and I have electrokinesis."_

" _I have the ability to manipulate the weather and some of the elements," Amadeus added, "It's true Anderson." Amadeus clapped his hands resoundly, and thunder began booming. Anderson sat there, flabbergasted, before shaking his head._

" _I should have known," Anderson said, "Anyway- Atlanta, why did you bring us all here?" Atlanta nodded at hearing this, and took out her bag, and began shuffling through it._

" _I've been… camping out at the woods," Atlanta said, "And I've noticed some weird things..."_

" _What kind of weird things?" Jorge asked, speaking for the first time. Atlanta took a quick glance at him before continuing._

" _I've already told Amadeus about this," Atlanta said, "But I want to tell you guys about something that happened about a month ago, right after the FAYZ began."_

* * *

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _She had thought that her father had been playing a mindless joke on her, but as she had made her way back to her house, she began to have doubts. Forrest wouldn't have played this large of a prank on her, he only pulled small shenanigans. Full of fear that if she got home, Forrest wouldn't be there, Atlanta had delayed herself, trying to forget about what had just happened._

 _But now, right in front of her, lay her house, looking as if nothing had changed. It was time, Atlanta couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. Atlanta sprinted inside her house, and began looking around for something, someone._

 _"Forrest?" Atlanta called out. "Forrest are you there? Father?" With every room she searched and with each time she called out "Forrest" or "Father", she felt worse and worse. The only room she hadn't checked yet was Forrest's own room._

 _"FORREST!" Atlanta yelled, practically sobbing, and continued to call out, despite knowing that it would be useless. "FATHER? Are you there?" Atlanta looked around the room, and saw nothing. It was terrible. This wasn't a prank. It was a nightmare._

 _Tears slowly running down her face, Atlanta sat down and just thought. Thought about how she had lost her only family, and how she was now alone. Thought about why this would ever happen. She went through every possible scenario in her head, and couldn't think of anything. Finally, Atlanta thought of the worst nightmare and scenario of them all- the FAYZ. But it was impossible! There was no nuclear area nearby that could have caused this! No, Atlanta had to go check Forrest's mystery box, and see if he had something useful in there._

 _Atlanta opened the mystery box, and inside was a DVD, one that had to be put into the small TV in her room. She quickly ran over to her room, and clicked the ON button on the TV. Nothing. She tried again. It didn't work. Atlanta went outside of her house, and checked their power lines, and noticed that they were down. But what was even more interesting was that the power lines appeared to be cut up, and that there were animal footprints near the downed power lines. It looked like wolf footprints, or maybe hyenas. Suddenly, Atlanta felt a strong surge of power, and her head started to throb. She felt as if their was another human being not too far away from her. Right as she thought this, she heard a scream._

 _Atlanta ran out to her front door, and saw a teenage girl who was badly injured and bleeding, looking at her. Atlanta ran right to the girl and lifted her up, examining her. She was badly injured. Atlanta ran back inside the house, and got some ointment. She came back inside, and began applying it to the girl. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work. The girl looked up at Atlanta, seeming to realize that it was the end of her spell on Earth._

 _"Pack," The girl mumbled, "Pack of-" The girl lolled back, unable to speak, and she blissfully passed away. Atlanta murmured a quick prayer and closed the teenager's eyes, when she abruptly felt another throbbing in her head, and she felt as if there was a giant group of animals nearby._

 _"I always tried to avoid the city," Atlanta whispered, "But I may have to go there to try and figure things out."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

" _I reported the death of the girl who had died right in front of my house," Atlanta continued, "And Amadeus here had sent two members of the Republic Atlanta to her house."_

* * *

 _(Open Flashback)_

" _Dang," Xavier said, "It looks like this girl took quite a beating. There's scars and bruises all over her._

" _Right before I found her, I saw some animal footprints," Atlanta said, "Wolves or hyenas. Right before she… died, the girl said 'Pack, Pack of-', and then she passed away. That was it."_

" _Talk about bad timing," Dan cursed, "Oh well, looks like we're done here." Daniel got up and motioned for Xavier to come leave as well._

" _That's it? You aren't going to do anything?" Atlanta asked._

" _I don't see what's there to do," Dan said, walking away, "I'm sorry for the poor girl and all, but she already passed away. There's nothing we can do."_

" _Xavier?" Atlanta pleaded. "Are you leaving too?"_

" _Unfortunately, yes, I'm sorry," Xavier apologized, "We'll keep a lookout for a pack of wolves or hyenas, but I don't think we're going to send out a search party to look for them. I mean, look what happened to this girl! I'm sorry, Atlanta, but there's nothing we can really do. I'll keep you updated." With that being said, Xavier and Daniel walked away._

 _Atlanta looked at the two boys and shook her head. Humans- though she was one herself, they never were really too helpful. Oh well, Atlanta was fine with riding solo. She would have to take matters into her own hands and hunt down the group of animals that killed that girl._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

" _I continued to look for these animals," Atlanta explained, "And I found out that they were wolves." Atlanta slid out a few photographs of wolves to the boys._

" _You do photography?" Isaiah asked._

" _No," Atlanta said, "But I knew that I needed some proof that the animals were wolves."_

" _These wolves look very strange," Anderson said, "Do they have four tails?"_

" _Yup," Atlanta said, "I noticed that too, and assumed that them having four tails was a result of the FAYZ. I was correct, but not fully."_

" _What d'you mean?" Isaiah wondered._

" _Take a look at these photos," Atlanta said, showing the boys three photos, "This will show you all you need." The first picture was a picture of Lycan. The second was a picture of a human transforming into a wolf, and the third was a picture of a four-tailed wolf with light-brown fur, wings, and golden eyes._

" _Lycan," Amadeus breathed, "He's a werewolf."_

" _Not quite," Atlanta said, "He's a Reverse Werewolf. A telepathic wolf with the ability to change into human and back."_

" _How many of them are there?" Amadeus asked, leaning back in his chair._

" _About 100," Atlanta answered, "Ten of them form an all-male Alpha Pack- I believe Lycan is one of the ten." Suddenly, Isaiah's phone buzzed._

" _Oh shoot," Isaiah said, checking his phone, "I gotta run, I'll catch you guys later!" Isaiah quickly headed out of the room, obviously in a hurry._

" _Wonder what message he got," Jorge murmured, "That was the fastest I've ever seen him run."_

" _Anyway," Anderson said, looking at Atlanta, "You're saying that a Reverse Werewolf tried to kidnap my little sister?"_

" _It appears so…" Atlanta murmured in response. Amadeus stood up, and looked outside._

" _I'm going to go meet with them," Amadeus suddenly said, looking at Anderson and Atlanta, "Don't worry Anderson, I'll make sure that you little sister will be safe. But you both must not tell anybody about my plans, or someone might try to stop me from going. You're dismissed."_

 _With that being said, Anderson and Atlanta both said goodbye and left the room. The rumor of Reverse Werewolves spread around, and Amadeus confirmed it in a public speech two days later. Two days after that, Amadeus had gone off on his 'personal mission'._

 _(End of Overall Flashback)_

In any case, Atlanta knew that Amadeus had planned on peacefully meeting with the werewolves, but it looked as if that hadn't turned out too well, and he would have to resort to peaceless methods to subdue them.

"But it looks like he's got them beat," Atlanta said, "There's only twenty of them left, and I think two of the Alpha Pack are dead!" Atlanta waited for Amadeus to appear on the horizon, chasing after the wolves, but he didn't show.

"Strange," Atlanta muttered, "Where is he?" Atlanta began following the wolves trail, until it led to the lake. She was greeted by the sight of 20 werewolves, Catherine, Lydia, Mark, Locke (who was wrapped up in vines), Franklin, and Lionel.

"Oh dear," Atlanta said, "What happened to the lake?" Atlanta went to the edge of the plain, and climbed up a tree. As she was closer, she got a better look at the scene in front of her. The werewolves were all incredibly wounded, and they were all still in their wolf form, except for Lycan, who was talking with Lionel.

"Here's the evidence," Lycan said, pointing at the middle of a crater, "You'll find all you need there." As Lionel and Franklin began to walk into the crater, Atlanta pulled out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the scene. She was greeted by the sight of Lionel shifting some ashes between his hands… while holding a bloody hand that had Amadeus' light brown skin tone. Lionel and Franklin began laughing, and Lydia and Mark joined in.

"He's dead!" Franklin whooped. "Paris is dead!"

"Yes," Lionel said, "Now that I've finally gotten rid of Amadeus Paris, I can go after Christopher Roberts. But first, it appears we have a witness here." Lionel whipped around and turned to look right at Atlanta, who dropped her binoculars in surprise. Immediately, Lydia shot her gun at Atlanta, and would have hit her, but Atlanta used her hyper-senses to drop down from the tree and roll to the side. Atlanta began running away, and hid behind a bush. She opened her backpack and pulled out an old-looking phone. Unknown to everybody else, Sam had given her his number in case she ever needed help, as she had saved his life earlier.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Suddenly, all around Sam and Mark, plants began rustling around, and vines stretched out across, headed towards Sam and Mark. "What the heck is going on?" Sam asked._

 _"I have no idea," Mark said, "I just felt scared, and then-" Mark screamed, lifting his hands up in the air. Franklin had put out the small fire oh him, and had just punched Mark in the back._

 _"You're weak," Franklin said to Mark, "Pathetic." All around the three boys, vines shot straight up into the air. Franklin laughed._

 _"Mark, I inspired you- you're creating a work of art!" Franklin continued to chuckle. "You're controlling this! Get him!"_

 _The vines plunged straight towards Sam, and latched onto Sam, who was unable to move. Suddenly, a girl ran by, with a backpack on, and threw two knives at Franklin and Sam, distracting them. She then quickly cut up some of the vines, that held Sam, and then ran off, gesturing for Sam to follow. Sam got out of the vines and then followed after her._

 _"Where do you think you're going?" Franklin asked, throwing a knife at the girl, hitting her backpack. Franklin then whipped out a gun and fired, hitting Sam in the shoulder, who screamed. Sam dropped to the ground._

 _"Run!" The girl exclaimed. "You were shot in the shoulder- you have to be able to run." Sam grimaced from the extreme pain, and got up, following the girl. He looked back, and saw that Franklin and Mark couldn't follow quickly, as Mark's vines blocked the way. The girl and Sam continued to run, until they reached the edge of the forest, and they ran into a building. Sam then saw a nearby couch, and collapsed on it._

 _"Are you okay?" The girl asked, looking at Sam. She wore jeans, a Yankees sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. She looked to be about 12 years old._

 _"No, I just got shot in the shoulder," Sam snarked, "But thanks for the save." The girl knelt over and examined Sam's wound._

 _"You're going to need to go to the hospital," the girl said, "I can't patch this up."_

 _"I can call some friends," Sam said, grimacing in pain, "By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Atlanta," the girl said, "Atlanta Woods. Try not to get hurt." Atlanta walked out of the building, quickly leaving the area._

 _"Well- time to call the girls," Sam said, "I need to get to that hospital." Sam sighed and called Mel, knowing that he had a lot to explain._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Later, Sam had caught up with Atlanta and had given her his number. "If you need help," Sam had said, "Call me- I owe you one."

Atlanta definitely needed help right now. She needed to send a message to Sam.

* * *

Sam was training in the forest, with Elijah Smith, Xavier Johnson, and Isaiah Davis. As co-fire chiefs, Sam and Elijah were practicing to set out fires, with Sam using his power to set a tree on fire. Isaiah and Xavier had also recently joined the fire department, and were practicing with the two other boys.

The four boys had become friends through working together to set out fires. In fact, Sam had revealed his abilities to Isaiah, Xavier, and Elijah, and Isaiah had revealed his abilities to Sam, Xavier and Elijah. When this happened, Elijah and Xavier had simply laughed and wished for a power of their own.

They all had also began to carry around pistols, after the recent party massacre and prison breakout. With the death rate in the FAYZ becoming suddenly high, the four boys felt that the need to protect others. Xavier had just left, as he had been invited to a meeting by Olive. Suddenly, Sam's phone buzzed, and he checked it.

"I need help," Sam read Atlanta's message out loud, "At the swampland near the clearing in the forest. Franklin, Catherine, Lydia, and one Reverse Werewolf are chasing me."

"Who was that from?" Elijah asked.

"Atlanta," Sam answered, "Atlanta Woods. We need to go NOW. Follow me!" Sam began to run through the forest, with Elijah and Isaiah quickly following. After running through the undergrowth, they reached the edge of a clearing.

"Psst," A voice was heard, causing the three boys to whip around, "It's me- Atlanta." Atlanta stepped out and motioned for the three boys to hide next to her.

"Franklin, Catherine, Lydia, and one Reverse Werewolf are chasing me!" Atlanta half whispered, half exclaimed.

"Is the Werewolf part of the Alpha Pack?" Isaiah asked, worried.

"No," Atlanta said, causing Isaiah to breathe in relief, "She isn't."

"Where's Amadeus?" Elijah asked. "I heard his 'mission' took him to these parts."

"He killed about 80 werewolves," Atlanta said, "Including two of the Alpha Pack."

"Great," Sam said, "Where is he?"

"He's… dead," Atlanta said, causing the three boys to stiffen, "He sacrificed himself. I think he was set up by-"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard, and Atlanta quickly pushed Elijah to the side, saving him from being hit in the head by a bullet. "What the," Elijah said, "How'd you-?"

"I have hyper-senses," Atlanta curtly responded, knowing that she might as well tell the truth, "It's a power I received from the FAYZ 2.0." Suddenly, Franklin bulldozed into group of four, sending them into the open. They quickly recovered and pulled out their guns, aiming it at Franklin.

"Well," Franklin said, "A standoff. How nice. But I think I may sit down." Franklin crouched down and shot, hitting Sam in the knee, causing him to scream out loud. Suddenly, Lydia and Catherine stormed into the area, firing bullets. One bullet caught Elijah on his left arm, and another struck Isaiah on his right hand. Both of them let out yelps of pain. The werewolf ran into the clearing, and began to circle Atlanta, who stood there- transfixed in fear.

"It's all over for you," Catherine said, "Surrender." Atlanta felt as if Catherine didn't really want to hurt her.

"Or else I fire," Lydia added, holding up her gun, "You don't need to die little girl." Unbeknownst to Lydia and Catherine, Isaiah had came over to them, and had raised his left hand up in the air. He brought it down on Lydia, shocking her unconscious. As Catherine stood there, looking at Lydia in shock, Sam had reached out and touched her foot, setting it ablaze with his hand. Yelping in pain, Catherine ran away, presumably towards the lake. Sam collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Elijah had also stood up, and had shot a bullet at the werewolf, catching her on the back, and killing her. Elijah and Isaiah walked over to each of Atlanta's sides, and faced Franklin.

"So," Franklin said, twirling two guns in his hand, "Three against one… I still like my odds." Franklin fired two quick shots, catching Isaiah in the right arm, and actually managed to hit Atlanta in her right shoulder. The gunfire continued, but after a while, it appeared that everyone had ran out of bullets. Franklin simply smiled and pulled out a whip and sword.

"Hey," Elijah said, "Isn't that Annabel's sword- 'Thief'? You're such a thief!"

 **(A/N: Er, yeah, that was kinda awkward, as Annabel's sword is named 'Thief'. XD)**

"I stole it from her at the party massacre," Franklin smirked, "It was a souvenir, a trophy." Franklin then swung out at Atlanta, slightly catching her on the arm, it began to be a full-on fight between Franklin, Atlanta, Elijah, and Isaiah, with Isaiah attempting to shock Franklin multiple times.

"Ow!" Elijah yelped. "You got me, not him!"

"Sorry man," Isaiah said sheepishly, "It's hard to tell with all this going on, I just reached out for a hand and got yours." The fight continued, and unbeknownst to the four fighters, Sam had slowly gotten up and was walking towards the fight, which had just stopped, with Franklin holding Atlanta by her neck, his sword up.

"Do not move," Franklin said, "Or she dies."

* * *

 **Author's Note: The next chapter will feature the kidnapping and a few new characters! We'll resume from this point on. :)**


	29. Note

**Author's Note: Ok, so I deleted one of the chapters where I updated the cast list. So, to clear up confusion, I'm adding this chapter here! So you guys don't miss it, Run Boy Run (part 3) should be in the chapter after this one. Go read it, check it out, and maybe review!**


	30. Chapter 27- Run Boy Run (part 4- extra)

**Author's: Here it is- the fourth and final chapter of the 'Run Boy Run' segment. I hope you all enjoy! I'll (finally) cover the flashback of the kidnapping attempt, introduce a few new characters, and finish off the last scene. Also, if you haven't already, check out the poll on my profile- I'm curious to see how you guys answer it.**

* * *

 **Time: 813 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16**

* * *

"Do not move," Franklin repeated, "Or she dies." Elijah and Isaiah stood in front of Franklin- frozen in shock.

"That includes you," Franklin said, halting Sam, who had been attempting to sneak up behind him, "Yes, Samael, I'm talking about you. I'll give you three an option. You guys can run away right now and live- I only need to kill her." Elijah and Isaiah stayed frozen, but Sam suddenly jumped forward, touching his hand to Franklin's back, setting Franklin on fire, who had dropped Atlanta. Sam stood over Franklin, looking victorious.

"Didn't you set fire to the hospital?" Sam whispered to Franklin. "You tried to kill me by burning me down. How ironic that I'm going to get my revenge by burning you back." Sam waited for Franklin to respond. After a few moments, Franklin stood up.

Franklin 'Fangs' Wilds stood in front of them, on fire. He gazed at Sam, not with hate, but in amusement. Franklin began to laugh, as he was on fire.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," Franklin said, "Do you really believe that I was the one that started the fire? No Sam, I may have set up the explosion, but I wasn't the one who started the fire."

"Oh really?" Sam challenged. "Then who did?"

"Ahhh, Samael," Franklin smirked, "You did." Elijah and Isaiah stared at Sam in surprise.

"Lies," Sam whispered, "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Franklin responded, "And you know that I'm not." With a furious gaze, Sam punched Franklin, his fist on fire. Franklin simply lashed his whip out at Sam, knocking him to the side.

"I have super-durability," Franklin said, "You guys can't hurt me." Franklin stood up and turned towards Sam, who had also stood up. Meanwhile, Atlanta had gathered Elijah and Isaiah up, and ushered them to the side.

"What are we going to do?" Elijah said. "We can't beat him!"

"He has super-durability," Atlanta said, "But he's not invulnerable. Isaiah, if you use your electrokinesis to hit him in the same spot that Sam is hitting him with fire, then he may be stunned long enough for us to escape. If we continually keep on hitting the same spot, we'll begin to cause damage. Think of his super-durability as a shield we need to break down. Eventually, we should break through."

"Alright," Isaiah said, "Let's do it. But how are we going to get him to not notice me about to fry him?"

"I'll distract him," Elijah said, "Trust me." Atlanta and Isaiah nodded.

"I still have one bullet left," Atlanta said, "I always keep one spare, just in case. I can fire and try to hit him in the same spot that you hit him with electricity." Suddenly, the group heard Sam howl in pain, and turned to see Franklin stab him in the leg with Annabel's sword 'Thief'.

"Go!" Elijah suddenly yelled, and sprinted in front of Franklin, garnering his attention. At the same time, Isaiah began to fire volts of electricity at Franklin's back, and Atlanta fired her gun, hitting the exact spot. Franklin screamed in pain, and Elijah picked up Annabel's sword, pointing it at Fangs.

"This isn't yours," Elijah said, "I believe I'll return this to it's rightful owner."

"He needs to get back to the hospital fast!" Atlanta exclaimed, pointing at Sam. "I can't stop the bleeding."

"There's our car not too far away," Elijah said, "We can get there fast enough."

"What are we waiting for?" Isaiah asked, taking one arm of Sam, as Elijah took the other. "Let's go!"

The group of four quickly began running away, leaving behind a smoldering Franklin.

* * *

 **Darcy Wilder** was frustrated- very frustrated. It had been one month since the adults had disappeared, and she and her friends were running out of supplies. It was funny and sad how life could change so quickly in a short time.

Darcy was born to Vincent and Sarah Wilder 13 years ago. She had fair, porcelain skin which contrasted against her chestnut brown hair. It was cut just below her shoulder, thick, and just a little bit wavy. Her eyes were a pale blue colour, and she had quite a few freckles dotted across her cheeks. Darcy was about 5'0", and wore black skinny jeans, a pair of white Converse high-tops, a white t-shirt, dark grey hoodie, and a grey beanie.

She also had a younger brother, Jamie, who had osteogenesis imperfecta, or brittle bones. Due to this, he required quite a lot of care and was limited to a wheelchair. Jamie was six years old. Darcy adored Jamie, and would do anything to protect him or help him. She feels like she is the only one who understands him, as Jamie was not very good at describing his feelings, and their mother wasn't very good at deciphering them. Because they were always off at work, Darcy's mother and father decided to homeschool Darcy, so that she would be able to stay home and take care of Jamie. As such, despite Darcy not being the biggest fan of most kids, she almost became Jamie's guardian, and the two were very close.

Except currently, Jamie and Darcy weren't close to each other. In fact, Darcy had no idea where he was. Ever since all of the adults had disappeared, Darcy hadn't left Jamie's side. Darcy and a group of six other homeschooled kids decided to move away from the city and form a small community. Unfortunately, the kids had started to run out of food. Darcy had decided to go look for food, leaving Jamie behind with her friends. When she came back, Jamie had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Darcy asked Lenny, one of the people in her community.

"I don't know," Lenny said, "He was in your tent, and then seemed to have slipped off!" Darcy cursed at hearing this, before walking around, searching for Jamie.

"He must be nearby," Darcy muttered, "I mean, he's in a wheelchair- he can't have gone far himself!" Darcy began scrambling around, when she noticed that in the dirt, there was a pair of wheelchair marks, almost like tracks. They headed directly towards the nearby forest.

"He headed off into the forest," Darcy whispered in shock, "I can't believe it!" Darcy facepalmed, but instead of hitting her head, she hit her fishbowl. You see, when the FAYZ 2.0 began, Darcy developed a particular power- the ability to manipulate water. She can bend water to her will, and can even form water from vapour in the air. However, her powers came with a cost. She gained gills on her neck, and lost the ability to inhale like a normal human could. This granted her the ability to breathe underwater, but she needed water to survive. Because of her gills, her neck needed to be in water for most of the time. This has forced her to wear a fishbowl on top of her head, with a plastic ring around the bottom to seal it around her neck. It's not ideal, but it's the best she can do at the moment, though it is extremely inconvenient.

 **(A/N: Shoutout to 'Bambooozled' for creating Darcy Wilder.)**

"Lenny!" Darcy called out. "I'm heading off to the forest to look for Jamie." Lenny popped out and looked at Darcy as if she was crazy, before shrugging.

"Alright then," Lenny called back, "Good luck, and don't die out there."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Darcy muttered as she walked away, "Now, Jamie! Where are you?"

* * *

Anderson was in his room, lying down on the bed, thinking. Ever since the FAYZ 2.0 had begun, Andy hadn't really been able to sit down and relax, so he really appreciated moments like these. Annaleise was in the next room over, taking a nap. Ever since the kidnapping attempt, Anderson had made sure that she was always safe. After all- the incident had been quite shocking and scary.

 _(Open Flashback- A/N: This is a scene that you guys haven't seen before)_

" _I'm going to go off to Paris Headquarters," Anderson said, "I'm going to meet with the High Council there. I want to talk to them about the food situation."_

" _Alright then," Anya responded, "I'll stay here and look after Annaleise and the other kids."_

" _I'll help also," Lycan added, striding forward, "You can count on me." Suddenly, Zeb and Ichabod burst into the room, laughing about something._

" _I'm going off," Anderson told the two boys, "Help Anya and Lycan look after the kids- will you?"_

" _Sure thing mate," Zeb said, as Ichabod nodded in response, "We'll keep a lookout."_

" _Thanks guys," Anderson said, "I'm not sure what I would do without you guys. Call me if anything goes wrong, I'll be right back to help." With that being said, Anderson set off to Paris Headquarters._

 _Meanwhile, Lycan turned to Anya. "I'm going to go out and make a phone call really quickly," Lycan said, "I'll be right back."_

" _Alright," Anya said, unhappily turning to a whining little kid, "But hurry back- I need some help here." Lycan quickly ran out, and prayed that the phone call would work. Vic had helped to rebuild technology and electricity in FAZY 2.0, but sometimes, the cell service wasn't very stable. Lycan quickly dialed a number and tapped his foot impatiently. To his pleasure, his call was picked up._

" _Hey Houston," Lycan said, calling the Alpha's Pack Alpha, "Anderson just left, and the rest of the older kids are busy taking care of the little ones. I can go in and quickly snatch Annaleise."_

" _Do it," Houston ordered through the phone, "And come back to the pack quickly. We're running out of time."_

" _Okay," Lycan said, "I'm going to go now." Lycan hung up and turned around. This was it. The moment the Alpha Pack and the rest of the Reverse Werewolves were looking for. They would kidnap Annaleise Rivas._

* * *

 _Annaleise was in her room, humming to herself. She was listening to music as she read books. She was currently reading a book about the Supernatural events that could cause Werewolves to exist. Annaleise was very interested in wolves and things pertaining to them._

 _Suddenly, a knock was heard on Annaleise's door. "Come in!" Annaleise exclaimed, and in entered Lycan. "Lycan!" Annaleise squealed, and gave him a hug. Lycan had become one of Annaleise's favorite older kids. It was as if as soon as she met him, she felt some sort of connection to him._

" _Hey Pup," Lycan said, and ruffled Annaleise's hair affectionately, "Anderson wants me to bring you to him. He wants to show you something."_

" _I thought he was going to Paris Headquarters," Annaleise said, confused, "He hasn't left yet?"_

" _He wants to show you this first," Lycan responded, "Come on- let's not keep him waiting."_

" _Alright then," Annaleise said, and followed Lycan. "Let's go!" Lycan walked Annaleise outside, waving at Zeb and Ichabod as they passed them._

" _Have fun!" Zeb called out. Ichabod tapped Zeb's shoulder and pointed to some of the kids, who were fighting._

" _I kinda need your help here," Ichabod said, "We have a situation."_

" _Oh," Zeb said, "Right."_

 _Lycan led Annaleise outside. "Come on," Lycan said, "It's right there- in the forest."_

" _Are you sure?" Annaleise said, before slowly backing away. "T-this doesn't seem right."_

" _Trust me Pup," Lycan said, "Just follow me." Annaleise looked hesitant, but continued to follow Lycan._

" _Hey, Lycan!" Ignacio called out, walking over with Xavier. The two of them were walking in the streets, making sure everything was in order. "What's going on? Where are you taking Annaleise?" Ignacio hadn't trusted Lycan ever since he had met him. There was something up with the guy._

" _Oh," Lycan said, "We're just-"_

" _Going to the forest." Annaleise finished, looking up at Lycan expectantly._

" _Woah," Xavier said, "You can't take her to the forest. It's too dangerous."_

" _Yeah man," Ignacio said, "She could get hurt."_

" _But Anderson is meeting me there," Annaleise said, "Trust me guys, we'll be fine."_

" _Wait a minute," Xavier said, stepping forward, "Andy just walked off to Paris Headquarters."_

" _Lycan," Ignacio walked forward menacingly, "What are you doing with Annaleise?" Lycan didn't respond, and looked forward at Xavier and Ignacio._

" _I'm sorry guys," Lycan said, "But… we need her." Suddenly, Lycan picked up a screaming Annaleise and ran off with her. Xavier and Ignacio began chasing after Lycan, yelling at him to stop. While this happened, Zeb, Ichabod, and Anya took a look outside to see what was going on._

" _What the-" Zeb said, "Lycan took Annaleise!"_

" _Anya!" Ichabod exclaimed, turning to her. "Call Anderson! Remember what he told you?"_

" _Right," Anya said, and pulled out her phone, dialing Anderson's number, "Come on, pick up… automatic voicemail. He must be at his meeting, and to show respect to the High Council, he put his phone on silent." Zeb and Ichabod stayed silent, before Ichabod's head snapped up._

" _Call Amadeus!" Ichabod said. "He always responds!" Anya nodded her head and called Amadeus, who picked up._

" _What's going on?" Amadeus said. "Listen, I'm kind of late to a meeting at my own headquarters, can I talk to you later?"_

" _No!" Anya literally yelled into the phone. "Listen Ame, Annaleise's been kidnapped by Lycan?"_

" _What?" Amadeus asked, his voice sounding kind of surprised. "How? You know what- I'm going to go tell Anderson what happened, and I'll be right back." Amadeus hung up, and Anya turned towards Zeb and Ichabod._

" _All we can do is hope that Annaleise will be safe." Anya whispered._

" _I wonder how Anderson will respond," Zeb said, "Oh, we are so dead."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Anderson was at Paris Headquarters, sitting at a table with Lionel and Chris, who were both feeling impatient waiting for Amadeus. "I don't get it," Chris said, "How can he be late for a meeting at his own headquarters?"_

 _Suddenly, Amadeus burst into the room, followed by the entire Secret Service (Jorge, Davies, Mark). "Anderson!" Amadeus exclaimed. "It's Annaleise!"_

" _What about her?" Anderson asked, standing up._

" _She's been kidnapped by Lycan," Amadeus said._

 _5 minutes later, Anderson, Amadeus, Lionel, Chris, Jorge, Mark, and Davies were standing in front of the forest, where Ignacio and Xavier were waiting for them._

" _Where is she?" Anderson said, walking up to Ignacio and Xavier._

" _I don't know," Ignacio said, "Lycan disappeared with her into the forest."_

" _We went after them and went into the forest," Xavier said, "But he lost us. He must know the forest really well."_

" _Alright then," Amadeus said, "We'll form four groups and search the forest for Lycan. I'll go with Jorge. Lionel, you go with Mark. Chris, you go with Davies. Anderson, you go with Xavier and Ignacio. Come on guys, we need to find her!" Amadeus sprinted off into the forest, Jorge following him behind. The search was on._

* * *

" _Have you found anything?" Amadeus asked Jorge._

" _Nope, nothing," Jorge answered, "It looks like our area of the forest has no trace of them."_

" _Except for these wolf tracks," Amadeus said, "We've been searching for 30 minutes and that's all that we've found."_

" _We better hope that someone else has found them," Jorge said, "Lycan could have taken Annaleise anywhere by now."_

* * *

" _Nothing," Lionel said exasperatedly, "It looks like Lycan and Annaleise disappeared."_

" _Another death," Mark said, "And this time, we didn't cause it." Suddenly, Lionel pushed Mark to the ground, and ducked under a bush._

" _Look at this," Lionel breathed, pointing at a four-tailed wolf, "Have you ever seen a wolf like that before?"_

" _No," Mark said, "I've never seen him before." Suddenly, the wolf began to morph into a human- a male about 6'9" tall._

" _A werewolf!" Mark half exclaimed, half whispered. "Lionel, why do you look so happy?"_

" _First of all," Lionel said, "That looks more like a Reverse Werewolf. And I look happy because those wolves could be my ticket to get rid of Amadeus Paris for good."_

* * *

 _Anderson was furiously scrambling around, looking for his little sister. Ignacio lifted him up into the air while Xavier tried to calm him down._

" _I know that you're worried about your sister," Xavier said, "But if you keep on making that type of noise, we'll never find her, as Lycan will know to stay away from this area!" Ignacio set Anderson back down, before looking down at him._

" _Seriously," Ignacio said, "We'll eventually find her."_

" _Will we?" Anderson said. "We've been looking everywhere and haven't found anything yet!"_

* * *

 _Chris and Davies were both holding baseball bats, ready to swing at the sound of any noise._

" _Any sign of him?" Chris whispered to Davies. "Lycan must be around here somewhere."_

" _Not yet," Davies whispered back, "But he should- THERE!" Davies and Chris rushed out, and began whacking Lycan with the baseball bats. Davies then lifted up Lycan and pinned him against the tree._

" _Where's Annaleise?" Chris asked Lycan quietly._

" _I'm not telling you," Lycan spat back at Chris, "We need her." Chris raised his eyebrow, taking note of the fact that Lycan said 'we' instead of 'I'._

" _Wrong answer," Chris said, as Davies punched Lycan in the gut, "Would you like to answer now?"_

" _I'm sorry," Lycan said, "I can't- for the good of the-" Chris whacked Lycan with his bat, causing Lycan to bleed. Suddenly, two wolves with four tails came into the area, and began snarling at Chris and Davies, who simply whacked the wolves with their bats before running away._

" _Let's go back to the others," Davies said, "Lycan doesn't have Annaleise, but someone must."_

" _He kept on saying 'we'," Chris mused, "I wonder who else is working with him."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Amadeus and Jorge had ran into Anderson, Ignacio, and Xavier._

" _Did you find anything?" Anderson asked._

" _Nope," Amadeus said, "And it looks like you guys haven't either." Suddenly, two boys began running past, holding Annaleise, who began screaming when she saw Anderson._

" _Andy!" Annaleise yelled. "Help me!"_

" _Get them!" Anderson yelled, as he began chasing after. Amadeus sped past the others in front, and managed to pull Annaleise away from the two boys. At this moment, Lionel, Chris, Mark, and Davies walked in._

" _Come on!" Lionel exclaimed. "Let's get back to the bus!" Amadeus nodded and began to run towards them, still holding Annaleise in his arms. The two boys began to chase after Amadeus, who raised his hand. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind threw the two boys back against a tree. Nobody seemed to notice this except for Lionel, who threw a calculating look towards Amadeus._

" _Come on!" Ignacio urged. "We're almost there!" Suddenly, the boys burst out of the forest and ran into the large bus, and Jorge began driving them away. Anderson went over to Annaleise, who had just been set down by Amadeus._

" _Pup," Anderson said, giving her a hug, "I'm never leaving you alone again."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Anderson continued to think about the attempted kidnapping, and how lucky they were to have gotten Annaleise back. Anderson was snapped out of his memories when he heard knocking on the front door. Anderson opened the door, and opened it to see Atlanta at the door, with Elijah and Isaiah right (who were carrying Sam) right behind her.

"We ran out of gas," Atlanta said, "Can you help us get to the hospital? Sam… needs help."

"I can see that," Anderson said, "Annaleise! Come here!" Annaleise quickly rushed to the front door and took in the scene. "We're going to the hospital Anna," Anderson said, "Get in the van!" Annaleise quickly rushed into the van, followed by the others. Anderson hopped in the front and began driving towards the hospital.

"Call the hospital!" Anderson exclaimed. "We need to tell Annabel and Olive to ready a bed for Sam. And you three also look as if you could use some medical attention." Isaiah nodded and called the hospital, and told them to expect some people soon.

"Done," Isaiah said, "They'll be expecting us."

"So," Anderson said, "Excuse my poor driving by the way, I'm fairly new to all this. Anyway, what were you guys doing?"

"We were at the forest practicing to take out fires," Elijah said, "When Atlanta called Sam, and said that Franklin, Lydia, Catherine, and a Reverse Werewolf was chasing after her."

"Why were they chasing you?" Anderson asked. Atlanta was about to open her mouth, when she thought back to what had happened.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"But it looks like he's got them beat," Atlanta said, "There's only twenty of them left, and I think two of the Alpha Pack are dead!" Atlanta waited for Amadeus to appear on the horizon, chasing after the wolves, but he didn't show._

 _"Strange," Atlanta muttered, "Where is he?" Atlanta began following the wolf trail, until it led to the lake. She was greeted by the sight of 20 werewolves, Catherine, Lydia, Mark, Locke (who was wrapped up in vines), Franklin, and Lionel._

 _"Oh dear," Atlanta said, "What happened to the lake?" Atlanta went to the edge of the plain, and climbed up a tree. As she was closer, she got a better look at the scene in front of her. The werewolves were all incredibly wounded, and they were all still in their wolf form, except for Lycan, who was talking with Lionel._

 _"Here's the evidence," Lycan said, pointing at the middle of a crater, "You'll find all you need there." As Lionel and Franklin began to walk into the crater, Atlanta pulled out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the scene. She was greeted by the sight of Lionel shifting some ashes between his hands… while holding a bloody hand that had Amadeus' light brown skin tone. Lionel and Franklin began laughing, and Lydia and Mark joined in._

 _"He's dead!" Franklin whooped. "Paris is dead!"_

 _"Yes," Lionel said, "Now that I've finally gotten rid of Amadeus Paris, I can go after Christopher Roberts. But first, it appears we have a witness here." Lionel whipped around and turned to look right at Atlanta, who dropped her binoculars in surprise. Immediately, Lydia shot her gun at Atlanta, and would have hit her, but Atlanta used her hyper-senses to drop down from the tree and roll to the side. Atlanta began running away, and hid behind a bush. She opened her backpack and pulled out an old-looking phone. Unknown to everybody else, Sam had given her his number in case she ever needed help, as she had saved his life earlier._

 _(End of Flashback)_

Atlanta decided to not tell the others about Lionel ordering Franklin, Lydia, Catherine, and the Reverse Werewolves around. She wasn't sure whether the boys would believe her, and if Lionel found out that she told someone about him, he would come after her.

"They're psychos," Atlanta simply said, "They probably didn't need a reason." Anderson nodded, but suspiciously looked at Atlanta, sensing that she was hiding something.

"Anyway," Anderson decided that he would ask her some questions in private later, "Did you find Amadeus?" At hearing this question, Atlanta exchanged a sad glance with Elijah and Isaiah.

"Yeah," Atlanta said, "H-he's dead. Took out about 80 werewolves in the process, but he's dead." There was a deathly silence in the car when Atlanta said this, and Annaleise looked at Anderson with her big eyes?

"Is it true Andy?" Annaleise asked. "Is Ame really dead?" Suddenly, Anderson stopped the van, as the 'Golden Gal Trio' were walking ahead of him, sobbing and injured.

"Are you guys alright?" Anderson called out. "Come on in, we're going to the hospital!" The girls looked at each other, before going into the van.

"What happened?" Elijah asked. Lo, Mel, and Alex looked at each other, before telling the others about what had happened.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _Finally, Amadeus looked at Launa, Alexandra, and Melissa, and saw that they had been driven back. Amadeus reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of him with his parents and friends. He saw his mom, dad, Jorge, Dan, Micki, and Olive standing there. He looked around at the scene around him, and knew what he had to do. He touched the picture to his lips, before running towards a cliff overlooking the lake. The 50 wolves still fighting, (including the Alpha Pack) ran after him._

 _"Ame!" Mel yelled. "What are you doing?" Receiving no response, Mel began to ran after him, before being pulled back my Alex and Launa, who was in tears._

 _"He's doing what he needs to do," Launa whispered, "Let it happen."_

 _Amadeus was on top of the cliff, before he looked down at the lake below him and raised his fists, staring a hurricane. He dropped down to the lake, the wolves quickly following him._

 _"He won't make the jump," Alex said, "It's impossible."_

 _Amadeus went into the water, followed by 50 wolves. Suddenly, lightning struck down, hitting the water. A gust of wind started, followed by the ground minorly shaking. Launa, Alex, and Mel were pushed back far away. Alex waved her hands, moving some of the water away. She saw the dead and unconscious bodies of many wolves. And in the middle of the crater that had formed, was Amadeus and the Alpha Pack, who had formed a circle around him._

 _Amadeus sadly turned towards them, and yelled out- "RUN!" When nobody ran, Amadeus moved his hand, and sent a gust of wind flying towards the group. The wind picked up the girls and landed them safely on a canyon away from the lake._

 _Thunder began to boom, and lightning flashed. The wind howled, and a mini tornado began. The screams of many wolves were heard, and even more frightening, the scream of Amadeus Paris. The girls ran as fast as they could, and in the matter of minutes, they reached the lake, greeted by the silence._

 _80 wolves lay dead on the ground, including 2 of the Alpha Pack. The rest of the Alpha Pack were all heavily wounded and beaten, and they were seen trotting away from the scene, followed by the remaining wolves. Alex shifted the lake's water off to the side, letting them walk to the middle of the lake._

 _Mel picked up the picture of Amadeus with his family and closest friends. The picture was next to a pool of blood, a pile of ashes, and a human hand, with the same skin color as Amadeus._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"It's my fault," Launa said, "I should have let Mel go after him. He may have stopped."

"I wouldn't have been able to reach him in time," Mel said, "It's not your fault.

"But we would have still been in the danger zone," Launa said, "And Amadeus wouldn't have pulled off that stunt if it risked our lives as well."

The rest of the ride to the hospital went on in silence, before Alex asked the question that was on everyone's mind. She looked at everyone, before carefully asking. "Who's going to tell the everyone? Who's going to tell Olive?" Nobody responded.

* * *

 **Time: 815 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16 (in story)**

* * *

 **Henna Gold** was running through the forest, trying to get away from the two four-tailed wolves that were hungry for food. Henna thought back to everything that had happened in the past month. Henna had been driving with her parents to a private school that wasn't too far away. Henna had wanted to go to the private school, as she believed she would be provided with a better education, but she would also be able to get away from her brother. However, Henna's parents had suddenly disappeared while in the car, and Henna had found herself stuck on a highway on the outskirts of Westmoor. There was almost nobody living in the area. Henna had tried to drive the car back to Westmoor City, but had failed horribly, and ended up crashing the car into a tree. So instead, Henna decided to live with a few of the kids in the area, after discovering that everyone older than 15 had disappeared. But Henna wanted to get back to her house, to an area that she was somewhat familiar with. So she had decided to go to Westmoor City, by biking and walking.

Unfortunately, Henna had ran into some hungry wolves on the way here, and was running for her life. Henna wasn't the most athletic person, and the wolves were quickly gaining on her. Suddenly, she saw a boy jump down, and throw two knives at the four-tailed wolves. The knives struck their target, and the wolves whimpered before running back. The boy turned towards Henna with a look of worry on his face.

The boy had tanned skin, with a broad jawline and puffy lips. His face was perfectly symmetric, and he had short, wavy, blonde hair. He had emerald-green eyes that Henna found herself lost in, and a toned-body that looked muscular and lean. He was wearing Navy Blue Jeans, and an unbuttoned shirt over a t-shirt.

"Hey," Albion said, his voice sounding almost musical, "I'm Albion Palmer. And you are?"

"I'm Henna Gold," Henna responded, sticking her hand out, "Yes, I'm Lionel Gold's sister." Albion looked slightly surprised at hearing this, and looked at Henna with interest, before shaking her outstretched hand. Henna turned around, and looked back, where the wolves had been just a few moments ago.

Henna had the same blue eyes and tanned skin tone as Lionel, but other than that, there were many differences between the siblings. Henna was much shorter, even for a girl her age, (she was 12) standing at 4'8". Henna was very slim, and felt that her size and height stopped people from taking her seriously. Her hair was also much darker than her brothers (almost black), and was dead straight and usually lacking volume. She had a full fringe, and her hair reached her waist, so she had tied it into one French plait to keep it out of her face. She also wore big designer glasses.

Before moving to Westmoor, Henna was often overlooked by her parents, and often felt that they didn't really care about her. They ignored her a lot, fussing over their son instead, and she just drifted into the background. She wasn't sporty, or charming and charismatic, like her brother. Instead, she was quiet and reserved, distrusting, and a lot of the time, said things that her parents often viewed as offensive to them. Her heart was always in the right place, but she wasn't a 'perfect' child, which is how they saw Lionel.

But Henna always knew that Lionel wasn't 'perfect', knowing about all of the 'accidents' that had occurred around him. While their parents brushed it off as nothing, Henna always knew her brother was more than he let on. She often found herself feeling jealous of him - how he could win over anyone with just a smile, while she was trying her hardest to be noticed and everyone simply ignored her when she'd done nothing wrong. She always wanted to just be 'Henna', an individual. Instead, when people met her, they tended to refer to her as 'a Gold' or 'Lionel Gold's sister'. She hated it, and grew to dislike Lionel even more, blaming him for what her life was like.

Upon moving to Westmoor, the siblings grew further apart. While her brother spent more of his time socializing, playing sports and generally spending time outside, Henna spent her time alone. She often stayed in the house, feeling a bit annoyed that her parent's weren't teaching her anything (she often felt her intelligence was the only thing she had going for her), and began reading books and teaching herself. She wanted to start school, because she had thought that she could try and 'reinvent' herself as the popular, smart and charismatic girl that her parents would be proud of. For once, Henna wanted to overshadow her brother. She didn't get the chance with the FAYZ 2.0 occurring.

"Oh dear," Albion said, pointing to the horizon, where some wolves were running, "It looks like they're coming back… with reinforcements." Suddenly, Albion held out his hand to Henna. "I know this is kinda weird," Albion said, "But I can get us to safety." Typically, Henna wouldn't trust a stranger like this, but he had just saved her life. Tentatively, Henna reached out, grabbing Albion's hand, before closing her eyes shut.

When Henna opened her eyes, she found herself high up into the air, and screamed. "How did we get up here?" Henna asked.

"Er," Albion said, "When all of the adults disappeared, I discovered that I possessed the ability to fly. So… here we are?"

"Wait one moment," Henna said pointing down below, "Is that a boy in a wheelchair? He's headed towards the wolves!" Albion looked at where Henna was pointing, and did a double take.

"We're going down to get him," Albion said, "We can't just let him die." Albion and Henna landed on the ground, next to the boy.

"Hey," Albion said gently, causing the boy to turn around and look at him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jamie," Jamie responded, "Who're you?"

"I'm Albion and this is Henna," Albion said, "Listen bud, there are some wolves that are coming here. I can get you to safety. Would you like to come with me?" Jamie began to shake his head, but his eyes began to look at something else. Albion and Henna both turned around to see where Jamie was looking, but saw nothing.

"Erm," Henna tentatively said, "Are you coming with us?" Jamie looked back at Albion and Henna, and nodded his head. Albion grabbed Jamie and his wheelchair with one hand, and Henna with the other, before flying up in the air, away from the forest. A few minutes later, Albion landed in a plain outside of the forest.

"Jamie," Albion said lightly, "Why were you in the forest?"

"It was as if something was pulling me there," Jamie answered. "I can't explain it." Suddenly, a girl wearing a fishbowl on her head appeared on the horizon, and yelled out.

"Jamie!" Darcy exclaimed, and began running towards her younger brother. "You're safe!" Darcy engulfed Jamie in a giant hug, before scolding him for leaving. "Where did you think you were going?" Darcy turned towards Henna and Albion, and shook both of their hands.

"Thank you for bringing Jamie back," Darcy said, "May I ask who you two are?"

"I'm Albion Palmer," Albion said, "And this is-"

"Henna Gold," Henna finished, stepping forward, "Pleased to meet you."

"Wait," Darcy said, "Are you-"

"Lionel Gold's sister?" Henna finished. "Yes, I am- but I believe it's time I pay a visit to my dear brother. I haven't seen him in a while."

 **Author's Note: Shoutout to ClaraLithfield for creating Henna Gold! Both of the two new OC creators were given a small blueprint, and they made amazing OC'S!**


	31. Chapter 28- A Place In This World (long)

**Author's Note: Now that I've finished the flashbacks, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! The featured song for this chapter is 'A Place In This World', by Taylor Swift. One of my friends suggested that it should be the song for this chapter, if it doesn't fit, then blame her. XD I'm just a guy who's trying to write for fun.**

* * *

 **Time: 815 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16 (in story)**

* * *

The van's tires squealed as Anderson parked it right next to the hospital. Everyone in the car tightly held on. Driving in the FAYZ 2.0 hadn't been the easiest. "Sorry," Anderson said sheepishly, "I'm still working on the whole 'parking smoothly' thing." Launa, Mel, Alex, Elijah, Isaiah, and Annaleise all hopped out of the van. Elijah and Isaiah hoisted up Sam, and with the help of Anderson, they led the way into the hospital.

Once they entered the hospital doors, they were quickly greeted by hoards of kids who had obviously been prepared for them. Olive was up front, and had instructed the group as to which rooms they were to go into. Olive took one look at Sam, and told someone to take him to Annabel. Sam was placed on a gurney, and was rolled towards the elevator. As Elijah left to go his room, he turned towards everyone and gave them a look, before pointing his head towards Olive.

 _Tell her about Ame._ Elijah mouthed, as he and Isaiah were led away. Launa, Alex, and Mel were also sent to another room, where Olive was. Anderson looked at the situation around him, and decided that it was time for Annaleise and him to go back. He waved before leading Annaleise away with him.

Launa, Mel, and Alex all had numerous small injuries that Olive was examining. Mel noticed that Olive didn't look as happy as she normally did, she looked as if something had died deep inside her. Mel's bite from the wolf had actually been quite serious, and as Launa and Alex were moved to a different room as they didn't have as serious as an injury, Mel found herself in the same room as Olive, who was the only other person there. Deciding that she had to tell Olive, Mel turned towards her.

"Olive?" Mel asked, causing her to turn around. This allowed Mel to get a closer look at Olive. Olive's long blonde hair had been let down all the way, and she looked as if half her soul had been ripped away from her. Her blue eyes were slightly bloodshot, and she looked as if she had cried not too long ago. Mel had a feeling that Olive already knew about she was about to be told.

"Yes Mel?" Olive asked, fearing the worst.

"It's about Ame…" Mel said, "H-he, passed away." There was silence in the room, and Mel leaned back, a tear running down her cheek. Olive sighed out loud and began crying. Mel sat there, and she sat next to Olive, and gave her a hug before trying to console her.

"It's okay," Mel whispered, "He died heroically, and took down many wolves in the process. He was holding this…" Mel handed Olive the photograph of Amadeus, his parents, Jorge, Dan, Micki, and Olive. Olive seemed to slightly crumble on the inside when she saw the photograph. At this moment, Jorge and Dan walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Jorge asked. "We heard crying!"

"Olly?" Dan asked. "Are you okay?" Olive suddenly stood up, her blue eyes seeming furious and sad at the same time. A bright flash resounded throughout the room, and Mel felt her personal aura being broken down. Mel looked up, and saw that Olive's blue eyes were flashing slightly, and there was a blue light coming out of her right hand. Mel looked at her own hand, the one that was on Olive's arm, and saw that the blue light was pulsing up her arm, and suddenly, Mel's eyes felt as if they were on fire. The flash quickly died away, and Mel saw that Olive was on the ground- unconscious. Mel touched her neck, feeling for a pulse. Nothing.

"Olive!" Dan yelled, and he and Jorge quickly rushed to Olive.

"Get her to Annabel, quickly!" Mel exclaimed. Jorge nodded and picked Olive up, running out of the room, Dan in front of him. Mel turned out and stared outside of the window, thinking of what she just saw and felt. She looked out, and saw that about 20 miles away, a girl in a fishbowl was in a car with a boy in a wheelchair, another girl, and another boy.

"Wait," Mel whispered, "They're 20 miles away!" Mel closed her eyes and reopened them, and realized that her eyesight had been enhanced. Something had happened with her and Olive, and Mel wasn't sure what exactly, but she had gained enhanced eyesight.

"What is going on," Mel muttered, "Why can't anything just make sense for once?"

* * *

 **Time: 816 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16. (in story)**

* * *

Lionel Gold was having an amazing day. His biggest threat and rival, Amadeus Paris, had been killed by the Reverse Werewolves. Granted, about 80 Reverse Werewolves had died in the process, but oh well- the end result was still satisfying. Then, Samael Black had been injured in a fight, and was now back in the hospital- another threat that could be easily rid of.

He had also gotten another follower (and one with a power) in Locke Ardens. And finally, today was the day that he would get rid of another threat- Annabel Tanner.

Lionel walked through his headquarters, whistling. He had selected a hotel on the outskirts of Westmoor, one near the forest and mountains. He had discovered that the hotel held an underground factory. That underground factory was where Lionel carried out his… dirty work. Prisoners were held there, and his allies such as Lydia, Catherine, and Franklin (ones who would be arrested if seen in public) also stayed there. Unfortunately, Franklin was currently injured, and in critical condition. Lionel was actually quite concerned, as Franklin was his best fighter. In fact, on a normal day- Lionel would have assumed that Franklin would die soon. But on this day, Lionel knew that his plans would work. Franklin would live, and Lionel's dark side would still be hidden to the public.

Lionel checked his watch. In approximately 9 hours, all hell would break loose at the Hospital, effectively ending its tenure in the FAYZ 2.0. "Ah," Lionel said, "Life has gone well for me." Lionel walked to his office, where Mark was waiting.

"Is it time to start the operation?" Mark asked. "Get it- operation? Cause we're raiding a hospital?" Lionel face-palmed.

"I get it," Lionel said, "Yes, begin the operation. Let's… knock out our Healer from messing up anything. And I quite literally mean- knock her out. Make sure she doesn't die though, I need her alive… for now." Mark nodded and quickly ran off. Lionel sat back on his chair and took a sip of hot chocolate. He had always adored the drink. Yes, Lionel Gold was having an amazing day, and nothing could change that.

"Er, Lionel?" Mark said, peeking his head back in the room.

"What is it?" Lionel asked.

"Erhm, there's some people out at the hotel entrance," Mark answered, "One of them claims that she's your sister- Henna."

Lionel Gold was having an awful day.

* * *

Henna was waiting at the front door of a hotel. Albion had told her that Lionel would be there. She wasn't sure how on Earth he knew that Lionel was there, but the guy did have the ability to fly. He could have just been flying around, and have accidentally spotted Lionel walking in.

"So," Albion started, "Why exactly were you so far away from your brother?"

"My parents were driving me to a private school that was nearby," Henna said, "I wanted to get an education away from my 'perfect' brother."

"Your perfect brother appears to have a high standing in this community," Darcy observed, "If he has all these people working under him."

"There was a vote among the kids of Westmoor for their government," Albion explained, "There's a Republic, and above them a High Council. Lionel was the Homeschoolers Foundation representative of the High Council."

"Who else was in the High Council?" Darcy asked, curious.

"Amadeus Paris and Christopher Roberts," Albion answered, "Representing Westshine and Eastville."

Suddenly, the door opened, and some people came out. "Lionel has asked for Henna to come meet him," A girl said, "The rest of you can wait in the hotel lounge."

"Who're you?" Darcy questioned.

"I'm his secretary Sheila," Sheila responded with a disgusted look at Darcy's fishbowl.

"Well Secretary Sheila," Albion said, stepping forward, causing Sheila to look at him with interest, "May we please step in?"

"Of course," Sheila said, slightly batting her eyelashes, "Come on in." Darcy pushed along Jamie in his wheelchair as Albion and Henna walked on.

"I don't like this," Darcy hissed at Henna and Albion, "Something feels off about this place."

"That's because it's led by my brother," Henna said, "Speaking of the devil…" Lionel had come out of his office and was waiting by his hallway. He looked at Darcy's fishbowl with an apprehensive look, before taking notice of her gills and spunky demeanor. He looked at Albion with a calculating glance, before looking at Jamie dismissively. He then looked at his sister, Henna.

"Henna," Lionel greeted, "Long time no see. I thought you weren't even in the FAYZ 2.0! Didn't Mom and Dad drive you away to that fancy private school? The one that wanted me and I turned down?" Henna sniffed in disdain as she heard Lionel say this. Lionel always had to let her know that he could do anything she could- and better. But Henna was determined to surpass Lionel.

"Anyway," Henna said, "I'm now here. Looks live you've thrived… without the adults." Lionel turned towards the others, and clapped his hands.

"Jeffery, Cornan!" Lionel called. "Get our guests some drinks! They can stay in the lobby or a room, it's their choice. I'm going to go on a walk with my dear sister." Lionel and Henna turned away, and began walking down the hallway.

They didn't look much like brother and sister. Lionel with his tall and muscular frame, with blonde hair and a smirk on his face. Henna with her short and slim frame, with dark-brown hair and a calculating look on her face. They didn't look much like brother and sister, except for their piercing blue eyes and their tanned skin. Their eyes both seemed to read into you, search for your strengths and weaknesses.

"Yes," Lionel said, breaking the silence, "I've done well, rebuilding the community in the absence of the parents and adults. Hopefully one day they come back."

"Hopefully," Henna softly said, before looking up at her big brother, "Lionel, is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No," Lionel curtly replied, "Nothing at all. I suppose you and your friends will be looking for a place to stay at? You can stay here if you like."

"I suppose we'll stay here for a few days," Henna said, "We want to go to the city, help out with the community."

"I would suggest staying here today," Lionel said, "The city… may not be safe tonight."

"Why would you say that?" Henna asked.

"I have a feeling," Lionel said, "And I've come this far trusting my instincts. Trust me on this one. I'll get you and your friends luxury suites to stay in, have fun."

"Lionel?" Henna said, turning towards him. "You know I don't fully trust you- right?"

"I know little sis," Lionel said softly, "But we're family- and family must stick together."

"I know," Henna said, "But I wish I had a normal family for once." Henna began walking away, back towards Albion, Darcy, and Jamie.

"Golds must be bold, eh?" Lionel said.

Henna walked back to her new friends, who were waiting for her.

"What was that all about?" Darcy asked.

"Just my perfect brother being his usual self," Henna responded, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Your brother hooked us up with luxury suites," Darcy said, "So we'll be staying there. Three rooms for us." Lionel walked by, flashing a smile at them as he did. As Lionel passed them, Jamie began squirming.

"What's up with Jamie?" Albion asked.

"I'm not sure," Darcy answered, "Ever since we got here, he's been squirming non-stop. He's not acting like his usual self. It's like there's something in his head!"

"Let's just head up to our rooms," Albion said, "I'm exhausted, maybe he is too."

"Maybe," Darcy said, "Maybe." Unbeknownst to them, Lionel had overheard their entire conversation, and was looking at Jamie with interest.

* * *

 **Time: 825 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16**

* * *

It was night time, around 9 PM. Most of the kids were still awake, as there were no adults to tell them to go to bed. The hospital was an active place, and Belladonna Tanner was sitting in the camera room of the hospital, when suddenly, the lights went out.

Belladonna scrambled around, trying to turn the lights back on. "Someone cut out the power," Belladonna realized out loud, "We're being raided!" Belladonna looked around- she had to raise the alarm.

"Not so fast," Belladonna looked around, hearing a voice, "There's no need to raise the alarm." Belladonna stared straight forward, where she saw a shadow of a man looking at her. Suddenly, darkness engulfed her, and everything went dark.

* * *

Annabel was tired. She had healed both Olive and Sam. Olive had decided to leave the hospital for a few days and stay at Paris Industries, while Sam was still in the hospital, as Annabel told him that he needed rest.

"Why can't someone stop Franklin," Annabel muttered, "He keeps on injuring people, someone needs to stop him." Suddenly, Annabel's door opened, and she saw a shadow of a man creep in.

"What on Earth?" Annabel asked. Suddenly, she felt a strong punch hit her in the head, and as everything went dark, she saw Lydia and Mark standing in her room. "Lionel," Annabel's last thoughts were before she drifted off to sleep, "That bastard."

* * *

Lionel was standing in the back of the Hospital, away from the main building. Catherine and Locke were standing next to him. Suddenly, Lionel's phone buzzed, and he took it out. It was a text from Mark, saying that everything was in place, and that they were out of the way.

"It's time," Lionel said, as Catherine and Locke watched, horrified, "It's time that I got rid of the Hospital." Lionel took out a box-like object, before pressing a button in the middle. Nothing happened for a few moments, but suddenly- a large booming sound was heard, and an explosion sounded throughout all of Westmoor. Last time, Franklin had blown up part of the Hospital. This time, Lionel had blown up the entire Hospital.

"I think it's time that we head back," Lionel said, not noticing Locke and Catherine's horrified faces, "We wouldn't want to be seen around here- would we?" Catherine began to follow, but Locke stayed behind for a quick second.

"I won't let you get away with this monstrosity," Locke whispered, before staring at his hand, until it became searing hot. He then walked to a nearby tree, and etched out the name 'Gold' on it.

"Locke?" Catherine called out. "Come on!" Locke nodded and quickly followed Catherine and Lionel. Unbeknownst to them, a shadow was watching, horrified from watching the explosion.

* * *

Annabel woke up, realizing that she was not in the Hospital. Annabel rubbed her eyes and stood up, realizing that she was in the street opposite the Hospital. She quickly averted her eyes towards the Hospital.

"Oh no," Annabel whispered, horrified, "The Hospital." Annabel watched as Elijah, Isaiah, and Xavier ran in, with the rest of the fire department close behind. The Republic and Chris had also arrived on the scene, and were looking for survivors.

"Sam's alive! But he's in a coma!" Annabel heard Alex yell out loud. Annabel stood frozen, not knowing what had just happened. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. Claudia stood there, confirming her worst fears.

"All the Hospital kids- the little ones," Claudia said in a somber tone, "We can't find them." Annabel sprinted across the burning remains of the Hospital, ignoring the stares of those around her. She ran to the back of the Hospital, looking for those familiar faces. She ran by the bodies of some kids she knew.

"38 casualties," Annabel heard Xavier say, "14 injuries- what a disaster! And that's not including those missing kids..." Disaster it had been- the entire hospital had been destroyed, either by the explosion or by fire. Annabel ran to the back, when something caught her eye. There was the word 'Gold' carved on a tree. Annabel stopped in front of the tree, when she remembered seeing Mark and Lydia knocking her out. "He will pay," Annabel swore, "He will pay." Annabel whirled around, remembering that Amadeus had told her earlier, before he had passed away, that Lionel sometimes held camp at the Gold family house.

* * *

 **(A/N: The following scene is from Outcast001! I made a few edits- that's it. :))**

"LIONEL!" Annabel roared as she kicked the doors to the building open, brandishing a shield on one arm and her hunting sword Thief in her right hand, everyone within froze as they stared at the girl who had just broke into Lionel Gold's home.

One boy stepped forward to intervene, to stop her from approaching the sitting boy, but she just swung her sword, quick as lightning, and the boy clutched his throat and after a few moments fell to the marble floor. Dead. Annabel never paused in her approach towards the blond haired monster.

"Ah, Healer, so nice of you to join us." Lionel spoke in a calm, polite manner, a smirk on his face. He stood, and all his soldiers surrounded the girl, but she didn't seem to notice, or care. She only had eyes for the person she really, truly wanted to kill.

"You blew up and burned down the hospital, you murdered innocent children!" Annabel snarled viciously, causing several kids to take a step or two back, suddenly very fearful for their lives. They had only ever seen something so terrifying when Franklin Fangs was in a bad mood.

"Hm? Oh, yes, that. Well, to put it simply, I couldn't take the risk." Lionel said, and the girl finally stopped in her approach, glaring at him for a long moment before asking.

"What risk?" she hissed at him.

"You and the Hospital," Lionel stated simply, "While you weren't much of a threat at the beginning, and I didn't think you would gain any real power, I see I was mistaken. You've gained such admiration, inspired such loyalty in the people, that you could very well have used the Hospital to gain strength. You've gone from a piece to a player in this game and I simply can't risk you being on the wrong side of the board, and that hospital was a symbol of hope and strength, a testament to your power, so it had to go." Lionel shrugged, apparently unconcerned with the seething girl that was ready to rip his head off with her bare hands.

"So, you killed dozens of kids, newborn babies, because of symbolism?" she ground out, her rage filled her like an all consuming inferno, and only her common sense and self control was keeping her from trying to slaughter everyone in the room.

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it like that, but yes, that's the essence of it," Lionel smirked, "Of course, I'm not completely heartless." Lionel waved his hand, and a boy quickly ran out the door. A few moments later, a group of kids walked in, surrounded by Lionel's soldiers, and when Annabel was finally able to see the group of little ones, she stared in disbelief.

"Big Sis!" The crowd of little ones cried out in joy and relief, several of them carrying newborns and toddlers. The redhead scanned over all them from where she stood, and took a sharp breath when she saw Belladonna, standing in the front, holding a sleeping Gabriel in her arms, staring at her with tears in her eyes.

Annabel took a step towards them, and suddenly Catherine (hesitantly) and Lyric pointed their guns at the large group, many of the kids cried out, and huddled closer. The redhead took a deep breath, and looked over to the smirking Lionel with a dark look.

"What do you want," Annabel spoke finally, "for their release?" Her question didn't really sound like a question, it sounded more like a death threat, but everyone knew that was simply because the girl was ready to murder.

"You always were one of the smarter members of the FAYZ, it baffles me why you didn't seize the chance to rule when you had the chance," Lionel commented idly, before focusing on the issue at hand, "For their release: your services." Lionel stated simply, and a deafening silence permeated the room.

"You," Annabel said very slowly, "Want me," Her grip on Thief tightened "to be your personal medic?" She finally managed to say, her voice eerily calm, not a single note of emotion could be heard in those words.

"Not quite," Lionel said, his smirk widening into a full blown smile, "Your skills with a sword and traps are unique assets, I want you to be my personal servant, as well as my medic." Lionel finished, and Annabel finally stopped glaring to stare at him in open shock. He wanted her to what?!

"Why would you-" Annabel started, shock and confusion overtaking her mind for a moment, before she pushed it aside and took a breath, "You have plenty of soldiers with guns, my sword and shield won't do much against an anti-tank rifle, or any high powered rifle or half-decent gun." She asked, looking at him seriously, daring him to make a joke out of it.

"Oh, we have plenty of guns, but they're not much help in close quarters, and I have all the strength I need, but you can wield that sword well," he gestured to the dead by near the door, surrounded in a pool of his own blood, "and I simply can't have something like that going to waste, plus having a healer nearby only helps me further. Two birds, one stone." He said, spreading his hands in front of him as though it was simple.

"What's stopping me from killing you the moment my kids are free?" Annabel asked blithely, her gaze moving to the group of little ones before turning back to Lionel. The mastermind smiled, and stepped down from his podium.

"A select few will stay, to ensure you don't do anything foolish, but I trust you're smart enough to understand the consequences should you disobey me," Lionel suddenly clapped his hands, "And as an added bonus, I'll let you choose who will stay with you, you can pick up to three kids." He gestured for a path to be cleared so Annabel could approach the group of kids. The redhead stared at the blond boy for a long while, before finally turning and striding towards her kids.

They all scrambled to her, and she quickly sheathed her sword and put down her shield and held out her arms, trying to hug them all at once. They all babbled at her, trying to speak at once, but she gently shushed them all and they went quiet, she smiled at them before turning at last to Belladonna.

They lightly bumped foreheads, and she held out a finger for Gabriel to grasp with his tiny finger, a bubbly giggle escaping from him, a toothless smile spread across his pudgy face. She smiled at him before turning to her little sister.

"Hey Bell," she whispered quietly, the kids had surrounded her and blocked her from the sight of most of the other kids, and kept her voice from travelling. "I need you to do me a big favour, okay my little seedling?" she asked, and her sister nodded firmly, her eyes watering but she refused to let her tears fall.

"I need you to take care of everyone for me, you all need to take care of each other while I'm gone, okay dear-one?" Annabel asked, and despite her efforts, her voice wavered just a little. Many of the kids started crying, not wanting to be separated from their big sister, and surrogate mother. Taking a deep breath, Annabel straightened her back from her kneeling position, looking over the kids, "Jasmine, Peter, Harvey, you three need to stay with me, you're all too sick to go too far from me. Is that okay?" She got sniffling replies of 'okay' and Annabel saw her sisters hurt look.

"I would never put you in danger, Bell, I can't, and you're the only one I trust to make sure everyone is alright," Annabel whispered, and the girls' look of hurt vanished, but tears began to overflow from her large eyes.

"I don't wanna leave you," Belladonna muttered at last, and she gave a hiccup.

"Hey, hey," The older sister said softly, wiping away the tears, "Don't cry, this won't be the last time we see each other. I need you to be strong for me, remember: Spines can be made of steel, cores made of iron, but a Tan-"

"But a Tanner is made of tougher stuff, and always stand where others fall." The little sister finished roughly, and then took a shuddering breath, before straightening her back and nodding. Annabel couldn't help the pride that bloomed in her chest and she smiled despite everything. All the other Hospital Kids straightened, put their shoulders back, and everyone promised to take care of each other.

Without the hospital, they would need to find a safe place that could hold them all. There were a lot of places that could do that, but very few of them would be safe or secure enough, and none of them really knew how to make traps.

"Damn Skippy," Annabel said quietly, and hugged her kids one last time before standing. Her three chosen kids sticking as close to her as physically possible, while the others were herded out of the room.

"Your chosen kids will be given proper accommodation, of course, and you can visit them naturally." Lionel spoke, his voice full of triumphant glee despite his attempt to stay professional, "Now, let's get to work, shall we? There's an old friend of yours that needs your help, he's suffering from some nasty stomach pains, and I would like him fully functioning before the day is out, if at all possible."

Annabel immediately knew who he was talking about, Fangs had been badly injured in the gut, but no one knew if he survived. Everyone in the FAYZ has learned that, until there's a body, they're probably not dead. The redhead clenched her fists at the thought of healing that feral mongrel, but knew that if she wanted to live and, more importantly, if she wanted her kids to live, she would need to obey the blonde haired maniac before her.

The kids were ushered towards their new rooms, but she kept her eyes on Lionel despite her desire to comfort her kids. Finally, after a long minute of a silent battle of will, Annabel conceded. Lowering her head, and her eyes, she picked up her shield and slung it over her shoulder. Annabel Tanner was bowing to Lionel Gold.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she asked casually, sarcasm lacing her tone with faux enthusiasm. Together, the pair walked down one of the many hallways, towards the make-shift medical ward.

"Well servant," Lionel flicked his handsome blonde hair, "I'd like to tell you something. I killed Amadeus Paris." Annabel gritted her teeth in anger and sadness when she heard Ame's name, she would be lying if she said that she didn't care that Amadeus died.

"I thought the Reverse Werewolves killed him," Annabel said, before realizing that Lionel had probably ordered the Werewolves, "You sent 100 wolves to battle him? You know 80 died right? 80 of your most powerful warriors, just for one guy."

"That one guy needed to go," Lionel said softly, "And I'm telling you this so you'll understand to what lengths I'll go to get rid of people who are threats. First Amadeus, then you, and next up? Chris. And that's not all on my list- trust me."

Briefly, Annabel wondered, what new hell she had just walked into.

* * *

 **(A/N: The next scene is from SilverBattleScar! I made a few edits, hope y'all like it! :))**

Annaleise was sitting in the main room with the other kids who were four to six years old. Some of the kids were playing games such as 'Four Corners' and others were playing with blocks with Anya. Annaleise was keeping an eye on them while she was drawing in a slightly tattered notebook.

Annaleise stuck her tongue out a little bit as she tried not to mess up the wings on the wolf she was drawing. The wolf Annaleise is drawing was one of the boys who were chasing Amadeus and her. Annaleise had cried a little when she heard about Ame's fate, and had decided to draw a picture of him and her to remember.

Ever since the attempted kidnapping, she had felt shaken, thrown off balance and on edge. Anderson became ultra overprotective over her and wouldn't let her leave his sight.

All she could think about were the Reverse Werewolves and the possible reasons they want her. There are many possibilities, 99% of them bad and that scares her. There was only two questions on her mind- why try to take her out of all the people in the FAYZ? What makes her stand out to them more than everyone else?

A pair of hands slammed onto her shoulders and a loud "BOO!" was shrieked into her ear. Annaleise squealed in fright and jumped out of her chair, the notebook and pencil clattering to the ground and crawling under the nearby table.

Annaleise heard giggling before a familiar face peered under the table. She gave him an annoyed look before crawling back out from underneath the table. "That's not funny, Ross."

"It kind of, sorta was. I'm sorry I scared you though." Ross apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Annaleise shrugged before bending down to grab her notebook and pencil.

Annaleise opened the book to the nearly finished picture of the Reverse Werewolf. She sat back down on her chair before drawing again. Ross pulled an unattended chair next to hers and leaned into her side to get a better a look at her drawing. "Is that what I think it is?"

Annaleise glanced up at him for a few seconds and then reverted her eyes back down to the notebook. "Yes, a Reverse Werewolf."

"So, what were they like? The wolves, I mean." Ross asked, a bit hesitantly. Annaleise finished drawing the tails before looking at her friend.

"I-I really don't know. They seem panicked...like they're running out of time." Annaleise said thoughtfully, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Isn't that a good thing? So that whatever they want to do with you, they can't do it at deadline and problem solved." Ross snapped his fingers at the end of the sentence, believing it's the solution.

"I don't think that would be the case. What if it's more than that? What if they were actually good and are actually trying to help us? There are way too many questions and absolutely no answers." Annaleise said, frustrated. Ross was about to say something before being interrupted by Anderson.

"Kids, time for bed! Head towards the bedrooms!" Anderson called out before ushering the little kids out.

"Race you?" Ross asked, wanting to cheer her up and to lighten the dark mood they were in. Annaleise shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not up to it. I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Okay." Ross said softly, a bit disappointed before jogging out of the room. Annaleise put her pencil inside the notebook before closing it and tucking it under her arm. She noticed everyone had left, so she hurried out of the room.

Right when Annaleise left the room, she became lightheaded and the room started spinning around her. Before she knew it, she was on the floor and started hyperventilating as she couldn't feel like she could breathe. Then, the darkness closed in on her and she felt herself be wrapped up in it.

 **(Open Vision)**

Annaleise sat up and looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She called out, "Hello?" It echoed before she called out again, "Anyone there?"

All Annaleise heard was the echoes of her voice. She was about to call out again before she heard it.

"Annaleise." A disembodied voice said. She spun around and around but no one was there.

"Who are you? Why can't I see you?" Annaleise asked, starting to panic. She heard the voice again, but this time, it's closer.

"Don't be afraid. I'm only here to tell you something." The voice cooed softly. Annaleise could make out that the voice was female, young.

"What? What do you want to tell me?" Annaleise asked, reluctantly, an eyebrow raised.

"You need to go." The voice said, hardened. Before Annaleise could speak, the voice continued, "You need to go with the Alpha Pack. They have good intentions, despite having a few rough edges."

"B-b-b-but..." Annaleise stuttered in protest before being interrupted by the voice.

"You need to trust me, Annaleise." The unknown voice said, insistently.

Annaleise felt a surge of anger and frustration run through her before she barked out, "Trust you? How can I trust you when I can't even see you? All I want are some answers!"

The silvery voice didn't answer before Annaleise saw a flash of light. She covered her eyes for a moment before getting used to the light. When she uncovered her eyes, she saw a female teenager sitting right in front of her. She fell on her behind, surprised, making her sit as well.

The teenager had curly brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a leather jacket, a white blouse underneath and khakis. Annaleise felt déjà vu, just by looking at her.

"Have we met before?" Annaleise asked, tilting her head to figure out why she looks familiar.

"It's sort of complicated but when you get older, you'll understand. Trust me on that." The older girl said, a knowing smile on her face. "But I can't tell you who I am. You'll figure it out...eventually."

"Okay. I have a question. Why do the Reverse Werewolves want me?" Annaleise asked quietly, afraid of what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go before Lycan gets mad at me for taking too long in the bathroom." The girl giggled into her hand before standing up. Annaleise stood up as well and reached for the older's hand. She grabbed onto it tightly and yanked her to a stop.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question." Annaleise cried out. The teen looked down at her before letting out an inaudible sigh.

"Well, it's kind of hard to understand. But something happened in the last FAYZ that nobody knew about. They all thought it was dead but it was gravely injured. It's been in hiding for eight years, recovering. But now, it's back. It started the FAYZ again, hoping to become more powerful than last time." She peered down at the five year old, a haunted look in her eyes. "It hid inside a person here in Westmoor and waited for her slaves to wake her. When the person it hid inside died, it was able to escape, and a piece of it went inside multiple kids, giving them powers. It also selected a few little boys and one little girl to be connected to it."

Annaleise felt her stomach tighten in dread when she realized what she was saying. "Who is the little girl? And who or what is hiding inside her?"

"The little girl is you, Annaleise. I can't tell you what's inside you. I don't want to panic you. You'll know when you go with them. Traveling with the Reverse Werewolves is endgame. So, no matter what you do to try to prevent it from happening, you will still end up with them. Understand?" The older girl asked, head tilted slightly.

Annaleise couldn't move or speak. She was in deep shock about what the other girl just said. There was something inside her? A piece of the old FAYZ?

"I'm sorry I had to explain it that way but you needed to know and to be prepared for what's to come." The girl said with a small on frown on her face. Suddenly, the girl turned around in alarm. She turned back and her eyes caught on something behind Annaleise.

Annaleise noticed what just happened and started to turn around, but the teen prevented her from doing so by cupping her face with both of her oddly cold hands. "Don't turn around. You don't want to see this. But this is the end of my visit, so remember everything I just told you and go with the Reverse Werewolves. Okay? See you later, my young self!" Then all she could was a blinding light.

"WAIT!"

 **(End Vision)**

Annaleise gasped as she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see her big brother's worried face hovering over her. She croaked out, "Andy?"

Anderson gave a smile of relief before picking her up off the floor and hugging her. "Are you okay? Why were you passed out on the floor? Do you have a fever? Do you feel light-headed? Can you-"

Annaleise interrupted his barrage of questions by saying, "Andy, please calm down. I'm just feeling a little down, that's all. And no, I don't need to go to Annabel." She glared at him when he opened his mouth to suggest that.

"Okay. I have a snack ready downstairs, want to eat?" Anderson asked, as he set her down on the floor.

"No thanks. I just want to rest and maybe read a few books." Annaleise said before walking towards her room. Anderson stared at her as she walked away. "Are you sure?" She turned slightly and gave him a thumbs-up.

"You got your emergency phone on you, right?" Anderson asked. After the kidnap attempt, Anderson gave her a phone, that when she gets into trouble, she could call him or one of their trusted friends for help.

"Yeah." Annaleise replied before turning the corner and heading towards her room.

Annaleise couldn't get the older girl out of her head as she thought about their conversation. If what she said about the Reverse Werewolves is true and being with them is endgame and the creature inside her, then all she could do was wait for them to get her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, er, this chapter may have been a bit confusing- but trust me- it'll all make sense in time.**


	32. Chapter 29- Thriller (extra long)

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? It's been about a month since I last updated, but as we all know, life gets in the way of writing. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far, as we're… about…almost halfway through the story. First off, before I continued, I need to tell you all something IMPORTANT: SilverBattleScar has started a story called "Ever Since We Been Gone". It involves characters from Gone- Once Again, and includes shippings, friendships, what-ifs, etc. Go CHECK IT OUT! Also, thanks to SilverBattleScar for giving me these scenes on the Alpha Pack and Annaleise, and more! Shoutout to you! The theme song of this story is 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson. XD**

* * *

 **Time: 827 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/1/16**

* * *

Isaiah panted as he and Elijah carried out the last survivor from the smoking and burnt Hospital. They gently set her down onto the grass and let one of the others take a look at her injuries.

"Well, this isn't good." Elijah said, grimly.

"Wow, nothing gets by you, don't they?" Isaiah retorted, sarcasm laced in his voice. Elijah gave him a hurt look. "Sorry, force of habit when stressed."

"Forgiven. So, do we have any idea who did this?" Elijah asked.

"I'd say it would be Fangs but the last time we have seen him, he wasn't looking very good and unable to do anything for the time being. So, we can rule him out." Isaiah answered, a frustrated look on his face.

"Well, there's one more person I can think of." Elijah said. Isaiah caught onto who he was thinking and they both said, "Lionel."

"Well, that's an interesting theory. But do we have any proof?" A voice said behind them. They both turned around to see Xavier standing behind them.

"Well, no. But there's only one major evil guy here, Lionel freaking Gold." Isaiah said, running his uninjured hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I agree and I'm sure you do, too." Elijah asserted.

"I know, but we're just going to look like fools who jumped to conclusions without solid evidence!" Xavier exclaimed. Isaiah and Elijah both knew he was right. Isaiah dropped his head down and Elijah slumped his shoulders in defeat.

But then Isaiah's head came back up with a wicked look in his eyes. "Then we find evidence. Start a secret investigation and we include Ignacio in this since he is the sheriff. From now on, we have to keep an eye on Lionel and catch him in the act of his next evil deed."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, now we're going to go into the history of the Reverse Werewolves, and look at their point of view of recent events that have occurred in this FAYZ. We're going to start by flashing back to before the 'Big Poof' even occurred, and all the adults disappeared.**

* * *

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Settle down, please. Now, I'm sure you heard the rumors and yes, they are true." A hazel-furred wolf with glowing red eyes soft voice was heard throughout the cave. The other 600 wolves, occupying the large cave with a bonfire raging, were listening intently as she spoke again._

 _"Amadeus..."_

 _"Olive..."_

 _"Daniel..."_

 _"Micki..."_

 _"Jorge..."_

 _"Ignacio..."_

 _"Claudia..."_

 _"Victor..."_

 _"Ichabod..."_

 _"Lydia..."_

 _"Anderson..."_

 _"Christopher..."_

 _"Zebedee..."_

 _"Launa..."_

 _"Alexandra..."_

 _"Xavier..."_

 _"Jayce..."_

 _"Catherine..."_

 _"Anya..."_

 _"Lionel..."_

 _"Annabel..."_

 _"Belladonna..."_

 _"Samael..."_

 _"Charlie..."_

 _"Melissa..."_

 _"Elijah..."_

 _"Franklin..."_

 _"Atlanta..."_

 _"Annaleise..."_

 _"Isaiah..."_

 _"Locke..."_

 _"Mark..."_

 _"Henna..."_

 _"Albion..."_

 _"Darcy..."_

 _"Jamie..."_

" _Pyotr….."_

" _Rasputin…."_

" _Vince….."_

" _Katherine…"_

" _Sloan….."_

" _Adalene…."_

" _Clementina…."_

" _Lilike…"_

" _Roberto….."_

 _With each name spoken, their face shows up in the bonfire's smoke. The hazel wolf speaking turned to her audience of sixteen packs._

 _"These children's fates are all tied to each other's and the Gaiaphage's. At the center is my little young pup. She will make everything right. Five years ago, I asked my human friend to take care of her but she and her husband died three years ago. Their biological son is taking care of her now and he doesn't know about my young's true heritage." The hazel wolf's ears perked up to the sound of distant gunfire. The rest of the wolves did the same and they started getting restless._

 _"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh," She hushed, calming them slightly. "It'll be alright." She turned towards a black-furred wolf with golden eyes. "Houston."_

 _He perked up and bared his neck, to show respect to his Alpha. "Yes, Alpha Essence?"_

 _"I want you to take my place in the Alpha pack and lead this generation of Reverse Werewolves." She said. Houston froze in shock and all the other wolves gasped in shock._

 _"But Alpha-" Houston started._

 _"Houston, I need you to do this for me. For the Reverse Werewolves. For my daughter. For all of those children, whose lives are at stake." Essence said gently, before transforming into her human form. Standing where the wolf had been is a beautiful woman who has hazel hair, magnificent blue eyes, tanned skin, blush on her cheeks and pale pink lips. She was wearing a knee-length green dress, a short jean jacket, and silver high heels._

 _She looked down at Houston, waiting for him to transform. Houston sighed and surrendered, transforming into his human form. He was wearing a ragged shirt, ripped pants and he was barefoot._

 _"Are you sure, Alpha Essence? That this is what you want?" Houston asked, still not believing what she's asking him to do. Essence nodded before getting down on her knees and Houston walked to stand behind her._

 _"Do it." Essence ordered, her last command as Alpha. Houston nodded before growing out his claws on his right hand. Essence braced herself when Houston inserted his claws into the back of her neck. She instantly felt her Alpha side leave and Houston felt much stronger than ever before._

 _Houston opened his eyes to reveal neon red and Essence opened hers to show shining gold._

 _Before anyone could do anything, a gunshot echoed throughout the cave. One of the wolves fell down to the ground, dead, blood starting to pool around his body._

 _All the wolves immediately transformed into their human forms and started to charge their attacker. Their attacker continued to fire his gun, some injuring, most missing their targets._

 _Houston managed to slip behind the shooter and slashed the attacker's throat open with his claws, instantly stopping the gunfire. He dropped to the floor, wheezing as he fought to get a breath, blood pouring out of his neck._

 _"Everyone, stand down." Houston said and everyone stopped, looking at him._

 _"Yes, everyone please stand down." A deep voice said behind him. Houston turned around to look at the newcomer._

 _A man with dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, sharp features, pale skin, and stubble on his face stood there with blood on his hands, face, and clothing._

 _Houston grinned when he saw him. "Hey dad. What did you hunt this time?"_

 _"Humans. They were standing outside our cave, hoping to ambush us. So, I took them out but one slipped away into the cave. Glad to see you handled it." He smirked. He looked at Essence, "And Essence, out of curiosity, why did you give my son your Alpha status?"_

 _"Because, like it or not, his and seven other Betas' fates are also tied to the children in the city." Essence said. "Especially, with my child. Houston,"-Houston crossed his arms-"Brochan,"-Brochan stood when he heard his name-"Toryn"-Toryn tilted his head to show that he's paying attention-"Calbhach,"-Calbhach nodded-"Kaven,"-Kaven became still with attention-"Comyn,"-Comyn adjusted his sweatshirt-"Lycan,"-Lycan raised his eyebrows in surprise-"and Damian."-Damian smiled gently in acknowledgement. "Your mission is to bring her to me safely."_

 _"Yes, ma'am but why now? Why try to communicate with her now?" Houston asked._

 _"Because the vile creature from the Perdido Beach escaped and hid inside a person here. Now, that person is dead." Essence said, glancing at the human's dead body. "With him dead, it will finish what it started in Perdido Beach." There were many growls and roars at this._

 _"So, you want to send these wolves to get your child even though it's dangerous?" Houston's dad asked, eyebrows furrowed._

 _"Have faith in them, Soul. They can do it." Essence turned to the Alpha and the Betas. "I know you can. Bring her here, so I can save her."_

* * *

 _Houston panted as he and the other 99 wolves ran through the forest, heading towards Westmoor. They've been traveling for three days and they're almost at their destination._

 _"Okay, everyone. Let's take a five-minute break and discuss what we're going to do." Houston said and most of the other wolves immediately laid down, panting for breath._

 _"Lycan, you will go into the city first in your wolf form. Wait a few days or so, then when the time is right, take Annaleise and come right back." Lycan nodded. Houston turned to the other wolves and called out, "Siria, Lance, Deisha, Dako, Jackmin, Laurel, Antson, Blur, Charia, and Storm."_

 _The eight wolves stepped forward, questioning looks in their eyes. "Everyone is going to split up and you guys are the leaders of your own packs for now. But Storm and Blur, you two are with us."_

 _"Whoa, really?" Laurel said, his eyes wide. Houston nodded in confirmation before saying, "Get yourselves sorted out and be ready to travel to the Cavern when we get Annaleise. Understood?" Everyone nodded, but to be sure, "Howl on it."_

 _All of the wolves howled for a few seconds before separating into packs and scurrying off. Storm and Blue stayed behind with the Alpha Pack._

 _"Lycan." Houston muttered quietly. Lycan replied, "Yes, Alpha?"_

 _"Get moving." Lycan nodded before running off towards the city. Houston sighed and turned to the rest of the pack. "Let's get something to eat."_

* * *

 _Lycan was running through the city's alleyways, making sure he's out of sight. He started looking for something that could help him find Annaleise. He ran up a few blocks before he spots a bus filled with children. He was about to keep on running before he smelled something undeniable; another Reverse Werewolf._

 _Lycan looked around before hearing the bus doors open and a male with light brown hair and dark brown eyes stepped out and look up at the tall building in front of him._

 _The boy waved for the driver, a girl with black hair and blue eyes, to come out. With his enhanced hearing, he heard the boy say, "Tell the kids to come out too. We're going to stay at Paris Headquarters. I hope Amadeus is cool with this."_

 _"Well, at least we know that we can all fit in there." The girl said as she was ushering little kids out of the school bus._

 _The boy laughed, "That's for sure. Let's go in. The main door will be unlocked."_

 _Lycan tuned out and just observed them with his head tilted to the side slightly. While he was observing, he counted 34 kids before he saw and smelled the last kid to get off the bus._

 _It was a short girl, (couldn't be taller than his mid-thigh) with curly-wavy dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She smelled like Mongolia and Cherry Blossom to him._

 _Lycan took a good look at the building before running off. He had to get a few things before going back._

* * *

 _Houston was drinking from the lake before he heard footsteps coming in his direction. He lifted his head to see Lycan in his human form, wearing a neon green zippered up cotton jacket with a purple tank top underneath, black sweatpants, and light brown loafers. He was carrying a lot of bags and he set them down when he spotted his Alpha._

 _"Lycan, what in the hell are you wearing and why aren't you in the city?!" Houston exclaimed, a bit furious._

 _"Well, I thought that I could blend in the human society. Easier to be around Annaleise and learn more about humans. I also brought you guys clothes that is infinitely better than the ones we have right now." Lycan explained with a sheepish smile on his face. "I also got us two phones, one for me and one for you. So, we can keep contact."_

 _"Lycan, we honestly don't need this." Houston started, Lycan giving him a hurt look. He ignored it before continuing, "What are going to use it for? We're not going to be sticking around long."_

 _"Please, take it. I might have snuck into a store and took these clothes and stole these phones. You never know when you might need them." Lycan said soberly, his head down._

 _"Yeah, Houston. I kind of agree with him, no offense." Brochan piped up from his spot under a large tree with Calbhach and Damian beside him._

 _Houston glared at him, a slight snarl on his muzzle. Brochan laid his head down under the intense gaze._

 _"Just take it. I'll contact you when I have an opportunity." Lycan said before running off. Houston snorted as he walked over to the bags. He transformed and picked one bag up with his hands and rummaged through it. First thing he touched was a black hat with silver lines._

* * *

 _Lycan arrived at the building where he saw the wolf pup at. He opened the door before stepping inside. He sniffed for a few seconds before he recognized the mongolia and cherry blossom smell. He followed the scent down a hallway when he bumped smack-dab into the teenage male from earlier._

 _The human stared at him, curiously. "Um, hi. May I help you?"_

 _"Oh, um, yeah. I came here, as I saw you and the little kids walk in here. And I thought I could help you take care of them, if you want me to. I'm Lycan, by the way." Lycan said._

 _"Anderson Rivas. Actually, you can help me and Anya out. We'll really need the help, thanks." Anderson said, smiling. Lycan smiled back warmly._

 _"No problem."_

* * *

 _"I'm going to go off to Paris Headquarters," Anderson said, "I'm going to meet with the High Council there. I want to talk to them about the food situation."_

 _"Alright then," Anya responded, "I'll stay here and look after Annaleise and the other kids."_

 _"I'll help also," Lycan added, striding forward, "You can count on me." Suddenly, Zeb and Ichabod burst into the room, laughing about something._

 _"I'm going off," Anderson told the two boys, "Help Anya and Lycan look after the kids- will you?"_

 _"Sure thing mate," Zeb said, as Ichabod nodded in response, "We'll keep a lookout."_

 _"Thanks guys," Anderson said, "I'm not sure what I would do without you guys. Call me if anything goes wrong, I'll be right back to help." With that being said, Anderson set off to Paris Headquarters._

 _Meanwhile, Lycan turned to Anya. "I'm going to go out and make a phone call really quickly," Lycan said, "I'll be right back."_

 _"Alright," Anya said, unhappily turning to a whining little kid, "But hurry back- I need some help here." Lycan quickly ran out, and prayed that the phone call would work. Vic had helped to rebuild technology and electricity in FAZY 2.0, but sometimes, the cell service wasn't very stable. Lycan quickly dialed a number and tapped his foot impatiently. To his pleasure, his call was picked up._

 _"Hey Houston," Lycan said, calling the Alpha's Pack Alpha, "Anderson just left, and the rest of the older kids are busy taking care of the little ones. I can go in and quickly snatch Annaleise."_

 _"Do it," Houston ordered through the phone, "And come back to the pack quickly. We're running out of time."_

 _"Okay," Lycan said, "I'm going to go now." Lycan hung up and turned around. This was it. The moment the Alpha Pack and the rest of the Reverse Werewolves were looking for. They would kidnap Annaleise Rivas._

* * *

 _"Come in!" Annaleise exclaimed, and in entered Lycan. "Lycan!" Annaleise squealed, and gave him a hug. Lycan had become one of Annaleise's favorite older kids. It was as if as soon as she met him, she felt some sort of connection to him._

 _"Hey Pup," Lycan said, and ruffled Annaleise's hair affectionately, "Anderson wants me to bring you to him. He wants to show you something."_

 _"I thought he was going to Paris Headquarters," Annaleise said, confused, "He hasn't left yet?"_

 _"He wants to show you this first," Lycan responded, "Come on- let's not keep him waiting."_

 _"Alright then," Annaleise said, and followed Lycan. "Let's go!" Lycan walked Annaleise outside, waving at Zeb and Ichabod as they passed them._

 _"Have fun!" Zeb called out. Ichabod tapped Zeb's shoulder and pointed to some of the kids, who were fighting._

 _"I kinda need your help here," Ichabod said, "We have a situation."_

 _"Oh," Zeb said, "Right."_

 _Lycan led Annaleise outside. "Come on," Lycan said, "It's right there- in the forest."_

 _"Are you sure?" Annaleise said, before slowly backing away. "T-this doesn't seem right."_

 _"Trust me Pup," Lycan said, "Just follow me." Annaleise looked hesitant, but continued to follow Lycan._

 _"Hey, Lycan!" Ignacio called out, walking over with Xavier. The two of them were walking in the streets, making sure everything was in order. "What's going on? Where are you taking Annaleise?" Ignacio hadn't trusted Lycan ever since he had met him. There was something up with the guy._

 _"Oh," Lycan said, "We're just-"_

 _"Going to the forest." Annaleise finished, looking up at Lycan expectantly._

 _"Woah," Xavier said, "You can't take her to the forest. It's too dangerous."_

 _"Yeah man," Ignacio said, "She could get hurt."_

 _"But Anderson is meeting me there," Annaleise said, "Trust me guys, we'll be fine."_

 _"Wait a minute," Xavier said, stepping forward, "Andy just walked off to Paris Headquarters."_

 _"Lycan," Ignacio walked forward menacingly, "What are you doing with Annaleise?" Lycan didn't respond, and looked forward at Xavier and Ignacio._

 _"I'm sorry guys," Lycan said, "But… we need her." Suddenly, Lycan picked up Annaleise who began screaming and ran off with her. Xavier and Ignacio began chasing after Lycan, yelling at him to stop. While this happened, Lycan could hear Anya's, Zeb's and Ichabod's voices._

 _"What the-" Zeb said, "Lycan took Annaleise!"_

 _"Anya!" Ichabod exclaimed, turning to her. "Call Anderson! Remember what he told you?"_

 _"Right," Anya said, and pulled out her phone, dialing Anderson's number, "Come on, pick up… automatic voicemail. He must be at his meeting, and to show respect to the High Council, he put his phone on silent." Zeb and Ichabod stayed silent, before Ichabod's head snapped up._

 _"Call Amadeus!" Ichabod said. "He always responds!" Anya nodded her head and called Amadeus, who picked up._

 _"What's going on?" Amadeus said. "Listen, I'm kind of late to a meeting at my own headquarters, can I talk to you later?"_

 _"No!" Anya literally yelled into the phone. "Listen Ame, Annaleise has been kidnapped by Lycan!"_

 _"What?" Amadeus asked, his voice sounding kind of surprised. "How? You know what- I'm going to go tell Anderson what happened, and I'll be right back." Amadeus hung up, and Anya turned towards Zeb and Ichabod._

 _"All we can do is hope that Annaleise will be safe." Anya whispered._

 _"I wonder how Anderson will respond," Zeb said, "Oh, we are so dead."_

* * *

 _Lycan managed to lose them and he used his nose to locate the rest of the pack. He managed to get to them and handed Annaleise to the nearest wolf, which happened to be Brochan._

 _"Go, I'll distract them. It'll be enough time for you to get far away from here." Lycan said. Brochan yelped in pain as Annaleise bit his shoulder hard, but he held on even tighter._

 _"Lycan-" Houston started to say but Lycan stopped him. "No, I'll be fine. I promise." He ran back to where he came from._

 _Houston growled before turning to Brochan and the struggling five year old. "Brochan, Damian, both of you run towards the Cavern. Kaven and I will go after Lycan. The rest of you, span out and prevent the humans from getting any further." Houston barked out before running in the direction where Lycan went with Kaven right behind him._

* * *

 _Chris and Davies were both holding baseball bats, ready to swing at the sound of any noise._

 _"Any sign of him?" Chris whispered to Davies. "Lycan must be around here somewhere."_

 _"Not yet," Davies whispered back, "But he should- THERE!" Davies and Chris rushed out, and began whacking Lycan with the baseball bats. Davies then lifted up Lycan and pinned him against the tree._

 _"Where's Annaleise?" Chris asked Lycan quietly._

 _"I'm not telling you," Lycan spat blood at Chris, "We need her." Chris raised his eyebrow, wiping the blood off as he took note of the fact that Lycan said 'we' instead of 'I'._

 _"Wrong answer," Chris said, as Davies punched Lycan in the gut and Lycan groaned in pain, "Would you like to answer now?"_

 _"I'm sorry," Lycan said, "I can't- for the good of the-" Chris whacked Lycan with his bat, causing Lycan to bleed. Suddenly, two wolves with four tails came into the area, and began snarling at Chris and Davies, who simply whacked the wolves with their bats before dropping Lycan to the ground and running away._

 _The two wolves transformed to reveal Houston and Kaven. Houston got down onto his knees and heaved Lycan into a sitting position. "Nice try, kid."_

 _Lycan smiled before spitting out more blood._

* * *

 _Brochan and Damian were running as fast as they can before they caught sight of the humans. It was too late to take a different direction as they spotted them and Annaleise started screaming for her brother to help her._

 _One of the boys managed to catch up to them and pull her away from Brochan. Damian and Brochan started chasing him before the boy waved one of his hands and they were blown back into a tree. Damian heard Annaleise call out the boy's name- Amadeus, in relief._

* * *

 _"Well, that didn't go as expected." Comyn said._

 _"Really? You don't say?" Kaven sneered. Comyn shrugs._

 _"What happened out there? Brochan, Damian, you two were supposed to head towards the Cavern, not towards the humans." Houston growled, anger apparent in his voice._

 _"Sorry," Brochan apologized, "We kind of...got lost." His voice became very quiet._

 _Houston's eyebrow twitched and to let out his anger, he grew his fangs and let out an deep roar, scaring a few birds._

 _"Nice roar." Houston heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a male with blond hair, blue eyes and tanned skinned standing there._

 _"Who are you?" Houston asks, warily. The male stepped forward and introduced himself, "Lionel Gold. Who are you guys?"_

 _"Why should we tell you, human?" Houston said in a gruff voice._

 _Lionel's eyes narrowed in consideration. "Because I want to work out a truce."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

 **Time: 830 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16**

* * *

Running footsteps were heard as the Alpha Pack traveled to a certain hotel near the forest.

 _"So, what's the plan?"_ Lycan asked through telepathy to his Alpha, Houston.

 _"We just need to get into the city long enough to get Annaleise and get back out. Simple as that and Lionel is able to let us in."_ The black furred wolf with neon red eyes replies, not stopping to turn around.

 _"But-"_ A red-furred wolf was starting to say before being interrupted by Houston.

 _"Brochan, don't you even start."_ Houston growled. Brochan made a whined noise and pressed his ears to his head in slight disappointment. He seriously didn't want to do this and he can't say the same for the rest of the wolves.

Houston is their Alpha and the rest of them are betas. They have to do whatever their Alpha says. Houston is the serious leader, Kaven is pretty much the fierce loyal beta, Toryn is a little bit of a troublemaker, Calbhach can sort of be described as silent but lethal, Damian is a thinker, Comyn is self-absorbed, Lycan is the always-curious beta, and Brochan is the "mother" of the pack.

They arrived at their destination and Lycan transformed into his human form. He knocked on the front window glass and the door opened to reveal Lionel's secretary, Sheila. She looked behind Lycan and stared, wide-eyed, at the wolves behind him.

"As soon as you're done gawking at us, can you let us in?" Lycan said, apparently amused.

"Oh, right, sorry, but your friends are going to have to...become their human selves." Sheila said, a bit nervously.

Lycan glanced at the wolves behind him and gave them a raised eyebrows look. Houston let out an annoyed huff before transforming with the rest of the wolves doing the same.

Houston stood there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, tanned light brown skin and is 6'8". He's wearing a black tank top with black shorts and black sneakers. On top of his head, he's wearing a black cap with silver lines on his head, backwards.

Brochan stands there nervously, eyes darting around. He has short blood-red hair with bangs that cover his left eye, lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and is 6'0". He's wearing a white button up shirt with a gray vest over it, tight blue jeans, and navy blue sandals.

Toryn just stood there, bored. He has light gray hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, and is 5'8". He's wearing a blue t-shirt, khaki shorts and black shoes.

Comyn just taps his foot, glaring slightly at Sheila. He has golden blonde hair that ends at his collarbone, hazel eyes, caramel skin, and is 5'7". He wears a black t-shirt with a gray sweatshirt tied around his waist and black open-toed shoes.

Calbhach had his eyes closed, just contented to stand there. He has white hair that ends at his shoulder, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and is 5'9". He's wearing a sports jersey, black and white basketball shorts, with white tennis shoes.

Kaven was standing very straight, like a soldier would in a line-up. He has spiked up dark brown hair, pitch black eyes, chocolate brown skin and is 5'8". He's wresting a black leather jacket, a gray shirt underneath and black working boots.

Damian had a concentrated look as he took in the sight of the hotel. He has dirty blonde hair that is styled up, clear blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and is 6'4". He's wearing a white hoodie over a sleeveless white shirt, black jean shorts, and black Nike sneakers. He wears a red scarf around his neck with one end over his shoulder and the other on his chest.

Sheila's jaw dropped as she saw their transformations. Houston's eyes flashed red as he became impatient. "Let us in. Now."

"R-right. Sorry." Sheila stepped aside and they walked inside. Inside, Lycan saw a few familiar faces. He saw Catherine, Locke and Lydia. He waved at Lydia and she nodded her head slightly in greeting. Out of their allies, Lydia was his favorite.

"I'll get Lionel." Catherine said before walking off.

A few minutes of silence since nobody knew what to say, Lionel, Mark, and Catherine walked into the room. Lionel greeted, "Alpha Pack, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine. But we want to talk." Houston said, gruffly.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Lionel asked, a curious glint in his eyes.

"Annaleise." Houston said, bluntly. Lionel raised his eyebrows, a bit taken back by his bluntness.

"Anderson's sister? Five, small, weak, defenseless Annaleise? Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about her. Why do you want her so badly?" Lionel asked.

"Well, it's not something I can explain easily. Long story short, we're just going to use her to get more power." Houston lied. He knows what's Lionel capable of and if he knew what they were up to, he would try to prevent them from carrying their mission and Houston just can't have that happening. "We need your help getting into the city."

Lionel got a feeling that the Alpha wasn't being honest, so he acted normally. "Sure, but you do one more favor for me."

"Sure. What is it?" Houston asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kaven start pacing. The beta was becoming antsy and good things don't happen when he's impatient.

"I want you to take out Christopher Roberts." Lionel smirked, menacingly. Brochan let out a surprised wolfish growl, not liking what he just heard.

"What? We already took out Amedeo-"

"Amadeus." Lydia corrected. Houston glared at her, she shrugs, before turning back to Lionel.

"Amadeus. Now, you want to take out this Christopher?" Houston said. "Last person we killed, eighty of our kind died. Eighty, Lionel!"

"Okay, I'm sensing anger here. But Christopher does not have any powers, it'll be easy. No one else will die." Lionel said, confidently.

"Fine." Houston reluctantly agreed. But a plan was forming inside his mind.

"I can sneak you, and six of your betas inside." Lionel said. Houston's hackles raise when he hears this.

"Six of my betas?" Houston said, his fangs starting to form. Lionel, sensing the rising tension, continued to explain, "Lycan is already widely known for who and what he is. He will be spotted and be captured or killed on sight. He's a security risk." Houston noticed that Lycan flinched when he heard that.

Houston couldn't exactly disagree with that logic. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright, we have to do this at night though. That's when we'll have the element of surprise."

Lionel grinned before saying, "Would any of you like something to eat or drink?"

While Lionel, Mark, Catherine and Locke was busy with his betas, Houston sat in a chair near the window. He started concentrating, wanting to talk with a certain five year old.

 _"Annaleise, can you hear me?"_ Houston said in his mind, trying to get her to hear him. No response. He asked again and no response. He was about to do it again but he heard her. He also felt her presence, as if she was right there with him.

 _"Who are you? I'm guessing you're one of the Reverse Werewolves since they are known to have telepathic abilities. Honestly, I am not surprised that you are speaking to me through my mind. But how am I able to?"_ Annaleise asked, confusion clearly in her voice. Houston internally smirked in mild amusement.

 _"Yes, I am. I am the the Alpha Pack's leader, Houston. The reason how I am talking to you through your mind is because your one of us. And the reason we need you is because-"_ Houston started to say before being interrupted for the second time that day.

 _"I know. I got a vision last night, from a scarily familiar girl explaining mostly vague details but I get the gist of it. And what did you mean by 'one of us'?"_ Annaleise asksed, her voice starting to become quieter when she was speaking that Houston had to strain onto her voice to hear her and her presence is fading.

 _"Annaleise, our telepathic connection is starting to fade. But I need to ask you something. Will you come with us?"_ Houston asked, wondering if she even heard him.

 _"Yes, but how? My brother won't let me out of his sight and he wouldn't understand."_ Annaleise said.

 _"Make sure that everyone is asleep and that the older kids are busy. Then, sneak out and we'll meet you outside."_ Houston said. _"And one more thing, send a message to Christopher Robets-"_

 _"Roberts."_ Annaleise corrected. Houston let out a frustrated groan. _"Does it matter? You know who I am talking about."_

 _"Alright, alright. What about Chris?"_ Annaleise inquired, curiously.

(Start italics) _"Someone-"_ Houston didn't want to divulge names, just in case. _"-wants us to kill him. But we won't do that. We just need to get into the city long enough to pick you and leave without getting seen."_

There was no response for a few seconds and Houston didn't feel her anymore, so he determines that the connection is lost. But it was okay, she knew what was going on and that was enough for him. Houston hoped that Annaleise would go to Chris immediately.

Houston felt something being pressed against his leg. He looked down to see Brochan leaning his head against him with a glass of red liquid in his lap. Calbhach was also leaning against Brochan, drinking from a glass of a brown liquid with foam on top. The rest of the Pack were sitting in the chairs near their Alpha, drinking various beverages.

Houston leaned down and took Brochan's drink, Brochan not even protesting, and took a sip. He tasted orange, lemon and a distinct flavor of vanilla. He took another sip before giving it back to the caretaker.

 _"So, did you speak with her?"_ Lycan asked through telepathy.

 _"Yes. I'll explain the plan later. For now, act normally."_ Houston simply said.

Houston let out a deep breath, knowing that he was getting himself and his pack into great danger. Houston mentally slapped himself in his head, asking why he killed Amadeus, instead of just simply faking his death. _We could have used him to fight against Lionel_ , Houston mused in his head, _Alas, by the end of today, the Alpha Pack will betray Lionel Gold_.

Unbeknowst to Houston, Lionel Gold was staring at the Alpha Pack intently, already beginning to figure out what was going on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Except for the previous two paragraphs, everything was written by SilverBattleScar- shoutout for that! Great job- and make sure to check out Scar's story 'Ever Since We Been Gone', a spinoff of this story!**

* * *

"Remember our deal," Lionel said to the Alpha Pack, "Locke will let you guys into the city in in two hours, it'll be 2 AM. Good luck, and pleasure doing business." Lionel waved at the pack before motioning for Lydia and Mark to follow him as he left the room. The two nodded, and began to walk behind him.

"I don't trust them," Lionel said, looking at the two intently, "I have a feeling that Houston no longer needs us. Lydia, I want you to go into the city undercover, and spy on them. Go to Sheila and ask her to dye your hair black, that way it'll be harder for somebody to recognize you."

"Got it," Lydia nodded, and ran off towards Sheila.

"What about me?" Mark asked.

"Well buddy," Lionel said, "After the Alpha Pack leave, I expect that we're going to need some new allies. And I know just the people. Let's go get Annabel and set off on this journey. You can drive." Mark looked at Lionel questioningly.

"Who are these people?" Mark wondered out loud.

"Well, if the information my sources have given me is correct," Lionel said, "Then there should be a group of European orphans that can help me out."

"European orphans?" Mark repeated, now thoroughly confused.

"Yes," Lionel said, knocking on Annabel's door, "Annabel- open up- we're going somewhere!" There was some rustling heard inside, and the door opened, revealing Annabel, who had just changed clothes, apparently still half asleep.

"What's going on?" Annabel asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Mark brashly said, "Let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: In the next chapter, we'll be introduced to two new characters that were created by bloodshottailsdoll, plus some minor characters that will be tied into them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll get back to writing more, ;).**


	33. Chapter 30- Revolution (Short)

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? I may start off a lot of my notes with that from now on. XD Well, this is chapter 30, so we've come a long way since the beginning of this story. Anyway, some new characters will arise in this chapter, shoutout to bloodshottailsdoll for giving me Pyotr Guseinev (Peter Grey), and Rasputin Guseinev (Ransom Grey). The theme song for this chapter is by Diplo- Revolution. It may not make sense now, but it soon will.**

 **Oh and, as for the poll results, everybody has received at least one vote, but Lionel, Amadeus, and Annabel are tied for first right now. Go to my profile and vote on that poll if you haven't yet. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

* * *

 **Time: 828 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16**

* * *

Annabel Tanner was confused, very confused. It was about 1 AM in the morning, and Lionel had just woken her up about an hour ago. Annabel had finally gotten an explanation from Lionel, who was sitting next to her in the back of the car, while Mark drove. Surprisingly, Mark was a really good driver, and Annabel had a smooth ride, something she hadn't felt since the adults disappeared.

"My family was poor, and I used to illegally race in the streets of some other cities at night," Mark explained, "It was the only way to gain spare cash." Annabel knew about those races, her parents would always talk about the number of patients that came to the hospital because of accidents in those races. Annabel jolted back into reality, realizing that she was sitting next to the most evil and powerful person in the FAYZ, and that she was forced to help him.

"Why are you doing all this?" Annabel asked Lionel.

"I want to be in power," Lionel answered casually, "Plus, I can help keep things in order and run a civilization. No huge empire has been built without someone strong at top. And finally, it's just fun." Annabel looked at Lionel in surprise, before thinking about how he had kept things in order.

"So…" Annabel continued, "You're going off of the basis that there are a group of European orphans that are essentially trained assassins?"

"Yes," Lionel simply responded, "My parents told me about them, they should be in this area." Suddenly, Lionel's phone began to ring, and he checked his phone, seeing that Henna was calling. Lionel declined the call, and texted her saying that he would talk to her later. He then turned off his phone, and put it away.

"I still find it amazing that Vic was able to get all the phone line and electricity working," Mark said, "That guy is really good with technology."

"Yup," Lionel agreed, "He's very useful." Annabel looked at the two boys, wondering how they had become so unique.

"We're here," Mark said, stopping the car, "Rockshire Forest. Just like you said." Lionel and Mark exited the car, Annabel following. Annabel looked at the forest in front of her, seeing how large, vast, and dark it was.

"We're going in there?" Annabel asked. "Who knows what's in that forest? What if there's some other type of beast, like the Reverse Werewolves?"

"All I know is that in there lies some very useful people," Lionel said, "Now remember, this is a stealthy and peaceful mission. Do not instigate any violence. Only fight if I tell you too."

"Yes master," Annabel sarcastically agreed, "Can we just get this over with?" Lionel stared at Annabel in amusement, before shaking his head and walking forward. Mark walked right behind him, and Annabel trailed them both.

"Do these orphans know you?" Mark questioned Lionel.

"Nope, not at all," Lionel said, "So I'm fully prepared for things to turn ugly." Annabel gulped slightly, but quickly composed herself, and continued to follow the two boys.

All of a sudden, Lionel halted, and pushed aside a few bushes, before pointing at a large mansion in front of them. "There," Lionel breathed, "That's where I'm going to find some useful allies."

"Followers you mean," Annabel muttered, barely audibly.

"You sure about this bro?" Mark asked, causing Lionel to look at him sharply. "I-I m-mean, that place looks kinda intimidating! What if it's booby-trapped or something?"

"Oh, it probably is," Lionel dismissed, "Now, are we going to go in or what?" Annabel looked up to the sky, muttering a slight prayer as she followed the blond-haired criminal in front of her.

* * *

 **Pyotr Guseinev** was sitting in the camera room of his group's mansion, looking very bored. He turned around and exited the room, yawning as he did so. He really needed to get a drink of water. He walked down the stairs, and headed towards the kitchen, intent on getting a drink.

Pyotr Guseinev was born in Vladimir, Russia with his twin brother, Rasputin Guseinev. While they were in Russia, when they were six years old, their parents were killed in a terrorist attack, leaving them orphaned. The terrorist group took them in and taught them how to fight, to kill, to be assassins, and how to do their missions successfully, alongside other orphans. Seven years later, all of the orphans were smuggled into the United States and moved into various states. They were all given American names and fake backgrounds and families to blend into society. Pyotr and Rasputin were given the names Peter and Ransom, and were sent to Westmoor, Washington with a few more orphans from around Europe. All of the orphans were basically sleeper agents, waiting for their missions to become active. Peter and Ransom were only living there for a year when the FAYZ started. Once they realized what was happening, they and the other orphans kicked some random, rich kid out of their mansion and claimed it as their headquarters.

In the mansion, they had many weapons that could start a huge war. Peter's main weapon was a dual blade. The end of the blade had three spike edges and the blade is colored red and electric blue, both can spark with electricity. The group of European orphans were no joke. Peter got a drink of water and headed back up into the camera room, thinking about his fellow European orphans.

There was Vince, (a hot-headed Italian that was very quick with his actions and smooth, he had darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes) Katherine, (a German blond-bombshell that was flirtatious, persuasive, but very deadly with a dagger, she had green eyes and light-colored skin) Sloan, (an Irish boy that was giant, as he was 6'5" tall, and was filled with muscle, he had bright red hair and pale skin with freckles) Adaline and Clementina, (French twins that were very beautiful and smart, they were the brains of the group, they had light brown hair and hazel eyes, along with a tanned complexion) Lilike (a British girl that was very athletic, she had black hair, blue eyes, and pale-colored skin), and Roberto (a Spanish boy that was supremely skilled in archery and long-ranged weapons, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin). All of the orphans were 14 years old. Of course, that left the two final members of the group, Peter and Ransom.

 **(Author's Note: Yeah, I know I got a bit carried away with the detail on the orphans, but I thought it was fairly important XD)**

Peter was 6'3", had short black hair with light bangs, light green eyes, and light tanned skin. He sat back down in the camera room. The door opened, and in entered Ransom.

 **Rasputin Guseinev** (Ransom) had ear-length black hair, dark green eyes, tanned skin, and was 6'6". He was older than Peter by twenty minutes. Out of all the orphans, he was one of the best fighter while his brother was slightly slacking behind. When Rasputin figured out what was going on when the adults disappeared, he, Pyotr, and seven other orphans made the headquarters where they could constantly train and hone their skills, as they knew about what happened in the previous FAYZ. Rasputin's main weapons were bows and arrows that could explode on impact. He always kept various knives under his clothes, in the case that he ran out of arrows.

"What's up?" Ransom asked. "You ready to go to bed? It's my turn to be on watch now."

"Sure," Peter replied, "I'm- wait a minute! Who're they?" Peter pointed at the screen in front of him, in which Mark had used his control over plants to cover all of the traps. Lionel and Annabel began to walk up the steps of the mansion, quickly followed by Mark.

"I don't know," Ransom responded, "Go wake up everyone else, we need to be ready."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. "We should be careful and cautious here, they look powerful, and they may be here for peaceful-"

"Do they look peaceful?" Ransom interrupted. "Go wake the others- NOW!" Peter nodded his head, and listened to his twin, running towards the others.

"I've been itching for a fight," Ransom whispered, "This could be fun."

Peter ran towards the bedrooms, waking up all of the other orphans, who drowsily opened their doors, looking at Peter in shock.

"What's going on?" Vince asked, slightly annoyed.

"Three threatening people just showed up on our front porch," Peter answered, "Get ready- this could get ugly."

"Let's get a move on people!" Katherine ordered, before slowly walking past Peter, and peering out the window.

"That tall, blond, boy looks very attractive," Katherine mused out loud, "Interesting."

"Katherine!" Lilike admonished. "Stay focused!"

The orphans grouped up, and began to get ready for the task ahead. "Is everybody ready?" Ransom called out, receiving eight nods. "Alright, it's time to RUMBLE!" Ransom opened the door, and charged, followed by the others. Lionel, Mark, and Annabel were kind of taken by surprise, and the orphans surrounded them, holding their weapons. Lionel simply smiled and raised his hands up in the air.

"We surrender," Lionel said, allowing Katherine to tie up his hands, giving her a wink, to which she smirked back, "I request to be taken inside, in peace."

"Tie them up," Rasputin ordered, and Vince and Sloan tied up Annabel and Mark, and pushed them, and Lionel, inside the mansion.

* * *

Annaleise looked around the corner of the hallway, and saw that the coast was clear. She needed to get out of the house without Anderson or anybody else knowing, so that she could go warn Chris about someone wanting to kill him. Annaleise paused for a minute, thinking back to the conversation she had with Houston not too long ago. Houston had told her to send the message to Chris, and then wait for them in the city. Annaleise felt bad about leaving her older brother, in fact, she had left a note for him, but she knew that she belonged with the pack.

Annaleise skirted down the corner, before turning and running into Zeb and Anya, who were heading back to their respective rooms.

"Anna!" Anya exclaimed. "It's around midnight- why are you up?"

"I- I'm g-going to get a drink of water," Annaleise fibbed obviously, "I'll go right back to my room right after."

"Mhm," Zeb said, "And I'm going to take Lionel Gold's spot in the High Council. Yeah right. Anna, where are you off too?"

"I'm need to talk to Chris!" Annaleise exclaimed. "He doesn't live too far away from here, and I need to send him an urgent message!"

"What message would this be?" Anya questioned.

"I can't tell you," Annaleise honestly exclaimed, "It's a secret!" Anya and Zeb looked at Annaleise skeptically.

"Really?" Zeb asked. "Anna, is there something you're not telling us? Did my awesome skills creep you out?" Zeb began to show his powers by bending his body in half and twisting, before being slapped by Anya softly.

"Zeb, this isn't a joke!" Anya exclaimed. "Listen, Anna, what's going on?"

"Okay guys," Annaleise said, "I can't tell you, but this is something that I really have to do, and someone's life may depend on it! I love you both so much, but I need you two to let me do this, by myself."

"I don't feel safe with letting you walk in the streets at night," Anya said, "Just doesn't make much sense."

"Jeez, you sound like a mother," Zeb said, laughing slightly, "Momma Anya."

"No I don't!" Anya exclaimed, laughing. "Annaleise, are you sure?"

"Yes, Anya, I am" Annaleise answered genuinely.

"You know," Zeb intervened, "We're probably crazy for doing this… but, for some reason, I believe you. Just let me drive you to your destination."

"Fine," Annaleise said, "I'll go wait in the car." Annaleise began walking off.

"I'm probably crazy for listening to a 5 year old, aren't I?" Zeb asked Anya.

"You probably are," Anya replied, smirking.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I know this is a really short chapter, but I decided to update today, as this chapter really serves as a follow up to the next chapter, which will feature a fight, Chris, Henna, Darcy, Jamie, the Werewolves, Olive, Anderson, Ichabod, Ignacio, Claudia, Sam, Launa, and so much more! SO YEAH, NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE HUGE!**


	34. Chapter 31- Betrayal

**Author's Note: Guess who's back? XD To be honest, there will probably be more updates over the holidays and during the summer, as I'll be more free. Life is really busy, but I'll try to keep chugging out updates. So, enough said- I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you do- leave a review, or drop a follow/favorite- you know I love that. :) I couldn't think of a theme song for this chapter- if you guys can- let me know!**

* * *

 **Time: 829 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16**

* * *

"So," Zeb said, steering the car through a back alley, "Chris and the Eastville elite should be here, they've made this mansion their headquarters." Annaleise looked out the window, intrigued by the scene in front of her. A large mansion surrounded by a fence was in view, and Annaleise was reminded of those mob movies she saw Anderson watch once or twice.

The car pulled up in front of the fence, and Zeb got out, trying to open the gateway, which unfortunately was locked. "Damn it," Zeb cursed, peering around, "They've tightened up security ever since Amadeus… left." Zeb looked at Annaleise carefully, knowing that she rather liked Amadeus and was hit badly by the loss.

"It's okay Zeb," Annaleise said, her voice slightly wavering, "Is there any way we can get in?"

Suddenly, the gate opened slightly, and two boys looked out, holding knives. "Zeb?" One of the boys said, recognizing the ginger.

"The one and only," Zeb said, stretching out his hands, "Can we come in?" The other boy strode out, and looked at the car up and down.

"Why'd you bring her?" The boy asked, pointing at Annaleise.

"She has a message for Chris," Zeb said, "Says it's important."

"Well, tell it to us then," The second boy said, "And then you can go."

"I want to deliver it in person," Annaleise quipped, joining the conversation, "It's not like we can hurt you two."

"Y'all got any special powers?" The first boy asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I can contort my body," Zeb said, twisting himself, causing the boy to be mesmerized, "But it's not like I can take you all out."

"Well, we can't let you in," The second boy butted in, "And there's nothing you can say to change our minds-"

"Somebody wants to kill Chris," Annaleise interrupted, causing the two boys to look at her in shock.

"Well then," The first boy said, opening the gate all the way, "Why don't you two drive on in?"

* * *

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Annabel half hissed, and half whispered at Lionel as they were guided through the hallways of the mansion by the dangerous orphans.

"Don't worry about it," Lionel mouthed, before turning towards the orphans, who had completely surrounded them, "Where are you taking us?" Lionel loudly asked. Suddenly, Vince jabbed Lionel in his side with his knife, surprisingly managing to draw a little bit of blood. Vince looked surprised that he barely did any damage to Lionel, but carried on.

"You speak when you're spoken to," Vince ordered, causing Lionel to smile slightly, "Keep walking."

"You'll regret that," Lionel warned, earning another jab with the knife in the side. Vince's mouth widened in shock when he realized that this time, he hadn't even managed to cut Lionel's skin.

"Tie them up to the chairs," Ransom ordered, switching on the light in the room. Three wooden chairs were sitting there, ready in the middle of the room, which Lilike had already set up. Sloan and Roberto tied up the three captives, before standing behind Ransom. Lionel studied the orphans with interest, thinking of their names and frames in his head.

There was Vince, (a hot-headed Italian that was very quick with his actions and smooth, he had darker skin, black hair, and brown eyes) Katherine, (a German blond-bombshell that was flirtatious, persuasive, but very deadly with a dagger, she had green eyes and light-colored skin) Sloan, (an Irish boy that was giant, as he was 6'5" tall, and was filled with muscle, he had bright red hair and pale skin with freckles) Adaline and Clementina, (French twins that were very beautiful and smart, they were the brains of the group, they had light brown hair and hazel eyes, along with a tanned complexion) Lilike (a British girl that was very athletic, she had black hair, blue eyes, and pale-colored skin), and Roberto (a Spanish boy that was supremely skilled in archery and long-ranged weapons, with brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin). All of the orphans were 14 years old. Of course, that left the two final members of the group, Peter and Ransom.

"Why'd you come here?" Ransom asked, "How did you know that there were people here?"

"My… sources told me of a group of trained European orphans," Lionel said, "And… I came here to form an alliance."

"Alliance?" Peter asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"There is a large power struggle in this FAYZ," Lionel said, "I got rid of one of my largest threats, Amadeus Paris, using one of my other alliances- with a group of animals known as Reverse Werewolves."

"We know them," Adaline scoffed, "Disgusting creatures."

"They were on my side," Lionel said, "But I believe they're going to betray me soon. With you guys, I believe we could take control of this city and the surrounding towns."

"Interesting," Ransom mused, "But why do we need you to take over Westmoor?"

"Because otherwise," Lionel said, "You'd have to fight me. And the only person who I believe can beat me in a fight is dead right now." The European orphans smiled at this, and Katherine sexily walked in front of Lionel studying him.

"Well," Ransom said, "We're going to pass on that offer- I feel as if we don't really need you."

"Oh," Mark said, joining the conversation, "That was a mistake." Unbeknownst to the orphans, Mark was currently in the process of manipulating a plant in the room, extending it's vines out across the room, ready to strike.

"Why're you moving your hands so strangely?" Katherine noticed, before suddenly turning around, noticing the vines." Peter also turned around, seeing this.

"Grab his hands!" Peter exclaimed. "Restrain them- tie them up!" Vince quickly began to duct-tape Mark's hands, when Lionel began to laugh.

"I didn't want it to come to this, really," Lionel said, before moving his head to look at Katherine, "Beautiful, you might want to move out of the way." Though she didn't know why, Katherine took a small step back, when suddenly, Lionel easily jumped up, ripping through the rope and tape, and punched Vince with a vicious ferociousness, knocking him out cold. Lionel then quickly let out Mark and Annabel, and the vines wrapped up Clementina and Roberto, while Annabel used Thief to knock out Sloan from behind, taking the giant boy by surprise. Lionel then pinned Ransom to the ground, noticing that Mark had just been taken down, and Peter was overpowering Annabel.

"Alright then," Ransom spat, "It looks like you could be an useful ally. Consider this alliance accepted."

"Well," Lionel said, "It used to be an alliance- but you turned us down. Now, you're going to have to work under me."

"Are you serious-" Ransom began to protest, before he saw Peter stare him down. "Fine," Ransom said, "We'll work with you, as long as we're above foot-soldiers."

"Deal," Lionel cheerfully said, "Now, I believe it's time for you all to move out of here, and into my headquarters! I'll give you 20 minutes to pack up! We'll be waiting in our car." Lionel began walking out of the house, Annabel and Mark following him.

Ransom rounded on Peter, furious. "Why would we work under him?"

"Because we have a lot to gain," Peter said, "And if things don't work out, then what's stopping us from betraying him- just like the Reverse Werewolves?"

"That's true," Clementina added, "Ransom, please, listen to him on this. Adaline and I already discussed what's best for our group, and we've deduced that joining those three would be most beneficial for us."

"Alright," Ransom huffed, "You better be right. Roberto, Peter, wake up Vince and Sloan- they've been knocked out cold."

* * *

Westshine Middle was large and luxurious, and they had an enormous auditorium that was currently filled up by almost every single person part of the Westshine faction. They had gathered at the auditorium after they had buried what was left of Amadeus Paris after his battle with the 100 Reverse Werewolves. Ashes (that they assumed was his), and a hand that had his skin color. Just previously, earlier in the day, a large-scale funeral was held for the boy, with almost everybody in the FAYZ 2.0 attending.

 _(Open Flashback)_

 _"Amadeus Paris was my friend, family, and boyfriend," Olive began, "He meant so much to his friends, and tried to help the FAYZ 2.0. The reason that he…. That he… p-passed a-away was because he cared for you all. He risked his life and died for all of you. Eastville, Westshine, Homeschooled, it didn't matter to Amadeus. Sure, in sports and academic he would try to kill you all, but he was always there to help. He led us through some struggles, and helped to build up the foundation of the FAYZ 2.0. He helped us all learn about the fact that people had gained powers during the FAYZ 2.0, and Amadeus was one of these people. He had the ability to manipulate and control the weather and some of the elements. He used this power to kill many Reverse Werewolves and two of the Alpha Pack, which ended up taking his life in the process. He went on a mission for all of you, and he did his part. Now it is time for us to do our part. We have been separated by our pointless barriers for this long, and for us to survive the threats around here, (Olive seemed to look at Lionel here) we need to work together. Do not let Amadeus' sacrifice be in vain. Some of you may have hated him, because of our school rivalries. But in the end of day, Amadeus looked beyond these rivalries and hatred and sacrificed himself for all of you. It is time for us all to do the same. Remember Amadeus Paris. Remember him as a good, talented, and kind individual who tried to brighten everyone's day. Remember him as a hero, leader, and savior. But most importantly, remember him as your friend, as your family. He may have passed away, but his memory lives with us." Olive stopped here, and began crying._

 _"Let us now work together, in the honor of Amadeus Paris, a boy who saved us against many of these Reverse Werewolves. Once again, remember Amadeus Paris." Olive finished, and stepped down, before walking towards the crowd, who had parted to make her a path._

 _(End of Flashback)_

But now, in these tough times, the people of Westshine were faced with a dilemma- choosing a new leader. There had been no doubt when the FAYZ began that Amadeus would represent Westshine in the High Council, but now, nobody was sure on what to do. Currently, Olive was up on the stage, talking to the crowd in front of her. Her eyes were still bloodshot and teary, and her usually beautiful face was marred with sadness and hurt. Many of the audience members were the same way, but it was time for business.

"A- after recent events," Olive managed to get out, "It is time for Westshine to choose a new representative for the High Council. I would like to nominate Micki Thompson, our vice president." A smattering of applause resounded throughout the auditorium, and Micki stepped up onto the stage, waving to the crowd and smiling softly.

Anderson, Ichabod, Ignacio, and Claudia were sitting next to each other in the front row, looking at the scene in front of them. "I think Micki will be a great leader," Ichabod said, "She definitely will add some common sense to our High Council."

"And having a girl on the council wouldn't be bad at all," Claudia added, "Still, she's no Amadeus."

"We must stay positive in times like this," Ignacio gently rumbled, "We must support our leader, no matter who they are."

"In the end," Anderson added, "It doesn't matter if your a Westshine or Eastville person, or even a homeschooled independent, we're all still screwed with our current situation."

"Elijah and Xavier mentioned to me that we're low on our food supply," Claudia said nervously, "We have to do something about this."

"Let's just see what Micki has to say," Ichabod said, pointing to the stage.

"I'm honored that all of you have chosen me to represent you all in the High Council," Micki said, still feeling awful in light of recent events, "However, sometimes, it's not necessarily the vice president who should step in and lead the group. As we all know, our High Council already has two very calculating and powerful members in Chris and Lionel."

The crowd murmured in agreement. "What's she doing?" Ignacio softly asked.

"Is she about to hand this to someone else?" Claudia questioned.

"We need someone to contradict this form of leadership, we need someone who can emotionally connect with the people," Micki continued, "Someone who is kind, sweet, and will be like a mother to us all."

"I know what she's going to do here," Ichabod smiled, "And I agree."

"I could serve as our representative," Micki said, "But I know that I wouldn't be able to do as good as a job as my best friend Olive. We all know that Amadeus would want her to lead also, so I urge you all to support Olive Heart as the new High Council representative of Westshine Middle School."

The crowd was stunned at first, but suddenly, Claudia stood up, and starting chanting "OLIVE! YES!" And that started a roar of cheers and nods, and a shocked Olive walked up to the stage, and stepped towards the mic, and said four words that would change the course of history in the FAYZ 2.0. "I accept your nomination." Many of the Westshine students were very sad that Amadeus had passed away, but were hopeful that the future would turn out to be more peaceful, and Amadeus taking out 80 of the Reverse Werewolves with him.

However, in the light of hope, Ignacio got a phone call, a disturbing one. "What is it?" Ignacio asked into the phone, stepping out of the auditorium. "He's under a death threat? Hold on, I'm coming, I'll get Jorge and I'll call up Sam also."

* * *

Annaleise and Zeb walked into Chris' room, in which Chris was sitting at his desk, with a pretty brunette named Hannah Bless sitting on his lap (she was also in the Republic). Davies Benson closed the door shut behind Annaleise and Zeb, and glowered over the two, as if daring them to try something suspicious.

"So," Chris said, turning to face Annaleise and Zeb, "Why don't you two sit down? My boys out front tell me that you have something important to tell me." Annaleise and Zeb nervously sat down in front of Chris and Hannah, who was staring at the two with interest.

"Somebody wants to kill you," Zeb blurted out, causing the little Annaleise to facepalm.

"Zeb!" Annaleise exclaimed. "You don't just be blunt with something like this!"

"Sorry," Zeb said sheepishly, "I thought he deserved to know." Chris and Davies looked at Zeb and Annaleise with confusion, and Hannah looked as if she thought the two were crazy.

"Wait," Hannah said, "Slow down- did you say that someone wants to kill Chris?"

"Yes," Annaleise nodded her head, "I don't exactly know who, but I got an anonymous phone call telling me about someone wanting to kill Chris."

"So we're basing this off of an anonymous phone call," Chris said, "And why would they call you? And not me?"

"Maybe they didn't know your phone number?" Annaleise said, trying to think of a lie. The 6-year old was smart, but she was still only 6.

"I don't know," Chris said, "I don't see any evidence seeing that someone is going to try to kill me."

"Think about it like this," Zeb said, "First, someone set the Reverse Werewolves on Amadeus, and killed him. Now, someone wants to kill you, and probably Lionel next. That's the entire High Council. Someone out there wants you guys gone."

"Still not sold on all of this," Chris said, "Our security is super tight around here. Even if someone wanted to try to kill me, I'd like to see how they'd carry it out-" Suddenly, a gunshot resounded across the area, and Davies got a call.

"What is it?" Davies growled into his phone, before paling. "Alright, got it, call Ignacio immediately." Davies turned towards Chris.

"These two were right," Davies said, causing Hannah to gasp, "Someone out there wants you gone. We have a gunfight going on outside our fence right now. Our two watchmen are already down. Somebody deadly is right outside." Suddenly, the boy who had called Davies screamed.

"Richard?" Davies asked into the phone. "Richard, are you okay?" Through the phone, Davies, Chris, Zeb, Annaleise, and Hannah could hear someone picking up the phone. The voice they heard was most definitely not Richard's.

"The Wild is coming," Someone whispered into the phone, before laughing, causing Davies, Chris, and Zeb to pale.

"Fangs," Chris muttered, "Franklin Wilds is coming."

"God save us all," Zeb said, earning glares from Davies and Hannah, "What- I thought it suited the mood?"

* * *

 **Time: 830 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16**

* * *

Lionel opened the door, and burst into his headquarter, quickly followed by Mark, Annabel, and the European orphans. Sheila ran into the room, followed by a few younger kids who were dressed up as servants. "Lionel?" Sheila asked. "Do you need anything?"

"Get these new people rooms to stay in," Lionel motioned, "I'll be in my office, tell nobody to disturb me unless it's absolutely important. Oh and… set up a meeting for Henna's friend- I believe her name is Darcy. Let her talk to Annabel about her… fishbowl problem."

"On it," Sheila said, "Larsen, Sarya, take our new guests to the luxury suites." The two small children nodded, and led the Europeans off into the surrounding hotel.

"Oh, actually," Lionel said, "Mark, I want to talk to you." Mark nodded and followed Lionel, leaving only Annabel and Sheila behind.

"Alright," Annabel sighed, "At least I'll be helping someone who's not evil."

"Excuse me?" Sheila questioned, leading Annabel to where Darcy was waiting.

"Never mind," Annabel said, "Just show me where to go."

Darcy was waiting, awkwardly lying down on a bed, with medical equipment in the room. "They sure are prepared," Darcy muttered, "I feel as if I'm about to undergo some sort of surgery."

Suddenly, the door opened up, and Darcy saw Annabel walk in, and smile at her kindly.

"Hey," Annabel said, "I'm sort of the medic of this FAYZ. I'm going to try to help you out today."

"I've heard," Darcy said, motioning at her fishbowl, "Can you really fix this?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure," Annabel truthfully responded, "I've never really seen anything like this before. Can you tell me how this happened?"

"When the adults disappeared, I noticed some changes taking place to me," Darcy said, "Gills began to form on my neck, and soon, I lost the ability to breathe normally. Now, I require water to breathe, and so my neck needs to be in water at all times. This has forced me to wear a fishbowl on top of my head, with a plastic ring around the bottom to seal it around my neck. It's not ideal, but it's the best I can do at the moment, though it is extremely inconvenient."

"Is there anything else that's happened to you since the FAYZ started?" Annabel asked.

"Can you turn on that tap?" Darcy asked, pointing to the sink. Annabel turned on the water, and suddenly, Darcy slightly moved her hands, and the water began to float throughout the air, raising in the shape of a mini tsunami, before crashing back down into the sink.

"Wow." Annabel simply said.

"I've gained the ability to manipulate water," Darcy responded, "And can even sometimes for water from the vapor in the air."

"Okay, I need to tell you something important," Annabel intervened, "Do not tell anybody, especially Lionel, about your powers. Do not show anybody else here your powers, if word gets out on what you can do, there are some very dangerous people who will try to use you or hurt you."

"Um- okay?" Darcy asked. "Is Lionel a bad guy?"

"I can't answer that," Annabel simply answered, before moving on, "Anyway, it's time that I try to help you. Can you please take these sleeping pills? This could take some time."

"Um- sure?" Darcy said, intrigued on what was going to happen.

"One last thing that I have to mention, before I start," Annabel said, "There could be some... side effects that will occur as a result of me conducting this. Are you fine with that?"

"I think so," Darcy said, "Let's begin."

* * *

Sam arrived in front of the mansion which Chris had taken over. Right behind him was the "Golden Trio" of Mel, Alex, and Launa. They sprinted over to where Ignacio, Jorge, Isaiah, and Xavier were- right behind a large black SUV.

"I see you brought some backup," Ignacio said, "Good- we'll need it."

"Yeah," Sam responded, "I figured. These three are more than capable of helping us."

"Shhh," Xavier shushed, "We have no idea where Franklin is, he could be right behind us for all we know."

"Alright," Isaiah said, "Does anybody have a plan on what to do?"

"How about we all get into the SUV?" Mel asked. "I'll feel safe on thinking of a plan in there."

"I second that notion," Alex said, "Let's go in!" The group of eight went into the large black SUV, where it was rather cramped and tight.

"It's pretty cramped in here," Launa said, who was practically sitting on Sam's lap, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, as he and Launa both blushed slightly.

"So," Launa said, trying to change the topic, "Has anybody actually seen Franklin?"

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and Sam dragged Launa to the bottom of the SUV, causing to bullet to sail away, hitting nobody. Launa was now directly on top of Sam, and was breathing heavily, and still slightly red.

"Thanks for the save," Launa said.

"No problem," Sam said, "Now, let's get the hell out of here." The eight exited the area and began running away, Ignacio and Jorge using their pistols to shoot at the general vicinity of where the gunshots came from.

"Where is he?" Jorge called out.

"I have no idea," Xavier responded, "We need some way to pinpoint where he is."

"Take some flashlights," Isaiah said, pulling some out of the back of the car and tossing them to seven others, "We'll need them."

"We need to find cover," Alex said, "Maybe it's time to head into the woods nearby?" She then turned on her flashlight, thinking that she had seen Franklin- to no avail.

"I don't know about that," Mel said, "The woods can be pretty deadly."

"Let's try to get into the mansion without Franklin following," Jorge said, "And we'll move on from there."

* * *

Lionel was in his office, talking with Mark, when his phone rang. Lionel looked at the caller ID, noticing that it was Franklin. "Franklin," Lionel said, picking up the phone, "Did you get the job done?"

"Not yet," Franklin muttered into the phone, "Where's the Reverse Werewolves?"

"They haven't shown up yet?" Lionel asked. "Give me a second- Mark, check Lycan's room." Mark nodded, and sprinted out of the room, and quickly returned a minute later.

"He's gone," Mark said, breathlessly, "Busted through his window, scratch marks everywhere."

"I knew it," Lionel muttered into the phone, "They've betrayed us. Franklin, wait up, we're coming with backup." Lionel hung up, and turned to Mark.

"Get the our new guests ready," Lionel said, "Actually, just bring Ransom, Roberto, Adaline, and Clementina. Tell them to wear masks. It's time for us to go undercover."

* * *

Two cars left Lionel Gold's headquarters, containing Lionel, Mark, Ransom, Roberto, Adaline, and Clementina, who were all disguised. Unknown to them though, Henna and Albion were watching, and prepared to follow.

"Are you sure you want to follow them?" Albion asked. "I'm pretty sure wherever they're going isn't going to be safe at all. It's like 3:00 AM in the morning."

"I need to see what my brother is up to," Henna replied, "Please, help me follow him."

"Alright," Albion said, "Are we going to hijack a car and follow them?"

"I hadn't thought about that," Henna mused, "Could you fly over there?"

"Well, I have to take you also," Albion said, "Oh well, this will be tiring- thankfully, you should be pretty light."

"Yes," Henna said, grinning "I'm sure someone as muscular as you will struggle will carrying a girl who's 4'8"."

"How will I ever manage?" Albion smirked back, before letting Henna jump onto his back, in a piggyback fashion. "Alright, here we go, I can barely see them, hold on, I may go fast."

"Don't you daaaaaare!" Henna's exclamation was lost in the wind, as Albion led her towards her brother, intent on discovering what they were up to.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I said there was going to be a huge fight scene here, and there kinda was, but the real large fight scene between Ignacio and Co. and Franklin and Co. should take place next chapter. Until then, if you haven't drop a follow or favorite- and reviews are always nice! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	35. Chapter 32- 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL

**Author's Note: This is EXTREMELY LATE, BUT: Happy Holidays and a Happy New Years! I wanted to do a Christmas-themed chapter, but we're really nowhere close to that stage in the story, so unfortunately, we're going to have to put a hold on that. But I hope you all are doing great! I also added another slot in the "Time column", it's going to be called- "Time in day", which will essentially tell us the time of the day, should help everybody keep track of what's going on! And a BIG THANKS for all of the reviews! Love you guys! Yes, FAYZ Awesome, it has now been exactly ONE YEAR since this story was published! The theme song for this chapter will be: "Guess Who's Back", by Eminem.**

* * *

 **Time: 831 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16. Time in Day: 4 AM**

* * *

Ignacio took a deep breath, and motioned for the others to follow him. Whenever you needed to save a person from being assassinated, you typically bring a strong crew with you. Between himself, Jorge, Alex, Launa, Mel, Sam, Isaiah, and Xavier, Ignacio felt that they had a pretty strong fighting chance. Ignacio was aware of the fact that Sam, Isaiah, and Alex all had powers, and he knew that they would need them. He had his suspicions that Launa was hiding some secret ability as well, but now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"Ignacio," Jorge suddenly spoke, pointing, "Look's like we've got company." Ignacio leaned forward to see what Jorge was talking about, when he saw that six people were walking in the area.

"They're wearing masks," Xavier said, "Looks like they don't want their identity disclosed."

"Which means they're probably not here to help us," Mel said, finishing Xavier's train of thought.

"I have my suspicions on who they are," Launa joined in, "Though I think we all have some idea of who could be doing this."

"But I can't see Lionel wanting to assassinate someone," Jorge said, "And weren't him and Chris on mutual terms?"

"That's true," Alex mused, turning to look at Launa pointedly, "I do feel as if those are other people."

"We can't worry about that right now," Sam said, striding to the front of the group, "It's obvious they came prepared for a fight. Let's make sure we're ready as well."

* * *

Lionel turned on his earpiece, which helped him communicate with all of his allies. "Franklin," Lionel whispered, "Get over here- now."

"Sure thing," Franklin sarcastically said, "I'll be there in a flash." Lionel nodded and whirled around, staring at Ransom, Roberto, Adaline, and Clementina pointedly.

"Mark and I have been doing this for a long time," Lionel began, causing Mark to nod, "And we haven't been caught. Our job is to simply kill Christopher Roberts without being detected. It is of utmost importance that Mark and I aren't discovered. That is why we are all disguised. Nobody is to mention anybody by their actual name from this point on. If you are isolated and need help, simply talk into your earpiece and tell us your location, we'll come help you. Is that clear?"

Roberto, Adaline, and Clementina nodded. "Shall we split up into two groups?" Ransom asked Lionel. "Us four will go try to breach in through the back garage, you two can try to find some other way to get in."

"Sure," Lionel answered, "Mark and I will get in with Franklin, don't worry about it." Ransom nodded and led the three other European orphans with him as they traveled through the woods, intent on breaking in through the back.

"You think they're going to make it?" Mark casually asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Probably not," Franklin said as he suddenly walked up to them, "I've scouted the base, there is some stiff defense in the back, maybe even more than up front."

"Didn't you already take care of the front entrance guards?" Lionel asked, causing Franklin to nod and smirk.

"Then it's time that we go in," Lionel laughed, leading the two other devious boys with him.

* * *

"They split up," Isaiah reported to the rest of the group, "And would you look at that, it appears that Franklin is working with them."

"Not good," Launa began to panic, "Not good at all."

"Lo," Sam said, holding her hand and staring right at her eyes, "Don't worry at all, we'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," Launa said, "It's just that-... never mind, you wouldn't understand." Launa looked off into the distance, thinking of one of her earlier visions.

 _(Open Flashback to Earlier Vision)_

 _Launa got back up, and discovered that she was standing right where she was before she had blacked out. Launa looked around, and saw the street was basically deserted. Launa was confused- why was she in a vision? She hadn't touched anyone- she really had to learn to control these visions, they were getting annoying._

 _Launa walked around, searching for a familiar face. She saw a few straggling kids with fearful faces, and that was about it. What was going on? She didn't see anything strange going on._

 _Suddenly, a bang was heard in the building next to her. Launa looked at the building- it was the one she had just rested her elbow on. Launa sprinted through the door, and ran inside the building._

 _The building was a chaotic mess. Desks had been upturned, chairs thrown around, there were holes in the walls, burn marks throughout, but the scariest part was the dead bodies. Some of the people looked unrecognizable, that was the amount of damage that had been done to them._

 _Tentatively, Launa over the bodies, trying not to look at them. She was afraid that if she took a peek, she would see somebody she recognized. Launa continued walking, until she saw something interesting. Lydia and Catherine were lying down on the middle of the hallway._

 _"What are they doing?" Launa said, walking forward. On closer inspection, it appeared that Lydia had been struck by lightning on the leg, and Catherine had a broken arm and leg. They were both majorly injured. But just like the last vision, they didn't seem to notice Launa walk by._

 _Launa looked around, and saw the dead body of a male. The male was lying down on his chest, so she couldn't see his face. Launa looked away, not wanting to know who was dead. Ignorance was a virtue, and Launa knew that if she knew who had died, she would never be able to treat that boy the same way._

 _Launa walked forward, and saw Alex and Mel, who both were unconscious. Launa called out their names, but they didn't hear, and continued to stay on the ground, motionless. Launa saw that their chests were moving up and down, signaling that they were breathing, and simply unconscious._

 _Launa quickly began moving forward, and came across more people that were injured. Sam, Mark, a boy she didn't recognize on the spot, Jorge, Olive, Chris, Atlanta, Moxie, Annabel, Isaiah, Xavier, and two boys plus a girl she also didn't know. But there were two people that bothered her the most. One of them was tiny Annaleise, who was holding her right arm in anguish. Why was Annaleise here? Where was Anderson? Launa called out and stepped forward, but nobody noticed or heard her. Looking around, Launa saw someone else. Herself. Launa Everette, was lying down on the ground, being tended to by Annabel._

 _Launa felt strange and scared, looking at herself. It was crazy. Suddenly, the injured Launa Everette looked at Launa straight in the eyes. It was as if she could see her. The injured Launa then pointed her head to the right, as if she wanted Launa to go there._

 _Quickly wanting to leave the scene, Launa sprinted into the room on the right. She was treated to two boys staring down at each other. Amadeus and Lionel, looking right at each other. Amadeus was holding a knife, Lionel a spear._

 _"You killed him!" Amadeus exclaimed. "You'll regret this."_

 _"You've… managed to put a dent in all of my plans," Lionel cursed, "Alas, there is still hope for me. It all starts with getting rid of you."_

 _"You can try," Amadeus said, his eyes sparking with electricity, "Show time." The wind began to howl around, and mini tornadoes swirled around. It began to rain inside, and thunder boomed out doors. Lionel snarled and stomped down on the ground, causing the floor to rumble. A mini earthquake._

 _Launa gasped in shock and leaped backwards, avoiding the battle between the two. The two boys charged at each other, when-_

 _(End of Vision-Flashback)_

Launa knew that her earlier vision couldn't take place, as they weren't in the correct location. But Amadeus was now dead, and Launa was worried that an alternate version of the vision would be taking place currently. Furthermore, without the help of Amadeus, Launa was concerned that Lionel would end up hurting/killing more people.

"If only I saved him," Launa softly whispered to herself, "We could have helped him more." Sam looked at Launa in confusion, before shaking his head and speaking.

"Should we split up as well?" Sam asked. "I mean, they split up, perhaps we could do the same?"

"But we would lose our numbers advantage," Alex pointed out, "I mean, they had 7, and we had 8. Since they've split up, maybe we'd be better off sticking together, as there's no way 3 or 4 of them can take out all 8 of us."

"But time is of essence," Sam reminded her, "It would be quicker to split up, and furthermore, if one of the two groups breaks in and kills Chris, we'll have failed."

"Why do these people want Chris dead anyway?" Mel asked.

"Who knows?" Xavier responded. "Since the FAYZ 2.0 began, he could have made countless enemies… he's also in a position of power, and that always puts you in a bit of danger."

"But everyone here is still 15 or younger!" Mel exclaimed. "How are kids capable of doing things like this?"

"I used to ask that question also," Jorge softly said, "And then I met Franklin 'Fangs' Wilds."

"So," Sam said, "What are we going to do?"

"You decide Sheriff," Isaiah nudged Ignacio, "I trust you've been in a situation like this before. I know your background." Ignacio nodded and took a deep breath.

"I guess we'll have to split up," Ignacio said, "If one of the two groups breaks into the building, then we're all done for. Launa, Sam, Alex, and Xavier, you guys follow the group of four. Jorge, Mel, Isaiah, you three follow me, we're going after Franklin's group of three." Alex, Mel, and Launa looked as if they wanted to protest against spitting up their trio, but decided to just listen to Ignacio. The two groups set off on their separate ways, each person with a flashlight, and either a crowbar or pistol.

* * *

Ransom, Adaline, Clementina, and Roberto reached the back of the building, where there was a garage. Roberto had tried to bust into the building through the garage, but it was too strong.

"Roberto!" Adaline hissed. "You're making too much noise, we need you to just slow down. Besides, your specialty is using long-ranged weapons."

"Fair enough," Roberto huffed, "But how do we plan on getting in?"

"There's a garage keypad," Ransom pointed, "Adaline, Clementina, can you two figure out a way to hack in?"

"Obviously," Adaline began, "We're the smartest twins around!" Clementina nodded and jumped into action, Adaline close behind. After utilizing a few devices, about 40 seconds later, the keypad make a beeping noise, and the garage began to open.

"Excellent," Ransom smirked, "I bet we're in even before the others." The four walked in through the garage, intent on finishing off their target. They closed the garage behind them, just as Sam, Launa, Alex, and Xavier arrived right behind them.

"Damn," Sam cursed, "We're too late."

"We've got to get in somehow!" Alex exclaimed, flipping her hair.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Launa asked, clearly agitated. "Chris may die now- because we arrived a few moments too late!"

"Guys, we need to calm down," Xavier said, "There must be some way to get in."

"I know one way," Sam said, suddenly using his powers to light himself on fire. "We're going to burn our way in. Alex, be ready to put out the fire just in case this doesn't go well."

"I'll be here," Alex said, extending her palms outwards towards where Sam was.

"Alright," Sam said, "Time for things to get lit."

* * *

Lionel, Mark, and Franklin strode up to the front door, stepping over the bodies of the poor boys Franklin had just massacred minutes ago. "It's a shame they had to die," Lionel softly whispered, looking over the body of one of the boys, "They had their whole life ahead of them… too bad they were guarding Chris."

"The door's locked," Mark said, turning back to where Lionel and Franklin were, "Should we-"

"No problem," Lionel said, picking up the body he was standing over, and using it and his super-strength to crush the door handle, opening it. "I'm glad we remembered to wear gloves, we wouldn't want to be caught- would we?" Franklin and Mark nodded, following Lionel through the door.

Without warning, Jorge, Mel, Isaiah, and Ignacio ran into the room, causing the three boys to turn around in shock, before Isaiah would extend his hands, electrocuting them with lightning. Mark collapsed the the ground upon the impact. Franklin and Lionel, aided by their powers of super-durability, were able to get back up.

"Who are you?" Ignacio called out, taking out his pistol. "Why are you working with Franklin?" Lionel suddenly picked up Mark, and ran through the door, Franklin following close behind.

"Hey!" Isaiah yelled. "Stop!" Jorge looked at Isaiah in amusement.

"What?" Isaiah defended himself. "I always hear that in the movies- it was worth a shot."

"Guys?" Mel prodded them forward. "Remember- we're chasing after Franklin and Co.?"

"Right," Isaiah and Jorge said, before following Mel through the door, Ignacio right behind them.

"Where'd they go?" Isaiah asked, looking around wildly.

"I have no idea," Mel said, frustrated, "We can't lose them! Someone's life is at stake!"

"Let's get to Chris," Jorge said, "If we can make it there before them, we can help out."

"They do have to carry an unconscious body," Jorge mused, "Let's do it." The four continued to run through the hallways, gasping at the bodies around them.

"Fangs is a monster," Mel muttered, "We have to stop him and his allies."

"How did he just get up like that after I electrocuted them?" Isaiah asked, panting.

"We'll figure that out later," Ignacio said, "There- I see some guards!" _That are still alive,_ Ignacio silently added to himself. The said "guards", who were merely a group of 2 frightened boys and 2 frightened girls, seemed extremely relieved to see them.

"Thank the lord!" One of the girls exclaimed, stepping forward. "We've lost so many people… all so quickly! They thankfully haven't breached into the heart of our defence yet-" A gunshot resounded across the room, quickly followed by three more in succession. The four guards all dropped to the ground- dead. A boy began to laugh maniacally, causing Mel, Ignacio, Isaiah, and Jorge to whirl around in shock.

All four of them began firing their pistols, and Jorge threw a crowbar directly at Franklin, who was wearing a mask. Franklin staggered back from the impact, and collapsed to the ground, motionless, guns firing all around him.

Isaiah, Mel, Ignacio, and Jorge stopped firing their guns and looked at each other in amazement. Franklin "Fangs" Wild was motionless on the floor.

"Damn," Jorge did, kneeling down, "We did it."

"I can't believe it," Mel said, leaning against the wall for support, "We killed him."

"The entire city will celebrate when we tell them!" Isaiah exclaimed in celebration. "Fangs is gone!" Suddenly, the sound of a boy laughing resounded throughout the room, and the group of four whirled around, seeing the body still motionless on the ground. Franklin Wilds stepped into the room smirking as he pointed at the dead body in front of the four teens.

"Oh dear," Franklin said, "The decoy worked! You might want to check to see who's under that hood, because it's not me…"

Mel kneeled over and lifted the boy's hood, revealing his face. The four teens yelped in surprise when they saw who they had just shot and how badly they had been harmed. Mel touched her hand to his temple. "He still has a pulse," Mel said, "If we can get him to Annabel, maybe there's still hope for him to survive?"

"Yes!" Jorge exclaimed. "We need to move right now! Franklin-" Jorge stopped mid sentence, noticing that Franklin had completely disappeared. "He's gone," Jorge mouthed, shocked."

"Jorge, you and Isaiah should go looking for him," Ignacio instructed, "I'll drive Mel and him to Annabel… we'll have some explaining to do." Jorge and Isaiah nodded, before running off into the night.

"Let's go!" Mel exclaimed. "He doesn't have much time!" Ignacio nodded and lifted the boy onto his shoulders, and followed Mel towards the car. "This is going to be hard to comprehend," Mel said, "We're going to need Vic."

* * *

Sam, Alex, Launa, and Xavier sprinted into the garage, Alex having put out the flames that Sam had just caused. "Where did they go?" Sam asked, his head whipping left and right.

"They could be anywhere," Xavier mused, "And it looks as if they haven't left much evidence behind."

"Damn it," Launa muttered, putting her arm on a nearby railing, "I can't believe we let them slip away-"

* * *

Launa woke up, rubbing her head. She remembered being with Alexandra, Xavier, and Sam, before suddenly falling unconscious. "I must be having another vision," Launa said, bracing herself for the events that would soon transpire around here.

Launa began shifting throughout the rooms and hallways, when she suddenly heard a loud bang, and saw Franklin running by her through the hallways, talking into his earpiece.

"Get Catherine and Lydia to pick me and the others up outside ASAP," Franklin said, "The job has been done." Soon, right behind Franklin, four other masked figured soon followed, two boys and two girls. Launa stared after them in surprise, but shook her head and began walking towards where they had come from.

"I'm lucky they can't see or hear me in these visions," Launa muttered, "I'd be-" Launa stopped and stared at the scene in front of her in the main parlor. She saw herself, Alex, and Sam standing over multiple dead bodies. Davies was dead, Hannah was dead, Zeb was dead, Chris and his guards were dead… and little Annaleise was also dead.

"No," Launa said, dropping to her knees, "Do we really not get there in time?" She gazed at the bloodshed around her, seeing the the walls of the main parlor were filled with bullet holes and covered in blood.

"I will not allow this to happen!" Launa said, stomping her foot. Strangely, as Launa did this, her future version looked right up at her in surprise, and her eyes widened in shock.

 _Did she see me?_ Launa thought to herself. _That's not possible, it_ -

The word suddenly turned black all around her, and suddenly, Launa was watching Anderson. Amadeus, Lycan, Zeb, Ichabod, and Anya were also in the room, watching Anderson intently. _A second vision?_ Launa thought to herself.

"This must be when he turned 15," Launa muttered, "I always wondered what happened… Wait, I just came back to the PAST!"

"Listen Andy," Amadeus said, noticing Anderson's nervousness "You're going to be fine. Your birth time will arrive, you'll choose to stay here, I can go back to sleep, and we can celebrate your birthday." Launa choked a little and wiped a tear away when she saw Amadeus talking.

"I sure hope so," Anderson said, "I sure hope so."

"Andy," Anya said, looking at Anderson, "Are you sure you want to stay? What if the poof is just like the last FAYZ, where you just went back to the regular world? You could escape all this."

"Actually," Ichabod said, "Didn't two of the kids who poofed out of the FAYZ, I think their names were Mary and Francis, didn't they mutate and end up dying?"

"He's right," Amadeus said, "Mary Terrafino, and a boy named Francis did mutate and pass away."

"Dang, that's rough" Zeb said, earning an elbow from Ichabod, "Er- I mean, Andy, you'll be fine."

"Listen, Amadeus," Anderson said, looking right at him, "If something happens to me-"

"Andy!" Anya exclaimed. "Don't talk like that!"

"Anya, we've become good friends," Anderson said, "But we have to talk seriously. Amadeus, if something happens to me, I need you to promise that you'll take care of Annaleise, and the other kids."

"Of course," Amadeus said, "I promise."

"Ichabod, what's the time?" Lycan asked.

"20 seconds left until Anderson turns 15," Ichabod said, checking the clock, "Remember Anderson, you'll see something that'll draw you in- don't fall for it. Turn right away from it."

Launa looked at Anderson intently, wondering what would happened when he poofed.

"5...4...3...2...1…" That was what Launa heard. And then- blackness. She felt emotions swirl inside and outside of her, feelings and words flow throughout. Pain, happiness, sadness, victory, defeat- it was as if all of those coexisted. But there was one outside force that Launa sensed… one force of pure and utter darkness. Launa opened his eyes- to her shock, she was in a dark room, where Anderson was.

"I came along with him," Launa exclaimed in surprise. She looked around, and saw that on one side, a figure stood, shrouded in the darkness. The figure laughed darkly, and turned right towards Launa, winking at her, before turning back to Anderson.

"You thought the poof would be the same as the original FAYZ?" The figure mockingly asked.

"How pathetic. Nobody leaves this FAYZ… alive or dead."

Anderson looked around, feeling a sense of dread. "Who are you?" Anderson yelled. Suddenly, a figure came into the room, except, this figure was shrouded in light. All around him seemed to be a sense of light and happiness.

"ANDERSON!" The light figure called. "Follow me!" The figure ran off, and Anderson quickly followed, Launa chasing after them as well.

"What's going on?" Anderson asked, as he followed the figure shrouded in light. "What's happening? Who are you? Who is he?"

"You'll find the answer to all of those questions one day," The figure said, his face hidden in the light, "But I can't answer that right now. Listen, Anderson, I'm about to show you something important, something important for not only your survival, but the survival of the entire population of the Westmoor FAYZ. Your mind will automatically place this information you receive from this dream in the back of the mind, and you'll forget it once you wake up from this dream. I need you to search through your mind, and remember what I'm about to show you, as it's very important."

The figure in the light opened his hand, and Launa suddenly found herself standing in a dark alleyway. She felt a surge of pain and screamed. She saw fights break out, storms flash, lightning strike, vines crawl around, a building on fire, a boy holding a whip, a girl with a gun, a pack of wolves, a dark creature, a dead body, blood on the walls, children screaming, and in the middle of all this, stood Lionel Gold.

"Beware of Lionel Gold," The figure in the light whispered, before turning around quickly,

"The… dark figure you encountered earlier is coming. I'm going to block off anybody else from coming to us, you'll be the only one. Remember Anderson, you have to remember this information."

"What about all of my questions?" Anderson asked. "I don't even know who you are-"

Suddenly, Anderson disappeared, and the figure enshrouded in light turned right towards Launa. "Launa Everette," the figure spoke, revealing a deep and masculine voice, "I told Anderson this only about one month ago. Unfortunately, my friend in the dark made him forget the information I gave him, which has led to all of this distress. You just saw everything I showed Anderson. Remember this information and only tell it to those who you can trust."

"Why am I here?" Launa questioned.

"I summoned you up here to talk," He said, "Listen, we don't have much time. But I need you to promise me that you will do whatever I ask of you-okay?"

"I promise." Launa simply responded.

"Good," He continued, "Firstly, I need you to make sure that Jamie Wilder is no longer in the clutches of Lionel Gold, I don't care how you get him out, just make sure you get him out. He's a very important and powerful boy. Second, I need you to investigate Zebedee MvEvoy's old house."

"Didn't it burn down?" Launa asked. "Zeb's little brother- Josiah- he died in that fire!"

"There's more to that than you know," He responded, "Just check it out. Finally, I need you to go back with Ariana Chancellor-"

"You mean Vic?" Lauan asked.

"Yes," The figure facepalmed, "I always refer to people by their full original names. Anywho, I need you to go back with 'Vic' and investigate the scene of Amadeus' death."

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and the figure enshrouded in light turned around. "My brother approaches, you must leave now!"

"Your brother?" Launa questioned, bewildered.

"All will be explained once you do as I instructed!" He exclaimed, before waving his hands. "Now- go save your friends!"

* * *

Launa woke up once more, and saw that Xavier, Sam, and Alex were huddled around her, staring at her with worry on their faces.

"How long was I out?" Launa asked Alex, who knew about all her visions.

"Only like two seconds," Alex answered, "You just collapsed and then stood up again. What did you see?"

"Xavier, Sam, I'll explain EVERYTHING later," Launa began, "But we need to get to the main parlor- right now!"

Launa, Xavier, Sam, and Alex sprinted to the main parlor, where they saw Chris, Hannah, Zeb, and Annaleise being escorted by Davies and his guards. Chris was holding a pistol, and looked strangely comfortable with it in his hands.

"Guys!" Alex yelled, waving her hands to get their attention. "We need to leave right now!" The large group nodded their heads and began sprinting towards where Alex, Xavier, Sam, and Launa were waiting. As they left the building, Xavier saw the masked figures and Franklin running after them. They began to shoot with guns and bows and arrows at the large group, killing many of Chris' guards.

"Get into the cars!" Jorge yelled, arriving onto the scene, Isaiah right behind him. Chris, Annaleise, Davies, Hannah, and Zeb got into a car and drove away, quickly followed by the others.

"This is useless," Franklin said, running off, the four masked orphans running after him as well. Catherine and Lydia pulled up in a car and drove away in the opposite direction, towards the woods.

"They got away!" Isaiah cursed, spitting on the ground.

"Hey," Jorge reminded him, "The important thing is that we stopped the assassination of Chris."

"But look at the people who were killed in the process!" Isaiah exclaimed. "This needs to stop, we need to figure out who's at the bottom of this."

"I have a feeling I know who," Jorge growled, "And I want revenge."

* * *

Albion and Henna looked at the scene of death and destruction around them while perched on the rooftop of Chris' old headquarters. "I can't believe him," Henna muttered, "Back to his old ways."

"Your brother," Albion said, "How has he managed to create this evil empire?"

"Oh," Henna said, "You don't know him… he's capable of anything."

"Well," Albion said, "What I do know is that we need to get Jamie and Darcy out of there ASAP. Ready for another flight?"

"Can you warn me this tiiiiiiiiiime-" Henna yelped as Albion scooped her onto her back, and soared away in the sky, surrounded by the signs that the crack of dawn was near, with sunlight beginning to dawn down upon them.

Unbeknownst to Henna and Albion, they had been seen by the shadows of darkness around them. Jayce Chanceford Montgomery looked at the scene around him, and smiled mischievously.

"It's like a game of chess," Jayce mouthed softly, "And they're like my pawns. And now it's time for me to make my move."

* * *

 **Time: 834 hours since the "Big Poof". Date: 5/2/16. Time in Day: 7 AM**

* * *

Launa laid down on her bed, extremely tired from the events that had transpired in the previous night. She hadn't slept at all, and now it was time to catch up on some sleep.

"I'm tired just from all of those visions," Launa yawned, before turning to fall asleep. Suddenly, Launa saw an abrupt flash of light, and everything turned dark.

* * *

She rubbed her eyes and stood up, and saw that she was inside Olive's house.

"Oh no," Launa whined, "Not another vision. Why am I in Olly's house?" Launa began walking around the large mansion, and noticed that the entire house was illuminated with holiday decorations. She walked over to the nearby calendar, and saw that month it was on was December 2016.

"This vision takes place during the holidays," Launa realized, and began walking around. She turned around, and peered into another room. Olly was in the room, setting up Christmas decorations.

"There," Olive said, before turning around and smiling at someone behind here. "How does it look?"

"Not as good as you," The person said, before stepping forward. Launa stopped, as she had heard that pleasant voice somewhere before.

"Oh," Olive laughed, "It looks like we're stuck under the mistletoe."

"Not my problem," The person, said taking off his hood and stepping towards Olive.

"Amadeus!" Launa said in shock. "But how?"

Suddenly, both Amadeus and Olive froze, right before they were about to kiss. Launa frowned and walked towards them, seeing that everything had suddenly just stopped. It was as if she was watching a movie and someone had just paused it.

"Remember what I told you," Launa heard someone say, and she turned around to see the figure enshrouded in light.

"You!" Launa said, "Why did you show me this?"

"You know why," the figure said, before whirling around, "Launa Everette, you do not have much time. Everything is not as it seems. The good can be bad, and the bad can be good. You must do as I have instructed, or everything will fall apart into chaos. Seek help, but only from one other person of your choosing. Having more than one person accompanying you on your journey will be unnecessary and dangerous."

"Why did you choose me?" Launa asked.

"I didn't choose you… fate did," The figure said, "Everybody has a role in the FAYZ 2.0- and this is yours. Now we don't have much time, my brother is near. Go Launa, go." Everything went dark once more.

* * *

Launa got up from her bed, her eyes wide open after what she had just seen.

"I guess getting sleep isn't part of my fate," Launa said, "Now… I need someone to accompany me."

Launa walked over to the next room, where Sam was snoring blissfully. "He looks so at ease," Launa said, "Eh, not time for that." Launa picked up her pillow and whacked Sam across the face, causing him to stir a little bit.

"Sam!" Launa yelled, before calling out again. "Sam! Wake up!" Sam just turned over and continued to snore.

"How am I supposed to wake you up?" Launa said, before thinking back to the scene with Ame and Olly. "It's worth a shot," Launa muttered, and leaned over towards Sam, kissing him on the cheek. Sam's eyes flew open, and he sat up.

"L- Launa?" Sam asked. "What the hell was that?"

"You weren't getting up."

"So you kissed me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it did work," Sam smirked. "What's up?"

"I need you to accompany me on this wild journey that will probably put us in numerous near death situations," Launa said, dead serious.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Launa shot back.

"Good one, Peasant. You should be a lawyer."

"So, you gonna come?" Launa asked once more.

"I'm too tired to slap you," Sam muttered, "Bash your face against my palm, will you?"

"So, you're coming?" Launa asked. "Are you?"

"..."

"You coming?"

"Launa-"

"That's a yes?"

"I kinda wanted to-"

"Alright, let's begin packing."

"Fine," Sam sighed, "After this, you're going to owe me a lot. Can you at least explain to me why we're going?"

"If I tell you why I'm having us go on this adventure, you'll think that I'm crazy." Launa responded.

"Launa…" Sam said, smirking once again, "I already think that you're crazy." Launa stared at him sharply, before simply whacking him in the head with the pillow another time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you go, it might have been a bit confusing, but all will be explained in due time! I'd like to thank all the reviewers and everybody who's created a character for this story. I can't believe that it's already been one year since it's come out. I expect that sometime around next year during this time, this story will be at its closing stages. I apologize for taking such a long time to publish this chapter, but school makes a guy busy, ya know? Anywho, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time! P.S.: The next chapter will feature Locke and Vic.**


End file.
